El Contrato
by Shashira
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida en los que no te paras a pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos; en lo que sucedió, sucede y sucederá si tomas un camino que no es el indicado. Ese fue mi caso. Me llamo Hermione: Bienvenidos a mi infierno.
1. Chapter 1

_**Novia por Contrato: Capítulo 1**_

_Me llamo Hermione Jean Granger, y aunque vosotros no lo sepáis, mi vida es un completo desastre. Si, lo sé, suena bastante cruel ¿cierto? Sobretodo viniendo de un Premio Anual y prefecta de Hogwarts. Vale, acepto que puedo ser petulante hasta odiarme, pero en serio no os podéis imaginar cómo ha cambiado mi vida desde que salí de la escuela. _

_Bueno, intentaré explicarlo de forma concisa._

_Después de que mi gran amigo Harry Potter acabara con Voldemort en mi séptimo año de escuela- al que nunca asistí, todo hay que decirlo-, mi nombre se hizo más que famoso alrededor del mundo mágico. Todos querían conocer a Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo insufrible miembro del trío dorado que había ayudado de forma activa a destronar al todopoderoso Tom Riddle. _

_Me presté a ello, sí señor, y contesté cada una de las preguntas que me hacían con agrado y satisfacción- más fingido que sentirlo, para qué negarlo-. Aquello duró toda la estación de estío. Luego de aquel verano ingresé de nuevo en Hogwarts para estudiar mi último año perdido durante mi "Gran Batalla" al lado de mis amigos. _

_Por su parte mi novio, Ron Wealsey, decidió ir a trabajar a la tienda de sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George en el Callejón Diagon. El primero había fallecido, y el segundo aún no se reponía de su ausencia. Sinceramente pienso que nunca lo hará. Después de tres años de idas y venidas, Ron y yo terminamos y él decidió convertirse en auror. Actualmente trabaja en el Ministerio como jefe de operaciones. Los fines de semana ayuda a George y Angelina en la tienda. _

_Harry Potter se negó en rotundo a volver a Hogwarts, y encaminó sus pasos hacia el departamento de aurores del Ministerio de Magia haciéndose en poco tiempo jefe de la sección ¿lógico eh?. Mantenía un serio romance con Ginny, -mi mejor amiga y cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead, increíble ¿sí?-, y la verdad es que era una pareja bastante consolidada… pero ahora están separados debido a terceras personas. Uff, ya os la contaré más adelante en todo caso. Es una historia bastante larga._

_Luna se convirtió en naturalista, observando animales raros por su cuenta en exploraciones financiadas por diferentes departamentos y revistas dedicadas a las criaturas mágicas. Se conoce el mundo de hito en hito, y pudo descubrir con cierta tristeza como la mayoría de los animales que su padre admiraba no existían en realidad. Luna sigue igual que siempre, en el País de Nunca Jamás, donde su mente flota rodeada de tulipanes y aretes en forma de zanahorias. No se casó, y al poco tiempo de la gran batalla se volvió vegetariana y adicta al tai chi. No me sorprendió demasiado, para qué mentir._

_Neville Logbottom se casó con Hannah Abbot, una chica de Hufflepuff a la que ama con locura y que en la actualidad es tabernera del Caldero Chorreante. Mi amigo trabaja como profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts sustituyendo a la profesora Sprout. Este hecho tampoco me tomó por sorpresa._

_Y llegados a este punto volvemos a mí, una servidora ¿dónde lo dejamos? Ah ya, en mi regreso a Hogwarts. Bien, después de terminar mi séptimo año y resultar elegida premio anual, mi siguiente meta impuesta fue hacerme con un hueco en el Ministerio de Magia y dedicarme en exclusiva a mi pasatiempo favorito: Leyes Mágicas. Pero el mundo es una mierda, y en vez de eso me mandaron a trabajar en el Departamento de regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, donde después de cuatro años y medio sigo todavía. _

_El mundo me volvió la espalda, y tal y como están las cosas, yo pienso volvérsela también; como diría mi gran amigo Timón: Hakuna Matata. Mi relación con Ron no prosperó, quizás porque no teníamos demasiada confianza y ésta, a veces, da asco. Después de aquella ruptura fui tan pura y casta como una monja, os lo prometo. Y por si no lo entendéis, me convertí en una mujer antihombre por excelencia. Lo sé, tampoco es para lanzar bengalas del Doctor Filisbuster._

_Oh, ¡por Merlín! ¿Veis a esa chica que corre por las calles de Londres muggle, la que lleva una chaqueta beige, falda de tubo y tacones en tono chocolate que la tambalean de un lado a otro? ¿Sí? Bien, pues esa mujer con aspecto de mojigata empedernida, cabello castaño y mirada de espanto soy yo._

_Es el día en el que mi vida se convirtió en una mierda de las grandes. Para qué mentir. Así que comenzaremos a relatar por el principio de los tiempos._

_Luces, cámara… ¡desastre!_

_*****_

Llegaba tarde a mi cita matutina en la cafetería Sookie. Los transeúntes se apartaban a mi paso, seguramente intimidados por la mirada fulminante que les dirigía. Cuando por fin vi al otro lado de la calle el establecimiento con geranios en sus ventanales y aquel toldo en rojo con raya blancas, pude respirar por fin. Sentía la camisa pegada a mi espalda, y me enjugué el sudor que resbalaba por mi frente antes de decidirme a cruzar. Como cada mañana las campanitas de la entrada tintinearon alegremente cuando crucé el umbral del establecimiento. Mis ojos marrones inspeccionaron el lugar, hasta dar con una mano pálida que me hacía señas desde una mesa situada en un área luminosa a poca distancia de los ventanales.

- ¡Por fin llegas! ¡Ya creía que te había tragado un Melfiatuns de Inglaterra, no sabes lo voraces que son en ésta época del año!- llevaba el pelo largo rubio recogido en una sencilla coleta. Sus ojos, azules como siempre, me envolvieron en aquella aura sobrenatural en la que se hallaba su mente constantemente. Bienvenidos a Nunca Jamás.

- Lo siento Luna, pero el despertador no sonó a tiempo - me senté a su lado, aún sofocada por la carrera - Ya sabes que es imposible aparecerse en pleno centro de la ciudad a hora punta, así que lo hice lo más cerca que pude y vine tan pronto como mis pies me permitieron.

Luna Lovegood se encogió de hombros y apartó con gracia un mechón castaño de mi rostro, regalándome una sonrisa perdida en recuerdos. Llevaba un vestido celeste, zapatos planos y sus eternos aretes en forma de zanahoria. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

_- _A mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones - alzó el dedo índice, señalando a mi espalda - Pero ella no ha parado de maldecirte desde que apareció.

Me di la vuelta, y mis ojos se enfrentaron a un rostro extremadamente bello en forma de corazón. Sus ojos claros destilaban autosuficiencia, altanería. Los labios carnosos sumidos en un rictus serio maquillados de un rojo intenso, pero aún así elegante, como todo en su persona; desde su cabello negro capeado hasta aquel conjunto escarlata de alta costura.

- Pequeña sabelotodo, no pienso esperarte nunca más ¿entendiste? - fui a hablar, pero una mano de ella me lo impidió - Cállate y pide el desayuno, que muero de hambre.

Le hizo señas al camarero, que se prestó a venir solícito con pequeños saltitos, dedicándonos una sonrisa bobalicona que todo hombre reflejaba cada vez que en su camino se cruzaba la figura aristócrata y autoritaria de Pansy Parkinson.

- Capuccino con macedonia de frutas para mí ¡y más vale que te acuerdes de echar la crema de leche y el cacao o no respondo! - era mi compañera de trabajo, una de mis mejores amigas desde que empecé en el Ministerio, pero tenía que admitir que a veces tenerla cerca daba pánico - como cuando íbamos a Hogwarts y no paraba de insultarme, por ejemplo-. Sus ojos azules se posaron en mí - ¿Hermione, café y tostadas como siempre?

Asentí - y quién no lo haría en esas condiciones- ofreciendo una mueca condescendiente al muchacho que nos atendía, al que se le notaba a la perfección su tembleque. Lo vi escribir en una pequeña libreta, esperando la decisión de Luna.

- Tortitas con sirope de arce y zumo de naranja natural, por favor.

- Para mí leche sola y tostadas con mermelada - al escuchar esa voz familiar todas giramos la cabeza de forma automática, encontrándonos con el rostro pecoso y el cabello rojo fuego de la gran cazadora estrella de las Arpías de Holyhead.

- ¡Ginny estás de vuelta! - exclamó Luna, mientras el camarero se retiraba hacia la barra para encargar el pedido - ¿Qué tal te fue por Francia en el partido amistoso con el Saint Germain? Escuché por la radio que le disteis una soberana paliza ¡felicidades!

Ginny se sentó a su lado, con Luna todavía expectante. Vestía con vaqueros, jersey de hilo verde y el pelo recogido en un estirado moño con ayuda de un palito. Pansy sacó su pitillera del bolso y encendió un cigarrillo de importación con aroma a vainilla.

- Ese equipo no vale un knut, por eso quedaron fuera de la liga francesa y la Eurocopa mágica… Que por cierto, es dentro de un par de semanas ¿cómo lo llevas? - Pansy cruzaba las piernas una y otra vez, un gesto que en ella siempre quedaba sensual. Una Mata Hari mágica, vaya.

- Bien, estamos entrenando duro y creo que podremos rebatirle el título a los Tornados este año - Ginny frunció el ceño, con sus ojos marrones brillando burlones - ¿Desde cuando te interesa el quidditch, Pansy?

La morena hizo un gesto con la mano, dando otra calada a su pitillo, con los ojos azules entornados por el humo.

- Me acosté con el capitán de los Chuddley Cannons hace un par de días - nos dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente, sus dientes blancos perfectos bajo sus labios perfectos - Hay que estar en todo, pequeña Weasley.

- De verdad que eres asombrosa, Pansy - contesté, anonadada por su resuelta gracia en la que siempre se envolvía cuando hablaba sin pudor sobre sexo- Realmente me impresionas. Cada día.

- Lo sé. Forma parte de mi encanto natural.

Ah, se me olvidó comentaros lo promiscua que suele llegar a ser mi amiga Slytherin cuando de hombres se trata. Desde que nos conocemos, creo que jamás la he visto acudir a un evento social mal acompañada. Por sus sábanas de seda han pasado autoridades políticas, escritores famosos y deportistas en auge. Todos ellos embobados por aquella muchacha de rasgos finos y mirada candente.

Me gusta Pansy Parkinson desde aquel día en el que tuvimos que formar equipo para defender los derechos de un elfo doméstico frente a su ama. No era la Parkinson con cara de perro que recordaba de mi época en Hogwarts, sino una muchacha con ideales que se había quedado huérfana al poco tiempo de terminar la guerra, haciendo que viera con ojos diferentes la cruda realidad.

- Por cierto, tengo entradas para el concierto que da esta noche el grupo La Oreja de Merlín - Luna sacó del bolso las susodichas entradas, balanceándolas entre sus dedos - ¿Quedamos en el auditorio mágico de Londres a eso de las ocho?

- Lo siento, pero yo no puedo ir - me excusé, haciéndome a un lado para que el camarero deslizara los suculentos desayunos por el mantel - He quedado con Zabinni para cenar. Pero ya nos reunimos mañana durante el y me contáis como fue.

- Venga ya, Hermione, a Blaise no le importará que le dejes plantado.

- Lo siento Ginny - respondí lacónica - Pero me envió una lechuza ayer por la noche y parece que es importante.

Blaise Zabinni había sido otro de mis "grandes" descubrimientos desde mi entrada en el Ministerio de Magia. Trabajaba para el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas y era el único mago dispuesto a echarme una mano en mi ambicioso afán por conseguir una plaza en dicho departamento.

- Los de Leyes tenemos agallas, Granger, y tú encajas a la perfección - me decía una y otra vez, dejándome siempre con mi ego por las nubes.

Nos habíamos conocido durante una cena dos años atrás en casa de Pansy, y desde entonces éramos inseparables. A pesar de su fama de casanova, había escuchado sorprendida su pequeño secreto seis meses atrás: Era gay.

En fin, gran pérdida para la mujer mágica.

- Lo siento - repetí - Pero debo ir.

*******

Blaise Zabinni iba enfundado en un traje de chaqueta negro que contrastaba con la corbata de seda blanca anudada en su cuello. Su pelo brillaba bajo las tenues luces de los candelabros suspendidos a pocos metros de su cabeza, mientras que el azul de sus ojos estaban siempre envueltos en ese halo de ironía y sarcasmo que siempre lo caracterizaron. No habíamos citado en un restaurante del Callejón Diagon, donde se exigía traje de etiqueta para los hombres y vestido largo para las mujeres.

- Querida, te ves fabulosa.

- ¿En serio?

- No. Pero es algo que siempre queda bien en este tipo de ocasiones ¿verdad?

- Blaise, eres insufrible.

- Vamos Granger, dime algo que no sepa.

El maitre deslizó una silla tapizada en marfil para que me sentara mientras mi mirada vagaba fascinada por el local. Jamás había estado en un restaurante como ese. Las paredes tenían láminas de madera envejecida, cortinas de terciopelo exquisitas - de esas que costaban todo un mes de mi alquiler, vaya- y en una esquina un piano de cola blanco nos dedicaba unas hermosas notas de Beethoven sin que ningún mago deslizara sus dedos por las teclas. Me vi reflejada por unos instantes en una de las ventanas. Mierda, definitivamente aquel vestido turquesa no había sido una buena elección. En fin, otra vez será.

Blaise me ofreció una copa de vino que yo acepté. Brindamos antes de beber. El líquido rojo oscuro se deslizaba por mi garganta lentamente, dejándome en el paladar un tenue sabor afrutado. No estaba mal, nada mal. Miramos el menú, que estaba en francés, y nada más recitar mi plato éste apareció de inmediato.

- Crema de endibias a la menta, buena elección - aprobó Zabinni - Pero la especialidad de la casa es el pato con trufas y foie - alzó el tenedor - ¿quieres?

- Blaise ¿qué ocurre?

El nombrado enarcó una ceja, sorprendido. A veces parecía un verdadero galán, qué pena.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Vamos, no soy tonta, me has traído a este sitio porque quieres pedirme algo ¿cierto? Nunca despliegas tus encantos para mí.

Ante tal afirmación Zabinni se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca teatral de perro abandonado. A veces me impresionaba lo bien que lo conocía.

- ¿Cómo llegaste esa conclusión tan equivocada, rata de biblioteca? - Aquello en boca de mi amigo era un cumplido en toda regla. Ante mi suspicaz mirada Blaise se batió en retirada, bufando de indignación - Bien, vale. Estás aquí porque necesito algo, pero no es un favor precisamente.

Vaya, dime algo que no sepa, anda.

Dejé mi servilleta a un lado, apartando mi plato unos centímetros. La verdad es que no sé qué demonios pensaba mi amigo de mí ¿tan tonta me creía como para caer en la treta?

- Desembucha antes de que me arrepienta.

Mi acompañante le dio otro sorbo a su copa, antes de continuar deleitándose con su queridísimo pato con trufas y foie. Yo esperaba una respuesta, desesperada por su silencio. Típico de Slytherin escabullirse al mínimo contratiempo para urdir otro soberano plan como yo sabía que Blaise estaba haciendo en su cabeza, el maldito Maquiavelo.

- ¿Y bien? - le urgí, harta de esperar.

- Hay una vacante en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas - vale, no voy a negar que aquello me supo a gloria ¿eh? - Fisher se va a finales de año, así que tengo exactamente seis meses para encontrar a alguien que le sustituya - sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero un destello fugaz en sus ojos azules me hizo desconfiar - Y pensé en ti, ¿Qué te parece?

_-_ Pues me parece que quieres algo a cambio ¿me equivoco?

- En absoluto.

Dios cuenta de la última trufa del plato, y encendió un cigarrillo con parsimonia, con elegante naturalidad. Se acercó un poco más a mí, con ese aire confidencial que tanto yuyu me da a veces, porque cuando un Slytherin hace eso, es que nada bueno hay en su cerebro.

- Te propongo un trato - su aroma me embriagaba y atosigaba - Te daré esa plaza a cambio de un mínimo favor.

- Y ese favor es…

- Que seas mi novia al menos hasta finales de años.

Mis ojos se abrieron del espanto, y casi me tiro encima la crema de endibias mentoladas. Juro que temblaba de arriba abajo.

- Zabinni, lo tuyo es de psiquiátrico urgente, pero ya.

- Vamos Hermione ¡es la boda de mi hermano y necesito una pareja! En mi familia nadie sabe nada de mi… ejem… "secreto" - note el énfasis que le puso a la palabra - Y si no aparezco con una chica, allí no va a salir vivo ni el sacerdote mágico que les una en matrimonio.

- Ya, pero es que no estás en tus cabales - le cogí el mentón, e hice que me mirara de arriba abajo - Blaise, por si no te has percatado ¡soy una sangresucia!¡Tú familia no me aceptará ni en cien años!

Me acarició el pelo, jugueteando con mis rebeldes mechones. Ahí viene la bomba, pensé.

- ¡Ese es el plan! ¡Por eso eres perfecta! Mi familia siempre ha deseado limpiar su nombre desde que cayó el Lord, ya sabes que estamos muy ligados a la palabra "mortífago" - sabía que Blaise no lo fue nunca, pero aún así no pude evitar un estremecimiento - ¿y que mejor forma de limpiar el apellido Zabinni que contigo? Después de la boda, los dos continuaremos con nuestras vidas, le diré a mi hermano que rompimos y yo seguiré siendo el eterno soltero de oro ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Que has bebido más vino añejo de lo normal, Blaise! - le espeté muerta de furia - ¡No pienso prestarme a ese sucio juego!

- Ni siquiera por un puesto en mi departamento ¿eh? - chasqueó la lengua, molesto - Maldita Gryffindor, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por nuestra amistad. No puedes darme la espalda ahora que te necesito.

Touché.

Hay momento en la vida en los que no te paras a pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos; en lo que sucedió, sucede y sucederá si tomas un camino que no es el indicado. Ese fue mi caso.

- Vale, pero ni sueñes con tener algo más que nuestras manos enlazadas ¿entendido?

- Hecho.

- Y esa vacante en el Departamento de Leyes será para mí, Blaise, o juro que te lanzaré el mejor _Avada_ del mundo mágico.

A veces la amistad con un Slytherin, es el peor que el matrimonio.

Me llamo Hermione Jean Granger.

Bienvenidos al comienzo de mi infierno.

*********************************************************************

**Sé que es una locura, pero llevaba meses pensando en esta historia y he decidido plasmarla al fin, ahora que de nuevo estoy escribiendo fics. Dependiendo de las respuestas así actualizaré. Besitos a todos.**

**Shashira.**

PD: **¡Dejen rewiews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ya estoy otra vez con vosotras. Bueno antes todo agradecer los rewiews enviados ¡me hacéis tremendamente feliz! Espero que este capítulo os guste igual que el anterior. **

**Ahora comentar que el fic está basado en la serie "Sex in the City" que es mi favorita. Habrá algunas partes adaptadas de varios capítulos -como este, por ejemplo-, así que nada, quería hacer solo esa pequeña aclaración.**

**Espero que disfrutéis con este nuevo capítulo y os animéis a dejar rewiews, que me animan mucho y así publico antes. Los rewiews los responderé en el siguiente capítulo, que ahora me coge muy liada ^^U.**

**¡Besitos!**

_**El chico unihuevo: Capítulo 2**_

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, supe que había vendido mi alma al Diablo. A veces estamos confundidos y tomamos el camino errado. Ese fue con total certeza mi caso, anda que no.

La verdad es que tenía sentimientos bastantes contradictorios al respecto. Por un lado, me veía inmersa en una relación que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, evidentemente, y tendría que engañar no solo a parte del mundo mágico, sino a la familia de Zabinni, que era peor; sin embargo, había que tener en cuenta el hecho de que haciendo esta treta me aseguraba una plaza en mi adorado Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, lo cual visto de ese modo me auguraba un buen futuro, aunque de la peor de las maneras ¿entendéis mi dilema?.

Me levanté de la cama como alma en pena para ducharme y bajar a hacer la compra. Tan sólo eran las nueve y media de la mañana, y como había quedado con las chicas a la hora de comer tenía tiempo más que de sobra para ocuparme de mis cosas, ya que al ser Sábado no tenía que ir al Ministerio. Me estaba peinando justo para salir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Harry?

- Hola, ¿podemos hablar?

- Eh… sí, claro. Entra.

Allí estaba mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter, ataviado con una túnica azul marino, el pelo negro revuelto y más blanco que el papel. Sus ojos verdes estaban tristes tras las gafas, aún torcidas como en Hogwarts. El chico que vivió con el peor de los aspectos. Se dejó caer en el sillón, mesándose el cabello ya revuelto de por sí, ocultando el rostro entre las manos.

- Hermione, mi vida está acabada.

Hala, ahí la tienes. Toma ya ¿y ahora qué hago?.

Sin decir esta boca es mía me dirigí a la cocina, hice con magia un café y le eché un chorrito de ron antes de ofrecérselo. Vale ¿qué? Sé que era temprano pero bueno, le hacía falta subir el ánimo un poquito. Tomé asiento a su lado, con otra taza de café entre las manos, ésta sin alcohol (no está el horno para bollos, me entendéis ¿no?). Dio un pequeño sorbo pero no dijo nada. Uff, tan absorto estaba que ni se dio cuenta. Menos mal.

- No soy un hombre, Hermione, ya no soy nada.

En fin, comprenderéis que llegados a este punto, yo no entendía ni media de lo que me estaba contando ¿vosotros sí? Pues eso mismo. Le pasé un brazo por el hombro para consolarle y le acaricié el rostro para infundirle ánimos.

- Vamos, Harry, no puede ser tan malo.

- Ah, sí. Sí que lo es.

- Lo siento, pero no te entiendo.

Dejamos las tazas apartadas en la mesilla. Harry se puso en pie y recorrió el salón como un león enjaulado, con las manos enlazadas a su espalda y la mirada gacha. Evidentemente estaba muy perdida sobre el asunto a discutir.

- Hace una semana fui a una revisión en San Mungo; ya sabes que los aurores deben hacerse un chequeo rutinario cada mes - asentí, hasta ahí podía entender. Mi amigo suspiró y continuó sin mirarme a los ojos, algo que me desconcertaba - Bien, el medimago me dijo que habían encontrado algo raro, y que tenían que repetir las pruebas. Así lo hice, y parece ser que tengo una maldición en cierta parte de mi cuerpo. Yo… creo que fue en la redada de Alemania, la verdad es que no recuerdo. El caso es que tengo que ser operado de urgencias el lunes, para extirpar la parte afectada.

Ahora fue cuando realmente me sorprendí. Abracé a Harry con fuerza, al punto de la asfixia, y éste me lo devolvió. ¡Por Merlín! No me imaginaba a Harry sin brazo, o sin pierna o sin…¿cómo iba a ser entonces auror? Bueno, tal vez encontrara una buena prótesis, como la de Moody para su ojo, tendría que investigarlo en la biblioteca del Ministerio el lunes a primera hora. Le palmeé la espalda, para infundirle mi apoyo eterno.

- Vamos, Harry, estoy segura que aunque te falte algo seguirás siendo el mismo de siempre, todos te querremos igual..

- Pero Hermione ¿qué voy a hacer si me falta un huevo? ¡Mi hombría ahora quedará entredicha! ¡Nadie querrá tener relaciones con Potter el Unihuevo!

¿Disculpa, había escuchado bien? Me aparté un poco y vi que no estaba de broma, sino que lo decía muy en serio. ¡Joder! Yo aquí preocupada por investigar prótesis mágicas y resulta que lo que le van a extirpar es algo que tiene de sobra en el cuerpo y que no necesita ni para trabajar, porque ese viene repetido ¿qué más dará un huevo que dos?

Total, una cantidad menos de esperma para reproducir tampoco es para tanto, ¡con la de millones que posee el hombre! Pansy seguro me haría hasta una aproximación, fijo. Le di un empujón y lo aparté de mi lado, totalmente enfadada.

- ¡Harry James Potter me habías asustado, creía que era un problema de suma importancia, no algo que ni siquiera te va a afectar en la vida cotidiana, imbécil! ¡Cada día te pareces más a Ron, pero en sus años de Hogwarts, que es peor!

Sus ojos verdes me miraban con espanto, dejando a relucir que aquello le había dolido. Vale, entiendo que yo no sea miss delicadeza, pero es que parece que los tíos se vuelven más infantiles cuanto más años tienen, sino es que no me lo explico.

- Es que tú no lo entiendes porque eres mujer ¿y si a ti te extirparan un ovario, eh?

Me crucé de brazos, aguantando el deseó de pegarle un tortazo en la nuca para espabilarle de las tonteras. Puse los ojos en blanco, harta ya.

- ¡Desde luego no armaría semejante drama, eso te lo aseguro! Un huevo… por Merlín Harry, no es para tanto ¡te queda otro!

- ¡Pero yo quiero dos! - repuso, afligido y a punto de llorar - Son mis gemelos, mis mellizos, el ying y el yang. Si uno me falla tengo el otro ¡pero ahora no tendré ni esa posibilidad! Además ¿qué opinarán las mujeres de que Harry Potter solo tenga un huevo para procrear?

Es una pesadilla - se abrió la túnica y vi con espanto que estaba desnudo, no pude ni cerrar los ojos - ¡Y encima está negro, Hermione, tanto o más que la mano de Dumbledore en sexto curso!

Me puse las manos en los ojos, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar como amiga. Eso me pasa por estar rodeada de magos con demasiadas hormonas.

- ¡HARRY APARTA ESO DE MI VISTA POR EL AMOR A LAS RUNAS!

Hasta que no se cerró la túnica no pude respirar aliviada. Uff, aquello me traumatizaría por el resto de mis días. Ya no podría ver a Harry Potter como el chico inocente y guerrero de mis días de Hogwarts, sino como el tonto de remate que llora por un huevo. Deprimente. Lo aferré por los hombros y lo senté de nuevo en el sofá, él se dejaba hacer como un muñeco de trapo.

- Definitivamente perdí a Ginny, Hermione, ahora no deseará volver conmigo ni aunque fuese el último hombre de la Tierra.

- No digas tonterías, si piensas así que Ginny es que no la conoces en absoluto.

- La verdad es que ahora estoy confuso.

Bueno, eso era bastante lógico. Le acerqué la taza de café de nuevo y me dedicó una sonrisa desprovista de alegría. En fin, había que tomar medidas drásticas.

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Ginny que te acompañe a la operación? - abrió la boca para replicarme, pero yo continué antes de que me arrepintiera de mis palabras - Mira, ella te sigue apreciando mucho, fuiste novios durante muchos años… en fin, no sé, creo que ella puede apoyarte mejor que yo. Además así verás que ella no tiene problema con eso.

- ¿Tú crees eso de verdad?

- Sí, claro.

Hombre, seguro no lo tenía, vamos como que no, pero algo en la cara de Harry me hizo mentir con presteza. En fin, al menos era por un bien común ¡No me miréis así yo también me siento culpable, pero peor aún sería dejarlo hecho añicos y como alma en pena por un estúpido huevo envuelto en escroto! De todos modos, hoy en el almuerzo podría a Ginny sobre aviso para que le hiciera a Harry pasar mejor el mal trago de verse en la situación. Vaya, a veces me impresiono de mi vena maquiavélica ¿ a que sí?

Uff, Zabinni y Pansy me habían contagiado algo Slytherin, fijo.

********

Llegué a Sookie con antelación, pero de todos modos Pansy ya descansaba en una de las mesas del patio interior, lleno de enredaderas, con suelos enlosados en rústico y sombrillas blancas para ocultar el sol veraniego atosigante. Fumaba tranquilamente rodeada de bolsas y con una copa de vino blanco que el camarero le llenaba de nuevo en aquellos instantes. Una fuente con forma de Náyade expulsaba agua transparente, provocando un ruido agradable alrededor.

- No te esperaba aún - le dije, sentándome a su lado y pidiendo un zumo de piña bien frío - Vine antes para hablar con Ginny y te encuentro a ti, la mujer más impuntual del mundo.

- Lo sé, pero hoy salí de compras durante toda la mañana y necesitaba sentarme - se señaló los pies, enfundados en un hermoso calzado negro con tacón de aguja que conjuntaba a la perfección con su vestido verde - Duelen hasta morir, pero estos zapatos me encantan - exhaló humo, quedando sus ojos entornados entre la bruma - ¿De que querías hablar con Ginny?

- Nada en especial - mentí estoicamente, pero evidentemente ella no se lo tragó.

- ¿Qué ocultas Granger? Tú cara es un libro de adivinación para mí, así que escupe antes de que te eche en ese zumo veritaserum.

Sonreí nerviosa, porque sabía que era capaz, anda que no.

- Es sobre Harry, ya sabes… en realidad una tontería.

- Ah, por fin te contó los del huevo maldito ¿eh?.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

La miré impresionada, verdaderamente Pansy a veces se parecía a una espía, y daba un yuyu que tumbaba. Se enteraba de todo y de todos. Un don bastante desperdiciado en el Ministerio debido al Departamento en el que se encontraba. Encajaría perfectamente en el Scotland Yard, seguro. Me pasé una mano inquieta por el cabello, recogido en una cola alta y luego me arreglé el vestido blanco sin parecer ansiosa.

Ay Merlín, Harry iba a matarme.

- Tú sabes que a mi no se me escapa nada, y menos cuando el medimago que atendió a Potter es mi amante de los jueves - bebió un sorbo de su vino y hundió el cigarro en el cenicero, sonriendo de medio lado - Pobrecito, entre la raja en la cabeza, la mala suerte que tuvo durante años y el huevo inexistente, ahora las va a tener difícil para ser normal algún lejano día ¿eh? Parece que tenga encima al Grim.

- ¡No digas eso Pansy, es demasiado cruel! - la aludida se encogió de hombros, sus ojos azules más claros que nunca, divertidos.

- Y a mí que me cuentas, es mi vena Slytherin la que habla.

- Pero Harry no tiene la culpa de esa maldición. Bastante tiene ya con no tener un huevo como que para ahora todos se rían de él.

- ¿Harry no tiene huevo? - Pansy y yo nos giramos a la vez.

Ay ¡qué lío!

Yo no esperaba la presencia de Ginny en esos instantes… bueno sí lo esperaba, pero no deseaba darle la noticia de esa forma tan directa ¡tierra, trágame! Observé a la morena de reojo, pero ésta parecía estar disfrutando con la situación, vaya que si lo sabía yo. Tragué saliva, dispuesta a contarle a la recién llegada.

Total, ya Pansy sabía ¿qué tenía que perder?

- Yo te voy explicar, verás… - empecé, pero la voz de Pansy me cortó de forma contundente.

- Abreviando Weasley , que tu querido Potter tiene unos cuantos de miles espermas de menos debido a una futura extirpación de parte del miembro viril a causa de una maldición. Ya que estamos es muy poético ¿eh?

- ¡Anda, pues mira qué divertido! - exclamó una voz desde la entrada del patio, que pertenecía a Luna - Y luego dicen que la rarita soy yo ¿verdad?

- Cariño, - dijo Pansy desde su asiento, sonriendo orgullosa- lo de Harry son pequeñas circunstancias que lo llevaron a parecerlo, lo tuyo Lovegood es innato ¡Vive en ti!

No podía creer en mi mala suerte. ¡Joder, lo único que faltaba es que Skeeter se presentara de improviso y nos hiciera rellenar una entrevista que ocupe la primera página del Profeta! Estaba claro que un secreto entre magos era imposible de mantener

- ¿Y cómo está Harry? - preguntó Ginny, aún en estado de shock. Tomó asiento junto a Pansy, y para mi sorpresa le quitó un cigarro de la pitillera y le prendió bajo los tres pares de ojos que le observaban, impresionados.

- Pues… más o menos - tartamudeé varias veces, saliendo del estupor - Él quería mantenerlo en secreto y contarte a ti solo - les eché un vistazo a mis amigas, reprobatoria - Pero aquí no se puede tener un secreto ni aunque tu vida dependa de ello.

- Pero si la que lo ha comentado eres tú, traidora - rebatió Luna, siempre en Nunca Jamás y con la mirada perdida en la sombrilla, pero sin escaparse del hilo de la conversación ¿no es increíble?.

Vale, era cierto. Maldita sea, Luna y su sinceridad aplastante.

Ginny mantenía la vista fija en la nada, con el cigarro aromatizado con vainilla consumiéndose entre sus dedos. Pansy se lo arrebató, llevándoselo a sus labios carmesí.

- Mira Ginny, tú ya no estás con Potter ¿entonces a qué viene tanto escándalo? ¡No vas a sufrir esas consecuencias! Sólo de pensar en algo tan tétrico como un solo huevo me dan ganas de llorar.

- ¡Pansy, es mi amigo! Y aunque me moleste admitirlo, a pesar de que lo cogí con Chang, cosa que aún recuerdo nítidamente, no puedo evitar sentir cierto cariño hacia él. Después de todo, fue mi primer amor.

- Tú y tus sentimientos Gryffindor - masculló la morena, asqueada por tanta sensiblería, aunque todos sabíamos que bajo aquella máscara de altanería, se escondía una Parkinson con más amor del que ella misma estaría dispuesta a admitir - Si es que no sabéis disfrutar la vida - se giró hacia mí, encarándome - Y hablando de placeres ¿qué tal tu cena con Blaise?

Ah, llegaba mi turno ¿ahora qué iba a hacer? Bueno, mejor desembuchar todo de golpe, sin remordimientos y a tropel antes de que me arrepintiera. Respiré hondo, conté hasta diez y relaté con pelos y señales mi contrato con Zabinni. Ginny abría los ojos espantada, llevándose una mano a la boca; Luna jugueteaba entre sus dedos con la servilleta, lanzándome de vez en cuando una mirada que no sabía definir; Pansy asentía, seria e impenetrable.

- Estás jugando con fuego - sentenció Luna, después de que le contara lo sucedido - Pero si es lo que has decidido yo no tengo nada que objetar.

- ¡Estás de coña! - rugió Ginny, mirando alternativamente a Luna y a mí - No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esto.

- Y no lo estoy, pero es amiga y mi deber es apoyarla ¿no crees?

Ante aquello la pelirroja calló. Dando la guerra por perdida se dedicó en exclusiva a Pansy, que parecía interesada en una mancha de la sombrilla que nos cubría.

- ¿Tú no tienes nada que decir Parkinson?

- La verdad es que sí - se cruzó de brazos y me fulminó con la mirada - ¿Por qué Blaise no me lo propuso a mí?

- Su plan es limpiar el nombre de la familia, así que una bruja hija de muggles le iba mejor que una chica procedente de una ascendencia bastante limpia.

- Pero no me cuadra - continuaba Pansy, con el ceño fruncido - ¿Blaise tiene hermanos? Hasta donde yo sé es hijo único.

- Tal vez sea un primo - dudaba Luna, evitando mirar a Ginny, que tenía una cara de querer echarnos una maldición imperdonable que asustaba.

- Él dijo que era la boda del hermano - mi amiga entonces pensó largamente, antes de asentir.

- Bueno… veremos en qué desemboca todo esto.

En eso instantes vino el camarero para tomar nota de nuestro pedido. Justo cuando terminábamos de dar cuenta al postre, recibí una lechuza -¿os imagináis las caras de los clientes? - cortesía de Blaise, indicándome que me había mandado un regalo a mi apartamento y que lo usara esta noche para una cena con su hermano y la prometida.

En fin, estaba tonta si creía que todo iba a ser coser y cantar.

Tal y como me había anunciado Zabinni, el regalo descansaba en mi cama, envuelto en un elegante papel dorado con un lazo de terciopelo rojo. Daba hasta pena abrirlo, pero lo hice, como no. Ante mis ojos apareció un hermoso vestido en un tono rosa palo hermoso. Tenía un escote pronunciado - daba vértigo solo verlo ¿no se saldría nada de su sitio? Porque estaba claro que no podía llevar sostén -, manda larga, pedrería en el busto y una cola de al menos un metro. También pude comprobar que había unos zapatos y un bolso pequeño bordado a juego en tonos negros. Al fondo había una nota escrita con tinta verde y caligrafía exquisita.

_Querida novia por contrato:_

_Estuve en el Londres muggle para comprarte un vestido y luego de mucho buscar creo que di con el traje perfecto. Sé que te vas a matar con los zapatos, pero en la tienda de Manolo Blahnik aseguraron que eran muy cómodos. Por si te interesa, el diseñador de la prenda es de un tal Roberto Cavalli. Bonito nombre ¿verdad? Aunque no lo parezca, es un squib venido a más._

_Besos: Blaise._

_PD: La cena es en "El jardín Encantado" en el Callejón Diagon a la ocho._

Bueno, comienza el espectáculo señoras y señores.

Abróchense los cinturones porque esto va a ser un viaje movidito, os lo aseguro.

*******

El Jardín Encantado estaba situado en una entreplanta de un edificio antiguo del Callejón Diagon. Como la vez anterior, se trataba de un restaurante muy exclusivo, donde era imprescindible ir de etiqueta. Antes de entrar me observé detenidamente en el espejo del hall, y vi con asombro que aquella vestimenta me quedaba genial, para qué os voy a engañar.

El traje se me amoldaba perfectamente al cuerpo, y como no llevaba joyas salvos los aretes, el escote pronunciado llamaba toda la atención. Había tenido que usa litros y litros de poción alisadora para contener mi cabello en aquel moño estilo años 30, con suaves ondulaciones que caían por mi frente y una rosa negra de encaje adornando el peinado. Vaya, había que admitir que Zabinni tenía estilo, sin duda.

- Seorita ¿puedo ayudarle? - un camarero de aspecto estirado y con tres botes de gomina en su cabello me miraba inquisitivo, esperando mi respuesta con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa de fingida amabilidad.

- Me llamo Hermione Granger. Estoy buscando a Blaise Zabinni.

El nombre hizo su efecto. Aquello le sonó bastante bien y ensanchó aquella hipócrita sonrisa todavía más. Parecía que de un momento a otro iba a destrozarse la cara por los lados.

- El señor Zabinni ya llegó - me hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándome a pasar delante de él - Si la señorita me lo permite, le acompañaré encantado.

Asentí y le seguí el paso a duras penas, debido a mis tacones de infarto. Me abrió la puerta de entrada, y pude ver con asombro que aquel lugar era sencillamente espectacular. El restaurante estaba decorado como si se tratara de un verdadero jardín. Había mesas aquí y allá, envueltas por sauces llorones, lilas, magnolias, rosas de diferentes colores, cedros, robles, orquídeas y helechos.

En el centro del restaurante había un hermoso lago con un puente de madera, donde algunas parejas conversaban con una copa en las manos, admirando los peces de colores que nadaban entre sus aguas tranquilas. El lugar estaba alumbrado con hadas y luciérnagas, y aunque estábamos en el interior, el techo estaba hechizado como en Hogwarts, reflejando el hermosos cielo estrellado del exterior. La verdad es que no podía negar que Blaise tenía buen gusto, extremadamente caro, pero exquisito al fin y al cabo. Total, una cosa no quitaba la otra ¿verdad?

Todos los allí congregados eran conocidos, bien del Ministerio o del mundo mágico en general. Algunos, incluso, habían sido acusados años atrás de ser allegados de Voldemort - pude distinguir perfectamente a Bulstrode, Nott, y a McNair-. Uff, estaba en la boca del lobo. Saludé a algunos compañeros de Hogwarts a los que me dio gusto reencontrar, como a Oliver Wood, Padma Patil, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, el cual estaba bastante cariñoso con una Lavender Brown que andaba algo más que borracha a tan temprana hora.

Entre el gentío pude distinguir la silueta elegante de Blaise Zabinni, enfundado en un traje chaqueta a medida negro y sus ojos azules brillando de alegría. De nuevo me dio pena que fuera gay, más que nada por las numerosas brujas que suspiraban a su alrededor, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¡Hermione estás fantástica! - exclamó, haciéndome un análisis exhaustivo de arribabajo, lógicamente estaba aprobada - Menos mal que me tienes a mí, porque si llegas a aparecer de nuevo como la vez anterior mi vida social estaría desacreditada por la posteridad.

- Gracias, Blaise, por los ánimos y tus hermosas palabras - mascullé, mordiéndome la lengua para no soltarme ahí mismo tres palabritas bien dichas. Observé de nuevo el restaurante, abarrotado de magos y brujas - ¿Y a qué viene todo este despliegue? Pensaba que era una cena entre amigos.

- Es una fiesta de compromiso ¿qué esperabas? - un camarero pasó con unas copas de champán, y acepté encantada. No me vendría mal para enfrentarme a la situación.

- No sé, algo más discreto, quizás - vi que Blaise me observaba divertido, sus ojos azules divagando por la estancia.

- Los sangre pura tenemos mucho estilo, Granger - saludó con la mano a Theodore Nott, que le hacía gestos para que se acercara. Me cogió por la cintura, dándome un fugaz beso en la mejilla - Disculpa, ahora vengo.

Estaba por lanzar un _Petrificus Totallus_ a las piernas de mi "pareja" cuando una voz conocida me sacó de mi intento. En fin, otra vez será.

- ¡Hermione!

Pansy avanzaba con paso decidido hacia mí, enfundada en un elegante vestido ceñido sin tirantes negro que dejaba a relucir su esbelta y más que sugerente figura. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola hacia el lado izquierdo, que caía en bucles suaves por uno de sus hombros. Estaba tremendamente hermosa.

- ¡Por Morgana no te había reconocido, estás espectacular!¡Nunca lo hubiera dicho de ti, la sabelotodo sin gusto por excelencia!

- Yo también te quiero, Parkinson.

- Bueno ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vengo como acompañante de Zabinni ¿y tú? - inquirí, molesta por la alusión a mi vestuario matutino.

- Soy dama de honor de la novia - refunfuñó, con el ceño fruncido y bebiendo un sorbo de su copa, de un tono oscuro.

- Pero si dijiste que no conocías al hermano de Zabinni - vale, aquello me olía a encerrona en toda regla.

- Y no lo conozco, pero sí al novio, de hecho, es íntimo - repuso mi amiga, sonriendo de forma exagerada. Bien, por si tenía dudas, aquel gesto ya demostraba que yo no sabía ni la mitad de lo que se cocía allí.

- ¿Qué me ocultas, Pansy?

Entonces noté que el aire se volvía denso, con un claro aroma a hierbabuena… o a… menta. Vi que Pansy asentía, mirando hacia mis espaldas, más seria que nunca.

- Será mejor que él te explique, no quiero sufrir quemaduras en mi cuerpo por nada del mundo.

- Pansy ¿de qué me..?- fue entonces cuando me volví y pude encarar a poco centímetros a un chico alto, elegantemente vestido en tonos oscuros y con una sonrisa de medio lado que conocía a la perfección.

Vaya que si la conocía.

- Bienvenida a mi fiesta de compromiso, Granger.

Tragué saliva, observándolo de arriba abajo sin creerlo. Definitivamente estaba maldita. Lo juro.

- ¿Malfoy?

- El mismo que viste y calza.

Mi copa cayó a la hierba desparramando el líquido dorado. Pansy estaba a mi lado, sujetándome del brazo. Solo pude notar su aliento contra mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.

- Ya te dije que Zabinni no tenía hermanos de sangre.

Bien, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

Definitivamente, Hermione estás inmersa una pesadilla y tienes que despertar, pero ya.

*********************************************************************

**Los siguientes serán más larguitos, estos dos son solo para poneros en situación.**

**Bueno, espero que dejéis rewiews y ya de paso os animo a leer mi otro fic llamado "Medianoche", basado en una novela de Laura Gallego titulada "Dos velas para el Diablo"**

**¡Besos!**

**Shashira**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Say a Little Pray For You: Capitulo 3**_

Habían transcurrido años desde la última vez que había visto al ególatra, mimado e insípido Draco Malfoy y la verdad era que no había cambiado demasiado. Continuaba con su cabello rubio platinado impoluto, perfecto y brillante ahora sin gomina; lo que hacía que hebras sueltas se deslizaran hacia su frente, encerrando sus ojos grises en celdas de oro. Vestía de negro riguroso, salvo por la camisa de seda blanca, y sus facciones eran más duras, leves vestigios del niño que recordaba y el hombre que ya era (o parecía serlo, a saber). Eso sí, su sonrisa cínica seguía sin cambiar, única e incomparable año tras año en Hogwarts, como aquella que me dedicaba en esos instantes de medio lado.

Retrocedí unos pasos, intimidada de su repentina presencia.

- Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi - noté la mano de Pansy aferrada a mi brazo. Creo que lo hacía para que en aquellos instantes no me desvaneciera como el humo, porque si me soltaba juro que iba a desmayarme a causa de la taquicardia.

Tenía que salir de allí pero ya.

- Tranquila, Hermione… anda, respira hondo - me susurraba mi amiga al oído, conciliadora ¿pero cómo coño creía que podía estar como si nada cuando tenía frente a mí a la peor de mis pesadillas en Hogwarts? Giré mi cabeza hacia Pansy, completamente desorientada, con los ojos muy abiertos y balbuceando cosas ininteligibles. Sencillamente estaba paralizada.

- Vamos, Granger, que ya sé lo guapo que soy, pero no esperaba esa reacción tan hormonal de ti ¿qué pensaría Míster Comadreja de tus arranques de colegiala empedernida?

- ¡Draco! - rugió Pansy, con aquella mirada azul colérica dirigida a Malfoy, que permanecía impasible - No te pases más de la cuenta - dio un paso hacia el rubio con seguridad y altanería - Mira, yo te quiero, y esto hasta cierto punto me parece divertido, en serio; pero tienes ya bastantes añitos como para continuar jugando al gato y al ratón, y mucho menos con ella ¿vale?

- La estás defendiendo, Alexandra - lo dijo de forma indiferente, pero no me pasó inadvertido el tono amenazante con el que iba bordada cada una de sus palabras - No lo esperaba de ti.

- ¡No me seas estúpido! - espetó Pansy, sin dejar que la mirada colérica de Malfoy le influyera - La guerra terminó, Draco, así que olvida el pasado y vive el presente - observé con sorpresa que el aludido temblaba, por la rabia contenida, frunciendo el ceño en clara muestra de desprecio hacia mí - No pongas esa cara ¿acaso no vas a casarte? ¿No es esta tu fiesta de compromiso? Entonces disfrútala y deja que el resto lo haga también.

- Granger no está invitada - ladró con fiereza, y Pansy se cruzó de brazos, riéndose por lo bajo.

- Pero Hermione viene acompañando a Zabinni - el mago enarcó una ceja, escéptico ante la respuesta de su amiga - ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que Blaise no te comentara que sale con ella desde hace unas semanas.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy se volvieron hacia mi, fulminándome de un solo vistazo. Vale, pensaréis que soy una cobarde, pero no pude evitar tomar posiciones oculta por la espalda de Pansy ¿qué haríais vosotros en esa situación? ¡Estaba en estado de shock!

- Voy a matarlo - Mascullaba el rubio entre dientes, apretando los puños hasta dejar sus manos pálidas casi transparentes por la fuerza ejercida.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó Pansy, divertida - Pues mira, ahí viene acompañado de tu otro padrino ¿a qué esperas?

- ¡ZABINNI! - vi que Blaise se acercaba hasta nosotras flanqueado por Nott (que estaba asombrado por mi presencia y por el grito de Malfoy) riéndose de forma alegre - Creo, que hay cosas que debes explicarme

Blaise pasó por al lado de Draco sin mirarle siquiera situándose junto a mí, me cogió de la mano y estampó un sonoro beso en mi cuello desnudo, sonriendo ampliamente. Sus ojos observaron entonces al rubio, que lo miraba entre perplejo y furioso. La verdad es que la cara de Nott tampoco tenía desperdicio, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

- ¡Draco, veo que entablabas conversación con Pansy y mi querida Hermione! ¿Sabes que es mi novia? ¿No te parece fantástico?

- ¿Estás saliendo con Granger? - preguntó Nott, con aquel tono de oso cavernoso que le iba que ni pintado. Theodore Nott siempre había sido corpulento, ancho de espaldas y sonrisa misteriosa. A pesar de pertenecer a la casa Slytherin, jamás nos había molestado durante el período de Hogwarts. A mis ojos era como el ego masculino de Luna en sus años estudiantiles.

- Bueno, no es nada oficial todavía - se excusaba Blaise, sin perder un ápice de su simpatía innata - Digamos que nos estamos conociendo.

Malfoy no decía absolutamente nada (ni falta que le hacía, porque lo estaba matando a miradas, sepultándolo bajo tierra), y Nott le atendía incrédulo, con aquellos ojos oscuros que tanto imponían fijos en mi "novio". Zabinni observó a uno y a otro respectivamente, y luego les dio unas palmaditas en la espalda conciliador, cosa que el rubio intentó evitar a toda costa sosteniendo su mano con violencia. Zabinni lo pasó por alto y habló.

- Vamos, sé lo que estáis pensando ¿qué hace un chico tan sexy como yo con una sabelotodo como Granger?

- ¡Blaise, no hables de mi como si no existiera! - le di un pequeño empujón, con el ceño fruncido y echando chispas por los ojos - ¡Al menos me debes respeto, digo yo!

- Ella tiene razón - me apoyó Nott, aún mirándome suspicaz. Su cabello negro brillante bajo la tenue luz de las hadas - Te recomiendo tratarla mejor, Zabinni. Además no es fea, sino todo lo contrario. Yo querría salir con Granger.

- Theo, eso lo dices porque no tienes gusto alguno - siseó Malfoy, cruzándose de brazos reprobatoriamente.

- ¿Lo ves, Malfoy? ¡todos adoran a Granger excepto tú! - exclamó Zabinni, alzando las manos y señalándome - ¡Pon una sabelotodo en tu vida, si ya lo decía mi madre!

Me sentí azorada por completo, y noté al instante como mis mejillas se tornaban rosáceas. ¡Por Merlín que Zabinni iba a pagare ésta y con creces! Pansy se interpuso entre los chicos y yo, sujetándome de una mano antes de darme tiempo a pronunciar unas sonoras maldiciones dirigidas en esencia hacia mi "novio".

- Bien, pues como ya está todo aclarado, creo que voy a ver si el camarero puede conseguirnos otras copas.

Y con paso decidido se dirigió a la barra llevándome a rastras, dejando a los chicos atrás y la peor mirada de desprecio de Draco Malfoy hacia una servidora. Estaba ya lejos cuando escuché la voz atronadora de Malfoy insultando una y otra vez a Blaise, sin que nadie hiciera nada por evitarlo.

Uff, nada puede ir peor ¿o sí?

****

- Todo esto es culpa tuya. Todavía no me explico cómo Zabinni pudo organizar algo tan… no sé… tan mío, quizás.

- Sí

- Mira que Luna te avisó, y Ginny.

- Ya.

- Joder, Granger ¿ahora puede tu mente privilegiada hablarme de otro modo que no sean monosílabos? ¡Me aburro si sólo pienso yo!

Pansy estaba acodada en la barra, con una copa de whisky de fuego en la mano y un cigarro en la otra, consumiéndose lentamente entre sus dedos. En el suelo había ya dos colillas. De esta postura, aún dejaba más a la vista sus sinuosas caderas y su cuerpo voluptuoso.

Vale, ahora que ya estábamos a salvo, era hora de poner las cartas sobre la esa y dejar las cosas claritas como el agua. Bebí mi copa de champán de un solo golpe, bajo la atenta mirada azulada de Parkinson, concentrada en mi hacer. Le hice señas al camarero y me trajo otra copa con la misma bebida, la cual engullí como si la vida dependiera de ello.

- Vaya, pues sí que te ha sentado mal reencontrarte con Draco ¿eh? Parece que hubieras visto un vampiro o el peor boggart del mundo - exhaló humo y sonrió de medio lado cuando Wood pasó por nuestro lado, supuse que analizando futuras posibilidades con mi amiga.

- ¿Sabías algo de esto? - siseé, deseando descargar toda mi frustración a gritos contra mi amiga. Se puso el dedo índice en la barbilla, alzando su mirada al techo y encogiéndose de hombros.

- Hombre, algo deduje, no me subestimes ¿pero que se liara todo este embrollo? ¡Ni en mis mejores sueños! No puedo negar que se trata de la mejor festa de compromiso a la que he asistido.

Bufé varias veces, y luego miré a un lado y a otro sin saber exactamente qué mierda hacer. Estaba totalmente perdida entre aquel mar de gente, mezcla de aurores, mostífagos y periodistas de prensa rosa y amarilla (Skeeter no nos quitaba ojo de encima, la muy víbora).

- Si es que ya sabía yo que esto no podía ser tan perfecto ¡Blaise me tendió una trampa el muy hijo de… de… bah! - aparté un mechón rebelde de mi cara, con enfado y furia - Maldita sea, estoy de mierda hasta el cuello.

- Oye Hermione, sé que es duro entenderlo, pero Malfoy en el fondo no es malo - lo observó de lejos, gesticulando frente a Zabinni con cara de pocos amigos y el ceño fruncido. Nott a su lado intentaba calmarlo, sin conseguirlo - Aunque muy, muy en el fondo.

- Definitivamente hoy no es mi día - refunfuñé por lo bajo, distraída y un poco mareada, ya sentía en mi estómago el cosquilleo del alcohol recorriéndome poco a poco - Primero el huevo de Harry, luego el reencuentro con mi peor enemigo ¿qué más me queda por ver esta noche?

- ¿Hermione? - alcé la vista de mi copa, y vi los cabellos pelirrojos que eran de sobra conocidos, unos ojos azules que me miraban con sorpresa y las pecas revoloteando alrededor de su nariz larga y afilada.

No, por mucho que me pese, a mi me tenían que haber echado un mal de ojo encima fijo.

- ¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Si cuando algo empieza mal, tiene que acabar peor

- Pues vine a traer fuegos artificiales que encargaron a George ¿y tú?- su voz no ayudaba a calmar mis nervios, miré de reojo a Pansy para que me echara una mano como fuera, pero ya.

- Ey Weasley, ¿te apetece una copa? - preguntó, captando la atención de mi amigo.

- ¿Me hablas a mí?

- Sí.

- ¿Pero tú no eres Parkinson, la chica con cara de perro que nos odiaba en Hogwarts?

- Ajá, ¿y tu no eres aquel estúpido pelo-zanahoria-cabeza-hueca que no ha visto una túnica decente en su vida?

Se quedaron en silencio sosteniéndose las miradas. Mis ojos iban de uno a otro, como en un partido de tenis. Uff, pero qué tensión se masticaba en el ambiente, anda que no. Ron sabía a la perfección de mi amistad con Pansy, pero supongo que nunca esperó algo más cordial que un educado "Hola" por parte de ella, mucho menos que lo insultara de ese modo tan… bueno, tan Parkinson.

Cogí a Ron por el brazo, acercándolo a la barra y pidiendo una copa de la bebida más fuerte que tuvieran. Sus ojos azules analizaron la bebida y luego me observaron, con un deje de asombro y suspicacia.

- ¿Desde cuando te dedicas a tomar alcohol? Pensaba que lo odiabas.

- Ah sí, pero eso era antes de verme inmersa en ésta fiesta - respondí con tristeza, dando vueltas a la aceituna de mi copa nueva.

No tenía ni pizca de ganas (ni fuerzas) de contarle a Ron que aquel despilfarro de galeones era por la fiesta de compromiso de Malfoy, aunque teniendo en cuenta que él traía los fuegos, supuse que al menos lo habría deducido por la extravagante mezcla de gente que se habían reunido. La verdad es que ahora mi mente no trabajaba como la fría calculadora que era normalmente, sobretodo porque de lo único que tenía ganas era de estrechar hasta la asfixia el cuello de cierto Slytherin homosexual. Fue el carraspeo de Ron lo que me devolvió a la realidad.

- Ejem, Hermione ¿me estás escuchando?

- ¿Qué? - parpadeé varias veces, enfocando a mi amigo con dificultad. Por fin el alcohol estaba haciendo daños colaterales, porque no atendía a nada ni a nadie.

- Te preguntaba si sabes quién organizó la fiesta - miró a Pansy de reojo, que estaba distraída encendiendo otro pitillo, y la señaló con el pulgar antes de murmurarme - No entiendo cómo podéis ser tan amigas ¡si en Hogwarts la odiabas!

- Si ella pudo perdonarte el que la dejaras, Señor Zanahoria, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo también conmigo? - replicó mi amiga, que lo observaba desafiante, exhalando humo una y otra vez con elegancia - Al menos yo no la hice llorar por meses encerrada en su habitación.

- ¡Mira que soy un…!

- ¡Basta! - rugí con fiereza, antes de que alguno de ellos sacara la varita para echarle una maldición imperdonable al otro - ¿Es que nunca vais a dejar de medir vuestras fuerzas? ¡Parecéis unos críos!

Ron frunció el ceño, y las pecas de su rostro se multiplicaron de forma asombrosa. Pansy desvió la mirada azul hacia el otro lado de la barra, bufando despectivamente pero obedeciendo mi demanda. Era ya la guinda del pastel, que ahora dos de mis mejores amigos estuvieran en pie de guerra cuando yo los necesitaba a mi lado más que nunca. Ron bebió un último trago que hizo tintinear los hielos contra el cristal, le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Pansy y me dio un beso en la mejilla, acariciando los mechones sueltos de mi cabello.

- Me voy. Mañana hablamos sin… interrupciones.

- Está bien - acepté, y lo dejé irse entre el tumulto de los invitados.

Me volví hacia mi amiga, que apoyaba la barbilla en una de sus manos acodada en la barra, y miraba al vacío, con el ceño levemente fruncido (era lo máximo que ella se permitía) y los labios en un rictus de disgusto. Me recordó muchísimo a McGonagall, era la misma mueca de enfado que la profesora dibujaba antes de quitar puntos a diestro y siniestro a pleno pulmón.

- En serio, Hermione, espero que al menos fuese bueno en la cama, porque si su cerebro estuviera a la venta yo no daría ni un mísero knut por él.

- No seas mala - le gruñí, recodando momento enterrado en mi memoria que espanté de una sacudida. Ahora no, me dije, resuelta a continuar con el hilo de la conversación - Yo… no es que Ron sea así de tonto (solo a veces, de verdad), simplemente es muy protector con lo que quiere.

- Ya - Parkinson parecía absorta en sus propias cavilaciones, y segundos más tarde asintió de forma distraída - Nunca me contaste por qué te dejó

Me encogí de hombros, esta vez agaché la mirada y sonreí con añoranza, melancolía y cariño, sobretodo cariño. Después de todo, a Ron lo continuaba considerando mi mejor amigo junto con Harry a pesar de que nuestra ruptura nos había distanciado un poco.

- La verdad es que hoy en día todavía me lo pregunto, él nunca me dio ninguna explicación que me pareciera válida. Solo dijo que ya no sentía lo mismo, y yo lo dejé ir.

- ¿Alguna vez te arrepientes? - ladeé la cabeza, sopesando los pro y los contra de aquella pregunta. Muchas veces, al amparo de mi apartamento y en soledad, yo también me formulaba esa cuestión una y otra vez, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

- Supongo que confundimos el amor de amigos con algo más. Nos queremos, pero no nos amamos.

- No entiendo la diferencia - confesó Pansy, liando su dedo índice en la punta de su cabello. A veces me encantaría saber qué se cuece en ese cerebro suyo tan misterioso - Suena bastante mal, pero nunca me he enamorado.

- Yo creí estarlo - confesé, observando de nuevo el tumulto de gente con la esperanza vana de ver el rostro pecoso de Ron entre ellos - Pero supongo que aún no he experimentado el amor de verdad.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y nos sonreímos mutuamente. Creo que se trataba del mayor instante de entendimiento entre mi amiga Slytherin y yo. Bebimos en silencio unos sorbos de aquella bebida, y entonces escuché susurros procedentes de los invitados a mi alrededor, y vi que la cara de Pansy se tornaba pálida, luego verde, y finalmente amarilla ¿qué le ocurría?. Sus ojos azules se abrían desmesuradamente, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Hermione.

- ¿Si?

- Mira, no quiero que te asustes, pero creo que deberías ver eso - señaló hacia mi espalda, y al volverme pude comprobar que, por mucho que me propusiera mantener la calma frente a la situación, mi "novio" siempre volvía a sacarme de mis casillas.

Habían instalado (más bien invocado) una tarima con varios músicos en medio del jardín, a pocos metros de nosotras. Encima de ella y con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad estaba Blaise Zabinni, que se había apuntado con su varita a su garganta para que todos le pudieran oír. A su lado se encontraba Theodore Nott, que peleaba por afinar un bajo por encima de las exclamaciones y gritos de admiración con una púa plateada.

- A ver… - comenzó a decir Blaise, haciendo señas al público allí reunido - ¿Me escucháis, chicos? - todos prorrumpieron en un ferviente sí, y él hizo un gesto para calmarlos - Bien. Quiero dedicarle esta canción a una persona que hay entre el público: una chica inteligente, pero sobretodo admirada por mí y la comunidad mágica, por la que luchó años atrás - alzó su varita, hizo una floritura con ella y disparada como una bala salió un haz de luz cegadora que me enfocó directamente. Creí morirme en el acto - Mi novia, la señorita Hermione Granger.

Me llevé una mano a la frente, abatida, rabiosa y sobretodo con instintos homicidas bullendo en mi sangre, corriendo por mis venas desenfrenadamente. Sopesé las posibilidades que tenía de hacer algo en contra de Blaise, pero definitivamente aquello no estaba dentro de mis planes con tantos ojos fijos en una servidora (¿quién iba a imaginarse algo así en su sano juicio?), y no se me ocurría nada de nada que le hiciera cerrar el pico en esos instantes.

Escuché en la lejanía como los invitados estallaron en vítores y aplausos, los click -clack de las cámaras de fotos de "El profeta" y "Corazón de Bruja" (reconocí a Rita Skeeter y su estúpida pluma de pacotilla escribiendo apresuradamente en el aire, la muy estúpida), deleitándose por la noticia que mañana seguro se publicaría en la sección de sociedad, eclipsando incluso el casamiento de nuestro rubio Slytherin.

También, en esos instante, pude sentir un cosquilleo familiar en la nuca, que no experimentaba desde mis años en Hogwarts. Al girarme observé como Draco Malfoy, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, asistía a aquella muestra de amor expectante, con una sonrisa cínica en los labios que parecía impresa con tinta imborrable, toda ella dedicada a mi persona, para variar.

Sus ojos inescrutables fijos en los míos, esperando ver mi reacción ante la actuación. Bien, desde luego no iba a darle el gusto, así que con fingido entusiasmo saludé alrededor y le dediqué un sonrisa a Blaise, que me la devolvió desde el escenario mágico.

.- Joder, Granger, ¡esto va a ser memorable! - exclamó Pansy, animando como si de una quinceañera se tratara a Blaise y a Nott, que parecían divertidos por la situación - Cuando regrese a casa, voy a meter este recuerdo en una botella y guardarla bajo llave, maldiciones y demás para verla en el pensadero de vez en cuando.

Poco a poco los aplausos se fueron apagando, el foco finamente se desvaneció, y las primeras notas musicales comenzaron a sonar en el mismo instante en el que Pansy rompió a reír a mi lado, entusiasmada como el resto de los invitados.

- From _the moment I wake up…_

¡Por Merlín! ¡Se trataba de la canción de Aretha Franklin "I say a little pray for you" ¿no podría haber escogido otra para destrozar? Aunque bueno, había que admitir que a Blaise eso de cantar no se le daba nada mal. La cabezas de los invitado se movían de n lado a otro, siguiendo las notas.

- _Before a put on my make-up._

Lo que yo no esperaba en esos instantes, es que todo el salón comenzara a corear la susodicha canción del mito musical. Uff, eso era una pesadilla.

- _¡I SAY A LITTLE PRAY FOR YOU!_

¿Dónde mierda estaban esos magos estirados del Ministerio y los mortífagos que intimidaban? ¿Cómo es que la voz de Blaise, melodiosa como pocas, podía causar ese efecto entre la comunidad mágica?

Todos tarareaban la canción, incluso Pansy, que se había agarrado a un colorado Dean Thomas y no lo soltaba ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. De repente el gentío se abrió en bandas, y la pareja formada por Millicent Bulstrode y Cormac McLaggen comenzaron a bailar desenfrenadamente, riendo al mismo son que las notas musicales que despuntaban de las cuerdas del bajo gracias a Nott y el resto de los acompañantes. Otras parejas se atrevieron a bailar, y pronto se hizo una pista de baile en medi deljardín. Sonaron palmas, gritos de nuevo, y pude comprobar como incluso el Ministro de Magia daba rienda suelta a su alegría cantando junto al resto de músicos e invitados:

_Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you.  
Forever and ever, we never will part.  
Oh, how I love you.  
Together, forever, that's how it must be.  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me_.

Observé a mi alrededor, y todos estaban felices, enormemente extasiados, y disfrutando cada segundo de aquella ingeniosa actuación. Me quedé petrificada en mi sitio, admirando el poder de la música. Me parecía imposible, pero una canción, solo una (y encima de una muggle) había hecho que mortífagos, aurores, Slytherins, Griffyndors y demás casas de Hogwarts se unieran unos con otros, fusionándose sin que se acordaran siquiera de sus antaño rencores, odios… o de que mañana aquello seguramente ( me apostaría a que sí mi puesto en el Ministerio, anda que no) saldría en todos los periódicos y revistas del mundo mágico. Si Voldemort levantara la cabeza…

- ¡Hermione, anímate! - me gritaba Pansy al oído, pero yo negué con la cabeza y le sonreí, para que se quedara tranquila y continuara con su contoneo junto a Dean Thomas.

Noté de nuevo ese cosquilleo en la nuca, y me removí inquieta en mi sitio. Observé una vez más a mi alrededor, y todos se lo estaban pasando bien en aquella fiesta. Todos, salvo Draco Malfoy, que por mucho que me pesara e incomodara, mantenía su eterna mirada gris impenetrable fija en mí.

Aquella sería una noche para recordar.

Pero os juro que Zabinni me las pagaría de una u otra forma.

*********************************************************************

**¡Hola! Sí, lo siento, mil perdones por retrasarme en la actualización del fic, pero es qe no había forma de terminar este capítulo. Por fin está aquí, aunque espero ue el próximo sea mejor ^^. Bueno os responderé a los rewiews que no he podido responder por email:**

**Cap 1:**

**- Meiko: Sí, el principio es igual que el de mi novela "Eyre" pero luego la situaciones cambian, porque voy a adaptar varias partes del los capítulos de "Sex in the city". No te voy a matar ¡como crees! Sino me quedaría sin hermana postiza jaja. Te quiero mucho nena.**

**- Señora Malfoy: Gracias por el cumplido mujer, pero no es para tanto. Me subes el ánimo jaja. Gracias**

**- LIziTTA: Como verás éste es el último que he actualizado de los tres, lo siento pero me costó mucho escribirlo. Ya nos veremos por ahí, y gracias por seguirme.**

**Chiqui33: En verdad yo al principio me hice las mismas preguntas que tú, pero creo que hay que jugar con los personajes de Rowling, que para eso están ¿no? ^^ Besos.**

**Los del segundos cap los responderé en otro momento, es que la niña se puso a llorar (soy madre, sí) y tengo que dejaros.**

**Se acepta de todo menos virus **

**¡Besos!**

**Shashira**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo dedicado a esas chicas lectoras de todos mis fics, como Luna-Maga, Zareth Malfoy, Elianela, Karix, Jenny Anderson, Señora Malfoy, Chiqui33 entre otras. Si me olvidé de alguna, mil perdones^^´, pero es también para ti.**

_**^**********************************************************************_

_**I´m Lovin It: Capítulo 4**_

_**LA BODA DEL AÑO VS EX - SOLTERO DE ORO**_

_Como leen queridos magos y brujas: Los chicos más codiciados del mundo mágico han sido cazados. _

_Ayer tuvo lugar en "El Jardín Encantado" - uno de los restaurantes más de moda de toda Inglaterra y que obtuvo en el último certamen gastronómico de Glasgow cuatro Estrellas Fénix- la fiesta de compromiso oficial entre Astoria Greengrass y uno de los solteros más atractivos del momento, Draco Malfoy._

"_Estamos muy ilusionados, pero sobre todo enamorados" declaraba ayer mismo la señorita Greengrass, que vestía un hermoso traje diseñado exclusivamente para ella en tonos fucsia "La boda será en unos meses, la verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa"._

_Al acto acudieron las más altas celebridades del momento: Oliver Wood, capitán de Los Tornados, que actualmente luchan por el primer puesto en la liga de quidditch contra Las Arpías de Holyhead; Lavender Brown, escritora famosa por su saga de novelas rosa titulada "Casándote en Matrimonio" de la que ha vendido millones de copias; Millicent Bulstrode, actual accionista mayoritaria de una cadena de hoteles para magos repartidos por varios países o Blaise Zabinni, uno de los chicos más ricos del mundo mágico._

_Y fue este último el que eclipsó, sin lugar a dudas, a los comprometidos cuando anunció de forma oficial su noviazgo con la archiconocida Hermione Granger, íntima amiga de Harry Potter -alias El-niño-que-vivió-, y que participó activamente en la batalla contra los mortífagos y el Señor Tenebroso._

"_Nos estamos conociendo y de momento no hemos pensado en boda" fueron las palabras exactas de Blaise Zabinni cuando confirmó públicamente su idilio después de una hermosa actuación que deleitó a los cientos de comensales invitados a la fiesta -entre ellos, nuestro actual ministro de magia- y que le dedicó a su novia._

_Tanto la señorita Granger como el señor Zabinni trabajan actualmente en el Ministerio de Magia pero en departamentos diferentes. _

_A Hermione Granger se le apodó hace años como "La cazafortunas" por haber mantenidos idilios con personajes tan sonados como Víktor Krum, Harry Potter o el mejor amigo de éste, Ronald Weasley -su relación más duradera-._

_Poco después de la Gran Guerra, Blaise Zabinni fue acusado de mortífago, pero tras una exhaustiva investigación por parte del Ministerio de Magia se determinó que su implicación con el bando oscuro fue mínima y toda ella por verse amenazado de muerte -al igual que el señor Malfoy y Theodore Nott- y se desestimó la acusación por delitos contra la comunidad mágica y muggle que lo hubiera llevado una buena temporada a Azkaban._

_¿Qué nos deparará esta extraña pero atractiva -aunque sólo por la parte masculina- pareja? Sólo Merlín lo sabe._

_Informando de la verdad: Rita Skeeter_

_Una reportera con clase._

Alzó sus ojos azules por fin del periódico, con el semblante más incalificable visto en él hasta ahora:

- Sales muy guapa en la foto, Hermione, aunque eso no quita que tu relación con Zabinni lo considere un acto de traición.

Había llegado al callejón Diagon una hora antes para comprar plumas, tinta, pergaminos y recoger un par de libros que tenía encargados desde hacía varios meses. Terminada la tarea, decidí dar una vuelta para husmear en varias tiendas, dejando que el tiempo corriera hasta la hora del almuerzo-aún era mediodía-, ya que había quedado con las chicas para comer juntas y tomar café más tarde en casa de Luna. Fue así como, irremediablemente, entré en la tienda de George y Angelina para saludarlos, y cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que ninguno de los dos estaban, y que ahora mismo el encargado era un concentrado Ronald Weasley, ataviado con el uniforme de trabajo de su hermano -dos tallas más grandes- y leyendo la sección de sociedad de "El Profeta" acodado en el mostrador, con el ceño fruncido debido a su extrema concentración.

Por supuesto que había leído el periódico en mi casa, y no puedo negar que casi me atraganto con los cereales al ver que se me tachaba de "Cazafortunas" ¿un idilio con Harry? ¡Vamos, esa confusión viene de mi cuarto año en Hogwarts, no tiene sentido sacarlo a relucir de forma tan rastrera después de tanto tiempo transcurrido! Pero claro, viniendo la crítica de Skeeter, la verdad es que no me dejaba en tan mal lugar como esperaba; al menos no había hecho gala de su extenso vocabulario hiriente dirigido a mi persona, como años atrás yo había descubierto.

Evidentemente no había esperando una buen acogida por parte de mis amigos -Harry me mandó una lechuza urgente subrayando que su huevo afectado había encogido tres centímetros de diámetro por la noticia, y que ahora prácticamente era un claro ejemplo de que se asemejaba un garbanzo putrefacto-, ni de la familia de Ron- la señora Weasley casi me salta desde la chimenea, con una mirada reprobatoria que habría matado hasta al mismísimo Voldemort-, tampoco del mundo mágico en general.

Siendo coherentes, era lo inimaginable llevado hasta el extremo, por no decir absurdo ¿desde cuando un sangre pura atractivo y con cien chicas a sus pies diariamente se fijaba en una sangre sucia, afectada por el síndrome "Cabello indomable" y que para más ende había sido una activa enemiga del Señor Tenebroso? Los entendía perfectamente: Ni yo misma me lo creería si lo leyera.

- Estás siendo injusto - repliqué, sosteniendo la mirada de mi amigo y rezando a todos los dioses para que no sucumbiera a su escrutinio - Es mi vida y puedo estar con quién me de la gana.

- Pero esto es demasiado, Hermione - su expresión, aunque tranquila, denotaba cierta aprensión - ¿Pensabas que íbamos a darte palmaditas en la espalda y felicitarte cuando por culpa de los mortífagos muchos de los nuestros murieron?

- Si leíste el artículo sabes que Blaise no tuvo nada que ver - lo dije muy bajito porque sabía que era un tema muy delicado a tratar con Ron, teniendo en cuenta que su hermano había fallecido en la última batalla - No tienes que meter a todos en el mismo saco.

- Mira, lo de Parkinson tiene un pase ¿vale? - se masajeaba la sien, como si hablar del tema le diera dolor de cabeza, mientras continuaba hablando con los ojos cerrados - Sois compañeras en el Departamento, no tiene antecedentes y aunque es una idiota sin remedio, hasta cierto punto es comprensible - señaló entonces el periódico, abriendo sus orbes azules con espanto - Pero Hermione, ¡tú y Zabinni no tenéis nada en común! Es engreído, prepotente, no acata las normas y su familia, por mucho que se diga, siempre será tachada socialmente por haber pertenecido en cierto momento al lado oscuro ¿qué viste en él, entonces?

Evadí su mirada, cruzándome de brazos y con un ancla en el pecho que apenas me dejaba respirar. No me gustaba mentirle a Ron, pero decirle que entre Blaise y yo no había absolutamente nada y que todo era para un lavado de imagen -sin añadir que yo de aquello salía gratamente remunerada con mi ansiada plaza en el departamento de Leyes Mágicas- para dejar su apellido sin tacha de nuevo, era más de lo que seguramente podría llegar a tolerarme ¿realmente me compensaba perder la amistad de Ron por esto? Pues no, pero al menos con la mentira todavía podía tener un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Si alguna vez descubría que había sido capaz de venderme por un puesto de trabajo, tal vez no tendría ni eso. Él nunca me comprendería.

- Dale una oportunidad, Ron - respiré profundo, contando hasta cinco para añadir - No pierdes nada por intentarlo.

Unos chicos entraron en la tienda y comenzaron a indagar por las diferentes estanterías, ajenos a nuestra conversación. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que los magos cogieran un par de bromas, pagaran y salieran riéndose los chistes unos a otros. Observé que Ron los seguía con la mirada, hasta que se perdieron de vista entre la multitud de la calle principal. Luego sus ojos azules volvieron a enfocarme, destilando un cierto anhelo,

- A veces me gustaría que nada hubiese cambiado - dobló el periódico con lentitud, e hizo un amago de sonrisa - Tú, Harry y yo, el trío de oro dispuesto a salvar al mundo - dejó escapar un suspiro, y al fruncir el ceño sus pecas se multiplicaron - ¿Qué nos pasó, Hermione? ¿Por qué no reconozco a ese niño insolente y celoso que antes era cuando me miro al espejo? ¿Qué hice con él?

Fue mi turno para sonreír mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura y tristeza.

- Supongo que crecimos, maduramos y los dejamos enterrados entre recuerdos.

- Todo era tan sencillo - continuó, como si no hubiera escuchado mis palabras, dejando impresa en cada sílaba la añoranza de su corazón - Nos enfrentábamos a lo que fuera, peleábamos y no éramos capaces de dar un paso sin que nos secundáramos, a pesar de que muchas veces no estábamos de acuerdo… Siento que con la última guerra y la pérdida de Fred, también enterré a ese pelirrojo asustadizo y leal con ellos.

- Pero la gente cambia, es natural y no debes mortificarte por eso - enterré mis dedos entre los mechones pelirrojos, recordando el tiempo que hacía que no los tocaba ¿dos, tres años? Quizás más - Además toda ésta trasformación de oruga a mariposa fue para mejor.

Entonces Ron negó insistentemente con la cabeza, y sus ojos azules, claros como un día soleado, se clavaron en los míos, serios, imperturbables y sinceros.

- No tendría que haberte dejado, Hermione: Fue el mayor error de toda mi vida.

Yo no estaba preparada para esa declaración, ni tampoco me había forjado un escudo protector contra aquella mirada candente que me quemaba por dentro, revolviendo las ascuas de un fuego que guardaba lo que una vez fue y nunca podrá volver a ser. Por mucho que quisiera a Ron, estaba visto y comprobado que como amigos éramos los mejores, pero como pareja fuimos y seguiríamos siendo hasta la posteridad una mierda personificada.

Realmente no sabía qué responderle, abrí la boca un par de veces, pero nada coherente ocupaba mi mente privilegiada en aquellos instantes ¿si tanto se arrepiente por qué me lo dice ahora, cuando ya es demasiado tarde? Y lo peor de todo ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente para que rompiera nuestro noviazgo así, tan de repente? No voy a negar que cuando estuvimos juntos peleábamos, porque no sería verdad, pero ¿llegar al extremo de tirarlo todo por la borda? No lo sé, quizás nos precipitamos, pero ya no importaba: la hora de Ron había pasado, y yo estaba en un mundo paralelo en el que ya era inevitable verlo solo y exclusivamente como uno de mis mejores amigos. No quería que me hiriesen, ni herirlo… era demasiado complicado, _éramos _complicados.

- Ron yo… - pero él me interrumpió, alzando una mano para cortarme.

- Márchate, Hermione, creo que ya es hora de comer y Ginny debe estar esperándote con las demás chicas.

- Ron… - lo intenté de nuevo, pero volvió a callarme, posando sus dedos en mis labios.

- No lo digas, por favor. Creo que no podría soportarlo - asentí lentamente, consciente de lo que también él había sufrido con nuestra ruptura. De nuevo unos clientes entraron, y pidieron que Ron los atendiera - Tengo que dejarte. Y esa oportunidad de Zabinni… - ladeó la cabeza, reflexivo - Creo que le otorgaré el beneficio de la duda, aunque puede que me arrepienta en cuanto salgas por esa puerta - se encogió de hombros, distraído por el movimiento de los recién llegados - De todos modos, sigo opinando que no es un hombre para ti, y que te hará daño.

- Gracias - le respondí, dándole un suave apretón en el antebrazo y sonriéndole condescendiente - Sé que es un gran esfuerzo para ti.

- Sí, pero por ti daría mi vida - me acarició el rostro con el pulgar, haciendo un dibujo con la yema desde el nacimiento de mi cabello a la barbilla - Hasta mañana en el Ministerio, Hermione.

Intentó besarme -inclinó la cabeza, sujetándome por el mentón ante las miradas desconcertadas de los clientes-, pero finalmente no lo hizo; supongo que el sentido común le venció de nuevo. Y yo me alejé de él, dejando atrás un sabor amargo que no sabría definir ¿acaso todavía sentía algo por Ron?

*************

- Te lo dije - Estábamos sentadas en la terraza de la heladería Florean Fortescue, bajo un sol atosigante y sudando como pollos. Ginny se mantenía sonriente, orgullosa de tener la razón en un tema que no fuera quidditch, mientras a mi lado Luna hacía y deshacía nudos con un lazo de terciopelo negro entre sus manos y Pansy bufaba de aburrimiento, harta ya de la conversación - Si es que nunca fallo.

Cogí el periódico que permanecía extendido en la mesa, justo en el centro de nuestras copas heladas y con mi foto en primera plana junto a Blaise y Malfoy.

- Ron no se lo ha tomado muy bien - aduje, zampándome una cucharada a rebosar de helado de turrón a la vez que soltaba el bulto de papeles en la mesa de nuevo. Realmente quería borrar la conversación con mi amigo, prefería no pensar. Ni siquiera a las chicas les conté todo.

- No le pidas a Weasley que desarrolle su única neurona para ti, sabelotodo - Ginny le lanzó una mirada arrolladora, pero Pansy no se calló - Y en cuanto a Potter… en fin, ahora su huevo evolucionó en un simple garbanzo, como su inteligencia, no es que sirva para mucho - bebió un poco de sorbete de limón al cava y lo paladeó antes de añadir - Son hombres, Granger, no hay nada más que decir al respecto.

- Mi padre me dijo una vez: Sólo puedes luchar si sabes en qué momento te debes retirar - Los ojos azules de Luna, -algo grandes para su rostro- me observaban, serenos - Así que tú decides.

Había veces, como en esa ocasión, que Luna era capaz de dejarnos a todas sin palabras, incluida Pansy ¿cómo podían llamarla Lunática a sus espaldas? Realmente su inteligencia superaba la mía, y sin embargo era la chica extraña. Mierda de mundo, no sabían lo que perdían.

- No puedo dejar esto a medias - le dije, agachando la mirada como una cobarde, sin poder enfrentarlas - Además, Ron podrá perdonarme, pero si se entera de que todo fue una farsa… tal vez lo pierda para siempre.

- Pero es tu amigo - rebatió Ginny, con su cabello pelirrojo recogido graciosamente en dos trenzas que se tambaleaban de un lado a otro.

- Sí, y también un capullo integral - añadió Pansy, que se subía un tirante de un traje celeste que se enfundaba bajo una túnica del mismo tono. Encendió un cigarrillo y se enjugó el sudor de su frente - Admite al menos que tu hermano no tiene esa capacidad, Weasley, por mucho que te empeñes.

- De todos modos hice un trato con Blaise - lo dije para no caer en la tentación de echarme atrás, porque realmente quería olvidar el asunto - Le di mi palabra.

- Entonces deja que todo fluya - Luna me apoyaba una mano en el hombro, sonriente y despistada, como siempre. Acercó entonces el lazo de terciopelo negro a mi muñeca, y lo ató rápidamente - Esto te protegerá, te alertará si alguien pretende hacerte daño.

- Gracias - le devolví la sonrisa, admirando que en el fondo no había cambiado tanto a través de los años. Pansy tiró la colilla al suelo, pisándola con fiereza.

- Lovegood, tus neurosis tienen salida para todo, pequeña - se acercó a ella en tono confidencial - ¿Tienes algo contra el "garbanzo" negro de Potter?

- Y sacando el tema de Harry - miré a Ginny, que parecía haber encogido dos centímetros ante los tres pares de ojos que la observaban - ¿Hablaste con él?

- Ni lo menciones - hizo un gesto con la mano, como si apartara una mosca - Me tuvo tres horas interminables frente a un catálogo de prótesis.

- ¿Qué?

- Como lo escucháis ¡quiere injertarse un huevo falso de cristal en su escroto! - gesticulaba rápidamente, con sus ojos oscuros abierto como platos - Los hay de tamaño extra grande incluso ¿quién querría cambiar sus huevos por unos de cristal?

- Harry Potter - soltó Pansy, terminando con su sorbete - ¿Creéis que haya también penes de cristal?

- ¡Pansy! - grité, espantada solamente al imaginar la situación.

- ¡Granger, no me seas mojigata! - espetó, cruzando las piernas bajo la mesa a la vez que los brazos, enfurruñada - A más de uno le haría falta.

Luna entonces cogió el periódico de la mesa, observando durante unos segundos la foto en la que salíamos Zabinni, Malfoy y yo en primera plana.

- Malfoy debería declararse patrimonio nacional. Todas tendríamos derecho a él - Ginny se echó a reír, y luego se le unió Pansy, que no podía salir de su asombro.

- No pensaba que te fijaras en esas cosas - admití, molesta por sus palabras.

- Hermione, seré rara, pero no tonta - señaló a Malfoy, que en esos instantes parecía enojado - ¿O acaso no es guapo?

- Si, pero..

- Pero qué - me urgió Ginny, con sus ojos chispeantes de burla - Luna tiene razón, que sea un cabrón no le resta verdad a sus palabras.

- Pues eso es que no lo habéis probado en la cama - todas miramos a Pansy, que parecía recordar algo, embelesada. Chasqueó la lengua, al comprobar el escrutinio al que se veía sometida - ¿Qué? ¡Hace años de eso!

- A veces te envidio - admitió Ginny, todavía con la boca abierta. A su lado, Luna asentía, sin poder articular palabra. Pansy se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

- Y porque no sabéis ni la mitad que sino…

******

Entrar el lunes en el Ministerio de Magia fue como cruzar un pasillo derechita al infierno. A mi paso los magos y brujas se paraban para observarme, murmurar y reírse a mis espaldas -o en mi cara, según se mire-. Algunos me lanzaban claras miradas reprobatorias, y otros sonreían, aunque no sabría decir si por cinismo o por pena.

"No tiene honor".

"Habrase visto".

"¿Cómo puede estar con ella?"

"No lo entiendo".

Frases sueltas que me taladraban los tímpanos, hundiéndome en la más oscura de las culpas, subyugando mi interior como una espada corta las hojas de un árbol. caído. Lo único que me hizo sonreír en el día fue una lechuza de Ginny, en ella me especificaba que _"Todo ha salido bien, aunque Harry no quiere desprenderse de Mister Garbanzo e insiste en que se lo conserven en un frasco para llevárselo a casa"_.

La semana al contrario de mejorar, fue cada vez más a peor. Día tras día fue haciéndose más pesado, agobiante, como si estuviera atrapada en un cubículo minúsculo con cien personas a mi alrededor sin permitirme respirar. Estar en el departamento con Pansy se me hacía algo más llevadero, ya que ella espantaba a los moscones que de vez en cuando pululaban por allí, al acecho de los chismes. Blaise, sin embargo, no ayudaba demasiado a que mi enojo desapareciera.

- No le des importancia - me dijo el miércoles, cuando eché a gritos a un par de secretarias del departamento de Misterios - Ser tan guapo como yo tiene sus complicaciones, y estar perseguida o amenazada por mis fans es una de ellas.

- No tiene gracia - le espeté entrecortadamente, al borde del colapso. Entonces me tendió una caja de bombones, la abrí, y me introdujo uno de los dulces de chocolate en la boca con rapidez, casi me atraganta.

- Lo sé - me respondió entonces, tomando un mechón de mi encrespado cabello entre sus dedos, acariciándolo con dulzura - Puedes echarte atrás, Hermione, y romper con todo esto.

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza, tragando el chocolate mientras enlazaba mi mano a la de Blaise, en señal de complicidad. Esto ya no era por Zabinni, sino por mi amor propio ¿Quién se creían que era? ¡Ja! Abandonar no era un verbo que entrara en mi vocabulario particular.

- No podrán conmigo.

Zabinni sonrió, complacido por la respuesta.

- Esta es mi chica.

El viernes, Blaise apareció a última hora de la tarde en el departamento, justo cuando me disponía a irme con Pansy para recuperar fuerzas durante el fin de semana y llegar el Lunes completamente renovada. Zabinni estaba apoyado en el marro de la puerta, con su cabello negro enmarcando su rostro, resaltando sus ojos azules, que nos observaban divertidos.

- Hola - saludó, cruzándose de brazos y siguiendo cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

- ¿Haciendo horas extras? - le pregunté con cierta burla, sabiendo que aquello en él era totalmente imposible, por no decir descabellado.

- Oh, tú siempre con ese humor tan divino querida - dio unos pasos hacia mí y me estampó un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que frunciera el ceño con reprobación - En verdad, vengo de parte de Astoria.

- Ah, mi amienemiga favorita - adujo Pansy, con una mano en la cadera y la otra en su cabello negro, que echaba de forma altanera hacia atrás - ¿Y ahora qué coño quiere esa consentida?

- ¿Amienemiga? - interrogó Blaise, mientras me ayudaba a recoger todas mis plumas y pergaminos desperdigados por mi mesa - ¿Qué es eso?

Mi amiga resopló, molesta, cerrando su maleta y colocándose debidamente su túnica de trabajo. Yo había escuchado a Pansy mencionar ese término algunas veces, pero no pensé que Astoria se hubiese ganado a pulso dicha mención especial.

- Hay cuatro tipos de chicas en el mundo. - comenzó su explicación, alzando los dedos de su mano derecha - A saber: Las chicas que te son indiferentes porque no compartes nada con ellas; las amigas, aquellas que están contigo en lo bueno, malo y lo que venga después; luego voy yo, única en especie y encanto - sonrió con altanería y orgullo, destilando elegancia por cada poro de su piel - Por último mención especial a las amienemigas, esas chicas que te dicen lo bella, magnífica y únicas que eres para luego morderse la lengua y lanzarte el veneno viperino de sus venas.

- Pero tú eres dama de honor de Astoria - Blaise lo dijo de forma objetiva, lo que no hizo que Pansy se tomara mejor el comentario.

- No lo hago por ella, sino por Draco - especificó, con el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas en sus caderas, haciendo pliegues en su túnica de trabajo - Astoria es una mujer perversa, no quiere a nadie sino a ella misma y su reflejo en el espejo. Te dice "´Hola" cuando realmente por su mente viperina se dice "Piérdete zorra".

- No seas mal pensada - exclamé - Además, es la prometida de Malfoy, tienes que darle un margen.

- Mira, Granger, si la conocieras desearías que todas las maldiciones del mundo mágico cayeran sobre ella - murmuró con pesar, resoplando al recordar algo - Ella no se merece a Draco.

Blaise y yo intercambiamos una mirada significativa, pero no dijimos nada al respecto. Creo que ambos pensamos lo mismo ¿estaría Pansy aún loca por Malfoy?¿realmente Astoria Greengrass es su amienemiga o simplemente son celos infundados? Blaise se acercó a mi amiga y la cogió del brazo, como queriéndole expresar que la apoyaba.

- Ella quiere que quedemos esta noche para cenar y salir a divertirnos - Pansy puso una mueca de asco - ¡Pero qué mona estás cuando te enfadas! Hemos quedado a las nueve en Gringotts - entonces Blaise me señaló a mí, sonriéndome con vehemencia fingida - Y tú, querida, también irás.

-¿Yo? -negué enérgicamente con la cabeza, exasperada por cómo disponía de mi vida a su antojo - Tengo planes, iba a quedarme en casa leyendo y tranquila, con una tableta de chocolate y sin escuchar murmullos alrededor.

- Vas a ir, Granger - su tono de voz no dejaba dudas de que era una orden. Besó la mejilla de Pansy y salió del departamento ignorando mis improperios contra su persona - Ah, y me he tomado el lujo de encargarte otro vestido, lo tienes en el salón de tu apartamento.

Miré a Pansy con ojos suplicantes en busca de ayuda, pero ella se encogió de hombros, siguiendo a Blaise.

- A mí no me metas en vuestras riñas de pareja.

Bien, pues si Zabinni quiere guerra, habrá guerra.

Como que me llamo Hermione Jean Granger que la tendrá.

*******

Al llegar a casa, tal y como Blaise me había señalado, estaba aquel suntuoso trozo de tela. Era un vestido de cóctel hasta la rodilla y de color negro con diferentes estampados de flores en varios tonos azules y blancos. Iba atado al cuello, y dejaba al descubierto más que un considerable escote entre mis pechos en forma ovalada. Resoplé con enfado:Aquello no era para mí. Tiré el regalo de Zabinni al suelo -ni siquiera me conmovió que fuera del conocido diseñador Óscar de la Renta- y me metí directamente en la ducha.

Lo único que me entusiasmaba de éste encuentro era que Pansy estaría presente, por lo que no todo estaba perdido. El resto era una soberana mierda. Según las indagaciones de mi amiga, sólo era una cena formal que era común celebrar entre los prometidos con sus respectivos padrinos y damas de honor, así que deduje que Nott también estaría, muy a mi pesar. Salí del baño, cogí mi varita y me sequé el cabello con un hechizo, no sin antes colocarme una crema que Pansy me había dejado para hacer que mi cabello quedara menos encrespado.

- Se llama "Perfect Ondas", yo lo uso a veces - me comentó en su casa, donde nos dirigimos al salir del Ministerio.

La verdad es que el resultado era más que aceptable, por no decir asombroso: Mis cabellos, semejantes a pelo de rata, ahora estaban definidos, con unas ondulaciones elegantes que caían hasta la mitad de mi espalda. Me apunté en la mente que debía darle las gracias a Pansy en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Saqué un traje pantalón negro del armario, me maquillé en tonos claros los ojos, y cuando iba a vestirme tropecé con el elegante y poco discreto traje enviado por Blaise.

Lo miré como si fuera el peor de mis enemigos, pero era bonito, aunque demasiado provocativo a mi modo de ver; pero bueno, pensé, un Óscar de la Renta no se tiene todos los días, así que al menos podría probar cómo me quedaba y levantar mi ego femenino unas rayitas más ¿no? Luego me desharía de él y me enfundaría en mi sobrio traje de chaqueta negro, que de todos modos tampoco estaba mal -a pesar de que Pansy me había dejado claro la última vez que aquello en mi cuerpo era como si llevara "Un saco de patatas"-. Al mirarme al espejo casi no podía reconocerme. Mis ojos marrones observaban el espejo, horrorizada ¿de dónde mierda salían esas curvan tan poco prominentes? ¿y ese trasero que ocupaba dos campos de quidditch? ¿eso eran mis pechos o montículos de arena sin gracia o encanto alguno?

A mi mente vino el cuerpo voluptuoso de Pansy, sus líneas marcadamente femeninas que daban vértigo mirar, aquel busto siempre en su sitio y su cabello negro brillante, siempre con el peinado a la última moda. Definitivamente ese vestido estaba hecho para alguien como ella, y no una mojigata con pintas de sabihonda como yo, acostumbrada a llevar sus "sacos de patatas" comprados en las rebajas de Madame Malkin y Harrods. En vez de subirme el ego, aquello hizo que descendiera a pasos agigantados tan grandes que no envidiarían nada al mismísimo Hagrid.

Bajando de mi nube e inmersa en mis efectos me dispuse a quitarme el vestido cuando ¡Oh, sorpresa! ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué aquella tela no se despegaba de mi cuerpo? En esos instantes una nota apareció de la nada con un "Plop", y al desenrollarla pude comprobar por su clara caligrafía que pertenecía a Blaise.

_Querida Novia por Contrato:_

_Se me olvidó comentarte que el vestido lleva impreso el hechizo "Egolius", lo que significa que hasta que yo no te diga el contra hechizo no podrás desprenderte de la prenda. Sabía que no era tu estilo, pero con sinceridad te digo que estarás bellísima con él._

_Esperando ver los resultados._

_Blaise_

_PD: Los zapatos están en el zapatero, de nuevo unos Manolo Blahnik, son los mejores._

Ah sí, Zabinni había cavado su tumba.

Llegué a Gringotts justo a tiempo, refunfuñando y lanzando maldiciones varias hacia Blaise y su dichoso vestido. Los tacones apenas me dejaban avanzar, tropezando con los adoquines cuando el tacón se metía entre los huecos de la calle. Aquello no ayudaba a aplacar mi furia. Junto a la puerta estaba Nott, con una camisa azul oscuro y unos pantalones de pinzas negros. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, y silbaba una canción alegre con desparpajo que cortó cuando me vio.

- Estás guapa - me dijo a modo de saludo, taladrándome con aquellos ojos tan oscuros como dos lagos negros - Aunque pareces un pato con esos zapatos: No puedes caminar derecha ni dos segundos.

- Gracias - respondí, ocultando mi rostro tras las ondas de mi recién estrenado look. Blaise me las pagaría.

Permanecimos callados hasta que Pansy -con gesto de enfado- apareció acompañada de una pelirroja alta, pálida y con un mohín de asco en la cara que me recordó a la mismísima Narcissa Malfoy en sus años de apogeo.

- Daphne, te presento a mi amiga Hermione - los ojos verdes de la muchacha destilaban un más que considerable malestar por mi presencia - Granger, ésta es Daphne Greengrass, la hermana de Astoria y su otra Dama de Honor.

Le tendí la mano, pero ella no me correspondió al saludo.

- Así que tú eres la novia de Blaise - me sometió a un análisis exhaustivo, jugando con su bolso de mano a juego con su vestido plateado - Pues no me pareces gran cosa.

- Es que estás celosa - atacó Nott, para mi sorpresa, y escuché que Pansy murmuraba "Chúpate esa, zorra". Daphne los fulminó con la mirada, sepultándolos a dos metros bajo tierra, pero el chico no se inmutó -Pansy tampoco, todo hay que decirlo-, sino al contrario, nos dedicó una sonrisa sincera y burlona. Me estaba empezando a caer bien ese oso de Slyhterin.

- ¡Cariño, estás preciosa! - Blaise caminaba hacia nosotros, sin percatarse de la tensión que se masticaba en el ambiente. A su lado estaba Malfoy -sus ojos grises disparándome dagas venenosas e inquisitivas que yo esquivaba con presteza- y de su brazo estaba colgada la delicada y hermosa Astoria Greengras, que vestía un precioso traje morado de gasa.

Comparar a Daphne con Astoria era como desear que el agua y el aceite se fusionaran. Mientras que Daphne era alta, pelirroja y de ojos claro; Astoria era morena, de tez pálida y ojos astutos, enmarcados en un rostro ovalado que denotaba superioridad. Incluso yo que era de baja estatura le sacaba al menos diez centímetros. Todo en ella era delicadeza, elegancia y sobretodo fragilidad. Una pequeña muñeca de porcelana condenada a vivir eternamente al lado de un estúpido como Malfoy.

- Hola, Hermione - su voz era suave, como un susurro a medianoche - En la fiesta no nos presentaron debidamente - sus ojos se dirigieron entonces hacia Blaise, que estaba junto a mí - Nuestro Zabinni no para de mencionarte constantemente.

- ¿Esperamos a alguien más? - intervino Malfoy, con un tono de voz áspero como una lija. Permanecía al lado de su novia, tenso y rígido como una escoba de quidditch.

- Creo que ya estamos todos, querido - Astoria le acariciaba el brazo por encima de la camisa, distraída. Se giró un poco para encarar al resto del grupo - ¿Dónde vamos a cenar? - no esperó respuesta y añadió - Yo creo que nuestra querida Hermione podría llevarnos a uno de los lugares que ella frecuenta, así conocemos su mundo.

- No es un Dragón, Astoria, sino una bruja hija de muggles - inquirió molesta Pansy - No hay tanta diferencia.

- Bueno… - intenté hablar, pero Daphne me cortó.

- ¿No conoces ningún lugar muggle digno de nosotros acaso, Granger?

- Oh, Daphne, los estercoleros con aroma a zorra que tú frecuentas no son locales habituales en nuestra agenda social - respondió Pansy, haciendo que Nott ahogara una carcajada con un repentino ataque de tos. La aludida fue a responder, pero Astoria alzó una mano y su hermana se mordió la lengua, roja de furia y rabia.

- Disculpa a mi hermana, Hermione - me dedicó una sonrisa fría, sin ápice de arrepentimiento - Ella a veces es un poco… ¿cómo llamarla? ¿pasional?

- Impertinente - corrigió Blaise, pasando su brazo por mi cintura -el roce de su camisa con mi traje soltó un breve frú-frú - con afán posesivo.

Miré a Zabinni, luego a Astoria y Malfoy, por último al resto del grupo. Yo no encajaba entre esos magos de sangre pura, ni con sus costumbres, altanería y egoísmo. De repente toda la rabia acumulada durante la semana (El hechizo de Zabinni, las miradas de Malfoy, el despotismo de Daphne o la incapacidad de comprender de mis amigos) se apoderó de mi cuerpo, de mi mente y no pude razonar con claridad.

Esto era la guerra, y yo iba a ganarla.

Antes de que me diese cuenta, mi boca ya soltaba aquellas palabras malditas, enfundada en la más cínica de mis sonrisas.

- Conozco un sitio perfecto - anuncié. Pansy me miró desconcertada, Nott con escepticismo y Malfoy alzó una ceja, como si aquello no tuviera sentido. Blaise, por el contrario, parecía satisfecho. Preferí ignorarlos a todos - No está muy lejos, sólo a unas pocas manzanas de aquí.

- ¡Perfecto! - exclamó Astoria, complacida por mi docilidad y emprendiendo el camino hacia el Caldero Chorreante, directos al Londres muggle - ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Su dueño es Ronald - mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia - Ronald Mc Donalds.

- Tiene estilo - aceptó Nott, a mis espaldas, y vi de reojo que Pansy se tapaba la boca para ocultar una carcajada.

- Ah sí, ni te lo imaginas - respondí.

Aquella sería mi venganza.

********************************************************************

**Un capítulo de tránsito, ahora responderé los rewiews del capítulo dos que no pude responder anteriormente vía email.**

**CAP2:**

**LIziTTA: La verdad es que yo también me reí muchísimo jiji, espero que te siga gustando ¡besos!**

**Señora Malfoy: Es que Medianoche es algo más serio, al igual que Vampire Knight, pero me alegro de que te hayas divertido, en eso consiste leer.**

**Chiqui33: Es que Harry Potter no me gusta demasiado como personaje, entonces lo pongo cómico jiji. Besitos nena.**

**Bien, los del capítulo 3 los contestaré en el siguiente, perdonnad mi descuido pero es que no me aguanto de sueño.**

**Besos.**

**Shashira**

**PD: Se aceptan de todo menos virus…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A mi amiga Elianela, que siempre lucha para que siga escribiendo ^^. Te quiero.**

**A Meiko, porque es mi hermana.**

**"_Entre hamburguesas y Slytherins": Capítulo 5_**

Cuando era niña, mi madre y yo paseábamos continuamente por el centro de Londres, solo por placer de observar a nuestro alrededor las vidas ajenas. Entrábamos en tiendas de ropa, discos, librerías e incluso videoclubs por el simple hecho de hacerlo, sin pararnos a comprar o reflexionar sobre nuestra actitud. Fue así como con tres años mi madre me enseñó a leer, intentando descifrar los carteles de cada establecimiento, reparando en sus colores, sus dibujos y escaparates. Nos pasábamos horas yendo de un sitio a otro, para luego finalizar el día merendando en una de esas cafeterías tan coquetas ambientadas en la Francia del siglo dieciocho, en una tasca irlandesa o en una taberna pirata.

- Algún día, Hermione, también darás este paseo con tu hija, recordando lo bien que te sentías junto a tu madre - me decía una y otra vez, sacando a relucir la mejor de sus sonrisas, sin importarle que sus dientes fueran de un tamaño descomunal como una vez fueron los míos hasta aquel incidente en Hogwarts.

Sí, no podía negar lo feliz que me hubiese sentido de realizar ese trayecto por el Londres muggle de la mano de mi hija… y no de la mano de un mago homosexual con ínfulas de sex symbol in extremis. Ay, Merlín, lo que tengo que hacer por una vacante en el departamento de Leyes Mágicas.

- Déjame decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti - me susurró al oído, notando su aliento recorriendo mi cuello - Pasaste de Troll a Veela en menos de un año, y todo gracias a mí ¿no es maravilloso?

Resoplé por su comentario hiriente. Íbamos rezagados, con todo el grupo delante siguiendo las indicaciones de Pansy, que una vez había visitado el McDonalds conmigo presa de una inusual curiosidad por lo que los muggles denominaban "comida basura". No pude evitar estamparle un codazo a Blaise en las costillas, aunque éste parecía disfrutar bastante con mi enfado.

- Hechizar el vestido fue algo innecesario - repliqué, a lo que Zabinni soltó una carcajada - ¡No te rías! ¿Y si me hubiese probado la prenda por encima del pijama? ¡Habría sido un completo desastre de plan!

Vaya, ahora que me detenía a pensarlo, ésa hubiese sido una situación bastante vergonzosa para mi acompañante. Blaise me agarró por la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él.

- Querida, tienes muchas cualidades, pero el buen gusto por la ropa no es una de ellas - chasqueó la lengua, tocando con su índice la punta de mi nariz - Ah, vamos Granger, admite que fue una idea brillante. Además, ¿de qué te quejas? Pareces una más de nosotros.

Lo fulminé de un solo vistazo, zafándome de su brazo con furia.

- ¿Es eso lo único que te importa, que parezca una sangre pura? - le espeté, cruzándome de brazos a la espera de una respuesta.

- No - el tono de su voz denotaba que aquello no le había sentado demasiado bien - Mira, sabía de antemano que sin ese hechizo no ibas a ponerte el vestido, lo desecharías y optarías entonces por uno de tus atuendos de "bolsa de patatas made in sabelotodo".

- ¡Mi traje de chaqueta negro no tiene nada de malo, al igual que el resto de mi armario! - murmuré furiosa, dejando claro que a pesar de hablar en susurros para que nadie nos escuchara, estaba realmente molesta - Y tienes razón, me siento ridícula con este trapo - me bajé un poco el borde de la falda, que subía peligrosamente por mis rodillas - ¡Por todas las runas, si parezco el Boggart de Neville en tercero!

- Suerte que dejaste en casa ese sombrero tan singular entonces, querida - ironizó Blaise, antes de alzar la voz - ¡Pansy, acelera el paso, me estoy muriendo de hambre!

La aludida lo miró por encima del hombro. Ella iba sujeta del brazo de Theodore Nott, que reía por un cometario suyo.

- ¡Pues cómete tu ego, Zabinni, así te atragantas y nos haces a todos un favor! - Daphne gruñó por el comentario, Astoria abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y Malfoy a su lado se tomó la molestia de sonreír fugazmente. Nott sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico estaba muerto de la risa, recomendándole a Pansy entre tartamudeos que apuntara esa frase en un pergamino en cuanto llegara a casa.

Torcimos una calle a la derecha, de nuevo a la izquierda y llegamos finalmente a una plaza espaciosa, llena de farolas por doquier y muggles cenando en las terrazas de los restaurantes. Divisé a lo lejos la cafetería dónde solía ir con mi madre, y la añoranza me oprimió el corazón.

- Solía venir aquí cada semana con mis padres - le dije a Zabinni, que estaba embobado observando la luz de una farola - Los echo de menos.

- Mujer, solo están en Australia, con la red flú internacional se llega enseguida - comentó, sin apartar sus ojos azules del artefacto luminoso - ¡Qué cosas inventáis los muggles, oye! - soltó de repente, señalando la farola más cercana - ¿Cómo hacéis para meter una vela dentro y que no se derrita?

- Es alta tecnología - le dije, acercando mi rostro de forma confidencial - ¿Te digo un secreto? Tenemos enanos que nos la cambian constantemente.

- Vaya - murmuró, abstraído - Esos enanos son unos genios - me miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido levemente - Te estás quedando conmigo, ¿a que sí?

- ¡Quién sabe! - exclamé, parándome justo enfrente de una cristalera enorme, donde se podía contemplar a los clientes zampando hamburguesas - Es aquí. Bienvenidos a McDonalds.

El local era amplio, decorado de forma simple e iluminado por cientos de focos grandes. Numerosas mesas se situaban ordenadamente en línea, todas ellas ocupadas por muggles con bandejas llenas de hamburguesas, patatas, ensaladas y refrescos. El ambiente era distendido, al menos eso aparentaba tras los ventanales, y la mayoría de los grupos reían despreocupados, sin prestar atención al grupo que los observaba con el asombro dibujado en cada uno de los rostros.

- ¿Eso coméis los muggles? - preguntó Astoria, sin perder de vista cada movimiento de un muchacho joven al meterse en la boca un nugget de pollo.

- Está delicioso, aunque no te lo creas - adujo Pansy, que sonreía complacida por la impresión suscitada entre los magos.

- Pero es vulgar - atajó Daphne, que ahora pasaba un dedo por el cristal para comprobar si estaba limpio - Esto no debe cumplir las medidas higiénicas adoptadas por la comun…

- ¿Y a quién coño le importa? - intervino Nott, que parecía entusiasmado por la idea de comer en un sitio muggle - ¡Es lo más divertido que voy a hacer desde que convertí el juego de té de mi hermana en un panal de abejas!

- ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí, Granger? - Malfoy tenía una ceja alzada, y me observaba escéptico. Nott entre tanto se había acercado a la entrada y permanecía ahí, con la mirada fija en algo que no podía identificar.

- Bueno, ¿entramos? - preguntó Zabinni, que parecía incómodo por la expectación formada alrededor del local, se giró hacia Nott, que parecía clavado en el sitio, estupefacto - ¿Y tú qué tienes ahora?

Dio unos pasos hacia nosotros y nos hizo un gesto con la mano, para que todos acercáramos las cabezas. Su rostro estaba lívido y casi se podía leer en sus ojos oscuros el miedo que pugnaba en su interior. Levantó el pulgar, señalando la puerta de entrada.

- No es por parecer paranoico, pero hay un pelirrojo de sonrisa cínica y rostro blanquecino que no para de mirarme… - bajó un poco el tono de voz y añadió - Creo que sabe lo que somos.

Todos miramos hacia el interior, y fue entonces cuando Pansy golpeó a Nott en la nuca, a lo que éste se quejó.

- ¡Acabo de matar a tu última neurona, Theo! - le gritó Pansy, señalando al "pelirrojo" sospechoso en cuestión - ¡Eso de ahí es un payaso, imbécil, se llama Ronald McDonalds! - rodó los ojos, exasperada - ¡Joder, pero mira que eres cobarde, hasta una estatua te hace correr despavorido!

- ¿Pero ese no era el dueño del local, o payaso es como se le llama al jefe? - indagó Zabinni, que parecía estar reflexionando. Volvió a observar la estatua y se estremeció - Hombre, muy buena cara no tiene, la verdad. Si es un fiel reflejo del dueño, yo le metería cinco litros de whiskey de fuego a ver si le retorna el color.

- ¡Es maquillaje! - intervino Pansy de nuevo, sacando un cigarro mientras les lanzaba una mirada de desdén - ¡Pero por qué tengo que mantener tratos con gente uni neuronal!

- Esto es absurdo - intervino Malfoy, que sujetaba a Astoria de la mano, quien parecía incómoda por la situación - Mira, mejor volvemos al Callejón Diagon, allí hay…

- ¡Eh, yo quiero probar una de esas montañas de pan que tienen en esas bandejas! - dijo Nott, cogiéndome del brazo - ¿Qué tipo de comida es, francesa, islandesa?

- Americana - le corregí, sonriéndole por su curiosidad. Chasqueó los dedos, llevándose una mano al mentón.

- Claro… los muggles americanos, ¡ja! Ya verás cuando cuente esto en la empresa, ¡no se van a creer que probé un montículo de pan relleno de lechuga y tomate! - vi que Malfoy abría la boca, pero antes de pudiera comentar nada Nott salió disparado hacia la cola de muggles que esperaban frente al mostrador en una fila bastante desordenada.

- Eh, ¿qué regalan? - le preguntaba a un muggle, que lo miraba con estupor.

- Bueno, creo que esto va a ser divertido - comentó Pansy, apagando la colilla con el tacón de su zapato para seguir a Nott, que había dejado la cola e inspeccionaba a la estatua del payaso con atención, intentando asustarle - Morgana dame fuerzas - imploró por última vez, antes de ir a echarle una reprimenda a su amigo.

Uff, pero qué bien me lo pienso pasar a costa de todos ellos…

*******

Nosotros no encajábamos allí, y no había que ser un experto para darse cuenta. Los numerosos muggles reunidos entorno al mostrador no cesaban de lanzarnos miradas furtivas, preguntándose seguramente qué hacíamos allí cuando íbamos vestidos con nuestras mejores galas y sobretodo cuestionarían la cordura de Nott y Zabinni, los cuales no paraban de indagar sobre los objetos que a su parecer eran los más variopintos del lugar y para el resto no eran nada del otro mundo.

- ¡Eh, Draco, este palo pinta! - exclamó Blaise, que tenía un bolígrafo en la mano e intentaba leer lo que había inscrito en el hueco de la pared - "Buzón de sugerencias", ¡pues qué curioso buzón este! - añadió, dándole vueltas al bolígrafo entre sus manos - Es como una pluma, pero más fea.

- Tendría que cobrarles a sus respectivas familias por soportarlos - Pansy estaba enfurruñada, y no paraba de golpear el piso con su tacón, haciendo resonar una y otra vez un musical TAP-TAP-TAP.

- Déjalos que disfruten - comenté distraída, observando el cartel donde venían los nombres de cada menú - Es un día especial para ellos.

- Sí - coincidió mi amiga, cruzándose de brazos - Hoy se celebra la festividad de los marsupiales.

- ¿Por qué estamos aún de pie y no hay nadie que nos brinde una mesa? - intervino de repente Daphne, que observaba todo de un modo despectivo - ¿Y el maître, los camareros, los elfos domésticos? ¿No hay cartas de platos?

Le señalé el cartel oscuro con los diferentes menús y hamburguesas, y ella palideció instantáneamente. Ah, sí, pero que divertido era todo aquello. Tan solo por esa cara habría donado todo mi sueldo. Noté un cosquilleo en la nuca, y supe instantáneamente que Draco Malfoy me estaba taladrando con la mirada. Silencioso, serio, impenetrable como muros de la perdida Azkaban. De todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo, estar en la misma habitación con Malfoy y no escuchar ni siquiera una alusión a mi sangre o una burla a mi intelecto se me hacía, sino irreal, al menos extraordinario.

- Malfoy está raro - le comenté al oído a Pansy, que le hacía gestos a Nott para que dejara de preguntarle a los muggles dónde estaban metidos los elfos domésticos - ¿Por qué no me insulta? En Hogwarts estaba todo el día sacándome de quicio.

Ambas viramos los ojos hacia el aludido, que estaba rígido como una tabla de planchar y observaba todo a su alrededor con una mueca que hacía arrugando la nariz. Me recordó mucho a la de Narcissa Malfoy años atrás.

- ¿Echas de menos acaso sus insultos? - inquirió Pansy, avanzando un poco más en la fila. Negué con la cabeza, ensimismada por la extraña pareja que hacía con Astoria - Entonces no veo cual es el problema.

- ¿Y si planea algo contra mí? - por el rabillo del ojo percibí a Zabinni hablando con Daphne, que babeaba de forma ostentosa por verse inmersa en una conversación con mi "novio" - Yo creo que esto no es bueno.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo blanco o negro en tu mundo racional, Granger? - parecía molesta por mi cuestionario sobre su amigo, y eso me dio mala espina - También hay grises, verdes y hasta amarillos ¿por qué no dejas de darle vueltas a todo buscando una lógica y disfrutas un poco de tu pequeña venganza?

Nott se acercó hasta nosotras, sonriendo ampliamente y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Parecía divertido por algo.

- ¡Una muggle me ha dirigido la palabra, Pansy, y no me ha mirado raro! - parecía extasiado señalando a una chica bajita de piel y pelo morenos que reía con un grupo bastante amplio de chicos jóvenes - Se llama Lu, y me ha aconsejado que pida un big mac - arrugó el ceño de repente, llevándose el índice al mentón - Le dije que seguiría su consejo, pero no sé a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

- Si te conociera habría salido corriendo en cuanto te vio aparecer, te lo aseguro - comentó Pansy, señalando el cartel - El Big Mac es una hamburguesa - la cara de susto que puso su amigo la hizo farfullar por lo bajo - Una montaña con carne y lechuga, Theo.

- Está rico - le indiqué para calmar la hiperventilación que ahora experimentaba - De hecho es uno de los más solicitados.

- Ah - se volvió hacia el grupo de jóvenes, haciendo señas con la mano - ¡Gracias muggle Lu, has sido de gran ayuda, me comeré ese Big Ben!

- ¡Eh! - intervino Zabinni, haciendo una mueca teatral con sus labios - ¡Si tú tienes un Big Ben yo también!

Tanto Blaise como Theodore Nott se enzarzaron en una pelea por ver quién se quedaba con el misterioso "Big Ben", hasta que Pansy se interpuso entre ellos llamando a la calma.

- Os juro que como no os calléis os hago un hechizo reductor en vuestros huevos que hasta el Señor Tenebroso envidiaría - sus ojos azules fueron de uno a otro, amenazantes - ¿Queda claro?

- Cristalino - corroboró Blaise, tragando saliva. Luego observó un cartel dónde se anunciaba el Happy Meal y al contemplarlo sus labios se curvaron de forma arrogante mientras añadía con cierto retintín - Me da igual, me quedo con el Happy Meal que trae regalo y todo.

- Si salgo viva de esta - Pansy murmuraba bajito, haciendo que sus palabras taladraran mis tímpanos con su tono peligroso - nunca voy a tener niños, ¡por Morgana! Antes me esterilizo que tener a uno como esos dos en casa.

Nott y Blaise ahora discutían si elegir la Barbie Fantasy como regalo de Happy Meal o el Action Man Ninja Scroll.

Bueno, no la culpaba de ello.

Mantener en silencio y estáticos a Nott y Zabini fue una odisea en el más literal de los sentidos. Cuánto más avanzábamos en la cola tumultuosa de muggles, más excitados parecían, como si aquello se tratara de la mejor experiencia de sus vidas. Finalmente Pansy tuvo que sujetar a Nott de un brazo, amenazándolo de muerte y yo opté porque Blaise regresara a su papel de "novio" - el cual lo tenía bastante olvidado, la verdad- y se quedara a mi lado. Cuando por fin el mostrador estuvo visible a nuestros ojos, una muchacha de cabello rizado y piel morena son sonreía con simpatía. Llevaba una gorra a juego con una camisa amarilla donde prendía un broche con su nombre.

- Buenas noches, me llamo Karen y hoy les voy a atender ¿qué va a ser?

- Cinco menús Bic Mac, dos tandas de nuggets de pollo con salsa barbacoa - observé a Blaise de reojo, ceñuda al comprobar que no paraba de susurrarme "Happy Meal" a mi oído - Y dos Happy Meal con hamburguesas de queso.

- Ajá - la muchacha lo apuntaba todo en el ordenador, sus ojos marrones fijos en la pantalla - ¿Patatas normales o Deluxe?

- Deluxe - intervino Pansy, que estaba a mi lado con Nott concentrando todos sus sentidos en la pantalla de la muchacha.

- ¿De beber?

- ¿Tenéis zumo de calabaza? - preguntó Astoria, que se había acercado al mostrador, al ver que la muchacha se quedó desconcertada agregó - ¿Cerveza de mantequilla tal vez?

- Me parece que no - respondió la muchacha, siempre solícita.

- ¿Ni siquiera puedes aparentar normalidad cinco minutos, querida? - le espetó Pansy - ¡Pide una CocaCola como todo el mundo!

- ¡La chispa de la vida! - exclamó Nott, resplandeciente de felicidad - Se lo escuché una vez a Chang a la salida de Estudios Muggles - se volvió hacia la tal Karen, que nos observaba con estupefacción - ¿Brilla mucho? ¿es una chispa muy intensa? ¿cómo fuegos artificiales?

- ¡Pero mira que eres lerdo! - Zabinni lo miraba con desaprobación, cruzado de brazos - Se llama chispa de la vida porque es una roca que luego se pulveriza para beber, como la Piedra Filosofal ¿sino entonces qué sentido tendría el llamarla "de la vida"? Porque te haces inmortal al beberla.

- ¿Es cierto? - se interesó entonces Daphne, interrogándome con una mirada que ponía los pelos de punta.

- ¡No! - grité, imaginando lo que esa loca hubiese hecho en primero si La Piedra Filosofal hubiese caído en sus manos. Me volví hacia Karen, fijándome en su mueca de espanto - Todos coca colas, por favor.

- Si, claro - balbuceó, sacando cuentas en su ordenador - Son cien libras exactamente.

- ¿Aceptan galeones? - se adelantó Malfoy, poniendo en el mostrador una bolsa de terciopelo negra que tintineó - Hay quinientos, quédese con el cambio.

Karen escudriñaba el lugar, fijándose en cada centímetro de pared para luego posar su mirada en nosotros.

- ¿Esto es una cámara oculta?

- No somos cámaras ocultas - soltó de repente Malfoy, con bastante seriedad - Somos sangres puras y venimos a cenar.

- Más bien de excursión - intervino Astoria, con su sonrisa pétrea.

- Ya, y yo soy Tina Turner - agregó la muchacha, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y entonces por qué te llamas Karen? - cuestionó Zabinni, ahora molesto - ¿Intentas engañarnos?

- ¡Mi nombre es Karen! - gritó la aludida, roja de rabia y vergüenza por haber despertado tanta expectación entre los comensales.

- ¿Y entonces quién es Tina? - Daphne estaba confundida.

- ¿Ocurre algo, señores? - un muchacho alto, delgaducho y con un serio problema de acné apareció de la nada. Sus ojos tras unos lentes cuadrados iban de nosotros a su trabajadora, manteniendo una sonrisa que me figuraba había practicado miles de veces frente el espejo.

- Pues sí - Astoria señalaba a Karen, que parecía fuera de sí - ¡Esta muggle se está burlando de nosotros! - parpadeó varias veces, y vi con asombro cómo unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas de porcelana - ¡Yo… nos ha llamado cámaras ocultas y luego no nos quiso cobrar!

- Pero… - la trabajadora quiso hablar, pero se calló de inmediato cuando su jefe le puso una mano en el hombro sin dejar de sonreír.

- Les pido mil disculpas por la impertinencia de Karen - observó entonces el ordenador, tocó una tecla y la cuenta que marcaba cien quedó en cero - Por favor, permitan que les invitemos a ésta cena.

Iba a rehusar el ofrecimiento cuando Mafoy me dio un empujón, apartándome inmediatamente del mostrador.

- Informaré a mis abogados del incidente - sotó, recogiendo su bolsa llena a rebosar de galeones y una de las bandejas. El muchacho asintió, condescendiente.

- Lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder - mantenía una mano aferrada al hombro de Karen, que estaba pálida y tragaba con dificultad.

- Bastardos - murmuró Daphne, siguiendo a su hermana y a Malfoy hasta una de las mesas más alejadas.

- Vamos, Granger - Zabinni me había cogido de la mano, y por primera vez en toda la noche se mostraba taciturno. Lo seguí aún pasmada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

- Te dije que era una zorra sin escrúpulos - me susurró Pansy, con su mirada azul fija en Astoria - No confíes en ella o te sacará los ojos.

Bien, ahora sí que me preguntaba hasta qué punto no iba a salir yo dañada de todo ese embrollo.

La muñeca de porcelana tenía dagas escondidas bajo la falda y eso me daba mala espina.

Anda que no.

************

Si ya el pedir varios menús fue todo un espectáculo, no os podéis hacer una idea de lo que fue convencer a Astoria, Malfoy y Daphne de que las hamburguesas y los nugget de pollo se comían con las manos. Si antes la cosa estaba mal, ahora definitivamente era peor.

- ¡Draco, tienes que comerte todo a la vez!¡La carne no va aparte de la lechuga y el tomate! - Pansy, para disgusto de Astoria se había acomodado en la silla contigua, dejando a la prometida de Malfoy junto a mí, lo cual no me agradaba demasiado.

- Ket…chup - murmuraba a mi lado Zabinni, abriendo el cierre del sobre y echándoselo a su pan por encima. De repente todo el color desapareció de su rostro instantáneamente - ¡Salazar, es sangre! ¡Socorro, el Ketchup se convirtió en sangre!

- ¡Idiota no es sangre, solo es el color de la salsa! - Pansy le arrebató el sobre, enfurecida - ¡Y se echa dentro del pan, Blaise, no _sobre_ él!

Nott estaba junto a Daphne, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a la caja con su hamburguesa, con gesto abatido, soltando tacos por lo bajo.

- Esto debería tener un manual de instrucciones - declaró, dejándola a un lado para hacerse con un nugget de pollo. Lo miraba como si fuera su peor enemigo - ¿Te vas a portar bien y dejarás que te muerda? No te dolerá, lo prometo.

- Genial - resopló despectiva Pansy, taladrándolo con aquella mirada azul - Ahora declárale amor eterno y ya solo te falta poner la semilla Theo, me encantaría ver unos nuggets de pollo y barbacoa con tu cara.

Nott soltó en seguida al inocente y pobre nugget, mirándolo con aprensión a la vez que chasqueaba la lengua.

- Lástima, podríamos haber sido buenos amigos.

Yo mientras tanto había hecho acopio de fuerza de voluntad y sorbía lentamente por mi pajita la refrescante coca cola, observando a todos los allí congregados. Qué raro grupo formábamos. Por una parte Daphne, su hermana y Draco, siempre serios, responsables y altaneros. Por otro Nott, Zabinni y Pansy, que parecían disfrutar de las nuevas experiencias ofrecidas en un mundo que les era completamente diferente al suyo propio, extraño. Aún y todo estábamos allí entorno a una mesa, con sendas bebidas, hamburguesas y demás engullendo con avidez o curiosidad -según el mago, claro- sin importar que años atrás ninguno me soportara o viceversa.

- ¡Ey, Granger, explica cómo coño te has zampado esa hamburguesa sin que se derrame toda la salsa a tu alrededor! - Nott estaba apenado, mientras intentaba quitarse con empeño una mancha de Ketchup de la camisa.

- Te dije que era conveniente incluir una sabelotodo en tu vida, Theo - confirmó Zabinni, henchido su pecho de orgullo cuando me besó la mejilla.

- Podríamos compartirla, a Granger - sus ojos oscuros me analizaron y pude comprobar de reojo que Daphne Greengrass había perdido todo color del rostro - Haríamos turnos y así todos aprenderíamos de ella.

- Sí - coincidió Malfoy, y al ver que sus ojos se entrecerraban sospechosamente, supe que ahí venía el veneno viperino - Lo único que aprenderíamos es a memorizar un libro y no morir en el intento.

- Al menos yo leo - repuse, ofendida por el comentario - Es más de lo que tú puedes decir, que compraste la mayoría de tus calificaciones en Hogwarts sin abrir una sola página..

Malfoy rió, y todo su cuerpo convulsionó creando un gracioso frú frú en su camisa blanca.

- Te inventaste eso porque saqué mejor nota en Pociones que tú.

¿Pero qué se creía, que era la misma niña con dientes enormes que se dejaba insultar sin pestañear? Sonreí con fingida simpatía. Este no sabe con quién está tratando, pensé.

- Te recuerdo que una vez te di un puñetazo - le siseé amenazadoramente- y te aseguro que he perfeccionado con el tiempo .

Malfoy se inclinó hacia mí, ajeno totalmente a que el resto de los comensales seguían la pelea como si fuese una lucha de titanes, rodando sus ojos de uno a otro intermitentemente.

- Yo también he aprendido cosas nuevas, Granger… y déjame decirte que no te gustaría comprobarlas en carne propia.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? - inquirí, intentando que no se notara que casi me estaba atragantando con mi propia saliva, a pesar de que notaba mi garganta seca y ardiente.

- No, solo te lo dejo caer, y tú ya sacas tus propias conclusiones, como siempre.

- No te tengo miedo.

- Permite que lo dude - respondió, dando un trago a su coca cola a la vez que hacía una mueca de asco.

Oí el carraspeo de Blaise, clara advertencia para que me quedara callada. Bien, no quería empezar una disputa, sobretodo sabiendo de antemano que ese no era mi terreno, porque a pesar de estar en un restaurante muggle yo estaba rodeada de magos amigos de Malfoy. Soy valiente, sí, pero no estúpida.

Y por supuesto, aunque le di otro bocado a mi hamburguesa tragándome con ello mi ira, mi mente una y otra vez me anunciaba que esa se la iba a hacer pagar a Malfoy.

Porque yo era Hermione Jean Granger, sabelotodo con pelo de rata que odiaba a Draco Malfoy hasta límites insospechados. Y aunque hubiese cambiado en estos años, había cosas que jamás serían diferentes.

Una de ellas, sin duda, era mi aversión por su presencia.

********

Dar cuenta de la cena nos llevó aproximadamente una hora, en la cual la fantástica coca cola fue el mayor centro de atención. Tanto Daphne como Astoria repitieron tres veces, y consecuencia de tanto líquido fue que la primera tuvo que ir urgentemente al baño, tras una indisposición. Astoria también tenía mala cara, y al salir del McDonalds, su fingida predisposición a pasar una noche a lo muggle se diluyó, dejando que aflorara un gran sentimiento de aprensión por "la chispa de la vida" y un deseo irrefrenable de regresar a casa y olvidar esa fatídica cena de locos.

- Espera, me voy con vosotras - Malfoy se estaba poniendo su chaqueta, y yo daba gracias a las runas por que él se esfumara junto a aquellas ninfas de porcelana intoxicadas, pero Astoria, al parecer, no estaba muy por la labor.

- Quédate Draco, sabes que podemos aparecernos sin problemas en casa y si mi padre nos ve aparecer en este estado y contigo te echará la culpa de todo y te convertirá en una pieza disecada que agregar a su colección.

Malfoy no parecía convencido aún.

- Puedo aparecerme contigo y luego regresar… tu padre no me verá.

Astoria puso una mano en su mejilla, sus ojos destilando, por primera vez en la noche, algo de dulzura. Era asqueroso.

- Busca cualquier pretexto para romper el compromiso. Intento no darle más motivos de los que ya de por sí tiene.

Vaya, esa era buena ¿ni siquiera el futuro suegro de Malfoy lo soportaba? ¡Ja! Me estaba cayendo bien el pobre hombre. Finalmente accedió, a regañadientes. Las dos hermanas se acercaron a nosotros. Daphne se retorcía de dolor, sujeta por Astoria. A duras penas aguantaba las ganas de vomitar de nuevo.

- Ha sido un placer Hermione Granger. - se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla, y añadió en apenas un susurro - Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en igualdad de condiciones.

- Te dije que ese local no era higiénico - mascullaba entre dientes Daphne, la cual tenía un leve matiz verdoso surcando su rostro.

- Envíame una lechuza a mi casa, para saber que has llegado bien - Malfoy estaba junto a Nott, y le hablaba a Astoria, que asintió antes de caminar sujetando a su hermana por la cintura. Se internaron en uno de los callejones desiertos, y solo el sonido de un crack en la lejanía nos hizo saber que finamente habían marchado.

- Bueno - Pansy parecía inusualmente contenta y feliz - ¿Vamos a bailar?

- ¿A un sitio muggle? - preguntó Nott, con un brillo exultante en sus ojos oscuros. Fue dando saltitos hasta su amiga, a la que rodeó con sus anchos brazos de oso - ¡Seguro que tú sabes de algún lugar divertido!

- Hace poco una amiga de Granger abrió un local llamado "Fangoria" - la miré estupefacta, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- Pansy - la llamé, balbuceando antes de alegar - Creo que no es una buena idea.

- ¡Querida, no seas mojigata! - exclamó Blaise, enlazando sus manos con las mías - Será divertido - negué con la cabeza, obstinada - Si hemos podido sobrevivir a Ronald McDonalds esto será pan comido.

- Es diferente - aduje, observando de reojo que Malfoy había alzado una ceja, dispuesto a hablar.

- Déjalo, Zabinni, ella no sabe lo que es a desinhibición.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, haciendo que mis dientes rechinaran.

- No es un lugar para vosotros.

- Demuéstralo - me retó Malfoy, con sus ojos grises observando cada una de mis muecas de disgusto.

Vale, este tío definitivamente necesitaba un escarmiento.

- Está bien, iremos a Fangoria - acepté, resoplando por lo bajo.

- ¡Genial! - gritó Nott, complacido - Quiero probar ese cóctel de bebida muggle de la que tanto escuché hablar ¿Cómo se llama? ¿curata?

- Cubata - corregí.

- Y bien -urgió Malfoy, lanzándome una mirada burlona - ¿a qué esperamos?

Comencé a andar, sin poder evitar una sonrisa maliciosa despuntando en mis labios.

Ah, sí, deseaba ver con ansias de niña diablillo la cara de Malfoy al comprobar que "Fangoria" no era un pub cualquiera, sino una discoteca gay.

Pobrecito, lo que le esperaba.

*************************************************************************

**Tuve que cortarlo aquí, lo siento ¡no me matéis! Iba a poner la escena de la llegada a la discoteca, pero es que ya era demasiado largo ¡casi cuarenta folios!**

**Bien, ahora comienzo a responder a los rewiews que no pude responder vía email:**

**Reviews Cap 3:**

**- Chiqui33: Sí, la canción es de "La boda de mi mejor amigo" y desde entonces estoy enamorada de esa letra ajajá, lo siento, soy así de loca. Besos y mil gracias por el rewiew.**

**- Nukire: ¡Hola! Verás Zabinni es gay ajajá , pero ojo, si quieres intentar cambiarlo de acera…:p. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, porque no estaba segura si sería divertido o no, porque lo que intento es que os riáis un ratito ^^. Espero que este te guste igual y no decepcionarte. ¡Besos!**

**- Señora Malfoy: Intento sorprender, pero sobretodo que paséis un buen rato leyendo algo de mis locuras y no muráis en el intento jeje. Besos nena. Cuídate.**

**- LizziTTA: Mmmm soy algo irónica, pero bueno yo me defino como "poco cuerda" y ya, para qué dar más detalles ajajá. Bueno espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando ¿si? Besitos.**

**- Edna: ¡Ey! Verás, en este fic quiero ir lentito con la relación Malfoy-Granger, más que nada porque no tendría lógica que, después de tantos años, ella se enamorara ahí sin más de un chico al cual considera un vanidoso, por no decir una sabandija. Pero todo llegará, de hecho, en el siguiente cap habrá algo de acercamiento entre ellos, lo prometo. Por otro lado, me gusta darle protagonismo a los personajes secundarios ¡lo sé soy un desastre! Es que son adorables, en mi mente claro, y quiero que se vean bien ^^. Sin más, espero que este cap te guste. Besitos.**

**- Lupinax: Sí, me basé en la Boda de mi mejor amigo porque estoy enamorada de esa peli, aunque debo de admitir que esa escena no estaba planeada jeje.**

**- Meiko: A ti ya te lo digo a la cara, amiga. Jajajajaja.**

**Y nada más, se aceotan de todo menos virus.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Shashira**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, no me entretengo más porque realmente es que sino no me da tiempo a publicarlo, así que mañana responderé los rewiews de los capítulos anteriores. Este capítulo es !100% Draco Malfoy, así que espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Una aclaración, aquí se trata por encima el tema gay con humor, y espero, en serio y de verdad, que a nadie le moleste el modo en el que lo toco. Mi mejor amigo es gay y lo adoro con todo mi ser ^^. Solo eso.**

**Este capítulo es para Mad que lo ha estado pasando realmente mal por su examen de final de carrera.**

**Y también para Anabel, que continuamente me da la lata para que actualice este fic cuanto antes.**

**Y ya ¡a leer!**

**Disclaimer: Personajes paridos artificialmente por Rowling, yo solo me divierto un rato con ellos.**

_**Miss Universo: Capítulo 6**_

**PVO Draco Malfoy**

Cuando Blaise dijo que tenía novia no imaginé ni por un segundo que sería la tediosa, simple y sangresucia de Hermione Granger. La parte femenina -¿femenina?- del trío dorado parecía no haber cambiado nada en absoluto, salvo por sus dientes enormes. La cabeza tiesa, el mentón altivo, porte orgulloso de niña "porque yo lo valgo", pelo similar al de un caniche con un mal día… Joder, ni siquiera esa voz chillona y estridente se había tornado suave y sensual como la de Pansy o Astoria ¿y qué coño hacía enseñando esas piernas, es que no se daba cuenta de que tenían tanta gracia como un palo de escoba con túnica?

Lo que más me jode es que no puedo comportarme igual que en Hogwarts, porque aunque suene extraño hasta cierto punto debo ser recatado -y repito, hasta cierto punto- con ella y mis aristocráticos pensamientos ¿por qué? Bueno, eso es fácil de comentar, aunque en varios puntos:

Primero. Aunque odio tener que admitirlo, el queridísimo San Potter me cubrió las espaldas en el juicio para condenarme una temporada a Azkaban a mí y a mi madre. No sólo declaró a mi favor, sino que también consiguió que me arrebataran un tercio de mis posesiones. Visto de otro modo, el cabrón se podría haber esmerado un poco más, ya que estamos.

Segundo. Después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, la fama de los Malfoy se vio seriamente dañada, así como la mayoría de las familias de sangre pura. Pero si Granger "miss sabelotodo" hace amistad con mi grupo mi figura social va recobrando poco a poco y a buen ritmo su estatus de "Rey Supremo". Yo no sé si realmente Zabinni está con ella por amor o por intereses… aunque me juego mi palacete en Venecia a que es lo segundo.

Tercero. Si Granger se reúne con nosotros, Alec Greengrass dará finalmente el contrato de nuestro compromiso por válido y ese maldito calvo con pintas de troll disecado me obsequiará un buen pellizco de su fortuna y más de las mitad de las acciones de su empresa de cosmética mágica, convirtiendo así mi imperio financiero en una masa indestructible le pese a quién le pese.

Por último y no por ello menos importante. Tener un cierto roce con Granger hará que la comadreja pelirroja hierva de celos y odio hacia su amiga y mi persona, cosa que, ya que lo recuerdo, me agrada bastante, pues hacía años que no practicaba mi deporte favorito: Ser Slyhterin hasta la muerte.

Pero tener que soportar a la mojigata de Granger no solo requiere cierto dominio mental por mi parte, sino mucha fuerza de voluntad. Sí, voluntad ¿a que suena mal? Vosotros es que no sabéis lo que es tener a esa sangresucia a tu lado, querer pasar el pañuelo por tu hombro cada vez que te roza, encerrarla en una urna y que no comparta mi aire. Lo sé, soy cruel, pero si yo no tengo problema con ello menos vosotros que me estáis escuchando ¿verdad?

- Ya estamos llegando - murmuró dos pasos por delante, enlazando la mano de Blaise mientras le sonríe con esos dientes retocados ¿en serio cree que la escuchamos?

Si pudiese sentir pena por ella la sentiría… Rectifico, sentiría pena por Zabinni, porque habrá que ver a esa en la cama. Ya me la imagino alzando la mano en medio del orgasmo: "Las relaciones sexuales se llevan a cabo tanto en seres racionales como irracio… irracio…uy, ya" Por Morgana, que estar con Granger tiene que ser como tener una biblioteca susurrándote al oído continuamente, y así nadie se concentra. Fijo que la comadreja usaba hechizos silenciadores.

- Es mandona por naturaleza, pero es muy buena amiga, Draco, aunque pienses lo contrario - Pansy estaba a mi lado, con aquel vestido ceñido que me hacía lamentarme una y otra vez de practicar la monogamia - Deberías darle una oportunidad.

- En Hogwarts no la soportabas - le dije, y ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo como una niña diabólica.

- Yo tampoco era precisamente agradable, tienes que admitirlo - convino, echando elegantemente su melena negra y sedosa hacia atrás - Pero las circunstancias de la vida te hacen cambiar las perspectivas.

- Sí, pero no las lealtades - repliqué, y ella me dedicó una ceja alzada, escéptica ante mi respuesta.

- Te recuerdo que eras partidario del Señor Tenebroso, Draco, incluso tienes tatuada la marca - me levantó la chaqueta, luego la camisa, y pasó sus dedos finos por ella como si con el gesto pudiera borrarla - Tú también cambiaste de bando.

No supe qué contestar a eso. Por una parte, era cierto que había formado filas alrededor de lord Voldermot, pero en el fondo me daba igual tanto una cosa como la otra. Yo en aquel entonces tenía dieciséis años, y no entendía nada de lo que ocurría en mi entorno. Era más cobarde, por ello lo único que ambicionaba en la vida era salvar mi pellejo a toda costa, y si aparte me proporcionaba cierto poder, pues mira, bienvenido fuese. Con eso no quiero excusarme de mis pecados, que sé que cometí varios - y graves- sino que, hasta cierto punto, me hubiese dado igual estar en las filas de Dumbledore si hubiese sabido que en un futuro San Potter cara rajada ganaría la maldita guerra. Mi única aspiración en la vida era sobrevivir.

Pero yo sabía a dónde quería llegar Pansy, claro que lo sabía ¡ja! Eran demasiados años compartiendo clase, cama e intimidades como para que me engañara. Ella deseaba en el fondo, que tal y como yo había cambiado de bando en el pasado me olvidara de que Granger era una sangresucia, resquicio de la inmundicia y sabelotodo para comenzar de cero y fomentar una amistad con ella. Evidentemente, no era tan sencillo.

Lucius, mi padre, me había educado desde niño con unos ideales y unos códigos de conducta que en mi cerebro eran imborrables: Cuánto más tengas, más debes ganar; un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere y nunca te juntes con un sangresucia. ¿Cómo cambiar entonces mis pequeñas pautas a seguir?

Nací odiando a los hijos de muggles, en mi infancia escuchaba una y otra vez frases hirientes hacia ellos tales como "somos superiores" o "si esos indeseables no existieran seríamos los amos del mundo"; ahora que ya era un adulto apenas oía susurros a mis espaldas -como ese tal David Gable, un mago de sangre pura íntimo de Bulstrode- cada vez que uno de ellos pasaba por mi lado en los largos pasillos del Ministerio, temiendo que alguien se hiciera eco de esa animadversión. Bueno, no los culpaba de ello, después de todo ahora reinaba la paz gracias en parte a una pequeña colaboración de un sangresucia ¿quién en su sano juicio se enfrentaría a alguien como Granger cuándo todo el mundo mágico le debía la vida?.

Observé detenidamente su cuerpo flacucho sin curvas, los toscos andares y esos pies que la tambaleaban de un lado a otro debido a sus altos zapatos. Joder ¿a quién quería engañar? ¡Granger no sería nunca una dama como Astoria! Mi prometida tenía todo lo que una mujer podía desear en la vida: Belleza, dinero y maldad. La sangre sucia lo único de valor que conservaba era su cerebro, tan protegido con ese nido de pájaros que tenía en su cabeza, por mucho que intentara disimularlo con ese gel de ondas perfectas… y me jugaba el cuello a que Pansy tenía algo que ver con ese cambio.

- Tus silencios hablan más que tú, Malfoy - susurró a mi oído Pansy, rozándome con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja - Cuando callas significa que algo maligno está ocupando tu mente privilegiada.

Me giré y vi una sonrisa resplandeciendo en ese rostro en forma de corazón, sus ojos azules brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Resoplé con fastidio; a veces la confianza daba asco.

- No sé qué pudo ver Blaise en ella para que cayera en sus redes - su sonrisa se borró al instante, sustituyéndola un ceño fruncido.

- Aunque Zabinni es un narcisista redomado, ha demostrado que su única neurona aún trabaja de forma correcta… de vez en cuando - alzó una de sus manos, dejando relucir un anillo enorme en tonos ambarinos - ¡Draco, asume lo evidente! ¡Ellos están juntos! Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es resignarte.

La fulminé con la mirada.

- Yo nunca me rindo…

- … mientras algo esté en juego - terminó la frase que años atrás mi padre había pronunciado en innumerables ocasiones - Eres un cabezota.

- Joder, Pansy, ¿en serio crees que me trago que él vio en Granger algo interesante? Ni con un obliviate, te lo prometo.

- Pues hoy está guapa - repuso, ¿y era yo el cabezota? - No puedes negarlo.

Sí, estaba guapa con un kilo y medio de maquillaje y tres botes de ondas perfectas en su felpuda cabellera, pensé con rabia. De todos modos no era la única, al fin y al cabo la belleza de Astoria tan solo se hacía visible con una cantidad exagerada de cosméticos, pociones y maquillajes que superaba con creces la de Granger. Desvié la vista, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

- Ni con un hechizo aturdidor - respondí finalmente; para mi sorpresa, ella rompió a reír descontroladamente.

- Eres un orgulloso, Draco, pero me conformo con que al menos admitiste que te fijaste por un pequeño instante en ella.

- ¡Yo no dije tal cosa! - exclamé furioso, notando la vena de mi sien palpitar peligrosamente. Pansy se encogió de hombros, resuelta y risueña de repente.

- Traduzco entre líneas - fui a replicar cuando un enorme edificio pintado en rosa chicle llamó mi atención.

Mi alma cayó al suelo cuando leí en un letrero luminoso con mariposas de purpurinas a los lados "Fangoria". En la entrada unos chicos gritaban y chillaban exageradamente con voz de pito, dando palmaditas de regocijo; automáticamente sus ojos nos interceptaron y parecían brillar como los de una jauría de hambrientos gigantes.

- Huelo carne fresca, chicas - anunció uno de los hombres por encima del hombro al resto, relamiéndose de placer. Uno iba disfrazado de mujer, y el otro solo vestía una camisa roja a juego con un tanga de igual color. Joder, ¿de dónde salieron esos muggles? Pantalones ceñidos de cuero, la purpurina que brillaba en el pecho desnudo y en sus pestañas postizas de un azul eléctrico, plataformas de charol...

Ah, un momento.

Tardé dos segundos en reaccionar.

- ¡GRANGER!

Esa zorra se había pasado de la raya.

***

- ¿Porqué me siento como un saco de comida para hipogrifos? - preguntó Theo tragando saliva. El tonto ese parecía no darse cuenta del asunto, bastante probable teniendo en cuenta que continuamente andaba entre sueños.

Granger tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara, tan resplandeciente y malvada que se podía comparar a las fabricadas por Astoria o Daphne. Pansy a su lado estaba muda, aunque pude comprobar que disfrutaba de nuestras caras de asombro cuando soltó una risita que ahogó rápidamente en una tos. No podía creerlo ¡la loca sangresucia nos había traído a un club gay! ¿En qué coño estaba pensando? Blaise retrocedió unos pasos, escondiendo algo tras su espalda.

- Yo no entro ahí - sentenció Zabinni, negando insistentemente con la cabeza; sus ojos azules se volvieron hacia Granger en una silenciosa súplica. Sacó entonces lo que tenía escondido y tuve que controlarme con todas mis fuerza para no lanzarle ahí mismo un Avada - ¡Esas víboras querrán hacerse con mi Barbie Fantasy! ¡Y es mía!

Por Agripa, a veces era tan mujer que me daba miedo. Me acerqué en dos zancadas hasta Zabinni y le cogí amenazadoramente por el cuello de la camisa.

- Olvida la estúpida muñeca muggle, Blaise, ellos seguro que tienen toda la colección - le dije, y él pareció tranquilizarse. Busqué los ojos de Granger que seguían risueños, disfrutando ávidamente de su venganza contra nosotros y lo que le hicimos pasar en Hogwarts - ¡Tú… no… sabes… quién soy yo…!

- Tranquilo, rubito - terció uno de los chicos de la entrada, el que iba con un tanga rojo a juego con la camisa - No te haremos nada malo, hueles tanto a "hetero" que apestas.

- Sí -afirmó el otro, haciendo brillar la purpurina de su pecho - Tú aquí eres como un bombón para un diabético: Se mira, pero no se come.

- ¡Granger! - bramé, alejándome todo lo que pude de aquellos muggles tan extraños - ¡Sácanos de aquí, ahora!

- No te enfades, Draco - me consoló Nott, chasqueando la lengua y señalando a los esperpentos - Te llaman "hetero" porque no saben que eres un sangre pura.

Todos los muggles disfrazados parecían haber llegado al clímax a la vez, porque comenzaron a chillar y saltar como posesos, parecía que regalaran galeones por doquier.

- ¡Chicas, que es un sangre pura! - gritó de nuevo el del tanga, eufórico - ¡Nuestro primer heterosexual… y es virgen!

- ¡¿Qué?! - exploté, sintiendo que la rabia acudía a mi cara.

- ¡Virgen, virgen, virgen! - corearon al unísono, y entonces se juntaron como si fueran a cantar y tararearon - ¡Like a Virgin…!

- Pero qué injusta que es la vida - se quejó Zabinni, y lo miré con extrema gratitud; al menos uno de mis amigos iba a enfrentarse a esos por mí - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevarte el protagonismo? ¡Yo también soy un sangre pura! - me enseñó a su muñeca rubia, al borde del colapso - ¡Y tengo una Barbie! ¡Me merezco ser el Virgen de la fiesta!

Estaban extasiadas con la escenita montada por nosotros.

- ¡Blaise este no es el lugar indicado para dar a conocer tus celos! - le grité, zarandeándolo con violencia, miré a mi amiga, en busca de ayuda - ¡Pansy, haz algo!

La aludida dio unos pasos, sonriendo con vehemencia mientras ponía calma entre ambos bandos.

- Chicas, chicas… no lo asustéis - se interpuso entre los gays y yo, haciendo ahínco en su tono meloso que denotaba cierta diversión que no se me escapó - Nuestro Draco es vergonzoso, tratadlo con cariño ¿si? Es su primera experiencia por este otro lado de la acera.

Genial, aquello lo mejoraba, sin duda.

- Like a Virgin… - tararearon una última vez, y luego entraron en el club con un TAP TAP resonando en la calle desierta con cada paso de sus taconazos de charol.

- ¿Nos dejarán pasar? - preguntó Nott, observando la puerta del pub y luego su conjunto hecho a medida - Si llego a saber que celebran una fiesta de carnaval podría haber venido con algo más apropiado… - se rascó la nuca, reflexivo - Aunque creo que no tengo nada parecido a esa ropa muggle que llevan ¿de dónde la sacan? ¿podemos ir a comprarla?

Me había propuesto a mí mismo conservar la calma, hacer gala de mi autocontrol y cumplir con mi promesa de parecer un chico bueno de cara al mundo mágico, pero Granger había colapsado por completo todas mis reservas de sangre fría. La rata de biblioteca me tenía en el punto de mira, eso estaba claro, y quería verme mordiendo el polvo a toda costa ¿y a quién tenía yo de mi lado? A un Slytherin preocupado porque su pequeña muñeca recién adquirida no sufriera un acoso y derribo y a otro que parecía estar en la quinta luna de Júpiter. En serio, a veces relacionarse con sangres puras no te sirve para nada.

- Haremos el intento de pasar - puse una mueca de asco que Pansy captó al instante - Vamos, Draco ¡ya los escuchaste! No van a hacerte nada… - se encogió de hombros, resuelta - Eres el virgen mas quejica del mundo.

Al entrar había un hall lleno de espejos, donde una muchacha amablemente nos marcó con una cosa que nos dibujó en el dorso de la mano una sirena con un serio problema de cabello indomable. No sé por qué me recordó a Doña Preguntitas Granger.

- ¡Joder, me ha tatuado! ¡Ni el Señor Tenebroso lo había conseguido! - exclamó Theo consternado. Pansy cogió con firmeza al chico por la muñeca, pasando un dedo por la marca.

- Es tinta, se puede borrar al terminar la noche - explicó - Los muggles lo utilizan por si tienes que salir del local.

- ¡Qué ingenioso! - felicitó Blaise a la muchacha que nos puso la marca, dándole palmaditas en la espalda - Creo que no me ducharé en varios días.

- Sin comentarios - sentenció Pansy, empujándonos a tropel para entrar por unas puertas de hierro maciza antes de que estropearan más la velada.

Nunca lo admitiría en público, pero he de decir a favor de los muggles gays que tienen bastante estilo eligiendo el pub de reunión. Fangoria no era un cuchitril del tres al cuarto como me imaginaba, nada de eso.

La sala era inmensa y circular; en el lado derecho había una barra donde decenas de muggles pedían bebidas; a la izquierda todo estaba lleno de mesas bajas de madera oscura, y puffs esparcidos por el suelo, todos ocupados. De una de las paredes salía una cascada que hacía un ruido sereno al descender sobre rocas superpuestas, donde una figura extraña parecía meditar.

Al fondo había una enorme mampara transparente con un par de puertas laterales que permitían el acceso a la zona de baile.; ésta estaba tenuemente iluminada por rayos verdes enturbiado por una densa humareda, a través de ella se podía distinguir a muggles bailando desenfrenadamente, a veces una de las puertas se abría, y de ella salía en intervalos de segundos unas notas musicales y luego reinaba otra vez el silencio. Realmente fascinante.

- Vaya, esto es increíble - susurró Zabinni, pegando la nariz en la enorme mampara transparente - ¿Cómo hacéis para que no se escuche la música?

- Son cristales con un ancho especial que insonoriza la sala - comentó la sangresucia, como siempre solícita ante cualquier pregunta, lo único que le faltaba era alzar la mano y esos botes que la asemejaban a un conejo desgreñado - Los pubs muggles lo utilizan mucho.

De repente la muchedumbre paró en seco sus bailes y meneos; todos giraron hacia el fondo de la sala donde un hombre ataviado como una mujer y lleno de plumas sostenía un palo y hablaba a los oyentes, que prorrumpieron en aplausos.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? - preguntó Nott, bastante intrigado.

- Oh, nada interesante - intervino Pansy, observando a Theo con malicia - Ha comentado que hay magos en la sala.

- ¡Por las barbas de Salazar! - Blaise estaba pálido y daba saltitos de urgencia - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? La ley del Secreto de los Magos impuesto en…

- ¡Era una broma, marsupial! - aclaró Pansy, cruzándose de brazos ante tanto cerebro hueco; bueno, no la culpaba - ¡Los cristales son insonorizados, Zabinni, ya te lo dijo Hermione!

- Claro - terció Theo, alzando su dedo índice - ¿Puedo pedir un cubata?

- ¡Yo también quiero uno! - se volvió a entusiasmar Blaise, dispuesto a irse a la barra tan rápido como una Saeta de fuego en sus mejores tiempos. Se paró un segundo, pareciendo meditar - ¿Qué es un cubata?

- El jugo de la inhibición - se mofó Pansy, dándole un codazo a la sabelotodo.

- Pide uno doble para Granger - repliqué, mientras observaba de reojo a dos chicas cuchicheando y señalándome con descaro.

Ah, maldita monogamia.

- No le hagas caso - le susurraba Pansy a la sangresucia lo bastante alto como para que todos los presentes la escucháramos - Es que no soporta que su trasero esté en el punto de mira.

La fulminé de un solo vistazo antes de que se fuera derechita a la barra, pero aún así no hice comentario alguno ¿la causa? Bueno, Pansy sabía tanto sobre mí que hasta miedo me daba abrir la boca; era mi mejor amiga, y la amante más increíble que tuve en la vida… aunque esa chica de Ravenclaw… no, la secretaria del Departamento de Misterios… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Peggy, Becky? Bah, no importa.

- Tiene ovarios ¿eh? - dijo Theo, observando a Pansy acodada en la barra; su vestido marcaba cada una de sus curvas - Otra simplemente te habría ignorado, como hacemos nosotros casi siempre - lo miré de reojo, alzando una ceja - En fin… que tampoco es todos los días.

- Ya.

Pansy volvió con las bebidas, las cuales mantenía a duras penas entre sus brazos. Granger a su lado parecía contrariada ante la sonrisa resplandeciente de su amiga, la mojigata parecía al borde del colapso.

- Barbie Fantasy, Ninja Scroll - señaló dos copas con la cabeza, Nott y Blaise las cogieron con vehemencia - Draco, ésta es tuya - me tendió una copa con liquido dorado, diferente a las demás, para entonces la sabelotodo estaba pálida como un fantasma. Interrogué a Pansy con la mirada, pero ella añadió sin inmutarse - Te pedí algo más fuerte porque sé que bebes con mas frecuencia que nosotros.

Me bebí la mitad del potingue de un solo trago, y a los pocos segundos di cuenta del resto. Realmente estaba delicioso, y tal y como explicó Pansy a eso sí que se le podía llamar el jugo de la inhibición. Sentí unos cosquilleos que ascendía desde la punta de los pies hasta la garganta y sonreí por primera vez en toda la noche. Vaya, ahora sí que me sentía vivo, espectacular, único e inimitable.

Todos se quedaron mirándome -salvo Pansy, que parecía apunto de un orgasmo cósmico- , pero me importaba una mierda ¡joder, estaba en una discoteca, quería bailar! ¡el cuerpo me lo pedía! Cogí a Nott de un brazo y lo arrastré literalmente hasta la puerta de la mampara Puse una mano en el picaporte y la giré a la vez que le decía a Theo que me entusiasmaba el lugar.

- Draco ¿estás bien?

- ¡Estupendamente! - declaré, y lo zarandeé una vez más, haciendo que su bebida cayera al piso - ¡No te preocupes, te voy por otra!

Hice el intento de irme, pero Theo me lo impidió.

- ¿Seguro que no te ocurre nada? - inquirió de nuevo, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Entramos? - me volví hacia Blaise, Pansy y Granger, que parecía estupefactos - ¡Eh, vosotros, venid a menear esos flácidos traseros!

Y me metí de lleno en la sala atestada de gays.

- ¡Hola, cariño! - grité al chico del tanga rojo que minutos antes me había encontrado en la puerta y me dirigí a la pista de baile dispuesto a pasármelo como nunca en mi vida.

****

**PVO Hermione:**

- Te advertí que podía ser contraproducente - regañé a Pansy, que observaba por la mampara de cristal el corro que Malfoy había organizado por toda la pista de baile - La poción de la Euforia fue un golpe bajo.

- Lo sé - admitió Pansy, tamborileando con los dedos en el cristal - ¡Pero qué mente tan privilegiada que tengo! Oye, a veces me admiro de lo inteligente que soy ¿eh?

- ¡Esto es serio Alexandra! - inquirí, espantada al ver que Malfoy estaba entusiasmado gesticulando frente al micrófono del escenario - ¡Oh, Merlin, hay que detenerlo! El libro reglamentario de pociones avanzadas indicaba que unos de los efectos secundarios er…

- ¡Oh, Granger, no seas aguafiestas! - se quejó Pansy, frunciendo el ceño, pero al ver mi rostro cedió Vale, vale, ya lo paro ¿contenta?

Y la seguí rumbo al escenario de la discoteca.

*****

**PVO Draco:**

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats _

_Next to mine._

- ¡VAMOS, TODOS JUNTOS! - grité al público allí congregado, que parecían tan entusiasmados como yo. Nott y Blaise salieron de detrás del escenario, ataviados con plumas y pantalones en un tono rosa chicle de terciopelo. Unos chales oscilaban a la vez que sus movimientos, y vi a sus respectivos muñecos danzando junto a ellos - ¡OH, AQUÍ MI CORO LLENO DE GLAMOUR!

Un grito de histeria resonó en toda la sala. Viré de nuevo hacia la muchedumbre, y pude distinguir a Granger con Pansy a lo lejos, parecían discutir

- ¡MIS CHICAS FAVORITAS! - Las señalé con el dedo y de inmediato un haz de luz las iluminó - AHÍ TENÉIS A LA SEÑORITA PANSY PARKINSON, MI MEJOR AMIGA Y AMANTE! - prorrumpieron en aplausos y la aludida saludó lanzando besos al aire - ¡AH! ¡LA OTRA CHICA ES GRANGER ALIAS PELO DE RATA, QUE HOY PARECE POR FIN UNA MUJER MEDIANAMENTE DECENTE! - de nuevo más aplausos - VAMOS GRANGER, SALUDA COMO PANSY ¡NO SEAS TÍMIDA, MOJIGATA! ESO ES…

Vaya, realmente ese palo era increíblemente bueno, porque me estaba convirtiendo sin mucho esfuerzo en el rey de la fiesta. Theo se acercó a mí con su Ninja Scroll en la mano y saludó al público, a los cuales lo único que les faltaba era arrodillarse ante nuestro show. La presentadora llena de plumas que antes habíamos visualizado tras la mampara subió los escalones del entarimado y se acercó a nosotros con tres ramos de flores y tres diademas que brillaban bajos los rayos verdes.

- ¡Felicidades, habéis sido coronados por unanimidad Misses Universos de Fangoria! - anunció por el micro, y nos hicieron entregas de las diademas y las flores.

- ¡Oh, esto es tan repentino! - exclamó Blaise, fingiendo que lloraba desconsoladamente. Nos hicieron entrega de las diademas, y los tres las lucimos con orgullo Slyherin.

Pansy y Granger habían aparecido justo debajo del escenario y nos hacían señas para que nos acercáramos mientras gritaban una y otra vez que bajáramos y nos comportáramos decentemente.

- ¡Pero si esto es divertidísimo! -apuntó Theo, pasándome una boa de plumas moradas por el cuello - ¡Soy Miss Universo, por fin se hace justicia!

*****

**PVO Hermione**

Vale, aquello era totalmente inverosímil. Draco estaba en el escenario haciendo una burda imitación de Madonna, mientras Nott y Zabinni hacían las veces de Pimpinela, discutiendo por quién manejaba mejor los chales y las plumas que llevaban como adorno alrededor de sus cuellos.

- ¡Ay, Morgana! - reía Pansy a mi lado, llorando descontroladamente - ¡Esto no tiene desperdicio!

- No tiene gracia - le espeté, dándole un empujón para que guardara la compostura. Les hice de nuevo señas para que bajaran del escenario, pero estaban ensimismados observando con brillo en los ojos sus respectivas diademas de mises. Bien, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, ésta irá a busca a Mahoma. Agarré a Pansy por el Brazo, y la guié hasta un lado del escenario.

- ¿A… donde… vamos…? - preguntó entrecortadamente, entre hipidos, pero no le respondí. Subí los escalones rápidamente, situándome justo al lado de Malfoy.

- Vamos, a casa - les insté, y los tres chicos refunfuñaron - ¡NO me miréis de ese modo! ¡Habéis armado una gorda! - señalé a Pansy, molesta - ¡Y tú más que nadie!

De repente e vi envuelta en plumas morada, y cuando alcé la vista Malfoy estaba a dos centímetros de mí, sonriente, altivo e inusitadamente feliz.

- Pero qué rata de biblioteca más extraña eres, Granger.

Y sin venir a cuento, me besó.

Por supuesto, le di un bofetón.

Y el público finalmente calló.

******

**Bueno, sé que tiene fallos, pero en serio que no daba más de sí el capítulo. Responderé los rewiews mañana vía email ¿si? Es que sino no me da tiempo a publicar, en serio. Mil gracias a todos por vuestros rewiews y espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya sabéis, se acepta de todo menos virus.**

**Besos.**

**Shashira.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Bien, ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo. Lo hubiese escrito antes, pero tenía algo planeado y finalmente no salió como esperaba -no sé por qué, pero siempre cambio de idea a la vez que escribo ¿alguien me entiende?- y encima me salió un capítulo kilométrico y para nada gracioso, pero bueno, aquí está.**

**La cosa es que no me salió muy gracioso porque aquí intento explicar la vida de los personajes, para que más o menos se vaya entendiendo su forma de actuar y demás secretos. De todos modos espero que os guste, en serio… y que no me matéis porque hoy ¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Todavía no me regalaron nada, aunque creo que el DVD de Crepúsculo caerá jiji.**

**Ahora una aclaración****: En la parte de Draco, él cuenta una historia refiriéndose a un recuerdo de su infancia con ciertas galletas. Bien, ésta parte de la historia no es mía, sino que pertenece a un One Shot de Karix7 titulado "Sueños con aroma a Vainilla" y con su permiso lo he adaptado a mi fic, cambiando algunos detalles y demás -me vas a matar Karen, mil perdones de antemano-. Luego, otra aclaración, aquí hay una parte que es la resaca de Hermione que saqué la idea de un capítulo de Sex in the City, espero que os guste.**

**Y ahora, las respuestas a los reviews que no pude responder vía email:**

**Capítulo 4:**

**- Señora Malfoy: Pansy es genial, al menos para mí ^^ también es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Lo bueno de no saber casi nada de estos personajes de Slytherin es que puedes manejarlos como te da la gana, y es un alivio. En fin, que espero que te guste este capítulo ¡besos.**

**- Yo!!: Bien, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, y aunque no te va a hacer reír mucho espero que sigas leyendo. Besitos.**

**- Meiko: A ti te lo digo en persona, que te veo cada sábado.**

**- Arpey: Tienes toda la razón, Pansy siempre es la mala de todos los fics, pero aquí es una más, o al menos se intenta. Su personalidad está basada en Samantha Jones de Sex in the City y una de mis mejores amigas ^^. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo ¡besos!.**

**- Lupinax: Gracias de todo corazón, tú también eres genial ^^.**

**- Elianela: A ti te lo digo por MSN, pero te quiero mucho nena.**

**- LiZiTTA: Mmmm siempre me equivoco con tu nick ajajá Bueno tu sigue leyendo ¡que no quiero spolearte nada!**

**- Ruptao: Gracias por tus muestras de apyo, la historia ahora seguirá manteniéndose así pero de vez en cuando se tornar algo serio. De todos modos espero no hacerlo mal. Gracias por todo ^^.**

**- Nukire: Te reíste ¿eh? Para eso estamos mujer, para escribir cosas divertidas, que ya tristeza hay por todo el mundo. Besitos.**

**Y ahora nada más ¡a leer!**

**Capítulo dedicado a Anabel, que es mi EVIL y Pansy favorita. Por ser tú, ahora y siempre.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes paridos artificialmente por Rowling, yo solo los cojo un ratillo y me divierto con ellos.**

**PD: ANIVERARIO DE PPC ¡FELICITARLAS!**

_**Tras la Fiesta del Chivo (Primera Parte): Capítulo 7**_

**PVO Draco**

Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados a pesar de que estaba despierto. Continuaba en la misma posición hacía media hora, pero era imposible que mi cuerpo resistiera una sacudida sin que vomitara o todo me diera vueltas, así que opté por permanecer allí tumbado, con las cortinas corridas e intentando recordar qué demonios había sucedido aquella noche, porque no recordaba casi nada. Fruncí el ceño y me mantuve estático por varios segundos más, rígido, haciendo que mi cerebrito de Slytherin aventajado diera todo de sí para encontrarme con algo clave, y así averiguar cómo demonios llegué a mi casa dolorido y con un resacón que marcaría récords de por vida.

Pensemos.

A mi mente regresaban imágenes como flashes centelleantes, pero no sacaba nada en claro con eso: El McDonalds, hamburguesas, Astoria y Daphne yéndose, Pansy, Zabinni, el club gay, la música, la coronación de algo, aplausos… y luego un golpe, y otro y otro más, todos cubiertos de un suave aroma que me recordaba a mi infancia.

Vainilla.

Hacía años que aquel episodio estaba confinado con mutismo en el desván de mi frío e insensible corazón, por ser el recuerdo más satisfactorio de toda mi infancia y mi pequeña y confidencial debilidad. Sí, ahora que mi muerte anda más cerca debido a este incesante y tortuoso dolor de cabeza lo admitiré: Soy un adicto a todo lo que contiene vainilla. Sé que suena estúpido, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que yo, Draco Malfoy, soy un ser bastante malvado porque puedo, arrogante a mucha honra y guapo hasta límites insospechados.

Vale, podéis agregar el adjetivo ególatra si os apetece, lo veo justo y para nada peyorativo.

Pero no nos desviemos del tema principal, que es mi obsesión por el mencionado aroma. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Toda la culpa -y ojo, que no soy de los que culpan a los demás como San Potter, solo saco mi lado victimista si algo no me sale como yo deseo, nada más - la tiene mi progenitora, Narcissa Malfoy, y su afán por prohibirme desde mi más tierna -¿tierna?- infancia que comiese del bote de galletas de la cocina, destinado únicamente a satisfacer los exquisitos paladares de sus amiguitas cotorras y aristocráticas.

_Las galletas son alimentos femeninos, Draco, si las comes te vuelves un renegado. _

Esas eran palabras de mi padre, y como tales pasaban a la posteridad por los siglos de los siglos. Amén.

Por "Renegado" en el diccionario de Lucius Malfoy se entiende maricón, mariquita, mariconcete, homosexual, gay, trucha, de la otra acera,y toda palabra malsonante que podáis imaginar -por ejemplo, Potter o Weasley-. Como comprenderéis a mis nueves años eso a mí me importaba una soberana mierda, para que nos vamos a engañar; y por otra parte, yo estaba seguro al cien por cien que no era gay; para remitirnos a las pruebas solo diré que cierta parte de mi cuerpo aumentaba considerablemente de tamaño tan solo observando a la hija de los Clearwater tomando el sol en mi piscina durante los veranos -ya la imaginación se encargaba del resto-. Pero ese pequeño detalle preferí omitirlo con el fin de que mi padre no me calificara de pervertido sexual a tan temprana edad.

No me avergüenza admitir que soy un ser de costumbres fijas y caprichoso hasta lo inconcebible; total, otros magos que conozco pertenecieron a Hufflepuff y se vanaglorian de ello, así que no veo inconveniente en dar cuenta de mi ambición. Por todo ello, yo veía aquel bote de galletas en la despensa como un trofeo inigualable, algo que debía -tenía- que conseguir aunque fuera por caminos oscuros.

Mi madre se negaba una y otra vez, escudándose en que mi padre veía aquella debilidad como algo "_indigno de un Malfoy"._ Lloré desesperadamente en mi dormitorio -tampoco era plan de hacerlo delante de mis padres y llevarme un castigo de regalo por mi insolencia o fragilidad- , grité y pataleé con toda la insistencia que pude lograr a mis nueve años, pero nada de ello dio resultado.

Ante tal panorama desolador decidí tomar medidas urgentes y paliar mis deseos.

Una tarde di con la forma de conseguir mi trofeo sin que mis padres repararan en ello. Después de tomar el té en el salón, me dirigí con premura a mi dormitorio y dibujé una galleta en un trozo de pergamino.

Era grande -todo lo es a ojos de un niño-, de colores, y se asemejaba en demasía a la que el bote de mis pesadillas tenía decorando una de sus bases. A hurtadillas y sin ser visto entré en el dormitorio de mis padres, me hice con la varita de mi madre y hechicé como buenamente pude aquel trozo de pergamino -y ahora caigo, también obligué a Niny a que me ayudara con su magia bajo pena de entregarle un calcetín, pero esa parte no hace falta comentarla ¿verdad?-, haciendo que adquiriera el ansiado aroma vainillado de las galletas escondidas en la despensa.

Ese pergamino me siguió hasta Hogwarts, y hoy en día descansa en mi baúl oculto bajo llave y maldiciones en una de las esquinas de mi dormitorio. Hace años que no duermo con ese pergamino bajo la almohada -antes lo hacía siempre, o casi-, y supongo que tampoco mantendrá el olor tan preciado de antaño, pero no me importa en absoluto.

Ese dibujo conserva en una mezcla de tinta, magia y pergamino el niño inocente que una vez quise ser y nunca fui. Una probabilidad de cambiar que, evidentemente, jamás se dio. Pero el aroma a vainilla continúa persiguiendo en mis pesadillas, convirtiéndose en mi obsesión por encima de todas las cosas. Para la eternidad.

Ahora que recuerdo, era Hermione Granger la persona que exudaba vainilla por cada poro de su inmundo cuerpo en aquella discoteca de muggles.

Pues vaya mierda.

Un rayo de sol se coló entre los gruesos cortinajes, y me di la vuelta con fastidio para evitar que me rozara, sin intentar aún incorporarme de la cama. Metí la mano debajo de los almohadones, coloqué una pierna por encima -entre el bulto de sábanas de lino egipcio- y volví a hundir mi rostro entre los mullidos cojines. El contacto con la tela me hizo gritar de agonía.

- ¡Joder! - me levanté de un salto, llevándome una mano al cuello y observando la almohada con aprensión. Allí, con ojos rojos y gesto que declaraba sobre todas las cosas posibles su mal humor, había un cangrejo de fuego que soltaba chispas por la cola.

Conocía a ese animal, y también a su propietario.

- Buen chico, Stewie ¡vas mejorando! Ese ataque fue fabuloso - sentado en mi butacón preferido con las piernas cruzadas y semblante serio se encontraba, sin lugar a dudas, el dueño de aquella cosa maldita.

Perdón, la dueña.

- ¡PANSY!

- Draco - una sonrisa burlona bailaba sobre sus labios, apenas maquillados - Llevo una hora esperando que te dignes a levantarte de la cama - sus ojos azules se detuvieron en su cangrejo de fuego - Stewie tuvo a amabilidad de sacarte del letargo por mí ¡es que éste butacón es tan cómodo que no quería ni moverme!

Señalé al animal con dedos temblorosos. Si Pansy no fuera una chica ahora estaría muerta.

- Sácalo de ahí, ahora - le ordené, y ella frunció la boca, protestando - Esas sábanas costaron una fortuna, Parkinson, ¡son importadas de El Cairo!

La aludida chasqueó la lengua reprobatoriamente, pero obedeció y metió a la "cosa" en una especie de jaula encantada. Dejó al animal en el suelo y luego me observó de arriba a bajo, divertida.

- Cariño, a mí no me importa que te exhibas desnudo, pero no creo que a Astoria le parezca apropiado que andes en cueros delante de alguien como yo.

- Ah.

Alcancé el revoltijo de sábanas y me las lié con presteza a la cintura, aunque bueno, luego me di cuenta de que era una idiotez; después de todo, Pansy y yo habíamos compartido más que palabritas tontas en una cama, así que no era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos en una situación, llamémosle embarazosa.

- Sigues tan dotado como siempre, querido -admitió ella. Dando una vuelta a mi alrededor para observarme desde diferentes perspectivas - Astoria debe estar contentísima de tenerte en el lecho.

_Anda, dime algo que no sepa._

- ¿A qué has venido, Pansy? - pregunté, tomando asiento en el butacón que minutos antes había ocupado - No creo que estés aquí para hablar de mis relaciones sexuales o polvos mañaneros.

- Cierto - concedió ella, y por primera vez desde su llegada parecía dudar - Yo… he venido a ver cómo te encontrabas.

- Bien - respondí - ¿por qué preguntas?

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, intentado evitar por todos los medios echarle cuentas a la terrible jaqueca que martilleaba incesantemente; cuando aquello sucedió, mis manos dieron con unas formas que antes no había notado… más bien que _nunca_ habían pertenecido a mi cara ¿qué era eso? Miré a Pansy, que me observaba impasible, y luego corrí hacia el baño.

¡AH!

Estaba claro que hoy me había levantado con el Grim encima o a la vuelta de la esquina.

Mi cabeza ya no era una cabeza, sino una enorme calabaza con pelo rubio y ojos grises que se miraba a sí misma, espantada, a través del espejo. ¿Dónde estaba mi belleza, mi sonrisa, mi rostro anguloso?

¡Coño, pero si mi piel era naranja! Ahora sí que podían clamar a los cuatro vientos que tenía un color saludable y no la palidez que siempre reverberaban como enfermiza aquellos estúpidos magos del Ministerio. De todos modos yo era una calabaza, ¡una calabaza! Parecía una hortaliza ultrajada que tenía metido en el culo dilatado el cráneo de un ser humano.

Genial. Draco Malfoy, alias "La Calabaza Ultrajada".

- Tú no lo recuerdas, pero ayer fuiste un nene muy malo y hubo que castigarte - Pansy permanecía apoyada en el marco de la puerta, cruzada de brazos y observándome a través del espejo. Sentí la ira bullendo desde mi interior. Eso no iba a quedar así.

- ¿Fuiste tú? - inquirí, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se abstuvo de hacer declaraciones. Vale, no sabía quién pero alguien iba a pagar por el atrevimiento tarde o temprano.

- La primera lección que debiste aprender, Draco, es que un Malfoy obtiene lo que quiere… siempre que no sea la novia de tu mejor amigo.

Click-clack, ahora sí que todo encajaba.

Un escenario, aplausos, coronas, brillo, multitud, más aplausos, Granger… su aliento, su nariz apestando a pergaminos y tinta.

Un beso.

- Joder - murmuré; observé que Pansy se acercaba hasta a mí, palmeándome el hombro con delicadeza.

- Vamos, no es tan grave - me consoló. Claro, como ella no era ahora una calabaza violada no le daba importancia. - Al menos, Blaise no te lanzó la llama de fuego que tenía preparada para que no tuvieras mini Dracos. El Melofors es lo menos que te merecías.

Zabinni… ese traidor iba a saber quién era yo, bueno, cuando volviera a mi estado natural de hermosura inimitable.

¡Por Salazar, aquello era denigrante! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de besar a Granger estando en mis cabales? Bueno, estaba borracho, y feliz, y me sentía libre… eufórico… ey, un momento ¿eufórico? Yo nunca estoy eufórico. Soy serio, socarrón, malvado y cruel ¿qué hacen esas palabras formando parte de mi ser? Algo estaba mal.

- ¿Pansy?

- Dime.

- ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

- ¿YO? - dio unos pasos hacia atrás, acongojada de repente - Nada, ¿por?

¡Maldita Slytherin de los cojones, amigas para esto! Si ya lo decía mi padre, nunca confíes en ellas porque tienen la maldad de un hombre y el saber de una mujer. Me di la vuelta para encararla, intentando aparentar una calma que en aquellos momentos se me escapaba de las manos.

- Sí, vale, lo admito - confesó, sonriendo tímidamente - ¡Solo fueron unas gotas de poción, Draco! - colocó un dedo en la barbilla, y luego se rascó la sien, reflexiva - Bueno, quizás la botella entera - y agregó, antes de que yo pudiera acusarla de algo - ¡Pero estabas siendo un aguafiestas, debías animarte!

- ¡Pues haberme invitado a whisky de fuego Pansy! - rugí, deseando ahogarla con mis propias manos - ¡Soy una calabaza! ¿Ves algo bueno en ello?

- Al menos tendrás un disfraz para Halloween, ¡la diadema de Miss Universo te irá perfecta!

Prefería hacer como que no la había escuchado.

No podía creerlo, ¡Una sangre sucia! ¡había besado a una sangre sucia y todo por su aroma a vainilla!

¡Merlín!, iba a tener que arreglar todo eso inmediatamente… pero antes debía lavarme concienzudamente los dientes con desinfectante mágico, quién sabe si eso de la suciedad en la sangre se contagia.

****

**La resaca de Nott**

Theodore Nott estaba bastante incómodo, y eso aumentaba tanto su dolor de cabeza como su mal humor. Aunque parezca raro, él también tenía su carácter, pero en contadas ocasiones salía a relucir; sin embargo, todos salían corriendo despavoridos cuando "el gran oso" -apodo que Zabinni le había puesto en sexto y él conservaba a su pesar- hacía acto de presencia entre los comensales. Por eso siempre que podían Blaise, Draco y Pansy intentaban no incentivar dichos factores; a saber:

Factor A: Dormir. Theodore se llamaba de segundo nombre Marmota y no podía subsistir en el mundo de los vivos sin haber visitado el de los sueños primero. En Hogwarts se acostaba nada más anochecer, pero llegaba a desayunar el último y nadie se molestaba en preguntar qué o quién lo había entretenido, porque ya conocían la respuesta. Su nombre, era Cama. _La más fiel de mis mujeres_ aseguraba entre bostezos al dirigirse a su encuentro por las escaleras de las mazmorras.

Facto B: La comida. No es que Theodore Nott fuera famélico, simplemente se arrastraba a las cocinas cada dos horas en busca de alimento como un niño tercer mundista porque, aseveraba entre sollozos a los elfos, necesitaba más azúcar que el resto para que su cerebro rindiera lo justo y necesario; de ese modo no restaría puntos a su casa -sino haber quién aguantaba a Pansy en su estado Banshee- y no dormiría en clase, a excepción de Historia de la Magia.

Factor C: Su mundo. A Nott le encantaba soñar despierto, dormido o cogiendo apuntes en Pociones con Snape, y lo que más le fastidiaba es que lo sacaran de ellos justo en el momento menos oportuno -como cuando Draco Malfoy chasqueó los dedos y no pudo matar al dragón chino para rescatar a la princesa sin rostro de la torre. Estuvo sin hablarle dos semanas enteras.- Así que cuando Theodore Nott hacía caer levemente sus párpados, entornaba los ojos y miraba más de cinco minutos un lugar fijo de la estancia, simplemente se resignaban y lo dejaban solo, aparcado a un lado como un mobiliario más de la sala. En fin, había cosas peores ¿o no?

Factor D: La incomodidad. No soportaba un lugar donde permaneciera obligado, ni tampoco a nadie que lo obligara. Como ser humano que se consideraba, Theodore Nott era libre, y le gustaba ejercer esa libertad a su manera, para bien o para mal, pero siempre a su forma. Por eso en cuanto acabó la maldita guerra y su padre fue encarcelado vendió la casa y se marchó. Nunca soportó que su padre lo metiera de lleno en una guerra que no era la suya, y por algo que para su modo de ver la vida no tenía importancia. Debido a eso, y contra todo pronóstico, aunque Draco se inició a su pesar, él no llegaría nunca a tatuarse la maldita marca que lo identificaba como Mortífago. Aquello desestabilizó por completo los cimientos de su pequeña familia.

Su madre había muerto hacía ya bastantes años, y su hermana mayor, Diandra, había contraído matrimonio un año antes de la caída del Señor Tenebroso con un chico búlgaro y vivían en la capital. Mantenían el contacto de vez en cuando -había que guardar las apariencias ante todo, le decía a Theo en cada carta o visita esporádica-, y sabía que aunque su hermana no lo dijera en alto, él no era bienvenido a esa casa por considerarlo un traidor -al fin y al cabo lo era, pues se había negado en rotundo a tatuarse la marca tenebrosa-.

Así que como único heredero de la fortuna Nott vendió su casa, algunos enseres, y se fue a vivir al Valle de Godric -irónico ¿verdad?-. Lo único que conservó de su vida anterior era la pequeña empresa de su madre, que se dedicaba a organizar eventos mágicos para el Ministerio de Magia. Cuando su padre fue besado por un dementor por accidente-tan solo hacía año y medio de eso-, supo que toda sus pesadillas habían desaparecido.

Como veréis, ninguno de los factores estaba subsanado -apenas había dormido, tenía hambre, sueño y estaba tumbado sobre algo duro y para nada cómodo- así que Theodore Nott no es que estuviera enfadado, simplemente se encontraba furioso.

Y hablando de encontrase…¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, manteniendo el ceño fruncido, y nada más hacerlo deseó cerrarlos de por vida.

No, aquello definitivamente no se podía considerar salón, ni habitación, o estancia… en resumidas cuentas, eso era un sacrilegio a los sentidos. Todo en aquel lugar estaba cubierto de objetos extraños, jaulas de animales nunca visos antes, volúmenes de plantas, manuales de veterinaria mágicos y muggles. Los muros eran turquesa intenso, y el suelo forrado de baldosas brillantes en tonos amarillos. Cuadros de variada fauna decoraban el lugar, y Theo reconoció a un Kneazle, un unicornio y a un grupo de doxys.

Se incorporó lentamente, con el cabello alborotado y refregándose los ojos con insistencia. Por Agripa, sea quién fuera el dueño de esa casa tenía cierta alergia al buen gusto, eso estaba claro. Nada más hacer el primer movimiento algo chirrió bajo él, y comprobó que se encontraba tumbado en un sofá turquesa y amarillo de charol reluciente de una dudosa calidad.

- ¡Qué demonios…!

- Hola, ¿dormiste bien? - una cabeza pequeña con una gran mata rubia y engreñada se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta.

La piel clara parecía traslúcida a la luz de la mañana y Theo pensó que esos ojazos azules eran demasiado grandes para un rostro tan diminuto, pues le daba un aire constante de psicópata y despistada. No conocía de nada a esa chica, o al menos eso pensaba ¿qué hacía entonces ahí, con ella?

- Es mi casa - la observó detenidamente, ¿sabría legeremancia? - Supongo que te preguntarás cómo llegaste aquí ¿cierto? - sonrió, y Theo le devolvió una sonrisa forzada - Has tenido suerte, no fuiste atacado por los _Kuxies Invisibles_, en ésta época del año son muy comunes y te drenan toda la sangre. Mi padre intentó dar con uno, pero nunca lo ha conseguido.

_Un momento, ¿se está quedando conmigo o me está hablando en serio?. Con ésa cara quién sabe, puede ser cualquier cosa. Desde una hechicera despiadada hasta la bruja más tonta. _

- Me llamo Theoodore Nott - se presentó, levantándose del sofá y tendiéndole la mano, que ella estrechó brevemente.

- Lo sé, fuimos juntos a Hogwarts. Soy Luna Loveggod.

- Pues no me suenas - confesó aturdido, resistiendo las ganas de cortarse la cabeza para acabar con el dolor.

- Tal vez me conociste por Lunática.

_Claro, la loca de Ravenclaw._

Ahora sí que la tenía en mente. Theo vislumbró fugazmente en su cabeza a una niña con zanahorias en las orejas, colgando carteles por toda la escuela porque constantemente le escondían sus pertenencias curiosamente el último día de clase, y quería que se las devolvieran. Sí, definitivamente era ella, con más años, menos loca y más hortera.

Nott observó que vestía a lo muggle, con unos vaqueros gastados, una camiseta amarilla - no sabía por qué pero estaba empezando a odiar ese color- y, como mención especial esas pantuflas de dragones peculiarmente rosas que expulsaba chispas rojas de sus fauces abiertas.

- Bonitas zapatillas - se burló, aunque sabía que dentro de dos horas pasado su mal genio se arrepentiría.

- Lo sé -admitió Luna Lovegood, que parecía no haber reparado en el tono jocoso empleado por el mago - Sin embargo, yo debo de admitir que tu atuendo es bastante divertido.

- ¿Disculpa?

- A mi me da igual, pero esos pantalones de terciopelo rosa y la boa morada no me las imaginaba nunca en posesión de un Slytherin ¿eres un transexual?.

- ¿Un qué? - preguntó Theodore Nott, consternado ante tanta labia para la sinceridad. Luego reparó en su atuendo, aquel con el que se había disfrazado para la fiesta del club muggle. Bueno, dedujo molesto, era comprensible su confusión. Pero no iba a achantarse delante de nadie, y mucho menos de una desconocida, por más que dijera que se conocían de Hogwarts - Esto es un nuevo modelo de Madame Malkin - mintió - Dicen que es el último grito.

- Sí, -concedió ella, sin desdibujar la dulce sonrisa de su rostro - Yo también gritaría si me vistiera con eso.

- Oye, - se defendió Nott - que es ropa muggle.

Luna Lovegood parpadeó varias veces pero no respondió. A Theo le recordó a un búho albino que había pertenecido a su hermana llamado Lux.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? - le interrogó, y Nott asintió con ojos brillantes ¡comida! Por fin algo que iba a mitigar su malestar.

- ¡Muero de hambre! - exclamó, relamiéndose los labios con gula mientras su mente imaginaba una enorme montaña de tortitas, cereales y mermelada por doquier.

- Sígueme - lo apremió Luna, y salió por la puerta sin esperarlo.

Un pequeño pasillo pintado de naranja lo llevó hasta una cocina, decorada con más cuadros de animales. Los muebles eran amarillos, y las paredes de un rojo escarlata que a Nott casi le hizo pedir a gritos un decorador con urgencia. Tomó asiento en la barra americana y esperó a que Luna le sirviera el suculento desayuno, pero de nuevo aquella rubia con cara fantasmagórica lo dejó pasmado.

Frente a él puso un plato con algo verde que parecía moho, acompañado con un líquido morado, pan integral y frutas silvestres-naranja, plátano, fresas, cerezas-. Los ojos oscuros de Nott miraron con espanto a Luna, que parecía haber tomado tres botellas de Felix Felicis de un solo golpe.

- Espero que te guste el queso envejecido - murmuró ella, sentándose a su lado y dispuesta a tragarse aquella cosa que Nott se imaginó pronto saldría corriendo por patas del plato. Su mirada iba de la chica a la comida alternativamente, sin saber cuál de las dos estaba más fuera de lugar en ese mundo y en ésa cocina.

- ¿Y las tontitas, la mermelada, el arenque ahumado? -saltó disparado hacia los primeros estantes que encontró en su camino, como si la vida dependiera de ello - ¿Dónde metiste el zumo de calabaza?

- Suelo desayunar en una cafetería cercana al Ministerio de magia y siempre pido esas cosas - Luna apoyó la cabeza en una mano, soñadora, sin reparar en los movimientos cada vez más anhelantes de Theo - Así que dedico el fin de semana a depurar.

- ¿Depurar? - le interrogó, sacando la cabeza de un mueble de la cocina - A eso que tú haces se le podría llamar perfectamente suicidio con alevosía, Lovegood.

- Es queso envejecido - volvió a corroborar la bruja con voz ausente, suspirando.

- Más bien putrefacto.

- Eres un quejica - Luna frunció el ceño por primera vez - Si comes continuamente todo esos alimentos el cuerpo se resiente, por ello debemos evitar la ingesta de carne, pescado y derivados. Hay que alimentarse adecuadamente.

- Tú lo que quieres es matarme de hambre - replicó Nott, dándose por vencido en su búsqueda por algo comestible en aquella casa de locos - Joder, ¡tengo hambre!

- Pues come.

- ¡Pero es queso putrefacto!

- Envejecido - recalcó de nuevo Luna, impasible.

- ¡Lo que sea!

Theo se cruzó de brazos, mascullando por lo bajo palabras inapropiadas para esas horas de la mañana. Observó a Luna con detenimiento tragarse la dichosa cosa verdosa con fervor. No era la primera vez que se encontraba frente a una maniática de la alimentación.

Sin ir más lejos Diandra, su propia hermana, era una adicta a las pociones para adelgazar y dudosas hierbas que conseguía de contrabando en el callejón Diagon. Pero lo de Lovegodd era diferente, pues su hermana comía de todo y luego adelgazaba a base de pastillas. Sin embargo, Luna Lovegood no utilizaba pastillas -_aunque es una caja de sorpresas-_ simplemente ingería alimentos tan extravagantes como ella.

Luna por su parte comía tranquilamente su delicioso queso envejecido, siguiendo por el rabillo del ojo los bufidos y resoplidos calculados que Nott soltaba de vez en cuando para llamar su atención. Ella, evidentemente, no le hacía ni caso.

En Hogwarts estaba acostumbrada a que todos sus compañeros de casa -y algunos que no lo eran, la verdad- le incomodaran hasta el extremo, pero ella jamás había perdido la calma. Por lo tanto ¿qué diferencia había entre aquellos chicos insolentes y Nott? Ninguna, por supuesto, salvo que ahora no estaban en la escuela, sino en su propia casa, -_mi terreno-_ y estaba encantada de llevar la voz cantante. Era una experiencia nueva y a la que se podía acostumbrar. Siempre era Luna la que acababa fastidiada, la que perdía sus cosas o tomaban por loca. Bien, ahora los roles estaban cambiados.

- Necesito azúcar - Theodore Nott mantenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa alta, con su mirada oscura fija en Luna Lovegood, que en aquellos instantes se metía un trozo de pan integral en la boca - No soy persona sin mi dosis de glucosa diaria.

- Tengo una tableta de chocolate en el bolso - las palabras hicieron el efecto deseado en Theo, que levantó el rostro como un resorte y la miró con ojos esperanzados - Está ahí, junto a la fuente.

Le señaló una de las esquinas de la cocina, y ahí efectivamente descansaba el preciado tesoro. La voz de Luna le tomó desprevenido justo cuando la solapa del bolso se abría para él con manos temblorosas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - le interrogó, alzando una ceja y parando en seco el movimiento del muchacho.

- Te robo algo de maquillaje para retocarme en el baño - ironizó, resoplando con fastidio - ¿No has dicho que tienes chocolate en el bolso?

- Y así es - admitió, sin mostrar debilidad ante su mal humor - Pero no te di permiso para que la cogieras, mucho menos para comértela.

- ¡Pero necesito azúcar! - exclamó Theo, perdiendo la paciencia que le quedaba - Glucosa, grasas, golosinas ¡cualquier cosa, de verdad, cualquier cosa!

- Entonces gánatelo - Luna alzó su mano pálida y le quitó una pluma morada que tenía enredada entre los cabellos negros - Estás en mi casa, y desde que has despertado no has sido muy simpático conmigo, a pesar de que te recogí de la calle cuando te desmayaste a causa de tu descomunal nivel de alcohol en sangre. Creo que, al menos, me merezco un poco de respeto. Con un "Gracias" podría conformarme pese a todo, sé que los Sytherin no estáis acostumbrados.

_Mierda. La niña extravagante tiene razón._

Y tanto que la tenía, pensó para sus adentros. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, pero su tono de voz, tan firme, suave y seguro le hizo ver que no mentía en absoluto. Así que ella se encargó de él cuando todos sus amigos se quitaron de en medio. Se había comportado _como un perfecto gilipollas_, y mientras Luna Lovegood sin apenas conocerle le había preparado un desayuno -asqueroso, pero al fin y al cabo desayuno- él le había respondido con improperios, frases hirientes y cinismo a borbotones. El mal humor con el que se levantó le había jugado una mala pasada, sobretodo a ella, ya que fue con la que pagó su furia y malestar.

_No se lo merece._

_- _Tienes razón - concedió a duras penas, no estaba acostumbrado a dar su brazo a torcer frente a desconocidos - He descargado mi malhumor contigo y creo que he sido un poco… - ladeó la cabeza, intentando buscar una palabra adecuada que no lo dejara por los suelos.

- ¿Idiota?

- Idiota estará bien, sí - confirmó a regañadientes, y le sostuvo la mirada azul a Luna, que permanecía estática en su sitio frente al queso envejecido y el bol de frutas a medio comer - Es que cuando no duermo tengo un carácter de cojones.

-Eso es cierto. No sé, ¿cómo se llama ese ogro verde que Hermione menciona tantas veces porque es muy bruto? - se recogió el pelo con el tenedor distraídamente, frunciendo el ceño para pensar. Unos mechones se escaparon del recogido cuando pegó un bote del asiento - ¡Ah, Shrek!

- ¿Shrek? - preguntó, poniendo cara de asco.

_- _Hermione me llevó a ver una vez a verla, y éste ogro conoce a un burro al que trata muy mal, pero luego se hacen amigos

- Un momento - la detuvo, aguantando la risa - ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

- A que tú eres Shrek y yo el burro.

- ¿Te estás comparando con… un … burro? - _qué mujer más extravagante, nadie en su sano juicio se compararía con un animal._

- Lo tuyo es peor, eres un ogro verde, gordo y al que le encanta el barro.

- ¡A mi no me gusta el barro!

- Lo sé - admitió Luna, sonriente - Pero te encanta el terciopelo y las plumas ¿a qué si?

Theo frunció los labios y evadió su mirada ¡le había llamado ogro, transexual, idiota y todo en un mismo día! ¡Nadie le había insultado tantas veces y había salido indemne de ello! Sin embargo Luna estaba ahí, sin un solo arañazo y para su sorpresa lo miraba sin rubor en sus mejillas pálidas, ni terror en sus ojos enormes de un azul acuoso ni… ni nada. En definitiva no le tenía miedo al oso de Slytherin, al misterioso Shrek. Lo trataba como a un igual, algo que jamás lo había experimentado fuera de su casa y sus amigos.

- Podríamos empezar de nuevo - aventuró Luna, tendiéndole una mano que estaba machada con el jugo de las fresas y carraspeando con teatralidad- Me llamo Luna, Lunática Lovegood.

- Theodore Nott, alias "El ogro verde, bruto y lleno de barro Shrek"

Se observaron unos segundos, como si se acabaran de descubrir. Luna se incorporó de su asiento, fue hacia el bolso y sacó una tableta de chocolate que le ofreció a Nott, extasiado por el regalo.

- ¿Sabes? - le preguntó a Luna, que negó con la cabeza - Creo que éste es el comienzo de una larga amistad.

- No lo dudo - respondió, viendo como Theo desechaba el papel sin miramientos y se metía dos onzas de chocolate con avellanas y caramelo en la boca.

_Bueno, tampoco es tan loca como imaginaba, solo un poco desfasada._

_********_

**PVO Hermione Granger.**

Tan pronto como desperté fui a casa de Harry para ver cómo se encontraba. Aún le quedaban siete días más de baja para ir a trabajar al Ministerio, y a pesar de que fui durante la semana, me sentía culpable por haberlo tenido tan abandonado los últimos días. Nada más llegar a Grimauld Place me fijé de que Harry no estaba solo, junto a él y sentados en el sofá estaban Ron, Ginny y una maternal Molly Weasley, que intentaba por todos los medios darle de comer a Harry como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Aquí viene la escoba, Harry, querido… ¡a ver como marca el gol! ¡Muy bien, otro tanto para Gryffidor! - le repetía la mujer una y otra vez, ante la mirada insidiosa de Ron y las carcajadas de Ginny; carraspeé ahogando mi risa, y repararon en mi llegada - Ah, hola Hermione.

Mi relación con Molly Weasley tenía más altibajos que la peor de las montañas rusas. Cuando Ron me dejó, inmediatamente se posicionó en mi casa para consolarme, tachando a su hijo de _maleducado, zoquete, e inmaduro_. Ahora, años después, salió a la luz mi supuesto "noviazgo" con Blaise. Ella nuevamente hizo acto de presencia en mi casa vía chimenea, profiriendo duras palabras contra mi persona, mi cerebro y rencores del pasado.

Por mucho que me pesara, comprendía a la perfección la aprensión que suscitaba en la señora Weasley la presencia de Zabinni en mi vida. Había perdido un hijo en la batalla, y aunque fue ella misma la que venció a la causante de la muerte de Fred _-esa perra de Bellatrix Lestrange-_ su odio hacia los mortífagos fue aumentando conforme la paz iba llegando al mundo mágico.

Solo imaginar que mi hijo muere a manos de unos seres como ésos, saber que nunca lo recuperaré, que no podrá reír, ni llorar, ni vivir una vida como todos los demás se me hace cuesta arriba. Yo no soy madre, pero ese amor es una fuente inagotable.

Por eso cuando vi a la señora Weasley no pude más que agachar la cabeza y esperar el insulto que me merecía por traicionarla; sin embargo no lo hizo. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada y se dirigió rumbo a la cocina, dejando tras de sí un sonoro portazo en clara advertencia.

- Me odia - murmuré, tomando asiento en un sillón con orejeras en tonos oscuros.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta - me consoló Ginny - Ya se le pasará.

- Sí - intervino Ron, tomando un sorbo de café - En diez años te volverá dirigir la palabra.

Ginny le profirió un golpe en la nuca y Ron se quejó, pero no dijo nada más.

- Bueno, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy, Harry? - prefería cambiar de tema y evadir lo máximo posible una discusión delante del convaleciente.

- Mucho mejor, aunque me aburro bastante aquí - echó un vistazo a la casa, que parecía otra desde que Harry había optado por trasladarse a ella cuando terminó Hogwarts - Quiero volver cuanto antes al trabajo.

- Tío, no tengas prisa - le reclamó Ron, palmeándole el brazo - Yo me estoy encargando de las misiones, además, sabes que no hay nada nuevo desde la redada en Alemania.

- Lo sé, pero aún así necesito tener la mente ocupada - replicó Harry, a la vez que sacaba de su túnica un bote con una pelota flotando en él del tamaño de una snitch - Por cierto, ¿te he enseñado mi ex huevo, Hermione? Nos estamos haciendo grandes amigos.

- Podría haber vivido sin ello - puse los ojos en blanco, apartando la mirada de aquella cosa inmediatamente.

- Le cuento relatos de mis aventuras, - continuó Harry, ajeno al rostro hastiado de Ginny- de todo lo que vivió conmigo mientras él permanecía oculto en mis calzoncillos - su barbilla temblaba, y parecía que iba a echarse a llorar - Nos echamos de menos mutuamente. A veces creo que lo escucho lamentarse ahí metido entre tanto líquido… es un sitio nuevo para él y no se acostumbra, me parece que echa de menos la calidez de mi vello.

- Lo tuyo es de psiquiátrico - convino Ginny, arrebatándole el bote de las manos con brusquedad - ¿No has pensado seriamente en acudir a una terapia? Porque acabas de dar lugar a una nueva afección, "El síndrome del unihuevo Potteriano" ¿qué te parece?

- Cállate - le ordenó Ron - Los huevos son el símbolo de virilidad en un hombre, tú… bah, eres mujer, ¿qué vas a saber de los genitales de Harry?

- Te recuerdo que salí con él - le respondió orgullosa, y añadió en voz más baja para qe su madre no la escuchara- Y no estuvimos precisamente jugando al quidditch las noches que pasábamos juntos.

- No tienes que darme detalles - le cortó su hermano, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa y con las orejas como tomates.

- Entonces deja de soltar tonterías por esa bocaza que tienes - resopló Ginny con fastidio, alzando las manos al cielo - ¡Hombres! Todo vuestro cerebro cabe en diez centímetros de pene y dos bolsas escrotales.

- ¡Le vas a herir! - exclamó Harry acurrucando el bote en sus manos, con sus ojos verdes dilatados por el espanto - Ginny, creo que no le tienes ningún afecto a Homer.

- ¿Homer? - le interrogué, alzando las cejas - ¿Quién es Homer?

- Su huevo - aclaró Ginny, cruzándose de brazos - El muy estúpido cree que ese garbanzo negro se merece hasta un nombre.

- Los míos se llaman Merlín y Morgana - intervino Ron, posando los ojos azules en su hermana y luego en mí, confuso- ¿acaso vosotras no tenéis nombres para…?

- ¡NO! - exclamamos al unísono Ginny y yo ¿pero qué clase de pervertidos tenía como amigos?

- Pues yo a tu "cosita" le llamaba secretamente Rebeca - admitió Harry, mirando de reojo como Ginny se ponía colorada - Y Canoa era…

- ¡Basta! - bramó la pelirroja, levantándose de un salto y tomando posición junto a mí - Creo que me has traumatizado para el resto de mis días.

Ron parecía ensimismado, soñador.

- Pues anda que si Hermione se entera que yo a la de ella la llamaba Chudley Cannons por la de goles que me dejó marcarle… - se detuvo un momento, y salió de su estupor de inmediato - Vale, lo he dicho en alto ¿a que sí?

- ¡Pervertido! - le grité azorada y más colorada que nunca.

¡Por Circe, es que no había nadie normal en el mundo masculino! Me dirigí de inmediato hacia la chimenea, y tiré con furia los polvos flú dentro, esperando las más que conocidas llamas verdosas que indicaban el encantamiento.

- Voy contigo - vi que Ginny se acercó hacia la chimenea y se desapareció frente a mis ojos. Mientras era arrastrada por el torbellino de colores, casi no podía creer la conversación que había mantenido con mis amigos.

Chudley Cannons… ¡pero si a mi ni siquiera me gustaba el quidditch!

****

**La resaca de Pansy.**

Alexandra Parkinson era una mujer de armas tomar, y eso lo tenía claro todo el mundo mágico y una buena parte del mundo muggle. Había sido repelente durante sus siete años en Hogwarts, cuando todos la comparaban con un perro por sus rasgos tan duros, pero tras la Gran Guerra la vida le había dado una oportunidad para enmendarse, y eso fue lo que hizo.

Sus padres murieron un mes después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, atacados en plena calle por los últimos mortífagos que aún se encontraban en busca y captura. Pansy contaba dieciocho años, una fortuna admirable y una felicidad destrozada. La princesita se acababa de despertar del sueño eterno y se encontraba con el castillo derrumbado, así que en vez de quedarse encerrada en su mansión como todas las chicas de sangre pura hubiesen hecho, ella tomó las riendas de su vida y comenzó a caminar hacia el futuro y sin mirar atrás.

Encontró perfectamente trabajo en el Ministerio -su belleza y astucia le sirvieron para algo, por fin-, primero en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica, y más tarde en Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, donde hacía un poco de todo. Tres meses llevaba allí cuando una Hermione Granger escuálida y más famosa que nunca llegó al departamento y su mundo particular. No sabía concretar cómo, pero se hicieron buenas compañeras y excelentes amigas. Pronto ella le presentó a Blaise, y ella a Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood. El mundo que antes le había vuelto la espalda comenzaba a mirarle con otros ojos -esperanza, tal vez- y ella le toó la mano con entusiasmo esperando que todo fuera bien.

En cuanto al amor, Alexandra Parkinson mantenía su inexorable idea de que _no existe, y si alguna vez me enamoro, Cupido no tendrá dónde meterse antes de que le corte las alitas y algo más_. Por supuesto, era una agnósica del amor y sus derivados _tan solo el sexo es real. _Por eso cuando ÉL llegó a su vida, Pansy ni siquiera lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, más bien a patadas.

Fue una noche a mediados de abril, y como todo en su vida llegó por casualidad. Tomaron un par de copas, rió algunos de sus chistes y le indicó en una servilleta la dirección de su casa y, por descontado, de su alcoba. ÉL le preguntó si podía quedar otro día, y Pansy sin saber por qué le dijo que sí. Después de aquella noche siguieron otras más-el único con el que repetía-, pero Pansy Parkinson no era una mujer que se atara fácilmente, a pesar de que aquel muchacho la traía más que loca. Ella mantenía otros amantes, al igual que él mantenía una vida paralela, y ambos lo sabían y lo toleraban.

Tampoco tenían otra forma.

Por eso, cuando regresó a su apartamento de Hogsmeade a la hora de comer -después de hacerle una visita a Draco y su calabaza-, le sorprendió verlo allí, fumando tranquilamente mientras un vaso de jugo de calabaza descansaba a medio tomar en la encimera de la cocina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó, pero su voz había temblado, delatando su entusiasmo por verle. Hacía dos meses desde la última vez, y ella lo esperaba ansiosa, noche tras noche, amante tras amante. ÉL la observó con descaro calculado, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero y apurando el vaso de zumo.

- No lo sé, dímelo tú - se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, un largo y profundo beso. Olía a crema de bebé, hierbas y lluvia. A tierra mojada, de bosques lleno de secretos por ocultar y tesoros por encontrar.

Pansy nunca lo admitiría, pero ÉL besaba como un Dios. Su boca entreabierta lo recibió gustosa, sus lenguas entrechocaron y la saliva de uno fluyó hasta la garganta del otro. No pudo evitar que un suspiro delatara su ansiedad, sus ganas de tenerle para ella sola y nadie más. No quería compartirlo con nada ni con nadie.

Las manos de Él la apresaron por la cintura, recorriendo su espalda hasta tocar el cabello negro de Pansy con la punta de los dedos. Haló de los mechones y ella se vio obligada a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, oportunidad que ÉL no desperdició para lamerle el cuello, dejando un reguero de saliva desde el nacimiento hasta su oreja. Carne contra carne tibia, anhelante, mezclada con dosis de pasión y gotas de ansiedad.

A Pansy le temblaban las piernas como gelatina, casi no podía sostenerse en pie. Las uñas se clavaron un momento en la espalda de ÉL, hundiéndolas en la túnica negra; segundos más tardes la desgarró a tientas, sin reparar en lo que hacía o cómo lo hacía. Lo escuchó suspirar, quejarse, pero no dijo nada y la dejó hacer.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, me están esperando - murmuró el hombre en su oído, a la vez que sentía sus manos acariciándole la cara interior de sus muslos en dirección ascendente. La tocó suavemente en el punto álgido y ella reprimió un gemido con pesar - ¿Me has echado de menos?

_Ni te lo imaginas, pequeño._

- Sabes que no - le respondió Pansy entrecortadamente. ÉL paró en seco y se incorporó inmediatamente, suspirando - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Debo irme, ya te dije que me estaban esperando.

- ¿Quién?

_No me lo digas, no lo hagas. No me hagas daño._

La miró directamente a los ojos, y sonrió con tristeza.

- Ya sabes quién.

Recogió la túnica del suelo, lanzó un encantamiento que arreglara los jirones causados por las uñas kilométricas de Pansy y volvió a acomodársela. Volvía a ser el de siempre, distante, inteligente y con la cara de niño bueno que daba a conocer a todo el mundo. Su melena y su sonrisa como bandera de presentación.

_Un lobo con piel de cordero._

- ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

- No lo sé, cuando tenga tiempo libre supongo, sabes que mi mujer sospecha. Y además, tengo obligaciones con mis hijas.

- Ya.

La besó por última vez antes de desaparecerse, sin siquiera decirle adiós.

Así era la vida de Alexandra Parkinson, un ir y venir constante de hombres en su cama para luego irse cuando ella más los necesitaba. Siempre, fuera como fuera, terminaba sola. Sus padres, sus amigos, sus amantes.

Levantó una mano al aire, justo donde se había desvanecido.

- Adiós, Bill.

Ah, sí, incluso el mejor de los hombres tiene una cara oculta.

Incluso la mujer más libre desea ser atrapada.

*********************************************************************

**Se aceptan de todo menos virus. En el próximo el resto de resacas y una visita inesperada.**

**Besos: Shashira**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, esperando sus tomatazos. No hay mucho más que decir, salvo que tanto éste capítulo como el anterior los utilicé para que conocieran un poco más a los protagonistas, así podréis entender un poco su forma de ver las cosas.**

**El fic seguirá la misma línea que hasta ahora, que es desde la perspectiva de Hermione, a veces insertaré pensamientos de Draco y al resto de los personajes, pero dependiendo de las situaciones.**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, a las que dejan reviews, lo ponen en alerta y también en favoritos. De verdad, a todos, gracias.**

**Éste es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida, exceptuando mis novelas, y la verdad es que me ha parecido divertido y triste a la vez. No esperéis nada gracioso, pues como dije antes tanto el siete como éste capítulo intentan explicar de un modo medianamente conciso a los protagonistas y secundarios. **

**Iba a publicarlo antes, pero me entretuve haciendo un Oliver/Tonks -sí, estoy chalada, lo sé- para un desafío de las PPC. Se llama "La primera vez que te vi", por si os animáis a echarle un vistazo.**

**Espero que no me matéis y sigáis queriéndome mucho mucho ^^. Los reviews sin direcciones los responderé en cuanto pueda, es que ahora mismo no puedo.**

**Por cierto, si alguien es de Cadiz o alrededores, decir que éste fin de semana es la Feria del Libro y que Mario Vargas Llosa viene a dar una charla -wiiiiii- por si queréis acercaros.**

**Ahora sí ¡a leer!**

**Disclaimer: Personajes paridos artificialmente por Rowling, yo sólo me divierto un ratillo con ellos.**

**A Inma, Lu y Anabel.**

_**La fiesta del Chivo (segunda parte): Capítulo 8**_

**PVO Hermione.**

Cuando llegué a casa, Ginny ya estaba en la cocina preparando té. Me sacudí como pude las cenizas del pantalón y me senté en uno de los taburetes ubicados alrededor de la mesa auxiliar. Me entretuve en observar el trajinar de Ginny mientras murmuraba por lo bajo algo parecido a "Rebeca, pero qué nombre es ése para… podría haber usado algo más original, al menos". Vertió el agua hirviendo en un par de tazas moradas, y aquel color me hizo recordar lo acontecido en la noche. La pesadilla que me seguía y me negaba a materializar en mi mente.

Malfoy me besó.

Por Circe, la sensación era peor que sacar una D en los EXTASIS. O sea, nunca lo experimenté -al menos en vida, los sueños son otra cosa- pero simplemente imaginarlo ya me producía taquicardia.

La verdad es que no quería pensar en ello, pero inevitablemente había varias preguntas que mi más que lógica y experimentada racionalidad me llevaban a formular: ¿pero qué coño se le pasó por la cabeza? Estaba claro que ahí estaban las claves, a la vista, pero no fui capaz de percibirlas, porque hablemos con franqueza ¿quién se pudo imaginar alguna vez a un sangre pura haciendo una actuación de Madonna, en un bar gay, con plumas y travestis alrededor? Evidentemente, algo estaba mal. Bueno, Blaise y Nott también se habían lucido con el cosplay, pero el primero es gay y el segundo un mago en peligro de extinción. Así que no contaban.

La poción había hecho mella en Malfoy, en su forma de ser, aunque yo no sabía hasta qué punto. Mierda, ¿tan eufórico estaba como para besarme, para olvidar la de veces que intentó o consiguió herirme, molestarme, insultarme? ¡Por la runas, pero si ayer mismo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas teñirle el pelo de rojo y él asesinarme!

- ¿Limón y azúcar? - la voz de Ginny me llegaba lejana, como alguien que está oculto en una cueva.

- Sólo una cucharada de azúcar, gracias - depositó las tazas frente a mis ojos, removió con energía durante unos segundos y tomó un sorbo del líquido humeante - Por cierto, ayer Malfoy me besó. ¡Ginny, no me escupas el té sobre la cara! ¡Me has bañado entera!

- ¿Qué? - abrí la boca para repetírselo, pero me interrumpió como una histérica a la vez que se enjugaba la barbilla - Es decir, ¿cómo, cuándo, por qué? ¡Ah! Y lo más importante ¿Pansy lo vio? Porque si es así me largo ahora mismo para verlo en su pensadero. ¡Joder! Un beso… ¿pero uno de verdad, con lengua y todo? Porque si es un beso de princesa… bah ¡pero qué digo! Igual me voy a la casa de Pansy. ¡Dios, esto va a ser memorable!. ¿Tendrá palomitas? Mejor las compro por el camino y… un momento ¿y si matrimonio? ¿No pensarás ser la tercera en discordia? - me zarandeó por los hombros - ¡Hermione, sé que puedes estar desesperada pero no es la solución, tú vales más que eso!

- Ginny, ¡esto es serio! - exclamé, dando un golpe con ambas manos en la mesa.

- ¡Pues claro que es serio! - replicó, abriendo de par en par los ojos mientras gesticulaba con sus pecosas manos - ¿Tú sabes lo que valdrá esa imagen? Miles, millones de galeones. Hermione, puedes hacerte rica a costa de un capullo como Malfoy ¿te das cuenta lo que tienes entre manos?

- No me estás entendiendo - la cogí por el mentón, intentando que por unos simples segundos me prestara atención. Ya veía en sus ojos marrones reflejados galeones por doquier - Me besó, Malfoy, y no sólo eso, él…

Ginny entonces soltó un grito histérico sin dejarme terminar la frase. Rodeó la mesa para sentarse junto a mí y abrazarme con efusividad maternal. Tenía un más que perceptible complejo de Molly Weasley. Habría que tratarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¡Hermione, usó su Canoa con tu Rebeca! - sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello pelirrojo oscilara nublándome la vista - Pero qué cerdo, ¡nadie mete goles en los Chudley Cannons antes de una relación seria! Aunque bueno, un partido amistoso de vez en cuando no hace mal a nadie. ¡Y qué partido! Oye, ahora Pansy y tú tendréis tiempo para analizar el antes y el después. Pero sin rivalidades, ¿eh?.

- Ginny, sal del mundo de Harry y ven a mí. Analiza, piensa. Fue, y repito, fue un simple y húmedo beso, ¡no me metí en su cama!. Además, Pansy le puso la poción de euforia en su copa.

- Ah - meditó unos instantes, frunciendo el ceño y dejando su mirada perdida un momento en lo que le quedaba de té - Muy típico de Pansy, ¡qué brillante!

- El caso es - enfaticé, elevando la voz para que saliera de su ensoñación maquiavélica - que no sé porqué diablos lo hizo - Ginny arqueó las cejas - Vale, la poción es un factor a tener en cuenta.

- Y el alcohol en sangre - puntualizó alzando el dedo índice. - De todos modos la mezcla de ambos pudo tener efectos secundarios -se encogió de hombros - No sé, aquí la cerebrito con patas eres tú. Investiga.

Me golpeé insistentemente la cabeza con la mesa, intentando no desangrarme en el proceso. Genial, simplemente genial. Ginny Weasley, archiconocida jugadora de quidditch profesional colapsada mentalmente por un estúpido beso, beso que, ya sea dicho, ni siquiera había recibido, ¿alguien le ve la lógica?. Enviadme una lechuza con la respuesta.

- A todo esto, ¿cómo se lo tomó Zabinni? - alcé la cabeza y le lancé una mirada exasperada.

- Ni lo menciones. Nott casi se traga a la Barbie Fantasy procurando evitar el Melofors de mi "novio" a toda costa. Mientras regresábamos a casa iba sacándose pelos de la boca, casi la deja calva. Blaise aguantó las lágrimas de puro orgullo. Luego quiso vengarse desnudando al Ninja Scroll de Theo. Se lanzaron hechizos aturdidores y se desmayaron justo en el instante que Luna aparecía. Ella nos ayudó llevándose a Nott.

- Tu vida es fascinante - declaró mi confesora, apoyada en una mano y mirándome con admiración - En serio, lo de Pansy es monotemático porque continuamente habla de sus amantes y tal, pero contigo nadie se aburre. Un beso de Malfoy, el enfado de Zabinni, una Barbie… ¿hay algo más jugoso de lo que deba enterarme? Si no da igual, con esto tengo para un mes de rumores y cotilleos perfectamente.

Suspiré abatida y, finalmente, le conté toda la historia, desde que recibí aquel fatídico vestido -el cual pude quitarme gracias a que me hice con la varita de Blaise y que, curiosamente, aún conservaba- pasando por el McDonalds, el bar gay, y el emblemático beso con hechizos incluidos. Ginny resultó ser una magnífica oyente, exclamando en los momentos oportunos y de más tensión un "ah", "oh" e "increíble". Tan solo sacó a relucir un desdeñoso "puag" al comentar que Daphne Greengrass vomitó. Cuando terminé mi relato, Ginny había acabado de morderse todas sus uñas y comenzaba por los nudillos.

- Draco Malfoy, alias "míster calabaza" - sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha - Ese Blaise es mi héroe aunque, a decir verdad, eso de la muñeca es bastante sospechoso - soltó una carcajada, me palmeó el hombro y añadió - Lo del bofetón tuvo que ser mítico, si por mí fuera pasaría a la posteridad en el mundo mágico, pero le sigue de cerca aquel puñetazo de tercero.

- No podré mirarlo a la cara nunca más - lo dije sin pensar, pero la pregunta real era ¿por el beso o por el bofetón?

- Claro que sí - respondió Ginny, terminándose el té, que ya estaba frío - Un beso… si te dejó así de traumatizada, ¿cómo será en la cama?

Puse los ojos en blanco, hastiada.

- Weasley, creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Pansy.

**************

**La resaca de Blaise.**

Blaise Zabinni tenía tatuado un dragón chino en la cadera izquierda. Era grande, colorista, y bastante llamativo. Se lo hizo años atrás, justo el día de su última conversación con su padre antes de que muriera en Azkaban por extrañas circunstancias. Blaise lo fue a visitar por expreso deseo de su abuela, aunque él no estaba del todo seguro de que su progenitor tuviera ganas de verle. Como se temía desde un principio se negó a tener un cara a cara con Blaise, alegando que él no tenía hijo. Finalmente Zabinni se marchó, profundizando aún más si cabía el odio visceral hacia su progenitor desde aquel incidente en Gales.

Lo habían detenido horas después de la caída de Voldemort, y se resistió tanto como pudo, llegando incluso a herir de muerte a varios aurores del Ministerio. Blaise estaba allí, aterrado, contemplando la escena con expectación. Lo habían acorralado cerca de Gales, donde tenía un traslador ilegal en un cobertizo muggle con el que escaparía si la cosa se torcía.

Y se torció.

El señor Zabinni lanzó todo lo que pasó por su cabeza en esos instantes, pero el cerco se iba estrechando sin que pudiera evitarlo. Su madre protegió a Blaise del ataque con su cuerpo, amparándolo en sus finos brazos como antaño lo hacía cuando sufría esas pesadillas tan atroces en la que unos espíritus lo ahogaban. Tenía diecisiete años, pero era sólo un niño, un adolescente jugando a ser algo que no era, que nunca quiso ser, pero para lo cual, sin embargo, fue instruido. Y es que había un secreto que Blaise Zabinni ocultaba en lo más profundo de su conciencia: Temía morir.

Fue ese desasosiego, fomentado por los deseos y la ambición paterna lo que le llevó a ser un integrante más en el grupo de jóvenes mortífagos. Escuchaba las teorías, aprendió magia negra, pociones prohibidas y visitó los lugares más tétricos del planeta. Nada de eso le importaba si con ello burlaba a la muerte. Sólo había una cosa que le asustaba más que su propio fallecimiento, y era causarla a gente inocente. Mejor dicho, a gente a secas.

El primer día que vio torturar a un muggle vomitó la cena, el segundo tuvo pesadillas; el tercero lloró.

Una vez le preguntó a su padre qué tenían los muggles para ser atacados de esa manera, el señor Zabinni respondió: "Simplemente existir".

Aquello tenía que acabar, y acabó mal.

El señor Zabinni huyó con su familia hacia Gales, los aurores les siguieron hasta allí y ahora les atacaban; su madre le protegía con su propia vida, y él, Blaise, temblaba como gelatina sin poder evitarlo. Uno de los hombres del Ministerio le instó a rendirse, la señora Zabinni lo secundó. Esto ultimo provocó en el mortífago una ira jamás experimentada hacia su mujer. La sujetó por la túnica, jaló de ella, y Blaise sintió el último contacto de los brazos de su madre. Los ojos azules del señor Zabinni estaban inyectados en sangre, y sus manos aferradas al cuello de su esposa sin señal de debilidad. Había un animal ahí dentro, y este no tenía piedad.

Blaise lo supo en ese instante en que la mirada de su madre lo enfocó, en el segundo que ella sonrió débilmente; en la milésima que tarareó una nana que le cantaba cuando era niño, una donde un Dragón Chino venía a comerse a los niños que no dormían o eran buenos.

Su padre pronunció la maldición imperdonable, un rayo dorado de uno de los aurores le dio de lleno a la vez, en la cabeza. En dos segundos, la señora Zabinni cayó sin sentido al suelo, ante la mirada sorprendida de su único hijo.

Finalmente su padre fue detenido, procesado, y condenado a vivir un par de décadas en Azkaban. Su madre ingresó en San Mungo en un coma del que despertó tres meses más tarde para ser internada directamente en la planta especializada de Enfermedades Mentales. No recordaba a su hijo, ni quién era o dónde estaba. No hablaba y apenas dormía. Lo único que cantaba una y otra vez era aquella triste nana del Dragón Chino que se comía a los niños durante la noche sentada en una mecedora, desde donde vislumbraba el cielo gris del Londres muggle día tras día.

Después de la primera visita a su madre -horas posteriores a la de su padre-, Blaise fue hasta el Callejón Knockturn, entró en la tienda de un conocido y le dijo que quería un Dragón Chino tatuado en la cadera, que le recorriera todo el costado hasta terminar en el omoplato. El mago lo miró estupefacto, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta al ver que Blaise se desabrochaba la camisa, decidido y dispuesto. Apoyó la punta de la varita dónde le indicó, pero antes de comenzar su arduo trabajo lo interrogó.

- ¿Estás seguro que lo quieres? Tienes valor, ahora todo el mundo teme las marcas porque el Señor Teneboso las utilizaba para…

- Tú hazlo - le ordenó, señalando de nuevo su carne pálida.

- ¿Por qué quieres un tatuaje tan grande?

- Para no olvidar.

Ahora, años más tarde seguía sin olvidar, aunque se permitió el cierto lujo de renacer. Ostentaba un puesto en el Ministerio, la fortuna de los Zabinni para él y su abuela materna, y un contrato con Hermione Granger que se le antojaba prometedor para limpiar el apellido de su padre. Blaise sabía que no era una obra de caridad, sino una cuestión de principios. El apellido Zabinni formaba parte de su padre, pero también de su madre.

Y ella se merecía cualquier sacrificio existente.

Por eso le había lanzado aquel hechizo Melofors a Draco, evidentemente. No era cosa de orgullo, o de defender a Hermione -algo que, visto desde otra perspectiva, era totalmente innecesario-, sino de proteger el nombre de su madre, no mancillarlo a costa de nadie-como su padre hizo-, aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Ahora el temor a la muerte había sido sustituido por el miedo a perderse a sí mismo entre las brumas del pasado.

Él era Blaise Zabinni, hijo de Druella Zabinni.

Eso era lo único que importaba.

Abrochó los últimos botones de su camisa, echó un último vistazo a su reflejo -que fatídicamente era una copia exacta a la de su padre- y aventó un puñado de polvos flú en la chimenea para dirigirse a la mansión Malfoy.

Draco seguramente querría su cabeza en bandeja de plata, y era contraproducente hacerlo esperar. Después de todo, él también tenía asuntos que tratar con su amigo.

La cuestión era que Blaise Zabinni nunca olvidaba.

***********

**La resaca de Nott -segunda parte-**

Theodore Nott se aburría con facilidad. No estaba acostumbrado a seguir una rutina fija, aparte de llevar a cabo cada uno de sus factores diariamente, así que la monotonía se le antojaba demasiado anodina. Sin embargo debía admitir que, dejando apartada la primera impresión de sicótica naturalista que le causó Luna Lovegood, la chica tenía unas aficiones tan extravagantes que Nott no tuvo apenas tiempo para cansarse.

Ahora estaban frente un invento muggle maravilloso que según Lovegood le informó se llamaba "Televisión". El aparato en sí, constató Nott, tenía dentro a unos diminutos gnomos con forma humana. Luna tenía una varita con botones y cuando pulsaba uno, los gnomos-humanos desaparecían, haciendo acto de presencia otros gnomos completamente diferentes. Su anfitriona le indicó que cada uno de esos escenarios tan disparejos entre sí se llamaban canales, y que fue la mismísima Hermione Granger la que le compró aquella misteriosa televisión dos años atrás por su cumpleaños.

- Al principio yo no le cogía la gracia, pero es cuestión de acostumbrarse y encontrar los canales más interesantes.

El unicornio del cuadro había trotado hasta el lienzo de los doxys, que jugueteaban a su alrededor con sus alas extendidas. Theo observó el cuadro y Luna le siguió la mirada.

- Los animales me fascinan, de hecho, me dedico a ellos.

- ¿Los cuidas? - mordió con avidez un sándwich vegetal que Lovergood le había preparado y aunque le parecía insípido, al menos era algo que llevarse al estómago.

- Los investigo. - puntualizó, volviendo a cambiar de canal - Viajo por todo el mundo buscando especies extrañas y clasificando las que ya son conocidas.

- Yo tengo una empresa de eventos mágicos - Nott no sabía porqué le había dicho a qué se dedicaba, pues de ningún modo percibió en Luna ningún interés por conocerlo.

- ¿Y te gusta? - la pregunta le cogió desprevenido. Nadie se la había formulado jamás. Ladeó la cabeza, meditando unos segundos la respuesta. Luna mientras tanto no apartó sus ojos azules de él. Finalmente asintió.

- Conoces a gente, gritas, ordenas, la adrenalina te invade, todos te temen… -se encogió de hombros y volvió a darle otro mordisco a su sándwich - Ef fivertifo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que amas ser un ogro? - Nott se atragantó, tosió y varios trozos de tomate salieron disparados de su boca.

- ¡No soy un ogro! - se quejó - Sólo digo que me gusta ser el rey de la empresa.

- Anda, además de gruñón eres un mentiroso - inclinó la cabeza, haciendo que mechones rubios cayeran ocultando a medias su rostro lívido - Creo que no estás siendo sincero conmigo, ni tampoco contigo mismo.

- Cállate - le espetó, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá de charol y cruzándose de brazos.

- Vale.

Luna imitó su postura y ambos quedaron uno junto al otro, en silencio, mirando sin atender la televisión. _No lo entiendo, ¿cómo puede llamarme embustero y quedarse ahí, tan serena? ¡Bah! Las mujeres son un misterio, pero ésta es un jeroglífico antiguo. Compadezco a quién la conquiste._ Dio cuenta del último trozo de sándwich, y volvió a su posición inicial, de ogro eternamente enfurruñado._ Me pregunto qué pensará de mí. Aunque mejor no saberlo… -_la miró de soslayo-_ Hum… parece más cuerda cuando no habla._

Finalmente tomó la resolución de marcharse a su casa. Estaba ya por coger su boa morada y su Ninja Scroll para poner fin a ese incómodo mutismo cuando un graznido procedente de la ventana atrajo toda su atención.

Allí, en el alféizar y bajo un sol atosigante se encontraba el ave más fea que jamás Theodore Nott pudo imaginar. El animal parecía mareado y en cuanto apoyó sus finas patas en suelo firme-después de haber revoloteado un par de veces antes de chocar con el marco de la ventana- se desvaneció. Luna se incorporó con un suspiro, recogió al pájaro del suelo -que babeaba copiosamente y mantenía su lengua púrpura torcida hacia un lado- y volvió a sentarse en el sofá con un sobre lacrado en una mano y el animal tumbado en su falda sin mostrar signos vitales alguno.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Theo con curiosidad, acercando su rostro al ave para verlo mejor.

El pájaro no tenía plumas, estaba totalmente desnudo salvo por un collar hecho de macarrones que engalanaba su fino y larguirucho cuello-y que Theo dedujo que era cosa de Luna, obviamente-. El pico era corto y de un tono rosa chicle al igual que las patas. La piel le colgaba por varios sitios diferentes y de las alas -minúsculas y rosáceas como el resto de su miserable cuerpo- le caía algo -gotas brillantes y doradas- que Theo casi podría jurar que era sudor. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, aunque ahora a tan corta distancia pudo comprobar que respiraba y que, para su asombro, el animal expedía un suave aroma a cerezas.

Luna mientras tanto leía un pergamino -tres líneas torcidas y una firma ilegible que no pudo reconocer-. La chica dobló el pergamino y acarició al animal sin decir nada, ignorando por completo la presencia de Theo. Nott comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Bien, ya veo que no me vas a hablar.

- Es que me habías dicho que me callara - respondió Luna, mostrando como siempre su sangre más fría - Si no me quieres escuchar, tampoco me veo en la obligación de responder ¿cierto?

Por la mente de Theo pasaron una y mil formas de molestarla, pero por segunda vez en el día -y para su desgracia- Luna Lovegood volvía a tener razón.

_Mierda._

- Muy bien, puedes hablar - Luna arqueó las cejas y él murmuró por lo bajo - Si te apetece.

- Perfecto - de nuevo acarició al animal, y Theo ya estaba perdiendo la cordura debido a su actitud. Tomó la decisión de no apartar los ojos de ella con el fin de incomodarla, pero parecía que, como única en su especie, Luna no se sentía observada o intimidada.

- ¿Y? - le instó Theo, resoplando con hastío.

- ¿Y? - repitió ella, imitando el tono de su voz.

- ¿No vas a hablarme?

- Oh - Lovegood volvió a recogerse el cabello rubio con el tenedor del desayuno con una gracilidad inusitada en alguien como ella - Es que me dijiste que podía hablar si me apetecía, así que como no me apetece no te dirigiré la palabra.

- ¿Qué? - Theo se mesó el cabello, dejándolo alborotado, purpurina dorada cayó sobre su camisa de terciopelo - ¿Estas de coña?

Luna entonces acercó su rostro al de Nott, quedando a pocos centímetros. Sin saber porqué se estaba poniendo nervioso, las manos le sudaban y el corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que Theo imaginó se podría escuchar en la China

**- **Admite entonces que eres un ogro verde, que te encanta mandar y que, por mucho que lo niegues, te agrada mi compañía.

- ¿Pero tú de que vas? - Luna entonces cogió un tirante de su camiseta amarilla encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Te refieres a cómo voy vestida? Esto es de una tienda muggle llamada Zara, los pantalones de Harrods. Y ahora Theodores Nott, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

No sabía cómo interpretar la respuesta, tampoco aquel dominio de la situación, mucho menos los desfases que protagonizaba cuando menos se lo esperaba ¿Zara? ¿Harrods?_ ¿Pero de qué mierda me está hablando?_ Pese a todo, sabía que Luna no le perdonaría si no le concedía la gloria de haber ganado la batalla, pero antes de salir derrotado, al menos propondría una tregua.

- Admito - concedió a regañadientes - y espero que no salga de aquí, que me gusta mandar, que soy un ogro y que tu compañía, hasta cierto punto, no es demasiado molesta.

Luna asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Qué.

- No he dicho nada - respondió Theo con sorpresa.

- Me has preguntado qué es esto que trajo la carta ¿verdad? -el animal comenzaba a moverse - Bien, pues éste animalejo torpe se llama Qué. Fue idea de Hagrid.

- No me extraña -confesó Nott, rozando la piel del ave con sus ásperos dedos.

- Es un pájaro tropical que solo vive en Martinica, y está en peligro de extinción. Hace tres años fui para realizar una investigación y me encontré con Qué. Generalmente los Fénix del Caribe tienen plumas rosadas, pero nunca le crecieron y fue repudiado por su grupo. Yo lo cuidé y me lo traje a Londres. Qué es bastante flojo, adora el agua y, aunque es un ave tropical, aborrece el sol. Siempre que lo mando con una misiva regresa haciéndose la víctima, como ahora, para así darme pena y que no lo envíe más. Le encanta hacer el vago por la casa y descansar en su jaula.

Luna dejó a Qué en los brazos de Theo, se levantó y fue a la cocina. Cuando vino traía un bol con agua fresca. Nada más echarle unas gotas en el rostro el animal abrió los ojos y Nott gritó. Eran unos ojos enorme, de un malva muy claro y que ocupaban la mayor parte de la cara del animal. Lo dejó caer debido a la impresión, dando un salto hacia atrás.

- ¡Joder!, qué cosa más fea - se limpió las manos en la camisa, mientras observaba al ave tomar agua con avidez sin aparentar secuelas físicas. Las psíquicas eran otra cosa.

- Qué es muy especial, igual que yo - abrió de nuevo el sobre que le habían mandado y sacó de él dos papeles rectangulares, de un rojo profundo y que a Theo casi le hicieron híper ventilar.

_No puedo creerlo. ¡No puedo creerlo!_

- ¡Son entradas para ver a Las Arpías de Holyheads en el partido de la próxima semana! - le arrebató las entradas a Luna, observando al contraluz si eran falsa - ¿Cómo conseguiste este tesoro? ¡Llevan semanas agotadas!

- Ginny me las envía cada vez que juega - Luna se incorporó en el sofá. Qué se acomodó en un cojín, graznando débilmente y comenzando a adormilarse - Siempre manda dos, aunque no sé porqué.

- Podríamos ir juntos - sugirió Theo, luego se maldijo al comprobar como los ojos de Luna se abría por la impresión - Quiero decir, no sé, como amigos, o como no-amigos. -lo meditó unos instantes y añadió - Sería como una no-cita.

- ¿Quieres venir?

- Sí.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Er… bueno, -_si no queda otro remedio-_ sí.

Parecía excitada, feliz, exultante.

- Me encantan las no-citas.

Theo no es que deseara ir con ella, pero si había entradas gratis en primera fila y encima en un palco de honor ¿qué había de malo? Además, convino, Luna Lovegood no era tan rara. Al menos, eso pensó hasta que la vio coger a Qué entre sus brazos y zarandearlo como un muñeco de trapo.

- ¡Qué, voy a tener una no-cita con mi no-amigo y tendremos una no-conversación!

_Definitivamente está desfasada._

********

**PVO Draco**

Cuando hube terminado de lavarme los dientes por séptima vez y regresé a mi dormitorio, Pansy ya se había marchado. Llamé a uno de los elfos domésticos y le ordené que me preparara un baño, que deshiciera el hechizo del estúpido de Zabinni -cosa que consiguió, por fin- y le pregunté por mi madre.

- El ama está en el jardín cuidando sus flores, amo - el elfo abrió los grifos y echó aceite de sándalo - Hoy se despertó temprano, pero de muy buen humor, amo. Kinky está feliz por ese suceso, amo Malfoy. ¡Últimamente el ama estaba tan triste!

Unas lágrimas gruesas resbalaban por su nariz de cerdo y maldije por lo bajo la sensibilidad de los seres inferiores. Lo dejé allí lloriqueando y me dirigí al ventanal de mi dormitorio, desde dónde pude observar el extenso jardín de la mansión familiar. Tal y como me había dicho Kinky, mi madre estaba regando sus flores. Observé que las tocaba con deleite, acariciándolas con dulzura mientras movía los labios, seguramente hablando con ellas de algo. Esa mañana iba con una túnica blanca y el cabello rubio suelto, peinado y liso. Me pareció, para mi sorpresa, una aparición divina.

Yo quería y quiero a mi madre, pese a que muchos magos crean los contrario. Me dio la vida, me crió y estuvo conmigo cuando enfermé, e incluso me protegió -traicionó- del Señor Tenebroso llegado el momento. El amor de mi madre para conmigo era, a todas las expensas, inagotable, fuerte y se encontraba por encima de todo. Los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia pertenecen a los instantes furtivos en los que ella me prodigaba alguna muestra de cariño, me concedía un capricho o me llevaba a escondidas a jugar con la escoba, aun cuando mi padre lo había prohibido terminantemente.

"Eres mi todo, Draco, nunca lo olvides" - esas eran sus palabras al cuestionarle aquella actitud rebelde frente al orden dictatorial que mi padre imponía en casa.

Sí, efectivamente yo era su Todo. Y por Todo -ósea, un servidor- había arriesgado cuánto poseía para mantenerme con vida, a salvo, de ese mundo oscuro y sanguinolento en el que mi padre nos confinó.

Ni mi madre ni yo guardamos rencor alguno hacia mi padre en ese momento decisivo, punto de inflexión en el transcurso de los acontecimientos -ahora es inevitable desear su muerte-. Lucius Malfoy hizo lo que creyó conveniente, amparado por su sed ambiciosa y de poder con que una vez lo deleitó El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado para unirlo a sus filas. Simplemente estuvo ciego hasta el final. De todos modos, creo que él sí que nos guardó, guarda y guardará rencor de por vida, un odio profundo con el que convive desde hace siete años en la celda ciento diez del sector A en Azkaban.

Creo -aseguro- que jamás le perdonará a mi madre haberme elegido antes que a él. Me consideraba un ser inferior y cobarde por no haber matado a nadie, ni realizar acto heroico que satisficiera el deseo omnipresente del Señor Tenebroso para acabar con Potter. Si hubiese sido capaz, la gloria habría recaído, no sólo en mí, sino en toda la familia Malfoy. Hubiera supuesto el ascenso de mi padre, la admiración del resto de mortífagos y sobretodo, el beneplácito de Lord… bueno, De Quién Vosotros Sabéis.

El momento más duro de mi vida fue comprobar cómo mi padre era encarcelado junto a mi madre. Cararajada, contra todo pronóstico, intercedió tanto mi favor como en el de mi madre. A mí me absolvieron, pues se demostró que yo allí estaba simplemente por "obligación" familiar, pero mi progenitora no corrió con esa suerte, pues su incursión en el mundo oscuro fue decisión suya, consciente de los riesgos a los que se exponía y de las consecuencias que conllevaba.

- Amo, el baño está listo - me aparté de la ventana, escuché el típico CRACK de la desaparición del elfo doméstico y me desvestí con lentitud. El agua estaba tibia, y expedía un suave aroma a menta, madera y sándalo. Aquello hizo que recordara a mi padre con pesar, retomando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Lucius fue condenado a veinte años -como el padre de Nott, también el de Zabinni- por delitos contra la Comunidad Muggle y Mágica. Mi madre estuvo presa seis meses, un suspiro comparado con los años de Lucius. Ello trajo consigo soportar un terrible asedio en Azkaban por parte del resto de los mortífagos -que la consideraban una traidora-, sumando a ellos el incipiente malestar de la presencia de su esposo y los dementores.

Aquella experiencia marcó a mi madre de por vida.

No me dejaron verla en esos seis meses que estuvo confinada, ni siquiera recibí noticias suyas hasta pasado dos meses, cuando se me informó que mi madre estaba delicada de salud y se vieron obligados a internarla en San Mungo. Tampoco entonces se me permitió verla.

Una fría mañana de finales de Enero regresó a la Mansión Malfoy, pero pude comprobar con tristeza que ya no era la Narcissa Malfoy de sus días de gloria.

Estaba demacrada, su piel amarilleaba y estaba tan delgada que la túnica gris le quedaba tres o cuatro tallas más grandes. Sus ojos claros estaban tristes, y un atisbo de luz los iluminó en el instante en que escuchó mi voz, llamándola por tercera vez. Alzó su mano y preguntó si realmente era yo, le dije que sí, que no soñaba, y que ahora estaba en casa. Preguntó por Lucius. Al ver que yo la miraba desconcertado, se respondió ella misma que tal vez estuviera trabajando o realizando alguna misión para el Ministerio. Sonrió con vehemencia e hizo llamar a un elfo doméstico para que le fuera a comprar túnicas nuevas, pues la que llevaba no era propia de un señora como ella, que debía estar presentable para cuando su esposo volviese. Le intenté explicar que Lucius cumplía condena en Azkaban, que ya no había guerra, que el Señor Tenebroso había sido derrocado y que estábamos solos en la casa, libres.

"¿Azkaban? ¡Pero qué tonterías dices, Draco, esas bromas son de muy mal gusto! Si le cuento a tu padre… Azkaban… ¡pero si eso no existe! ¿Y quién es ese Señor Tenebroso? No me digas que es otro estúpido mestizo venido a más".

Un día después la llevé a San Mungo, y un médico me confirmó lo que yo más temía: Mi madre sufría amnesia. Se había obligado a sí misma, a su mente, a vivir en un mundo paralelo durante su periodo en Azkaban, omitiendo así los recuerdos más dolorosos. Para ella, yo tenía trece años, mi padre estaba de viaje, y no existían ni los dementores, ni Azkaban, ni nada que se le pareciese. Tampoco recordaba la existencia del Señor Oscuro. Según me indicaron los especialistas, era su manera de evadir el sufrimiento causado por el rechazo a la que la tuvieron expuesta los últimos seis meses, viéndose acrecentado con los constantes insultos y amenazas de muerte proferidas por mi padre. El hombre que una vez amó y al que renunció y sacrificó por su hijo.

Comprendía que deseara olvidar.

"Lo único que puede hacer, señor Malfoy, es esperar"- Y efectivamente esperé.

Llevo haciéndolo siete largos años sin descanso.

- Vaya, así que finalmente el señor Calabaza volvió a su estado natural ¿eh? Supongo que fue cosa de Kinky, ese elfo vale su peso en oro.

Blaise Zabinni estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y semblante despreocupado. No aparté mis ojos de los suyos, pero me posicioné de tal forma que tuviera cerca mi varita, teniendo al menos una posibilidad de defenderme. Blaise no era tonto y supo al instante mis pensamientos. Levantó las palmas y sonrió ampliamente.

- No llevo varita, así que guarda la tuya. Hoy, aunque te suene extraño, vengo en son de paz.

- Ya - repuse, sin saber a ciencia cierta si estaba diciendo la verdad - Contigo nunca se sabe: Un día eres mi mejor amigo y al otro actúas como el novio celoso de una sangresuc…

- Draco - me interrumpió, severo - No tengo varita, pero sí un buen gancho de izquierda que puede tumbar al mismísimo Crabbe como él mismo comprobó en Hogwarts. Así que, por favor, no me obligues a tener que usarlo contigo.

Cerró la puerta del baño y tomó asiento en el borde de la bañera. Me observó serio, con esos ojos azules que tan bien conocía fijos en mí y, por primera vez en años, vi miedo en ellos. ¿A qué venía esto ahora? ¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba muy pero que muy enfadado con él? Si esa situación se hubiese dado años atrás, me hubiese importado una soberana mierda que estuviera desarmado: Le habría lanzado una maldición que le duraría tres meses ahí mismo, sin pensarlo, para que aprendiera la lección. Joder, lo que he cambiado pese a negarlo.

- Yo no quería besarla - eso era lo más parecido a una disculpa que Blaise escucharía de mis labios, pero al parecer, le era suficiente - Pansy vino esta mañana y confesó haber echado en mi bebida Euforia.

- ¡Por Salazar! ¡Qué zorra tan inteligente! - exclamó Zabinni, soltando una carcajada, ahogándola en una tos cuando vio mi amenazadora mirada - Bueno, debes admitir que nuestra chica es una pequeña genio.

Intenté pasar por alto el tono burlesco de su voz, ya saldaría mis cuentas más adelante.

- Con eso quiero decir que el altercado de ayer no volverá a repetirse - me negaba a reconocer que la maldita vainilla era la causante, era una debilidad secreta que no estaba dispuesto a exponer - Voy a casarme y no deseo que nada se interponga en mis planes.

- Con ese nada te refieres a Hermione.

- Nada es Nada - le corté, tajante, echando champú sobre mi pelo. Blaise me frotó la cabellera y esperó a que me enjuagara para hablar. El agua se estaba enfriando.

- No me importa que besaras a Granger.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes: No me importa. Yo también tengo planes, y de paso un papel que desempeñar. Tú, en esos instantes, la besaste delante de todos. Ella te abofeteó -varias veces, por cierto. Fue una situación memorable.- y todo se hubiera quedado ahí sino fuera porque, desgraciadamente, lo hiciste delante de Theodore.

- ¿Nott? - aquella explicación se me antojaba una broma y de la gordas, pero desde luego dentro de ella no sabía dónde mierda encajaba ahora el gigante de Theo.

Blaise asintió y se arrodilló frente a mí, jugueteando con la espuma que ahora engalanaba el agua, el flequillo tapando su mirada clara. Estuvo unos instantes distraído, pero luego me miró con determinación. Su barbilla temblaba un poco y percibí que tensaba cada uno de sus músculos. Suspiró con tristeza, soltando el aire con brusquedad.

- Draco, ¿recuerdas a esa chica misteriosa con la que me reuní durante todo mi quinto año en Hogwarts?

Recabé información del baúl de mi memoria. Sí, algo vago recordaba. Pansy, Theo y yo descubrimos a Blaise volviendo una mañana a la sala común, después de haber pasado toda la noche fuera. Lo atosigamos a preguntas, le amenazamos e incluso Pansy se atrevió a lanzarle unos cuantos hechizos para torturarlo y sacarle algo, pero Zabinni no dijo nada. Nunca. Cero.

Un momento, no será que… ella… la pelo rata…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que ésa chica es Granger? Porque juro que si es así ahora mismo cuelgo una soga de la primera viga que vea y me suicido.

- No - se rascó la nuca, y ladeó la cabeza. - Esto va a ser complicado - Ese gesto siempre lo repetía cuando no estaba seguro de algo, cuando temía decir algo - Yo ahí todavía insultaba a Hermione.

- ¡Tío, que alivio! - me sinceré, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro, mojándole parte de la camisa - Ya creía que eras un enfermo incurable.

- Draco, lo que intento explicarte es que no era una chica -arqueé las cejas, suspicaz.

- Vale, ahora me dices que practicas la necrofilia o la zoofilia y entonces es cuando salgo por patas - Zabinni se rió, pero era una risa nerviosa.

- No me gustan los animales, ni los muertos… ni las chicas en general, Draco.

- ¡Coño, a mi tampoco! - le corroboré, enrollándome una toalla y saliendo del baño - Tengo una clasificación, y yo sólo me lío con las que tienen dinero y son sangre puras, como Astoria, al resto de las chicas las desecho.

- No es exactamente lo que yo…

- Sí, vale, admitamos que esa escoba con peluca de Granger te guste ¡pero, Zabinni, un error lo comete cualquiera! - lo tomé por ambos hombros y zarandeé un poco - Lo bueno es que has reaccionado a tiempo y encontraremos una cura. Tal vez el filtro de amor no sea tan poderoso y…

Blaise se desembarazó de mis brazos, y de repente me gritó:

- ¡Joder, Malfoy, que intento decirte que soy gay!

- ¿Gay? - ¿era un nuevo apelativo para aquellos que han sido víctimas de una poción? ¿una nueva asociación filantrópica tal vez? ¿Gilipollas Ambiciosos yoquesé? Hum… no me sonaba.

- ¿Y dónde se ubica exactamente ese club? - le interrogué, peinando mi cabello - Es decir, quizá me interese pertenecer.

- ¿Tú? No lo creo.

- ¿Y por qué no? -chasqueé la lengua, molesto.

- Draco - enmarcó mi rostro con sus manos, fijando sus ojos azules en los míos con desesperación - Gay es gay. Homosexual, mariquita. Me gustan los chicos. Activo. Pasivo. Dar y que me den. Esas cositas ¿entiendes ahora?

- Ah - creo que era la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me dejaba sin palabras - Ah, vale… gay… ya. Muy bien - pero había algo entonces que no me cuadraba - Blaise, si te gustan los chicos, ¿Granger es un tío? ¿Con pelotas y todo?

- Eres increíble - me confesó, y estaba feliz, sonriente - Yo estoy aquí hecho un manojo de nervios, te digo que soy gay, y a ti te preocupa si Hermione es un hombre ¿dónde dejaste tu cerebro? - negó con la cabeza, dándome por perdido - Granger y yo tenemos un contrato que estipula un noviazgo con seis meses de duración y que terminará el día de tu boda.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté, perplejo - ¿Has corrompido a la sabelotodo? ¿Cómo?

Era el cotilleo más jugoso que poseía en años.

- Te lo explicaré, pero primero vístete. Verte así me pone malito, y un poquito acalorado.

- Tío, que somos como hermanos.

- Es lo único que me impide violarte, Draco, es lo único.

Blaise tardó exactamente una hora en relatarme el cuándo, cómo y por qué la señorita Perfecta se dejó chantajear por mi amigo. Después de aquella pintoresca historia, sin saber la causa exacta y después de que Blaise se hubiese marchado, mandé a uno de mis elfos a averiguar la dirección de la rata de biblioteca. Tardé exactamente media hora en adecentarme, justo el tiempo necesario para que Kinky hiciera sus averiguaciones.

Cogí polvos flú, los eché en la chimenea y recité de memoria la dirección.

Qué divertido, Granger no sabía nada de nada.

Y yo iba aprovecharme como un auténtico Slytherin de ello.

********

**La resaca de Pansy -segunda parte-**

Cuando Alexandra Parkinson estaba triste o frustrada, sólo había algo que le hacía subir el ánimo de forma espontánea: Salir de compras. Le encantaba gastar su interminable fortuna en trapitos y regalos para sus chicas -como secretamente llamaba a Hermione, Luna y Ginny- no fijando una cantidad para ello. La visita de Bill Weasley había sido el factor detonante de que se arriesgara a salir un sábado tan bochornoso como el que acontecía.

Tomó algo en Sookie -vino blanco y un emparedado-, se paseó por varias tiendas muggles -Prada, Valentino, Cavalli, Carolina Herrera- y ahora contoneaba su trasero tranquilamente por el Callejón Diagon, solitario como pocas veces lo encontrara alguna vez. El calor era sofocante, las gafas de sol se le resbalaban y las manos le sudaban de una forma exagerada. Incluso el traje que llevaba se le pegaba a la piel.

- Estúpido verano -maldijo por quinta vez, enjugándose la frente.

Se compró un helado en Florean Fortescue -chocolate y menta, su favorito- y fue entrando en cada una de los establecimientos que encontraba a su paso para guarecerse del intenso calor. La mayoría estaban de vacaciones -como la tienda de animales- pero aún así pudo comprar varios libros para Hermione, unos broches a la soñadora Luna y un par de túnicas de gala que le quedarían perfecta a Ginny. Iba relamiendo su helado, satisfecha con el balance de la tarde. Ya apenas recordaba aquella melena pelirroja que le traía de cabeza, ni el pendiente de su oreja, ni sus besos, ni… _Concéntrate Pansy_.

Se detuvo unos instantes, aspiró profundamente, y continuó su camino.

Tal vez podría esperar en la cafetería nueva de la esquina a que el calor disminuyera, y bien entrada la tarde podría ir a casa de Hermione a ver cómo de traumatizada había quedado por el inusitado beso de Draco. Luego invitaría a las chicas a cenar a un restaurante bonito, y más tarde podrían salir a bailar o al cine, cosa que a Luna le encantaba porque decía que un hombre tan guapo como Johnny Depp sólo podía admirarse en todo su esplendor con una pantalla de cinco metros de alto.

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos al torcer la esquina, que no vio al chico que avanzaba hacia ella, aquel con el que chocó, ese que provocó que se cayera al suelo, torciera su pie y destrozara su tacón de diez centímetros de alto. En cuestión de segundos su trasero se resintió, pero lo que más le dolía era el corazón: Aquel helado de chocolate y menta que antes tuviera en la manos había mutado, para su desgracia, en una mancha oscura -como un dardo venenoso- en su traje exclusivo de Óscar de la Renta.

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! - gritó, todavía sentada en el suelo.

No era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte en la vida, que siempre que estaba bien alguien -un hombre para ser exactas- apareciera en su vida y le trastocara sus planes.

- Lo siento - murmuró el chico, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Pansy se sacudió el traje sin aceptar su ayuda, enojada -Tengo un quitamanchas en la tienda… tal vez con un hechizo.

Ella, Pansy Parkinson, a las que todos creían la Mata Hari mágica era, simplemente, una mujer que no podía mantener a su lado al hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada. Tampoco un simple helado. Y siempre el factor desencadenante, la dinamita, la bomba, el que prendía la mecha, era un hombre. Sí, un hombre parecido al que tenía delante, pelirrojo, alto y pecoso. Con unos ojos azules que la observaban con consternación desde arriba como si fuera un dios. La vista se le enturbiaba y no podía ver con claridad. Sin saber cómo, había empezado a llorar.

- ¡Es chocolate de Florean Fortescue, no hay magia en este mundo que quite algo así! - se quitó las gafas, para enjugarse las lágrimas con rapidez, pero al mirar a su interlocutor se quedó quieta, estática. Se levantó de un brinco - ¡Otra vez tú! ¡Weasley, siempre tienes que andar metiendo la pata con todo el mundo!

- Pankinson - Ron también la había reconocido, pero sólo dedujo que era Pansy al dejar a la vista aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que ahora lo observaban con desprecio - Deberías mirar por dónde vas.

- ¡Ja! - había puesto las manos en jarra, desafiante - Eres tú el que ibas como un imbécil atolondrado.

- Te recuerdo que la que ha caído al suelo y destrozado su vestido eres tú - Ron parecía orgulloso con su conclusión. Ante toda respuesta, Pansy arqueó las cejas, desafiante.

- ¿Ah, sí? - se quitó con una mano un pegote de helado del vestido, se embadurnó ambas manos y, para asombro de Ron, le estampó sus dos manos chocolateadas en su camisa blanca - Hala, mi firma. Para que te acuerdes de mí -cogió un poco más y, con mucha sangre fría, se la pasó por la cara, de arriba abajo - Ea, y otro poquito más de regalo.

- ¡Pero serás…!

- ¡Eh! - le cortó, señalándose el vestido - Cuidadito con lo que me dices que todavía me queda arsenal para un par de firmas más.

Ron contrajo los labios en un rictus severo durante unos segundos, apretó los puños y Pansy creyó que le iba a pegar. Buscó su varita a tientas en el bolso y cuando ya se disponía a enfrentarse con dignidad a su oponente éste hizo algo fuera de lo común: Comenzó a reírse desenfrenadamente. Weasley se llevó las manos a la barriga, temblaba, y sus pecas estaban multiplicándose por mil debido a sus carcajadas esperpénticas. Todo ello frente a Pansy, que no sabía exactamente a qué venía tanta alegría.

- Estás… tú… horrible… - hablaba con dificultad, pero ella pudo deducir que se refería claramente a su aspecto.

Se giró para verse reflejada en el cristal del establecimiento que tenía enfrente, y no pudo evitar abrir la boca con estupor en un grito ahogado. Su recogido estaba hecho trizas, mechones negros caían por todos lados sin ton ni son, dándole un aspecto de loca que superaba con creces el de la mismísima Luna. El rostro estaba manchado de chocolate en algunos puntos dónde se habían mezclado con las lágrimas, formando churretes -como en su nariz, frente y barbilla- y sólo mantenía un zapato puesto, con el tacón roto -el otro inexplicablemente había volado a un par de metros-. A regañadientes, Pansy admitió que era divertido, y contagiada por el pelirrojo -también debido a su ridículo aspecto a juego con el suyo propio- comenzó a reír también.

Pasaron al menos cinco minutos antes de que se produjera un tenso silencio entre ellos. Ron se enjugaba las lágrimas y Pansy intentaba, sin éxito, romper el tacón del otro zapato para poder andar sin cojear. Ron se lo quitó de sus manos e hizo el trabajo por ella.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer - le respondió, sin esperar las gracias por su parte. Luego le hizo un gesto con la mano y se marchó.

Pansy lo vio alejarse, con su cuerpo larguirucho, sus hombros oscilando levemente y aquel andar tan característico también en Bill, arrastrando los pies como alma en pena. Ron Weasley tenía un leve parecido a su hermano mayor -aunque su melena no fuera tan larga y su atractivo tan atrayente- pero en aquellos momentos era Ron el que estaba allí. Ron, el que había chocado con ella, le ayudó a levantarse y luego se rió de su aspecto sin temer represalias -algo que no le sucedía todos los días-. Weasley, la Comadreja amiguito de Potter y ex novio de Hermione, ese cabeza hueca que no tenía ni dos neuronas activas pero que, según Granger, jugaba excelentemente al ajedrez. Ron, que se parecía tanto a Bill.

Bill.

Sin saber cuándo -o cómo, o qué diablos estaba haciendo- llegó a su lado, lo sujetó del brazo y lo volteó para quedar frente a frente con ella. Los ojos azules del muchacho la observaban con desconfianza, y frunció el ceño como gesto de advertencia.

- Tengo hambre - le confesó Pansy, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Felicidades - adujo él, intentando proseguir su camino. Ella no lo soltó.

- Oye, intento invitarte a merendar - el ceño se contrajo más, y de nuevo esas motas comenzaron a aflorar como salidas de la nada - Digo, si tu quieres.

- Ah - parpadeó varias veces, como procesando la información. Finalmente se encogió de hombros - Vale, así pagas mi camiseta - sonrió y se señaló la prenda - Me la compré hace un par de semanas.

- Weasley - Pansy le dio un empujón conciliador, como de amigo a amigo. Ella también se señaló a sí misma - Es un Gucci ¿Sabes lo que significa? Que deberás hacer horas extras para devolverme todo ese dinero - al ver la cara de espanto que ponía añadió - Aunque, en fin, quizá me conforme con un helado de chocolate.

Sin saber porqué, Ron le sonrió, y aquella sonrisa se parecía a la de Bill.

- Creo que eso sí te lo puedo conceder.

Y juntos partieron rumbo a la cafetería, olvidando por unas horas, el profundo desprecio que se tenían.

Mañana, quizá, volverían a odiarse de nuevo.

*****

**PVO Hermione.**

Al no tener ningún plan mejor, Ginny accedió a comer conmigo. Pedimos una pizza,, preparé una ensañada, tomamos coca cola y divagamos sobre las mil y una posibilidades de sacar una suculenta suma de dinero, múltiples propiedades en Hogsmeade y Valle de Godric vendiendo la exclusiva de mi beso con Malfoy a Skeeter. Luego comenzamos a preparar un chantaje en toda regla, donde Astoria Greengrass -alias Muñeca de Porcelana Diabólica- tenía un papel protagonista.

- No entiendo cómo puede casarse con Malfoy - Ginny picoteaba su tarta de manzana, jugando con el tenedor - Es guapo, sí, pero todo el atractivo que tiene se queda en un segundo plano cuando abre la boca. -suspiró varias veces y añadió - Me recuerda a Harry. También a Ron.

- Si te escucharan, considerarían la alusión un insulto en toda regla. - le informé, mientras lavaba los platos en la cocina.

- Me gustaba tenerte como cuñada - se sinceró Ginny, cogiendo un paño para secar los vasos - Es decir, sé que lo tuyo con mi hermano terminó, pero tal vez cuando lo de Zabinni clausurara tú y él…

- Ginny, no ejerzas de alcahueta - le corté, y casi se me resbala la fuente de ensalada al recordar las últimas palabras de Ron en la tienda de George y Angelina - No voy a negar que lo quiero, pero sólo como amigo, de la misma forma que estimo a Harry.

- Cho no fue a visitarlo - Ginny intentó que pareciera casual, pero no pude evitar una sonrisa - Harry dice que no mantienen contacto desde que ella se marchó a Nueva York.

- ¿Y a ti te importa? - le pregunté, sabiendo de antemano que no me respondería con la verdad.

- ¡No! Es sólo que… ¡vamos, Hermione, no pongas esa cara de sabelotodo! -resopló con impaciencia - Intento constatar un hecho objetivo, nada más.

- Ya.

Un estruendo procedente de la chimenea me hizo dar un respingo. Me volví para ver quién era. Allí en el suelo, había un bulto grande que se irguió en pocos segundos como un dios, sacudiéndose las cenizas de su camisa negra. Oí como Ginny murmuraba a mi lado "Joder" y yo no pude evitar que la fuente finalmente se resbalara entre mis dedos, haciéndose añicos en el suelo.

- Vaya, vaya, ¡miren nada más! La pobretona Weasley y la rata de biblioteca unidas en sus quehaceres habituales.

- No eres bienvenido a ésta casa, Malfoy - no sé como logré articular palabra, quizá porque lo único que deseaba en esos instantes es tener la capa invisible de Harry y desaparecer de allí inmediatamente.

- Vamos, Granger, ¡pero si desde que he llegado tu cuchitril tiene más luz y estilo! -rezongó, cruzándose de brazos - De todos modos, y aunque me lo paso en grande enumerando tus múltiples defectos, no he venido a eso.

- ¿Ah, no? - arqueé las cejas y cambié mi peso de un pie a otro - ¿A qué debemos, entonces, tu inesperada visita?

Sus ojos grises se volvieron a Ginny, y le espetó un "Esfúmate" que ella no escuchó, pues permaneció junto a mí, con el trapo de cocina en sus manos como una estatua de mármol.

- He dicho que te largues, Weasley.

Ginny me lanzó una mirada que logré entender "Si quieres me quedo", pero negué con la cabeza, sin estar del todo segura de poder hacerme con la situación. Dejó el paño de cocina, me dio un beso, -murmuró un "ire a cotillear en el pensadero de Pansy"-, colocó las entradas del próximo partido de quidditch en la encimera y se desapareció. Fui hacia, que se había acomodado en mi sofá con descaro.

- ¿Y bien?

- Granger, creo que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. -puse los ojos en blanco, molesta.

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto -corroboró, incorporándose del sofá para quedar a pocos centímetros de mí - Hay hechos inexplicables que necesitan ser analizados.

Ya está, pensé, esa es mi sentencia de muerte. Ahora alzará su varita y me fulminará ahí mismo como un pollo. Tragué saliva y traté por todos los medios que no notara mis temblores, el sudor de mi frente o el movimiento de mis manos.

- Tú dirás.

- Quiero saber qué pasó anoche. Pansy me ha contado algo, pero creo que no todo fue idea suya. Tú tienes algo que ver y me debes al menos, una respuesta factible.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Entonces será mejor que te refresquemos la memoria.

Y por segunda vez en toda mi existencia, Draco Malfoy me volvió a besar.

********************************************************************

**Bueno, no era lo que tenía en mente al principio, pero… ahí queda. Por fin en el siguiente capítulo veremos a Malfoy y Hermione un poquillo más compenetrados.**

**Se aceptan de todo menos virus.**

**Besos: Shashira.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, aquí tenéis otro capítulo, siento mucho la tardanza. Primero que nada disculparme porque hoy no puedo responder reviews. Son las tres de la mañana, y en exactamente cuatro horas tengo que estar en el hospital porque operan a mi hija, así que intenté terminar el capítulo hoy.**

**No está revisado -ahora mismo es que ni eso puedo, lo siento de antemano-, y aunque es de transición, con el capítulo comienza el punto de inflexión de la historia y se terminan los tres caps que tenía programados para explicar cada personaje, su pasado y el porqué de sus cambios. Sé que quizás es un poco aburrido, pero es importante que conozcáis todos los entresijos para no perderos en el camino.**

_**Disclaimer: Personajes paridos artificialmente por Rolwling, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**_

**A mi hija y a todos aquellos que han hecho que consiga llegar a los doscientos reviews.**

_**Lágrimas de Colacuerno: Capítulo 9**_

Dos cafés, un helado de chocolate más tarde, y toda una explicación sobre porqué los Chudley Cannons no levantaban cabeza fueron suficientes para que Pansy Parkinson comprobara que Ronald Weasley no tenía nada en común con su hermano Bill. Ron parecía permanecer estancado en un lago de recuerdos sobre sus años en Hogwarts, aquellos en los que se había visto en problemas pero de los cuales guardaba una grata sensación. Hablaba sin parar de los extraños seres a los que se enfrentó, incluso Pansy lo vio estremecerse cuando le relató su aventura en el Bosque Prohibido y la familia de arañas gigantes de Aragog.

- Odias las arañas - era una afirmación en toda regla, pero lejos de acobardarse o sentirse avergonzado de que alguien conociera sus miedos más profundos -como cualquier chico Slytherin-, Ron Weasley afrontaba el tema como comenta el día soleado que hace. Es decir, sin inmutarse.

- No me causan demasiado interés, por decirlo de una manera suave - se llevó un trozo de tarta de melaza a la boca y tragó con dificultad - Es a causa de los gemelos.

- ¿Tus hermanos? - Pansy lo escuchaba fascinada hablando de su niñez, de una infancia tan condenadamente feliz y tranquila que era opuesta a la suya, a la de Draco, o cualquiera de sus amigos. Era algo nuevo para ella.

- Yo tenía un oso y cuando contaba con cinco años me lo hechizaron y se convirtió en araña - Ron tomó un poco más de zumo de calabaza, repantigándose en el asiento de mimbre - Mamá les regañaba, pero siempre volvían a las andadas aunque prometieran una y otra vez que pararían. Eran un equipo perfecto, George las llevaba a cabo y Fred…

Al mencionar el nombre de su hermano fallecido tomó otro sorbo de zumo y desvió la mirada, como si hablar de ese tema no fuera algo que le apeteciera en esos momentos. Pansy observó su perfil, con esa nariz kilométrica, sus pecas alrededor de la comisura de la boca torcida y el cabello rojo fuego, brillando radiante bajo el calor bochornoso del sol.

Bill le había hablado de Fred Weasley, el único de su familia que había perdido la vida en la batalla final. Ginny de vez en cuando comentaba algo, pero los ojos se le aguaban en seguida y se mordía el labio -como su hermano en esos instantes - y cambiaba de tema o se iba corriendo, eludiendo cualquier pregunta al respecto. Pansy se acodó en la mesa, apoyando su cara en una de sus manos.

- La muerte de tu hermano es un tema tabú en tu familia, ¿verdad? - Ron dio un respingo, sus ojos delatando cierta desconfianza - Yo perdí a mis padres en la Gran Guerra. Pasaban información clandestina y gracias a sus chivatazos muchos mortífagos fueron apresados. Alguien lo descubrió y los mató a ambos. Fueron encontrados desangrándose en la puerta del Ministerio con la palabra "Traidores" tatuada en la frente.

- ¿Sabes quién lo hizo? - Pansy sonrió melancólica, asintiendo con la cabeza en silencio.

- Por supuesto. Se llama Lucius Malfoy - aquella confesión hizo que el rostro de Ron se contorsionara en una mueca de profundo desprecio mezclada con el desconcierto. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos.

- ¿Y sigues siendo amiga de Malfoy? No lo entiendo, ¡mató a tus padres!.

- Draco no tuvo nada que ver. Fue idea de Lucius, aunque siempre he creído que no actuó sólo, sino con otro esbirro - ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño al comprobar que Ron todavía no entendía su actitud ante el tema. Sacó un cigarro de su pitillera y lo encendió con la varita - No pueden pagar justos por pecadores Weasley, lo dicen los muggles.

- ¿Fue por eso que no te casaste con él? - la mirada azul de Pansy estaba escudriñándolo entre brumas con aroma a vainilla. A Ron le pareció que le leía la mente.

- Lo que hubo entre Draco y yo no te concierne - le espetó, dando otra calada a su cigarrillo - Pero como veo cierto encanto en tu impertinencia te la responderé. No me casé con Draco porque jamás lo amé como hombre, sino que lo quise como un hermano.

- Eso ya lo he oído antes - replicó con escepticismo palpable en cada palabra.

- ¿En serio, Zanahoria? - la curiosidad de Pansy era fingida, y ese tono burlón empleado no se le pasó por alto al pelirrojo, que se tragó de golpe el resto de la tarta de melaza para evitar responder - Draco y yo somos hijos únicos, y nos hemos apoyado el uno a otro desde la niñez. Ambos sabemos de qué pie cojeamos, nuestros errores y virtudes. Podría haberme pasado una vida junto a él como su esposa y jamás, te lo aseguro, me habría enamorado de él. No me gusta el incesto - ladeó la cabeza, y añadió - Aunque quizá en el sexo...

- Pero eso no explica porqué todavía sigues confiando en Malfoy, a pesar de que su padre es el que…

- Weasley. - lo cortó Pansy, apagando la colilla con el zapato bruscamente. Se echó hacia delante, embriagando a Ron con su perfume caro de flores - Fue Draco el que delató a Lucius frente al tribunal del Wizengamot. Él, y nada más que él, provocó que todos viéramos al verdadero mortífago que vivía en Lucius Malfoy y lo encerraran de por vida en Azkaban. Entregó a su padre para que se hiciera justicia con los míos. Creo que después de eso se merece no mi eterna gratitud, sino la lealtad que le tengo y profeso como amiga y hermana. Tú en mi lugar también habrías actuado así.

Ron permaneció en silencio, analizando aquella confesión por parte de la muchacha. El sol le daba a su cabello negro reflejos azulados, y no sabía si quizás era que aquella suculenta merienda le estaba cayendo relativamente mal o no, pero su estómago se contrajo cuando sus ojos se posaron en el nacimiento de su cuello, y sobretodo en aquellas piernas envueltas de piel pálida que se le antojaban bellas pese a las manchas de chocolate y los arañazos de la caída. Quitaban la respiración.

- No eres tan zorra como creía.

- Ni tú tan imbécil como imaginaba. - declaró Pansy, indiferente ante la acusación - Después de todo, Granger tenía razón: Ese cerebro parece costar, al menos, dos sickles.

- ¿En serio? - sonrió de lado, divertido, cruzando los brazos pecosos sobre el pecho y haciendo un mohín de niño malo y bueno a la vez.

No se parecía a Bill, volvió a recordar Pansy con tristeza. ¿Dónde estaban esas marcas que le deformaban el rostro? ¿Y la sequedad en los movimientos? ¿Y su inteligencia, la suspicacia que siempre afloraba en su amante?

_No se parecen en nada._

- Y si sigues siendo tan simpático, Weasley, creo que voy a subir tu nivel a un galeón.

- ¡Oh, qué afortunado! - exclamó el aludido, fingiendo entusiasmo.

- Por supuesto - le corroboró Pansy, descruzando las piernas un par de veces - Eso en mi jerarquía masculina te eleva de marsupial a subnormal, y es todo un avance. Pocos superan las expectativas Parkinson - dejó un par de monedas en la mesa, se incorporó recogiendo sus bolsas y miró por última vez a Ron. - Hasta otro día, Weasley.

Echó a andar con lentitud, torpemente debido a que sus zapatos ya no se elevaban diez centímetro como siempre. Sonrió. Se lo había pasado bien, pero no lo admitiría aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

**********

**PVO Hermione.**

Había que admitir que Draco Malfoy besaba con maestría, como un dios omnipresente enturbiando el más profundo de mis deseos. Su lengua, semejante a serpiente viperina, exploraba rescoldos de mi boca que jamás en vida -o quién sabe si en muerte- había supuesto cierta sensual curiosidad en mí que ahora se despertaba. Las experimentadas manos pálidas de Malfoy recorrían mi columna vertebral, descargando a su paso señales inequívocas de intenso placer.

El aliento a menta me envolvía, formando a nuestro alrededor un halo de misterio por el que me dejé llevar sin pensar. Sentí el tacto frío de su carne cuando alcanzó la mía, gemí inconscientemente y dejé caer mi cuello hacia atrás; Malfoy aprovechó mi vulnerabilidad y lamió la piel expuesta, latiendo suavemente a cada paso de su húmedo contacto.

Era tan fácil dejarse transportar por el deseo.

Tan, tan fácil…

- Hermione - escuché la voz grave de mi peor enemigo, susurrando mi nombre como si temiese despertar; en esos momentos ya desabrochaba mi camisa y deslizaba sus manos por mi vientre, suspirando acompasadamente.

- Draco…

Arrancó el sujetador haciéndome daño, pero no me dejé amedrentar. Me deshice de su túnica, la camisa, y dejé vagar mis dedos temblorosos por su pecho, concentrada en cada una de sus peculiaridades, su respiración agitada, los ojos inusualmente brillantes, su risa… la cual sonaba en aquellos instantes como una serpiente de cascabel.

- Vas a desgastarme de tanto mirarme, Granger.

_Es imposible no hacerlo, _pensé, creyendo a pies jutillas cada detalle que Pansy me había relatado sobre su etapa juvenil en el lecho de Malfoy. Cerré los ojos, intentando grabar a fuego aquella imagen, aquel instante como si fuera el más importante de mi vida.

- Hermione… - la voz tranquila y espesa que me hablaba no era la de Draco, lo deduje casi en el momento, y viré en derredor, buscando a su dueño. Mis ojos se agrandaron, espantada, al observar recortado en una esquina del salón el perfil inconfundible de Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Profesor? - pregunté, presa del pánico.

De repente el paisaje cambió, y todo era oscuro. Malfoy ya no estaba a mi lado, y yo permanecía ahí, medio desnuda, en una roca donde las olas rompían mojándome los cabellos. Una oleada fría me sobrevino, haciendo que temblara de pies a cabeza. Albus Dumbledore me contemplaba suspendido en el aire, con sus gafas de media luna resbalando por su torcida nariz ganchuda y aquella mirada azul, intimidatoria, fija en la mía.

- Los tiempos difíciles volverán, señorita Granger, y tendrá qué elegir entre su vida y la de aquellos a los que ama. Se alzarán más poderosos y temibles que nunca, amparados de nuevo en el poder de las almas malditas esparcidas para burlar al más temido de sus enemigos. La clave está en la Cazadora.

- Profesor, yo… - intenté hablar, decir algo coherente, pero no podía, no debía, algo en mí me instaba a permanecer callada, atenta a sus palabras.

- … Podrás huir, quizás incluso permanecer feliz durante un tiempo. Pero jamás, jamás, te sentirás en paz contigo misma si no acabas con ellos, con Él. En tus manos se encuentra el poder de la magia líquida. - sonrió a medias, un simple esbozo de lo que pudo ser un gesto de ternura - Y ahora será mejor que despierte, señorita Granger, porque si no me equivoco, la señorita Weasley va en busca de un tercer vaso de agua y no está dispuesta a abandonar su empeño por despertarla de su… uhm… grato sueño.

Todo a mi alrededor fue humo de nuevo, un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de mí. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que el mundo daba vueltas, mareándome. Al abrirlos lentamente, lo primero que esbocé fueron unos cabellos rojos, y la mirada recelosa y alarmada de Ginny Weasley clavada en mí.

Aquello asusta a cualquiera.

- ¡AH! - grité con todas mis fuerzas. Di un salto hacia atrás y caí de bruces sobre el suelo, saliendo de mi estupor inicial y volviendo cruelmente a la realidad.

Estaba en mi salón, era de día y parecía que nada en mi ausencia había cambiado. Ginny permanecía en pie, con un vaso de agua en la mano y en su rostro dibujado una pregunta que tardó poco en formular.

- ¿Qué diablos estabas soñando? - me enjugué la frente, y comprobé que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Ginny se acuclilló frente a mí, apartando mechones rebeldes de mi cabello encrespado - ¿Se puede saber a quién tenías en mente? Es el tercer vaso que te echo encima. - señaló su camiseta, desconcertada - ¡Y casi me arrancas la ropa!

- Me siento confusa - vale, no era una explicación en toda regla, pero es que mi cerebrito se negaba a formular algo coherente que me llevara a relatar con detalles el extraño sueño que había tenido. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y por qué estoy mojada?

- Te quedaste dormida hace una hora. Todo iba bien, pero de repente comenzaste a gemir y a lanzar gritos bastantes… uhm… ¿delatores?. He tenido que echarte agua para que despertaras.

- ¿Delatores? - repetí, extrañada - ¿A qué te refieres con delatores?

Ginny dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de café y cerró los ojos, aspirando aire.

- Fue algo como, ¡Oh, por las runas… no, la camisa, pero qué pector…!

- Vale - la corté, ruborizándome hasta las raíces cuando acentuó cada palabra con gesticulaciones obscenas - Creo que ya lo he captado.

- ¡Era de lo más divertido! - confesó Ginny, sin un ápice de vergüenza en su voz - Tenía la sensación de que estabas experimentando un orgasmo cósmico o algo así, y yo fui la única espectadora. - frunció el ceño, pensativa - Aunque la cosa se torció cuando intentaste desnudarme.

- ¿Que yo qué?

Ginny me puso una mano en el hombro, intentando infundirme ánimos sin conseguirlo, la cabeza me daba vueltas y no conseguía vislumbrar nada de lo que había soñado.

- Hermione, si tú estás tan decepcionada con los hombres como para intentar desnudar a tu mejor amiga… - dejó la frase en el aire, evaluándome de un solo vistazo; al parecer el resultado fue negativo porque añadió - En fin, que tienes mi apoyo para explorar en la bisexualidad, pero creo que no te puedo ayudar en ello, lo siento. Me atrae demasiado el sexo opuesto como para meterme en tu cama.

- ¡No quiero meterme en tu cama! - le grité airada, incorporándome de un salto - ¡Y no soy bisexual!

Ginny iba a responderme, pero una voz autómata y sin énfasis comenzó a tronar en medio de la sala, enmudeciéndonos a ambas. Lo reconocí al instante, era la alarma mágica que había instalado meses atrás para prohibir las visitas inesperadas por la chimenea.

- El señor Draco Mafoy hará aparición por red flú en dos minutos ¿desea aceptar su visita?

Era lo que me faltaba, la guinda del pastel.

- No.

- Sí.

- ¡Ginny!

- Oye - me reclamó, presa de un entusiasmo inimaginable - No pienso perderme la oportunidad de ver la cara de Malfoy en cuánto te vea ¿estás de coña? ¡Será la primera vez que no tenga que ver uno de vuestros cotilleos vía pensadero! ¡Lo viviré en carne propia! Bueno, no exactamente, pero al menos estaré presente.

- Es mi casa y no lo quiero aquí - repliqué, molesta ante la indiferencia que mostraba en lo referente a mis sentimientos.

- Y yo te quiero mucho, Hermione - me puso ambas manos en los hombros, sonriéndome angelicalmente - Pero no lo suficiente como para perderme ésta escena. ¡Hazlo entrar!.

En ese instante en que parecía tener un ataque de lucidez, la chimenea emitió un ruido sordo, escupiendo la figura altiva y narcisista de Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor. Se irguió al instante, y me recordé mentalmente preguntarle cómo mierda hacía para salir por la red flú y no tener una mísera mota de ceniza en su atuendo de snob aristocrático. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en Ginny unos instantes, pero la ignoró completamente cuando me ubicó a su lado. Le dediqué una mueca de asco, pero él parecía inmune a todo lo que podía impedirle fijar el objetivo, que sin serias dificultades deduje era servidora.

- Granger. - arrastraba las palabras tal y como yo lo recordaba en Hogwarts - Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Esas palabras parecían ser el principio de una condena.

*****

**PVO Draco.**

Si ya era lamentable encontrarse en casa de una sangresucia, ahora añadirle la asistencia como estúpida testigo a una traidora a la sangre como la pecosa Weasley era la gota que colmaba el vaso de mi casi inexistente bondad. Me había interpuesto la ley de no insultar a la pelo de rata a menos que fuera necesario -generalmente siempre lo era, más que nada para encontrarme en equilibrio conmigo mismo-, pero la presencia de la pelirroja me llenaba de nuevas expectativas y maldades.

Aquella naranja andante parecía fascinada con mi presencia, surcando una sonrisa carente de simpatía pero con una maldad que me dejaba un incierto sabor de boca ¿crueldad? ¿diversión?. Quién coño sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa zanahoria con patas, pero desde luego había que cortarle las alas, inmediatamente. Y sin lugar a dudas, sacar de quicio era algo que se me daba increíblemente bien.

- Largo, Comadreja - aparte, por supuesto, de ordenar.

- Malfoy, - Granger se había cruzado de brazos, y observé que estaba completamente mojada. La camiseta transparentaba un sujetador anodino carente de sensualidad. Patético. - Te recuerdo que ésta es mi casa, y ella es una invitada.

Arqueé las cejas, dispuesto a repartir mi guerra entre ambas mujeres sin dilación. Tomé asiento en un sofá de pésimo gusto, sin dejar de sonreír en todo momento. Había descubierto, años atrás, que enseñar dientes y más dientes en una situación que no manejabas era algo desestabilizaba al enemigo, desarmándolo mejor que un Expelliarmus del imbécil cara rajada.

- Bien. - asentí, clavando mis ojos en la mosquita muerta de Granger - Entonces trataremos el tema de nuestro altercado en presencia de Weasley, le encantará oír mi opinión al respecto y los detalles más escabrosos.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

- Ginny, será mejor que te vayas.

Genial. Malfoy uno. Sabelotodo cero. Adoro ser maquiavélico… y ahora que lo pienso, también un poquito cabrón. No entiendo porqué el mundo no le encuentra la gracia al asunto.

- ¡No es justo, siempre me pierdo lo más jugoso!

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, mostrando su mirada más incrédula. Si mis cálculos no fallaban, en aquel cuchitril se estaba formando una guerra que Weasley tenía perdida de antemano, porque la Sabelotodo no parecía dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. Parecían madre e hija teniendo una de sus conversaciones incoherentes sobre la hora de llegada.

- No tengo todo el día, Granger - le señalé mi reloj con arrogancia - A diferencia de ti, tengo una vida social que mantener, y tu media hora se está esfumando a pasos agigantados.

- ¡Cállate! - bramó, apartándose unos pegajosos mechones de su rostro contorsionado por la exasperación. Se volvió a su amiga, haciendo alarde de su porte de McGonagall, es decir, de frígida solterona . - Ginny, cuando hable con ese engendro prometo llevar el recuerdo al pensadero de Pansy para que le eches un vistazo, pero ahora será mejor que desaparezcas.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

Por Salazar, esa voz melosa de la mini Comadreja era más fingida que los pechos de Daphne -se los agranda con un hechizo cuando cree que nadie la observa. Ni me preguntéis cómo cojones lo descubrí-. Granger suspiró y me observó por el rabillo del ojo, ¿se estaba poniendo nerviosa? Mejor así, tardaría menos en escupir lo que fuera. Asintió solemne, volviendo su mirada de nuevo a su pecosa y traidora amiga.

- Es un hecho - Weasley entonces le dio un beso furtivo, le comentó algo de unas entradas y se fue vía flú sin despedirse siquiera de mí. Voy a ponerme a llorar. La señorita Cara de Libro Mohoso se giró hacia mí, sin esconder su enojo por mi presencia - Escupe lo que tengas que decir y vete de aquí.

- ¿Qué modales son esos? - me mofé, pasando un dedo con indiferencia por encima de la mesa de café - Mira que Doña Perfecta no se puede permitir ningún hecho que empañe su pulcra perfección. Sería una mancha en el expediente.

- Al grano - me instó, ruborizándose hasta las cejas. Realmente la situación se me hacía bastante simpática, podría decirse que casi podría considerarse cómica.

- Está bien. - acepté, preparando todo mi arsenal y soltar el veneno reservado para la mosquita muerta de una buena vez - Blaise me lo ha contado todo.

Malfoy dos. Rata de Biblioteca cero.

Seis palabras que formaban una frase tan simple como jodidamente hiriente. Y juro sobre el panteón de los Malfoy que jamás en mi vida estuve listo para lo que tras ello aconteció.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente, el rubor de sus mejillas dio paso a una palidez extrema -y mira que soy casi translúcido, pero debo admitir que Sabelotodo se llevaba la palma-; sus manos fueron directamente hacia los mechones que se pegaban a los lados de la cara, tirándose de ellos -sinceramente, si yo tuviera esos pelos ya me los habría arrancado-. Finalmente gritó. Lo hizo con todas sus ganas, esforzándose en quedarse sin aire, y sonar como millones de rayos surcando el cielo oscuro en plena tormenta.

Cuando terminó su numerito de alma-en-pena-arranca-mechones-de-rata se quedó estática, mirándome con unos ojos marrones que destilaban tanta tristeza que, si tuviera un mísero corazón, o se tratara de alguien que realmente valiese la pena me hubiera ablandado -cabe aclarar que no fue el caso, evidentemente-. Pero acto seguido hizo algo que desestabilizó mis defensas: Sacó el famosísimo factor L.C.

Oh, joder, eso sí que me dejaba desarmado.

Sabelotodo uno. Malfoy dos.

Zorra.

Bien, el L.C es uno de los factores de debilidad -generalmente femeninos, algo así como armas potenciales de mujer- más usados por Astoria o Daphne cuando algo se les escapa de las manos y no tienen salida salvo rezar a los dioses para que ese factor surta efecto, y consigan así lo que se proponen. Esa táctica, sin ir más lejos, es el llanto. O lo que es lo mismo: Lágrimas de Colacuerno. - En el mundo muggle le dicen de cocodrilo, pero no sé exactamente qué animal es. Una vez a unas chicas de estudios muggles les escuché comentar algo de botas y bolsos, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que los muggles lleven mujeres llorando en sus bolsos-. Como lo leen queridísimos lectores, Hermione Granger, señorita fea, listilla y testaruda donde las haya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Y yo no estaba entrenado para eso.

Desde pequeño, mi madre me enseñó a ser todo un caballero con las niñas y damas de sociedad. También me instruyó en el arte de burlarme, como es lógico, de Miss Pelo de Rata y toda la extirpe de sangresucias y traidores a la raza. Por ello lisonjear, adular y halagar se convirtieron, a tan temprana edad en mi segundo, tercer y cuarto apellido respectivamente.

Cada vez que mis padres me llevaban a tomar el té a casa de los Nott, mamá me ponía a prueba comprobando a cuántas chicas les sacaba una sonrisa resplandeciente y a qué otro tanto sonrojaba hasta el tuétano. Evidentemente, para mí sólo era una tarea más a cumplir, pero era de mis favoritas porque, debido a ella, me granjeé una popularidad entre el sexo opuesto -aumentada considerablemente en el lecho años más tarde- en la cual no entro en detalles por no aburrir y parecer excesivamente ego centrista -Oh, un segundo, ¿acaso no lo soy?- y petulante.

Como contrario, cada vez que un sangre sucia se cruzaba en mi camino, yo tenía que escupir tanto rencor y lenguaje obsceno por la boca como sonrisas angelicales en lo anterior. Vamos, una tonelada mínimo.

Un día, me crucé con una sangresucia en Flourish & Blotts. Yo tenía diez años exactamente y estaba comprando mis libros para mi primer año en Hogwarts. Le grité en público, la humillé, y para mi sorpresa, rompió a llorar a moco tendido. Vamos, os podéis imaginar mi estupor, ¡y eso que sólo le recriminé su sangre estaba contaminada y que ésa nariz larguirucha se parecía bastante a la varita de mi padre!. Ni siquiera saqué mi peor repertorio. El caso es que yo no estaba acostumbrado a ver a las mujeres llorar -por muy sangresucias que fuesen- y aquello me sobrecogió. A mí sólo me habían preparado para hacer reír, parecer encantador, y un cerdo arrogante cuando la ocasión lo requería, pero ¿hacerle eso a una niña? ¿a alguien que no fuera un elfo doméstico?.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, salí corriendo despavorido. Nunca le mencioné a nadie lo ocurrido -ni siquiera a mi madre- y se quedó a buen recaudo en letargo dentro de mi cabeza. En lo sucesivo seguí el mismo planteamiento, salvo que cuando veía unas lágrimas asomar por cualquier ojo peligrosamente -las reconocía porque parpadeaban más de lo normal y el labio inferior temblaba exageradamente- salía como si hubiera vislumbrado al peor de los fantasmas, y si te he visto no me acuerdo. La estrategia me había funcionado años.

Hasta hoy.

Granger parecía un grifo abierto. Lágrimas saladas se mezclaban en su rostro ligeramente pecoso con el agua que la cubría, dando todavía más si cabe el aspecto de mojigata desamparada. A Astoria le tenía prohibido lagrimear en mi presencia -ella sólo llevaba a cabo el factor L.C con papaíto- pero, como es lógico, a Granger no se lo podía prohibir. Un momento, ¿y por qué no?.

- No llores - mierda, me temblaba la voz, y no había demostrado ni una mísera nota de seguridad. Eso significaba que mi rendimiento estaba bajando a niveles alarmantes. Me removí en el sofá, incómodo por la escena - Para. Ya. Ahora.

Fue como accionar una palanca y descubrir el horror más nauseabundo del mundo. Yo no sé qué mierda fue lo que dije, pero Granger empezó a llorar con más fuerza si cabía -y coño, cabía bastante por lo visto- asintiendo con la cabeza como si fuera a remitir, aunque no lo hacía ni por asomo. A ese ritmo iba a inundar el cuchitril en menos de quince minutos, y no podía permitirme estropear mi túnica nueva.

- Granger…

- Yo q-quería ha-hacerlo… p-porque pretendí-día ayudar… - sorbió por la nariz, pasándose el brazo por los ojos para espantar las lágrima. Respiró hondo un par de veces, y luego su mirada perdida se posó en mí, desafiante - Has venido para chantajearme, ¿verdad?

- ¿Yo? - Vale, no es que no lo hubiera pensado (tan sólo un vistazo a esa imagen de la señorita listilla siendo coaccionada me provocaba carcajadas), pero no entraba en mis planes en esos instantes, así que mi sorpresa no era del todo fingida - ¿Y qué crees que puedo obtener de ti, sexo? - puse mi peor cara - No gracias, no suelo tener relaciones con animales.

Se puso roja hasta el cogote, frunciendo el ceño. Menuda mojigata tendría que estar hecha.

- ¡Aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra, Malfoy, me negaría a meterme en tu cama!

- Es un alivio. - solté aire teatralmente, enjugándome un sudor de mi frente inexistente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, y la debilidad que antes había mostrado se había esfumado completamente.

- ¿Entonces qué pretendes? ¿Vas a ir con el cuento a mis amigos? ¿Les dirás que me he vendido por un puesto en el ministerio?

De nuevo lágrimas silenciosas corrían por su cara sin explicación alguna -ésta vez ni le hablé, así que me registren-, se tapó el rostro con las manos, cayendo de rodillas sobre la moqueta y soltando palabras ininteligibles entre sus sollozos. Joder, aquello era una tortura, tenía que hacer algo.

Vale, la primera opción que se me pasó por la mente fue salir por patas inmediatamente, aparecerme de allí o deshacerme como fuera de Granger… pero, claro, si escapaba quedaba como un perfecto ejemplo de cobarde; una cosa era correr con nueve años y otra con veinticuatro-y encima delante de una bocazas que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para desprestigiarme-, así que nada. El echar a correr: Descartado.

La segunda opción era intentar decirle cuatro estupideces para que se calmara y así detuviera la llantina. Por Salazar, ¿no se supone que este tipo de problemas es lo que Blaise debería de comerse como novio mariquita? Además, visto de otro modo era mejor que yo para consolarle, él ya tenía su parte femenina mucho más desarrollada. Pero no, ¡claro que no!, ninguno de mis amigos estaba ahí para escurrirles el bulto, así que tendría que tragarme parte de mi orgullo y lidiar con el temita de los cojones lo mejor que pudiese. Segunda opción: Obligatoriamente aceptada.

Por mi bien social espero que esto nunca se sepa.

Me incorporé del sofá, deslizándome como una serpiente -irónico, ¿eh?- hasta quedar sentado junto a Granger a una distancia prudencial. La moqueta era barata, tenía pelusas sueltas por todos lados y jugueteé un rato con ellas, buscando las palabras exactas y neutrales con las que pretendía acallar sus interminables lágrimas y sollozos.

- Granger, yo… yo… - me di fuerzas, inspirando aire varias veces. Doña Perfecta seguía en la misma posición, con el rostro oculto entre sus manos y lloriqueando a moco tendido.

- Soy una vendida -susurró con tristeza. Aquello -lágrimas, gritos, soledad- me estaba desesperando.

Tenía que callarla, decirle algo que la mantuviera el tiempo justo y necesario sin llorar para largarme.

- Mira, Granger, la verdad es que todo el mundo es corrompido alguna vez en su corta existencia. El Señor Tenebroso, Snape, Dumbledore - al pronunciar el nombre, noté un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo - Todos alguna vez tuvieron que corromperse para llegar a lo que fueron. - apartó un poco las manos, mirándome como si no me reconociera - La verdad es que yo mismo he sido corrompido -ladeé la cabeza, reflexivo, y añadí - varias veces. He lamido las botas de quién hizo falta para estar dónde estoy, para obtener lo deseado. Tal vez no hice bien, tal vez no hice mal. Pero lo que cuenta al fin y al cabo es que tomé el rumbo de mi vida y llegué a donde pretendía. Yo pisé a mucha gente, jugué, vencí y me vencieron. Tú, sin embargo, sólo tienes que aparentar seis meses ser la novia de mi mejor amigo, en serio ¿es tanto pedir?. Creo que, desde ese punto de vista, no es tan grave.

- Me estas comparando contigo -observó, impertérrita. Por fin había dejado de llorar.

- No, es imposible que seas tan perfecta como yo. Sólo hago un análisis exhaustivo de los detalles.

Granger parpadeó varias veces, evaluando la calidad de mi discurso. Finalmente se echó a reír.

- Vaya, así que Draco Malfoy tiene cerebro.

- Lo sé, es difícil de creer que alguien tan sexy sea también un lumbreras. - respondí, serio y sin apartar mis ojos grises, autosuficientes, de ella - Soy un tesoro oculto por descubrir. Toda mi belleza es lo que capta más atención al principio, y claro, es lógico, quedan tan sorprendidos que el cerebro es secundario.

Esperaba un bofetón, un grito, una reprimenda… pero nada de eso sucedió. Permanecimos en silencio un buen rato, con el ruido de una canción muggle en francés que se escuchaba en la lejanía de los abiertos ventanales.

- Así que Blaise te ha contado la verdad, ¿eh? - tardé exactamente dos segundos en enfocarla, el tiempo necesario para volver a la realidad. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de sus piernas, y apoyaba la barbilla entre ambas rodillas - ¿No te importa que sea gay?

Las palabras de Zabinni me vinieron a la mente. _Gay es gay. Homosexual, mariquita. Me gustan los chicos. Activo. Pasivo. Dar y que me den. Esas cositas ¿entiendes ahora?._ La verdad es que tenía aún muchas preguntas en la cabeza -como quiénes fueron sus ligues en Hogwarts, si alguna vez se había excitado bañándose con nosotros o si era cierto que me quería violar (algo totalmente comprensible, por supuesto, no hay chico tan atractivo como yo)- pero su condición sexual era algo diferente. Me encogí de hombros, y sin darme siquiera cuenta, comencé a hablar desde mis pensamientos más profundos.

- Blaise ha estado conmigo siempre, desde la infancia, en los bueno y peores momentos. Le gusten los chicos o las chicas, sigue siendo Zabinni, atolondrado dónde los haya y mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy… salvo que ahora es marica. El orden de los factores no altera el producto.

- ¿Te das cuentas de que estamos manteniendo una conversación civilizada? ¿De que estamos en mi casa, sentados, y hablando de temas profundos? - Granger estaba desconcertada. Bueno, incluso yo mismo lo estaba. - Es decir, no me estás insultando, ni gritando, ni… en fin, nada que te haga parecer… tú. Sinceramente, nunca hubiese esperado una reacción semejante de ti sobre la homosexualidad de Zabinni.

- ¿Acaso pretendes que lo cambie? - inquirí molesto - ¿Quieres que le ponga a tres brujas en bikini y que le haga una…?

- No es eso - me interrumpió, seria de repente - Es sólo que estás demostrando que Blaise te importa como persona, no como algo de usar y tirar. Eso, en todos los diccionarios, lo llamarían "tener corazón".

- Tengo que irme.

No es que necesariamente tuviera compromisos -salvo La Sesión con Blaise y Nott- pero el tono que estaba adoptado la conversación no era el conveniente. Me estaba mostrando débil, vulnerable ante una sangre sucia, algo que no me podía permitir. Además, yo había ido allí para vengarme de ella, para… no sé, hacérselo pasar mal, pero no podía, y el motivo estaba claro: Blaise estaba metido hasta el cuello. Él era el que había promovido todo aquello, el artífice de tal contrato; si se descubriera, si saliera a la luz ¿qué pensarían de él? Nada bueno, estaba claro, y volverían los tiempos oscuros, en los que se pasaba todo el día encerrado con su madre en San Mungo cubierto de soledad. Detestaba a Granger, pero no quería dañar a Blaise.

Me levanté del suelo y Sabelotodo hizo lo mismo. Dirigí mis pasos hasta la chimenea, saqué polvos flú y murmuré la dirección de Nott. Las llamas verdes de sobra conocidas lamieron la madera ficticia sin quemar. Di un paso, luego otro, pero de repente recordé algo. Giré un poco mi cabeza, fijando mis ojos grises en la figura detrás de mi espalda.

- Por cierto, Granger.

- ¿Si?

- Besas de pena. Deberías de practicar con la mano.

Y sin esperar una respuesta me marché, con la imagen de una Rata de biblioteca enfurecida grabada en mis retinas.

Granger uno. Malfoy tres.

*******

Blaise, Theo y Draco mantenían un secreto. No es que se avergonzaran -los Slytherins ni siquiera entendían el concepto de dicha palabra- pero preferían mantener ese pequeño tesoro entre ellos para evitar tener que dar explicaciones. Todo comenzó un par de años atrás, cuando a Theo se le ocurrió ir al Londres muggle de excursión. Draco se negó en rotundo desde el principio -_¿y qué haría yo allí?-_ pero a Zabinni la idea le encantó y decidió acompañarle.

Se prepararon a conciencia, estudiando el modo de vestir de los muggles -Blaise robó una tonelada de revistas de casa de Pansy-, y cambiaron los galeones por unas cientos de libras en Gringotts -_¡el dinero muggle se hace con pergamino, Blaise!-_. Una vez terminaron con la primera parte del plan, ambos se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante un viernes por la mañana, y cruzaron el umbral de la puerta de la taberna con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

La primera vez que vieron el Londres muggle, los chicos pensaron que estaban en un sueño. La gente marchaba rápido de un sitio a otro, sin detenerse a murmurar cuando pasaban a su lado o rozaban sus abrigos-además de comprobar que sus padres estaban equivocados: Ser muggle no era una enfermedad y mucho menos se contagiaba por aire-. Aquello era un cambio radical. Blaise y Theo estaban acostumbrados a que los magos y brujas murmuraran por lo bajo en cuanto los veían aparecer, y poco les costaba escuchar aquí y allá la palabra "mortífagos" escapando a hurtadillas. Allí no eran conocidos, ni tachados por su pasado. Era la libertad absoluta, la ansiada y anhelada libertad.

Recorrieron sus calles cubiertas de nieve bajo los abrigos de paño negro abotonados hasta el cuello, los ojos abiertos, expectantes ante tanto mundo desconocido y aún por revelar. Ropa, teatros, pastelerías, cafeterías. Se dieron cuenta de que unos y otros -magos y muggles- no eran tan diferentes. Cada uno vivía como le habían enseñado, con sus cosas buenas y malas, pero ambos mundos ansiaban lo mismo al fin y al cabo.

Fue así, yendo sin rumbo fijo, que encontraron una tienda de música e instrumentos; ¡_Entremos! _exclamó Zabinni, y Theo le siguió de buena gana. Era un establecimiento pequeño, con guitarras colgando del techo y teclados de varios tamaños esparcidos aquí y allá entre baterías, bajos y trompetas. Al fondo, unas estanterías llenas de cajas pequeñas eran observadas por varios muggles distraídamente. Nott se acercó y cogió una de las cajas. Llevaba una foto sin movimiento de un bebé nadando en una piscina; arriba se podía leer "Nirvana" en letras negras.

Un chico con melena castaña y gafas cuadradas se acercó a él y le preguntó si le interesaba el grupo, _¿Qué grupo?_ inquirió Theo, mirando por todos lados, entonces el muggle le quitó la cajita de las manos y se la llevó hasta el mostrador. Al abrirlo, una circunferencia plateada y plana descansaba en su interior, lanzando destellos de colores._ Es un cd_, Blaise -que los había seguido con curiosidad- y Theo vieron que metía el círculo brillante en una caja negra, y una voz rasgada salió al instante, acompañada por un sonido realmente singular. _Son buenos_, declaró Zabinni, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

El chico de melena se marchó, y regresó con un disco más grande, de un negro mate, que puso en una caja con una aguja encima. Las voces que salieron eran espectaculares, el ritmo pegadizo, y sin saber cómo, ambos se vieron dando pequeños saltitos siguiendo el sonido de aquellas voces desconocidas. _Son los Beatles_,_ y los amos del universo_. De aquella excursión clandestina sacaron un gramófono, una guitarra, un bajo, una batería y toda la colección de vinilo que pudieron encontrar de ese grupo pintoresco llamado The Beatles. Dos días más tarde, Zabinni trajo cuatro chaquetas similares a las que usaba el grupo antes de desaparecer y que llevaban retratados en una de las portadas.

Cuando Draco fue a casa de Nott, lo obligaron a escuchar al grupo. Fue así como decidieron, casi por unanimidad -Draco aún estaba consternado por el aparato que cantaba- llevar a cabo La Sesión.

Blaise Zabinni recordaba mientras llegaba por aparición a casa de Theodore Nott justo a la hora acordada. Fue hacia la puerta, y entró en el interior usando la contraseña que Theo les daba cada lunes, día señalado para cambiarla. El hall estaba en penumbra, y había un tenue olor a cera y flores, cortesía de Mapy, la elfo doméstico que heredó de la antigua mansión Nott. En un jarrón moderno descansaban una violetas que parecían recién cortadas, y justo enfrente un cuadro enorme retrataba a una mujer robusta y de cabello negro que le saludaba afectuosamente.

- Buenas tarde, señora Nott - saludó Zabinni, haciendo una reverencia - ¿Ha llegado Theo?

La mujer tenía unos ojos pequeños, oscuros y amigables. En ellos pudo reconocer algún vago parecido con los de su amigo.

- Mi hijo está en la sala de música.

Blaise recorrió el pasillo, sin detenerse a observar las múltiples fotografías en las paredes color crema. Theodore Nott salía acompañado en todas ellas de diferentes personalidades: El ministro de Magia inglés, francés, alemán, húngaro, el equipo de los Tornados, las Brujas de Macbeth… y al final, unas cuantas en las que un Theo tímido sonreía a la cámara acompañado de Blaise, Pansy y Draco en sus años de Hogwarts.

Pasó de largo las dos primeras puertas, y la tercera la abrió de golpe sin llamar. Theodore Nott, alias Gran Oso, estaba de pie sobre un sofá de piel de damasco que tenía serias heridas. Vestía unos vaqueros holgados, no llevaba camiseta, y sobre su torso desnudo descansaba una casaca roja de estilo ruso desabotonada, llena de tachuelas doradas y flecos en los hombros. Una guitarra le cubría parte de la cintura, y daba saltos enfebrecidos mientras cantaba a toda voz una canción de su grupo favorito y por los que se hacía La Sesión: Los Beatles.

_SHES THE KIND OF GIRL WHO PUTS YOU DOWNWHEN FRIENDS ARE THERE, YOU FEEL A FOOLWHEN YOU SAY SHES LOOKING GOODSHE ACTS AS IF ITS UNDERSTOODSHES COOL, COOL, COOL, COOL_

El cabello oscuro y revuelto estaba húmedo, oscilando sobre su cuello en cada movimiento. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, y cantando a pleno pulmón. Los pies descalzos de hundían en la sufrida tela de damasco.

_WAS SHE TOLD WHEN SHE WAS YOUNG THE PAIN WOULD LEAD _

_TO PLEASUREDID SHE UNDERSTAND IT WHEN THEY SAIDTHAT A MAN _

_MUST BREAK HIS BACK TO EARN HIS DAY OF LEISUREWILL SHE STILL BELIEVE IT WHEN HES DEAD?_

La canción llegaba a su fin, y terminó con un dramático ¡Girl! y Theodore Nott de rodillas sobre la tela, que se rajó al instante. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro burlón de Blaise, y una sonrisa se dibujó al instante en su enorme cara.

- ¡Son los dioses del universo, yeah! - le gritó, todavía extasiado con la canción. Saltó del sofá, fue hasta un perchero y descolgó una chaqueta exactamente igual que la suya pero de color azul eléctrico - Vamos, Zabinni. ¡Dale caña!.

Blaise se descalzó en dos segundos, cogió un bajo que reposaba sobre a pared -no es que supieran tocar demasiado bien, pero los instrumentos le daban realismo a la escena- y se subió al sofá de damasco. La siguiente canción estaba ya sonando. Un conocido y rotundo éxito del grupo inglés. Ambos se miraron, y comenzaron a cantar al unísono.

_I read the news today oh boyabout a lucky man who made _

_the gradeand though the news was rather sadwell _

_i just had to laughi saw the photographhe blew his mind out in a carhe_

_ didn't notice that the lights had changeda _

_crowd of people stood and staredthev'd seen his face_

_ beforenobody was really sureif he was from the house of lords._

Terminando la estrofa llegaba Draco, que los observó desde el umbral de la puerta con semblante adusto. Blaise le saludó con la mano, y Nott le tiró la otra casaca que aún permanecía colgada, -negra con tachuelas doradas-. Draco se quitó lo que llevaba -zapatos, camisa, túnica- salvo los pantalones, y se puso la chaqueta, dejándola abierta igual que Theo y Blaise. Tomó asiento en un sillón de cuero, hundiéndose hasta dejar oculto la mitad del rostro bajo el cuello de la casaca, quedando a la vista sus ojos grisáceos.

Zabinni se bajó del sofá y fue hasta él para arrastrarle, pero Draco se negó. Finalmente con ayuda de Nott lo llevaron casi en volandas hasta el sofá de damasco, lo pusieron en pie y siguieron cantando en dirección a Draco, que observaba la escena con hastío.

- ¡Canta! - le gritó Nott, dándole un pequeño empujón que hizo que Malfoy se balanceara y chocara con Zabinni, el cual acabó cayendo del sofá irremediablemente - ¡Ups! ¡Eso es por querer desnudar a mi Ninja Scroll!

_- _¡Tu muñeco no hubiera salido malparado si no fuera porque dejaste a mi Barbie Fantasy calva! - inquirió Zabinni desde el suelo, con los ojos azules fijos en su amigo.

Quizás fuera la estúpida situación, o la absurda pelea de ambos amigos o -no quería pensar demasiado en ello- que Granger le había dejado con las defensas bajas; el caso es que Draco Lucius Malfoy, rico empresario y ex mortífago, se rió por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo. Aquello se merecía una fiesta. Sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón, hizo una floritura apuntándose a la garganta y ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus mejores amigos, comenzó a cantar aquella canción de los Beatles que se sabía de memoria.

_I heard the news today oh boyfour thousand holes in blackburn_

_ Lancashireand though the holes were rather smallthey had to count them allnow _

_they know how many holes it takesto fill the Albert Halli'd love to turn you onn. _

Tal vez se vieran ridículos con esas chaquetas pasadas de moda, llevando unos instrumentos que ni siquiera tocaban o desafinando en cada estrofa, pero a ellos no les importaba. Cada sábado por la tarde podían ser ellos mismos en aquella sala de música creada para escapar del mundo y la vida que les esperaba tras las puertas de madera, un futuro incierto que les atormentaba con errores del pasado. Esas cuatro paredes albergaban las esperanzas de unas serpientes, deseos ocultos que inevitablemente, deberían salir a la luz tarde o temprano.

Al terminar la canción, los tres se dejaron caer en el sofá, con el sudor corriendo por las sienes y la mirada perdida.

- Bueno, tíos, ¿qué habéis hecho hoy? - inquirió Zabinni, dejando a un lado su bajo.

- Yo conseguí una no-cita - anunció Nott - Con una chica no-normal.

- Yo hice llorar a Granger.

- Me parece. - repuso Zabinni, sonriendo como un niño - Que vamos a tener una tarde llena de confesiones, ¿quién empieza?

***********

En la celda ciento diez del sector A en Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy descansaba en su camastro, sobre una manta raída, escuchando el sonido de las olas al chocar. La brisa traía el aroma a salitre, y el cielo permanecía eternamente encapotado, cubierto por unas espesas nubes grises que anunciaban constantemente tormenta.

El batir de las olas se escuchó amortiguado cuando un grito de agonía salió de una de las celdas contiguas a la suya. Se dio la vuelta, e hizo como si no oyera nada. Era rutinario que de vez en cuando alguien se volviera loco, o muriera de culpa o pena en aquella estúpida cárcel perdida en el océano. Pero Lucius Malfoy no sería uno de ellos. Él tenía que sobrevivir, albergando la esperanza de salir de allí para vengarse de los que le traicionaron, de los que le confinaron a vivir esa vida mugrienta y miserable que no le pertenecía.

Harry Potter, la Orden del Fénix, el ministerio, Narcisa… y por supuesto su hijo, Draco.

_Los mataré_, pensó, apretando los puños,_ acabaré con ellos lentamente hasta conseguir que supliquen por sus vidas._

Un rayo plateado cruzó el cielo, y el atronador sonido amortiguó la explosión que hizo temblar los cimientos de la fortaleza de Azkaban. Los presos gritaron desesperados, haces de colores volaron durante eternos minutos aquí y allá para luego dar paso a un silencio sepulcral. _Otro que ha intentado escapar_, imaginó Lucius, sentándose en el camastro para observar la lluvia desde su ventana.

Unos pasos delataron la presencia de alguien en el pasillo. Los dementores estaban descartados, pues ellos prácticamente flotaban, así que imaginó que era otro de sus compañeros sentenciado al beso que iba rumbo a su propia muerte.

Se acercó a inspeccionar qué ocurría, pero de repente una figura alta oculta tras una capa negra apareció frente a sus ojos. Llevaba una varita en cada mano, protegidas por guantes negros. Sin mediar palabra le lanzó una de ellas a Lucius, que la cogió al vuelo. _Por fin. _Con una floritura de muñeca abrió la celda y salió rápidamente. La figura alta sacó un bulto de entre sus ropajes, y lo lanzó hacia la que había sido la celda de Lucius Malfoy durante siete años.

Tenía el mismo pelo rubio platino que él, y llevaba una túnica parecida a la suya, raída y andrajosa. Se removió un poco, la figura le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor y volvió a quedarse quieto, inmóvil. Dos segundos más tarde había echado a andar, con Malfoy pisándole los talones.

- Ya estabas tardando - se quejó Lucius, mirando el destrozado pasillo, los cuerpos inertes de varios presos tendidos en la piedra y un par de dementores que esperaban al final, vigilando - Dijiste dos días, y ha pasado una semana.

- No exijas cuando no estás en posición de elegir. Además, la poción multijugos no estaba lista, y me costó bastante conseguir ciertos ingredientes. - la voz era cavernosa, y a Lucius le recorrió un escalofrío en cuanto las palabras salieron de aquella boca oculta por la capa. - Vamos, hay que darse prisa.

Los presos gritaban a su paso, pero ninguno de ellos hizo el intento de liberarlos. Lucius iba tras la figura, que parecía flotar en el aire.

- ¿Para cuándo está programado el ataque? - Malfoy miraba a todos lados, sin creerse que por fin estuviera libre.

- Tenemos exactamente siete días a partir de hoy. Todo está listo, te lo explicaré cuando nos hallemos en lugar seguro.

- ¿Y el objetivo? - repuso, sintiendo cómo la magia fluía de nuevo por sus venas, creciendo su poder con cada paso que daba hacia la salida.

- Está decidido - le pasó un trozo de pergamino doblado por la mitad - Míralo tú mismo.

Lucius Malfoy leyó detenidamente, y al finalizar soltó una carcajada. Escuchó unos gemidos procedentes de una celda próxima, se acercó y lanzó un Avada sin compasión. Los alaridos cesaron al instante, y sonrió con orgullo y malicia.

- No tenemos tiempos para tonterías - lo reprendió la figura alta, cogiéndole por el codo para que siguiera andando - Cuando el ministerio se entere de que has escapado, no habrá vuelta atrás.

- No te preocupes, esta huida les cogerá por sorpresa.

- No lo dudo - replicó su acompañante - Bueno, ¿crees que estás preparado?

- Sin duda alguna, sí - afirmó, ampliando su sonrisa - Me encantará ver la cara del ministro de magia cuando ataquemos el partido de quidditch de la próxima semana. Todos esos cadáveres, esas vidas…

- Pero hasta entonces - le cortó la figura, severo - Tendrás que esperar.

- No hay problema - repuso, abriendo las puertas de la cárcel. Las gotas de lluvia le bañaron el rostro, y se sintió más vivo que nunca - Ah, llevo siete años aguardando, una semana no será un problema.

*********************************************************************

**Bueno, como veis parece que Malfoy no es tan cerdo como aparenta, y he intentado que ya haya un acercamiento entre los personajes principales, así que no me asesinéis. Ya dije que es un capítulo de transición, así que no me lancéis muchos tomatazos.**

**Se acepta de todo menos virus.**

**Besos.**

**Shashira.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Sí, sé que tenéis ganas de matarme, enviarme a la guillotina, o algo peor, sin embargo, todo tiene una explicación.**

**Veréis, los capítulos de El Contrato, al igual que los del resto de mis fics, estaban guardados en mi portátil, el cual utilizo para escribir. Mi desgracia fue que en Junio ¡el mini pc se estropeó! Al parecer le daba mucho trote y se sobrecalentó, dando así por válida mi teoría de que repelo la tecnología. Sea como sea, llevé el ordenador a arreglar –tenía apenas cuatro meses- y esperé a que me lo pusieran a punto. Y esperé, esperé, esperé… ¡pero no me decían nada!**

**Cabreada ya fui a la tienda para ver qué diablos ocurría, y me dijeron que habían enviado el ordenador al extranjero, con lo cual tardaría en llegar al menos otro mes. ¡y ya llevaba dos esperando! Así que seguí, pacientemente, noticias de mi ordenador. En agosto volvieron a llamarme, pero sólo para comunicarme que el pc no tenía arreglo, así que debían enviarme otro, pero como están de vacaciones, pues no me llegaría hasta septiembre. Por lo tanto, he perdido todos mis fics, capítulos, relatos y novelas, así que os podéis imaginar el llanto que cogí.**

**Después de que se me pasó el sofocón, decidí reescribir de nuevo los fics, y en fin, aquí estoy. Sé que debería haberos avisado, pero siempre decía que lo harñia maána y al final siempre se me olvidaba. **

**De todos modos, ¡ya llegué!**

**Espero no defraudaros mucho con este nuevo capítulo, aunque sea de transición, porque le he puesto mucho empeño en intentar que sea lo más parecido al que tenía escrito.**

**¡No me matéis!**

**Y ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

**Disclaimer: Personajes paridos artificialmente por Rowling, yo sólo me divierto con ellos. Of course ^^.**

**Para Lu, que siempre me da fuerzas aunque éste a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Mi faro de esperanza en la oscuridad. Te quiero amiga ^^.**

**************************************************************************

_**El Juego: Capítulo diez**_

El domingo desperté con un mal presentimiento. Amanecía en Londres. Desde la ventana abierta situada a pocos metros, podía escuchar las bocinas y murmullos de los madrugadores yendo a trabajar y los trasnochadores volviendo a sus casas. A través de las cortinas, moldeadas como gelatina por una suave brisa, pude distinguir la bruma densa y gris que auguraba un sol resplandeciente pasadas unas horas. Londres siempre amanecía así, con ese sucio gris para luego recorrer los diferentes colores del sol –escarlata, rojo fuego, naranja, amarillo- y filtrar rayos ultravioletas como cuchilladas por los ventanales. Sin embargo, hoy era diferente. Parecía que el sol tardaría más de lo acostumbrado en salir, y la brisa fría, casi helada que soplaba, era como una letanía augurando un futuro incierto aquel domingo de verano.

Me arrebujé un poco más entre las sábanas de verano, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero me había desvelado. Tras un par de intentos fallidos, opté finalmente por levantarme de la cama. Me desperecé como una gata y a tientas me trasladé hasta la cocina, dónde comencé a preparar café. Puse agua, los granos recién molidos y conecté la tostadora. Pansy siempre se quejaba de mis costumbres muggles, ella aseguraba de que algún día iba a conseguir atrofiar mis artes con la varita. Casi podía escucharla en mi oído farfullando: "Por favor, Granger, ¡eres una bruja cualificada! Actúa como tal".

Pero era imposible. Es decir, me había criado como una muggle durante muchos años, y aquel ritual por la mañana me traía recuerdos de mi pasado, cuando mis padres aún vivían en Inglaterra. Además, me gusta vivir entre dos mundos. A mi parecer, es como si me dieran la extraña opción de escoger lo mejor de cada uno, y apartar lo oscuro y terrorífico a un lado. Siempre quedarme con lo mejor, desechar lo peor.

Las tostadas saltaron con un particular "plop" y la cafetera comenzó a humear, dejando un agradable olorcillo a café recién hecho. Unté mantequilla y mermelada amarga en el pan – quemaba como el demonio- y soplando sobre mi taza de griffyndor añadí dos azucarillos al líquido negro. Cuando estuve instalada en el sofá, encogí mis piernas y comencé a sorber el espeso café.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

Una sombra plateada emergió de la chimenea directamente hacia mí, tomando forma nada más posarse en la moqueta. Reconocí el patronus de Harry –un ciervo plateado, en honor a su padre- prácticamente al instante. De un salto me puse en pie, tumbando a mi paso el café y las tostadas sobre el sofá.

- ¡Pero qué…!

- Reunión urgente de la Orden del Fénix. - La voz profunda y cavernosa de Harry me hizo temblar - Lucius Malfoy ha escapado de Azkaban.

Lucius ha escapado de Azkaban, aquella cuatro palabras hicieron regresar a mí un temor que no experimentaba desde hacía años. No pude respirar, mi corazón no latía, aquello no podía ser cierto. Lucius Malfoy ha escapado de Azkaban, lo que significaba que los mortífagos se estaban reuniendo de nuevo. Mis piernas flaquearon y, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo caí de rodillas al piso.

Era el principio del fin.

*****

**Pvo Draco**

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Sí, puede que Blaise tuviese razón cuando alegó que después de una noche de chicos y whisky de fuego, ir a mi casa por la red flú sólo me haría vomitar en alguna de las chimeneas conectadas a la red, pero no tuve alternativa. Si mi madre despertara y no me viera en la cama despatarrado –aunque fuese con ropa puesta- mi sentencia de muerte sería declarada en dos minutos.

No penséis mal, mi madre no es un troll ni nada por el estilo, es simplemente una dama de la alta sociedad preocupada por el "qué dirán". Narcisa Malfoy no es tonta, ni mucho menos, así que sabe de mis flirteos con Astoria a horas indecorosas, mis copas de más en casa de Nott, e incluso de las juergas con Blaise en discotecas varias –uhm, espero que Fangoria sea una excepción-. Pero no dormir en casa es diferente, ya que _"implica a terceras personas, a la familia y tu bien lucrativo matrimonio. Las malas lenguas podrían argüí que estuviste con mujeres de mala vida", _como siempre me recordaba.

A mamá le encanta sentirse dueña y señora de su casa y mi vida, así como vivir anclada en los prejuicios sociales de nuestra amada Inglaterra Victoriana. Para ser honestos, me encanta la era Victoriana, sobretodo porque en aquel entonces la vida sexual era más discreta y, por ello, más interesante. Mi persona hubiese encajada perfectamente. Claro que ese detalle prefiero omitirlo en mis amenas conversaciones con Narcisa Malfoy.

El sol iba aclarando y la habitación permanecía tenuemente iluminada, a pesar de que los tupidos cortinajes estaban medio echados. Con un movimiento suave de varita bajé las persianas, conteniendo las ganas de echar los dos litros de alcohol que aún me recorrían las venas –ya le dije a Nott que ese Ron de Malta que nos bebimos tras acabar con el whisky era veneno puro- y me tumbé en la cama sin aspavientos.

Me desabroché el cinturón y los primeros botones de la camisa, pero mi mente aletargada todavía flotaba en una burbuja de embriaguez y secretos, así que dejaría la cruel acción de desnudarme para más tarde. De un golpe me quité los zapatos y me revolví entre mis delicadas sábanas hasta encontrar la posición perfecta, intentando conciliar el sueño.

Hogar dulce hogar.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando un portazo retumbó en mis oídos como un gong oriental.

- ¡DRACO LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY! ¡YA PUEDES DECIRME QUÉ HAS HECHO! – buff, ese era el grito de guerra de Narcisa Malfoy cuando se avecinaba la tormenta.

Abrí un ojo, luego, con esfuerzo, me incorporé a medias en la cama. Al ver el rostro crispado de mi madre –ataviada todavía en bata y el pelo recogido en un estirado moño en la nuca- pensé seriamente en convocar un hechizo protector. Por si las moscas.

- Madre – la saludé, frotándome la cara con desgana -. ¿Qué ocurre? Como verás he venido a casa a dormir.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – me preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras – Y no me digas que con Astoria, ¡llegó Sugar hace una hora con una nota de ella, exasperada porque no podía dar contigo!

Ah, Sugar era una lechuza parda que le regalé a mi prometida hace un par de años, cuando la encontré herida en el jardín. Sinceramente, en esos instantes pensé en lanzarle un Avada y restarle sufrimiento, pero una punzada de culpabilidad hizo que me responsabilizase de ella, así que la curé. Dos semanas más tarde estaba como nueva, y fue el regalo perfecto para Astoria cuando se me olvidó por completo comprarle un presente de cumpleaños. Así que Sugar se fue con ella – de mala gana, todo hay que decirlo- pero sin saber porqué la maldita ave nunca se ha considerado dueña de mi futura esposa, detestándola hasta los extremos, así que intenta contradecirla y fastidiarla en todo.

Seguramente, Astoria envió a Sugar a buscarme con una misiva y, como siempre, el ave volvió al cabo de un tiempo con la carta de vuelta. Estoy seguro de que Sugar me encontró, pero como le encanta ver el rostro colorado de Astoria cuando se enfada, lo más probable es que regresara con las manos vacías y sin noticias mías.

- Estuve en casa de Theodore Nott, madre, como cada Sábado.

- Sí, claro.

Se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una actitud regia, esa que me hacía verla cuando era pequeño como una princesa eslava. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, y comprobé con agrado que no llevaba maquillaje. Mi madre, -y no es amor de hijo, lo juro- es una de esas pocas mujeres que gana belleza cuanto menos se maquilla, al igual que la Rata de Biblioteca Granger. Ey, ¿cómo se coló ese inicuo pensamiento en mi mente? ¡Granger era una bestia en todas las formas, con o sin maquillaje!

Oh, genial, el alcohol había aniquilado más neuronas de las debidas. Aquello me enfureció hasta los extremos.

- Madre, necesito descansar – le dije secamente – Así que si no tienes algo más que añadir será mejor que…

- Tienes visita, Draco – me cortó. Los sentidos se me agudizaron al instante, irguiéndome en la cama como pantera acechada.

- Si es Astoria, dile que la veré en el almuerzo.

Mi madre negó dulcemente, y la vi estremecerse y arrebujarse todavía más en su bata de seda color perla.

- Son magos, magos del Ministerio. Niny los ha hecho pasar a la biblioteca, mientras yo he subido a despertarte – tuvo que leer la confusión en mi rostro cuando añadió - ¿Qué has hecho ésta vez, Draco? –soltó un suspiro cansado, y vi cómo envejecía al menos diez años – Si tu padre estuviera aquí, ya te habría metido en cintura. Debería regresar ya de ese viaje, él…

- ¡Ya basta! – exploté. Supe que fue un error al instante cuando sus ojos fueron invadidos por la angustia y la ansiedad. Sé que mi madre no está dispuesta a volver a la realidad, pero de ahí, al hecho de interpretar el papel de que mi padre era un santo… me parecía demasiado lo que pedía, sobretodo después de ver con mis propios ojos todas las barbaridades de las que era capaz. - Quise decir que, bueno, ¿para qué molestarlo? Lucius estará ocupado con sus… negocios. Además, no he hecho nada malo, madre, no tengo que ocultarme, mucho menos del Ministerio – razoné, haciendo acopio de valor para no gritarle de una buena vez la verdad del asunto sobre Lucius Malfoy – Diles que bajaré enseguida, ¿vale?

- Pero antes date una buena ducha – me urgió mi madre, todavía con la voz temblándole – Tienes signos visibles de que has pasado la noche en vela.

La había herido, lo sabía y no fue mi intención, pero maldita la gracia que me hace vivir en su burbuja color de rosa. Sin embargo, era lo que me quedaba, al menos de momento. Estaba ya cerrando la puerta cuando mi voz actuó en nombre de mi conciencia.

- ¿Madre? – ella alzó el rostro, sus ojos azules brillando por contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Sí?

- Te quiero.

Y ahí estaba, dibujándose poco a poco, el mejor regalo que podía hacerle una madre a un hijo: Su sonrisa.

- Yo a ti, también, Draco.

Finalmente cerró la puerta. Escuché los amortiguados sollozos de Narcissa Malfoy a través de las paredes… y a mi conciencia –ahora tranquila y feliz- gritando de júbilo en mi interior.

En fin. Hasta el hombre más frío tiene una debilidad.

**

**PVO Hermione**

Después de la caída de Voldemort, los mortífagos fueron apresados más o menos en un goteo intermitente, así que la Orden del Fénix no había tenido que reunirse por serias cuestiones en años, cosa que nos vino de perlas para remolonear a la hora de buscar un nuevo enclave. La Orden del Fénix había tenido su cuartel general en Grimauld Place durante años, principalmente porque el grupo debía permanecer en la clandestinidad hasta que Voldemort fuera eliminado. Sin embargo, cuando Harry la remodeló e hizo de la casa su vivienda particular, supimos que tendríamos que buscar otro sitio, pero sobretodo espacio.

A raíz de la Gran Guerra –y también de la popularidad de la Orden del Fénix- mucho quisieron unirse al grupo, especialmente los jóvenes que antes habían pertenecido al ED, así que nuestro número se había triplicado en los últimos tiempos. Pese a todo, seguíamos sin tener un lugar fijo de reunión, por lo que cuando debíamos discutir algún asunto debíamos organizarnos en quedadas pequeñas repartidas aquí y allá; siempre se daba el mismo discurso para que todos tuviéramos las mismas opciones, así que estábamos informados medianamente bien. La forma de comunicarnos era vía lechuza, aunque los antiguos componentes del ED utilizábamos los galeones de antaño también, más que nada por nostalgia. Ese modo de reunión –quedadas ocasionales en pequeños grupos esparcidos alrededor de la geografía inglesa- no había funcionado perfectamente durante los últimos siete años.

Hasta ahora.

Todo cambia en ésta vida.

- Vaya, es la primera vez que estoy en el despacho del ministro de magia, ¿y tú? Me siento como una princesa.

Bueno, casi todo.

Ahí estaba Luna, metro sesenta de locura y sensatez comprimidas a partes iguales. Fifty-Fifty. Inimitable. Hasta en los momentos más delicados tiene palabras que te dejan la boca abierta.

- También es mi primera vez.

Observé detenidamente los paneles de madera que forraban las paredes, la enorme chimenea de piedra traídas de Rusia –ese dato me lo proporcionó un día Pansy y, sinceramente, prefería omitir sus fuentes- o la enorme alfombra persa que nos daba la bienvenida, en tonos rojos y negros. Sí, había que admitir que Kingsley Shackelbolt tenía un gusto exquisito y refinado. Luna soltó una carcajada cuando un unicornio saltó encabritado en uno de los cuadros.

- ¡Es precioso!

- No entiendo cómo diablos puedes estar riéndote como unos cascabeles – la reprendí, apuntándole con la varita al pecho – Es una situación de emergencia, ¡Lucius ha escapado!

- Lo sé – convino Luna con gesto sombrío – Es que tiendo a pensar en cosas divertidas cuando algo peligroso me ofusca la cabeza. Digamos que es mi particular escudo de protección. Mi padre contaba ovejitas, pero a mí nunca me dio resultado.

- ¿Y no pensasteis visitar un medimago especializado? – le apremié con tono bromista, pero Luna, para mi asombro, no lo captó.

- Oh, ¡sí que fuimos! – exclamó, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, dibujando esa expresión de espanto que le valió el apodo de Lunática – Pero dejamos de ir cuando argumentó que éramos un caso perdido y traumático que añadir a su expediente.

- ¡Hermione! – al escuchar mi nombre me giré en redondo, casi me desmayo cuando lo vi allí con cara de dormido, el cabello revuelto y más pálido que nunca.

- ¿Blaise? – iba a preguntarle quién le había traído (en teoría, esa reunión era para la Orden del Fénix), o cómo fue que entró sin ser visto, pero Zabinni me envolvió en un abrazo fuerte que casi me deja sin respiración. Lo sentí temblar a través de la túnica oscura que llevaba. Olía a sándalo, con un leve toque de alcohol - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Agentes del Ministerio vinieron a buscarme temprano en la mañana – me comunicó en un susurro, se apartó de mí y pude leer el terror en sus ojos - Lucius se ha escapado. También han traído a Nott, Pansy, Draco y Diandra.

Por encima del hombro busqué al grupo Slytherin. No tardé mucho en dar con ellos, pues estaban apartados del resto de magos, que se mantenían a una distancia prudencial sin reprimir sus miradas de odios, asegurando así que no habían olvidado las viejas rencillas (vi de refilón a Mundungus Fletcher, Andrómeda Tonks, El señor y la señora Weasley, George e incluso a Neville).

Pansy permanecía apoyada en el hombro de Nott, que la sujetaba por la cintura a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura. Tenía mal aspecto, como si acabara de salir de una pesadilla para meterse en otra aún peor. Supongo que estaba reviviendo el asesinato de sus padres.

Malfoy, sin embargo, aparentaba tranquilidad. Mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y tenía el cabello húmedo. Admiré su sangre fría, lo juro, parecía que nada podía perturbarle: El gesto típicamente arrogante de sus ojos, la boca torcida con desprecio, su actitud elegante, apoyado en la pared, pretendiendo aparentar que aquella reunión no iba con él… Lo único que delataba la tensión interior era un tic en la sien latiendo con rapidez. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando recordé que apenas veinticuatro horas antes ése niñato engreído había estado en mi casa intentando que no llorase. Mejor no pensar demasiado en el episodio.

A su lado había una pareja que jamás había visto. Ambos eran altos, de aspecto severo. La mujer tenía el cabello castaño recogido en un moño; el mago era un armario empotrado, literalmente. Tenía el cabello moreno y los ojos oscuros, al igual que la bruja, y su cabello estaba rapado casi al cero, como un soldado duro. Vestían túnicas azul oscuro y observaban el despacho con gesto adusto, intercambiando de vez en cuando algún que otro comentario en cuchicheos. Supuse de inmediato que la mujer era Diandra, y él su esposo.

- Es la hermana de Theo – aclaró Zabinni – El otro es su marido, Rufus Kóstov. No les ha hecho mucha gracia recibir una visita del Ministerio.

- A nosotros tampoco, Zabinni – intervino Luna, palmeándome el hombro – Ey, te dejo en buenas manos, voy a hablar con Nott. Tiene cara de tener a un Strumbles volando alrededor, y esos seres causan sordera.

Iba a preguntarle a qué venía tanta confianza con semejante oso Slytherin –lo del Strumbles era una causa perdida, así que prefería desechar una respuesta lógica-, pero desapareció con paso rápido antes de que pusiera objeción alguna. Me centré entonces en Zabinni, pero me lo encontré esbozando una sonrisa, una que se dibujó al tiempo que Luna saludaba a Theodore Nott, el cual parecía reconocerla como una cara amiga en terreno hostil. La tal Diandra se apartó de Luna como si tuviese la lepra. Buah, otra sangre pura sin escrúpulos.

Anoté mentalmente preguntarle a mi amiga más tarde por aquella extraña relación, e intenté centrarme de nuevo en el tema que teníamos entre manos, pero hoy las Parcas se confabulaban contra mí, porque nada más abrir la boca Kingsley Shacklebolt tomó posiciones en la mesa de caoba que presidía la estancia y todos los rostros se volvieron hacia su figura, mudados en extrañas muecas de sorpresa y terror.

- Me alegra de que hayáis podido venir – comenzó a decir, deslizando su mirada por el atestado despacho –. No creo que, dada la situación, sea conveniente andarnos por las ramas, así que iré directo al grano: Lucius Malfoy ha escapado de Azkaban y el Ministerio, así como el resto de la Comunidad Mágica, necesita vuestra colaboración. Para ello, debéis estar atentos y seguid las instrucciones del Jefe de aurores.

Genial. Ahora sabía lo que sentía Batman cada vez que el símbolo del Murciélago se reflejaba en el cielo oscuro de Gotthan. Me alcé de puntillas para intentar ver entre las cabezas -¿más de una decena de personas encerradas en una oficina del Ministerio? ¿quién tuvo la brillante idea?-, pero era imposible vislumbrar algo más que formas inexactas presidiendo la mesa. Junto al Ministro de Magia, una figura pequeña y otra larguirucha miraban a los oyentes, lanzando gestos de reproche hacia el ala izquierda, donde estaban situados la mayoría de los Slytherin. Tardé dos segundos en reconocerlos: Eran Harry y Ron.

La voz de Harry sonó clara y decidida nada más salieron sus palabras:

- Sé que estáis consternados, pero hay que actuar antes de que El Profeta se haga eco de la terrible noticia y empiecen a rodar cabezas –a un toque de varita las luces se atenuaron hasta quedarnos en penumbra, y la foto de Lucius tomó forma frente a nuestras narices. Espié por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Malfoy, pero no parecía impresionado. Genio y figura hasta la sepultura. Se notaba a leguas que se trataba de un retrato reciente más que nada por las profundas ojeras, los pómulos prominentes y el cabello largo y enredado, signos inequívocos de su estadía en la cárcel – Lucius Malfoy escapó de Azkaban hace exactamente cinco horas. Hemos hablado con los testigos oculares y lo único que sacamos en claro es que no lo hizo solo: Alguien del exterior le ayudó.

Todas las miradas –incluidas las de Nott, Diandra, Pansy y Blaise – se posaron el Draco Malfoy en espera de alguna respuesta. Descruzó los brazos y devolvió una mirada grisácea llena de odio y rencor a los congregados.

- Yo no fui. Estuve en casa de Theodore Nott toda la noche. Podéis usar legeremancia y comprobaréis que no miento.

- Vamos, Malfoy – se mofó George Weasley desde la otra punta – como si no supiéramos que Snape y tu padre te adiestraron en oclumancia.

- Draco tiene razón – lo secundó Zabinni a mi lado – Yo también estaba allí.

El despacho se llenó de murmullos, hasta que una voz que reconocí como la de Bill Weasley tomó el mando.

- Bien. Tenéis la coartada perfecta, pero eso no implica que no estéis metidos en el asunto: Malfoy, Zabinni, Nott e incluso el matrimonio Kóstov. Todos erais mortífagos, ¿crees que nos olvidamos fácilmente del pasado? ¡Mi hermano murió por vuestra culpa!

Voces aprobando el comentario se alzaron de repente, con algún que otro "asesinos" e "infames" gritado a pleno pulmón. Draco, pese a las dudas suscitadas no parecía estar dispuesto a echar más leña al fuego –algo nuevo, todo hay que decirlo- y permaneció estoicamente en su sitio, fijo como una estaca clavada en el pecho de un vampiro. Ron llamó al orden.

- Me desagrada tener que admitirlo, pero ésta vez, Malfoy – escupió el apellido con tanto veneno que temí que mudara en un Basilisco- no tiene nada que ver. Ya hemos comprobado las coartadas de los… sospechosos, y están limpios. Sino no estarían aquí, por supuesto – se aclaró la garganta y continuó - Además, nos ha llegado una nota, escrita por el propio Lucius –hurgó en su bolsillo hasta sacar un pergamino enrollado con descuido. Lo aplanó un poco con las manos y lo mostró – Es una lista con varios nombres… los nombres de sus futuras víctimas.

- ¡Qué desfachatez! – exclamó la señora Weasley, una mano en el pecho y la otra apretada alrededor de su varita.

- ¡Hay que detenerlo! – gritó Neville Longbottom desde el fondo del despacho - ¡Debemos evitar que vuelvan los tiempos oscuros, aunque para ello tengamos que matarlo! ¡Esto es la guerra!

Hubo aislados aplausos, y noté que Blaise pasaba de una palidez extrema al verde en un santiamén.

- Bueno, pero hay una lista, ¿no? – inquirió un chico moreno que reconocí como compañero de Harry y Ron en el departamento de aurores. Si nombre era Brian Waldorf – Eso significa que no tiene intención de llevar a cabo un levantamiento, sino un acto de venganza.

- Creemos que es así, sí – confirmó Harry, alzando la voz por encima de los murmullos – Pero no estamos del todo seguros, quizá sea mera distracción.

- ¿Cuál es el plan, entonces? – intervino Luna – Porque supongo que hay un plan.

- Lo hay, sin duda – anunció Kingsley con voz monocorde – La Orden del Fénix trabajará codo con codo con el departamento de Aurores del Ministerio. Los primeros se encargarán de los magos que estén en la lista, a los segundos se les dará instrucciones en cuanto lleguen a las oficinas del departamento, Wilkinson tiene los detalles.

Riley Wilkinson era un treinteañero americano trasladado desde la sede del FBI Mágico en Washington hacía ya un par de años, cuando se casó con una muchacha inglesa. Lo conocía del Ministerio y también de un par de fiestas en casa de Harry. Era el segundo al mando del Departamento de Aurores por detrás de Harry y Ron. Ancho, fuerte y con una poblada barba rubia, saludó a los oyentes de forma autómata alzando su mentón prominente.

La gente empezaba dispersarse hacia la puerta cuando una pregunta los paró en seco.

- ¿Cuáles son sus objetivos? – era Mundungus Fletcher, ese ladrón cobarde de poca monta que era de sobra conocido en el mundo mágico por vender hasta su propia madre.

- Eso solamente le incumbe al Ministerio y los afectados, Dung, nada más.

- ¡Es injusto! – tronó una voz femenina, y cuando los rostros se giraron, pude ver a Cho Chang roja como un tomate, aunque no sé si por la furia contenida o la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención - ¡Tenemos derecho a estar prevenidos por si nuestro nombre…!

- Tranquila, Chang – cortó Ginny, lanzándole llamaradas con los ojos - ¿Quién va a querer acabar con tu vida, una diseñadora a la que le has estropeado su conjunto más chic?

Todos prorrumpimos en risas ahogadas. Cho Chang era una afamada modelo internacional que se pasaba el día viajando y visitando las mejores pasarelas, así como una larga lista de amantes famosos, incluido Harry, lo que desencadenó su ruptura con Ginny y una paliza de Ron a la vieja usanza (sin varitas ni artificios), como machos de pelo en pecho. Ahí es nada. El rostro de Chang adquirió un púrpura que no auguraba nada bueno.

- Uh, pelea de gatas – me susurró Zabinni al oído – Esto me gusta.

- Sólo digo que si no están seguros, es mejor hacer pública esa lista – se echó el largo cabello azabache hacia atrás con gesto arrogante, luego hizo una mueca con la nariz – Además, ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? ¡Son traidores, no deberían formar parte de ésta reunión!

Por ellos se refería al grupo Slytherin, nadie tenía dudas. Pansy dio un paso adelante con los puños apretados y lágrimas en los ojos, pero Malfoy la sujetó a tiempo por la manga de la túnica. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que soltara algunas lindezas referidas a Chang por la boca.

- ¡Nosotros actuamos en la clandestinidad a fin de crear una paz duradera donde vivir! - descargó Pansy contra Cho entre sollozos -¡Mi familia murió antes de poder paladear siquiera una pizca de esa tranquilidad, mientras tú contoneas el trasero y media tonelada de botox caducado en tu cara por medio mundo! No tienes derecho a decir lo que es justo o injusto, Chang… porque si fuera así, mis padres aún estarían vivos.

- Pansy… – la llamó Malfoy, pero ella no le hizo caso.

Se volvió hacia Kingsley, Ron y Harry, sus ojos brillantes y enrojecidos.

- Si nos habéis traído aquí para humillarnos o detenernos, mejor que lo hagáis ya, porque no respondo de lo que pueda hacerle a esa anoréxica antes de que cuente tres.

Empecé a abrirme paso entre el tumulto con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo antes de la catástrofe, sin embargo, lo que escuché a continuación me dejó estática en el piso.

- Su inocencia, señorita Parkinson, - interrumpió Kingley, con voz apresurada - así como la de la familia Nott, Zabinni, y Malfoy, está fuera de toda duda –suspiró unos segundos, retomando el hilo después –. El señor Weasley lo dijo antes y yo lo ratifico ahora. Mis más sinceras disculpas. Yo… nosotros – rectificó, mirando significativamente a Harry y Ron – lo único que pretendemos es protegerles.

- No necesitamos la protección de nadie – replicó Malfoy – Nos hemos valido por nosotros mismos desde la caída del Señor Tenebroso, y nos ha ido bien. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora os interesáis por nuestro bienestar? ¿Qué es esto, una obra de caridad? Si es así, mejor que se esmere con la familia Weasley.

- ¡Será…! – se quejó Ron, empuñando la varita para dirigirle un hechizo a Malfoy, pero Harry se la quitó de las manos y negó con la cabeza.

Kingsley parecía tenso, pero no dijo nada. Harry les hizo señas a los asistentes con las manos para que se dirigieran a la salida.

- Por favor, retírense todos salvo la antigua Orden del Fénix. No, Neville, tú no te vayas. Tampoco tú, Luna – poco a poco la multitud fue obedeciendo, envuelta en murmullos indignados. La sala fue haciéndose más espaciosa conforme iban desapareciendo, hasta que en su interior quedamos aproximadamente unas quince o veinte personas, entre ellas Malfoy y el resto de Slyhterin.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó la señora Weasley, pasando la mirada de Kingsley a Harry varias veces.

- Ahora vais a tener que escuchar – anunció el Ministro de magia. Con un ágil movimiento, le quitó a Ron el pergamino de las manos y empezó a leer en voz alta:

_Mi muy estimado Ministro:_

_A estas alturas os habrán comunicado que yo, Lucius Malfoy, he conseguido escapar de Azkaban. Me enorgullece admitir que he tardado siete años -¡nada más! el récord lo ostentaba Sirius Black con trece- en urdir un plan y dar con alguien adecuado para mi huida - ya de por sí complicada-, pero supongo que es un tema espinoso para usted y, en fin, preferiría obviar el tema. De todos modos, no esperaba sus felicitaciones._

_Sabe, siete años en Azkaban da para mucho, Shacklebolt, sobretodo cuando eres un ser sin escrúpulos como yo. Pensará que imaginaba mi vida si el Señor Tenebroso se hubiese alzado con la victoria, o si no tuviera tantos pecados a mis espaldas, ¿tal vez soñaba con que me arrepintiera de todo? Pues ha errado. Le informaré, sin embargo, de mis objetivos ahora que soy libre: Venganza, venganza y venganza. Como puede deducir, soy un hombre de ideas fijas y muy simples pese a todo lo que se rumorea sobre mí._

_Oh, ¡pero olvidaba lo más importante! Para que no se haga una idea equivocada sobre mis propósitos, le advertiré que ésta vez –y sin que sirva de precedente- no iré en contra de los sangre sucias, ni del mundo mágico en general; al menos, por el momento. Sólo tengo en mente varios nombres. Llegados a este punto se preguntará: "Si eso es cierto ¿por qué se expone redactando una nota haciéndome partícipe de sus futuros movimientos?". Ah, estimado amigo, la respuesta es sencilla: Diversión._

_He permanecido confinado en Azkaban siete largos años sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, salvo mirar a través de las rejas el mar embravecido chocando contra las escarpadas rocas alrededor. Mis huesos andan entumecidos, así que quiero un poco de entrenamiento antes de hacerles caer (no a mis huesos, sino a mis objetivos). _

_Le explico, entonces, en qué consiste el juego: Se llama escondite. Sí, no soy tonto, la mayoría lo conocéis, ¡lo practican incluso los estúpidos muggles! Pensé que era lo apropiado, ya que al parecer os entusiasman los muggles y sangresucias. Pero mis reglas son diferentes a las convencionales: En vez de contar hasta cien, os daré seis días, ciento cuarenta y cuatro horas justas para que me encontréis. El plazo terminará a las doce de la mañana del próximo Sábado. Para que veáis que tengo buenas intenciones, dejaré que el Ministerio de Magia ayude en la búsqueda, así como la Orden del Fénix._

_Si no logran encontrarme – que es, y no es arrogancia, bastante probable- las personas de la lista que adjunto deben asistir al partido de quidditch, y mataré a una. Eliminado uno, quedarán el resto. Les volveré a dar otra semana, y si continúan sin dar con mi paradero, volveré a matar. El patrón se repetirá una y otra vez hasta que no quede nadie del listado en pie. ¿Sencillo? Creo que sí. ¿Sádico? No voy a negar lo evidente, pero la cárcel –y por ende, usted y toda la comunidad mágica- es la culpable._

_Oh, pero qué estúpido soy, se me olvidaba lo más importante, ¡el listado! Bien, y los elegidos para el juego son:_

_- Draco Malfoy. _

_- Narcisa Malfoy._

_- Theodore Nott._

_- Blaise Zabinni._

_- Diandra y Rufus Kóstov._

_- Alexandra Parkinson_.

_Antes de comenzar el juego, hay que dejar bien claro un asunto: Quiero hacerles sufrir. Por ello, me agrada informar que si en un plazo de veinticuatro horas Draco y el señor Zabinni no rompen sus respectivas relaciones con Astoria Greengrass y la sangresucia de Granger, ambas entrarán automáticamente dentro del listado. Dejaré que el matrimonio Kóstov permanezca unido siempre y cuando no vivan juntos. Lo sé, soy un blando redomado. También permitiré que mi esposa, Narcisa Malfoy, no acuda a ninguna de las citas previamente señaladas, pues me será de todos modos sencillo acabar con su vida estando tan enferma. No intentéis darle sentido a mis palabras, son mis deseos y los acataréis o cargaréis con muertes ajenas en la espalda el resto de vuestra vida._

_Si por algún casual los apuntados en la lista evitan ir al partido de Quidditch, organizaré una masacre. Si no se atienen a las normas establecidas, ordenaré una masacre. Si ésta lista –o pergamino- ve la luz en algún periódico, organizaré una masacre. Si tienen la osadía de huir mientras puedan, lo siento, organizaré una masacre. ¡Estoy tan sediento de sangre! _

_¡Que comience el juego!_

********

**PVO Draco **

Desde mi más tierna infancia madre me instruyó en el arte de hacer listas de propósitos. Cada seis meses aproximadamente, Narcisa Malfoy tomaba asiento a mi lado para ayudarme a enumerar, una por una, una serie de metas que tenía que llevar a cabo en los próximos tiempos. Generalmente la realización de las famosas listas coincidía con las vacaciones de verano y Navidad, justo antes de mi regreso a Hogwarts. No me entusiasmaba demasiado, es más, si madre se hubiera tomado la molestia de pedirme mi sincera opinión, le hubiera recomendado algo un poco más acorde con mi edad, como jugar al quidditch o visitar Zonko. Claro que a Narcisa Malfoy nadie le contradecía, ni siquiera su propio hijo.

Quizá fuera por rutina, o tal vez por recordar los viejos tiempos, el caso es que en la actualidad seguía conservando la manía de realizar listas dos veces al año. Madre continuaba sentándose conmigo en el despacho de Lucius, charlando, conversando y dándome su experta opinión sobre cada palabra que escribía en el listado.

Hace escasamente un mes que hice el último, y resaltaré que madre se sintió sumamente orgullosa al contemplarlo. Llegar a ser directivo de la corporación Greengrass, ser admitido en el Winzegamot o incluso asistir a los Europeos de quidditch formaban parte de aquel listado interminable.

Sin embargo, después de que Shacklebolt leyera por segunda vez el pergamino que Lucius Malfoy había enviado, estaba claro que tendría que añadir un "Salvar mi pellejo a toda costa junto al de Narcisa" como un propósito primordial, indiscutiblemente.

Pura diversión.

- No podéis negar que a macabro no le gana nadie. ¡Maldito cabrón!, ni el Señor Tenebroso era tan retorcido.

Las palabras procedían de la boca de Theo, pero comentó en voz alta lo que a la mayoría de mis amigos se les pasaba por la cabeza, así que tanto Blaise, como Diandra, e incluso Rufus Kóstov asintieron con gravedad.

- Vamos a morir – sentenció Pansy, cobijada entre los enormes brazos de Nott, como si fueran el mejor refugio del mundo. A su lado se había posicionado Lunática Lovegood, que le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo.

- Tenemos que huir, ahora, no hay tiempo que perder – Diandra sujetó la manga de su esposo, los ojos oscuros llenos de terror.

- No pienso irrme de éste mundo sin lucharr – exclamó Rufus Kóstov sacando pecho y dando un paso hacia delante – Nunca he sido un cobarrde.

- No es el mejor momento para sacar a relucir tu valentía, Rufus – masculló la mujer, frunciendo el ceño con enfado – Si Lucius busca venganza, nada le detendrá – me observó unos instantes, y pude leer lástima en ellos. – Incluso Draco y Narcissa forman parte de la lista.

- Os ayudaremos – todos giramos a una cuando Granger, Miss Pelo de Rata, habló. Mantenía su brazo alrededor de Zabinni, acongojada, pero su voz sonaba determinada – La Orden del Fénix os protegerá mientras el departamento de aurores se encarga de buscar a Lucius. – sus ojos se clavaron en Shacklebolt, provocadores y fieros – Porque vamos a ayudarlos, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto – convino el hombre, suspirando con tristeza – Pero aún no tenemos un plan factible – vaya, al menos era sincero – De momento vamos a poneros guardias a cada uno. Lucius dice que no va a dar señales de vida en una semana, pero teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes…

- Está mintiendo – declaré, tomando voz y voto por primera vez seriamente desde que llegaron a mi casa los esbirros del Ministerio y a madre casi le da un ataque cardíaco – Si no tuviera preparada una trampa para nosotros, no dejaría sus intenciones al descubierto. Lucius nunca va de frente, le encanta eso de atacar por la retaguardia.

- Draco – intervino Blaise –. Dice bien claro que busca venganza, nada en contra del Ministerio…

- ¡Vamos, Zabinni! – le grité, contrayendo el rostro en una mueca indignada – Lo conoces desde que naciste, sabes que no estaría haciendo esto si no tuviera un fin poderoso, ¿una vendetta? Puede, pero, ¿qué hará luego si, en el peor de los casos, nos mata a todos? – silencio, sólo silencio – Exacto, irá a por el resto de la comunidad mágica, sediento de poder y gloria, como siempre.

- ¿Y qué propones? – preguntó Potter, sus ojos verdes centelleando tras los cristales de las gafas – Tú lo conoces mejor que nosotros, después de todo es tu padre.

- No lo llames así – apunté. Cuánto hubiese deseado tener la libertad de lanzarle un Cruciatus allí mismo, frente a las narices de todos aquellos hipócritas defensores de la paz – Y además, ¿qué te importa? –barrí de un vistazo la sala - ¿Qué os importa? Todos sabemos que estáis en esto únicamente para quedar bien ante El Profeta y la Comunidad Mágica, porque si Lucius Malfoy está libre, es culpa vuestra. Nos os importa que caigamos uno a uno como moscas, simplemente queréis…

- Será mejor que calles si sabes lo que te conviene – Weasley padre se había materializado frente a mí, una masa de carne, calvicie y largura en todo su esplendor. Señor Comadreja al rescate. Alcé el mentón, con orgullo y desafiándolo en silencio – Te has librado una vez de Azkaban, Malfoy, pero si tienes algo que ver con la fuga de tu padre nadie intercederá por ti esta vez.

- Yo no sé nada – repetí, apretando los puños con indignación.

Me estaba controlando, a decir verdad demasiado, y no era exactamente por respeto a ellos, sino porque ahora mismo necesitaba utilizarlos en mi favor, al menos para que protegieran a mi madre el tiempo suficiente como para deshacerme de Lucius.

Morir era toda una aventura que estaba dispuesto a experimentar siempre y cuando ella saliera ilesa. Había sufrido demasiado por mí una vez, no iba a permitir que hubiese una segunda.

- Lo que no entiendo es el final de la nota, ¿en qué le aventaja que su hijo y Zabinni rompan sus relaciones?

Era Neville Longbottom, el gordinflón Griffyndor que ahora ocupaba el puesto de profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts. Joder, la educación mágica caía en picado a pasos agigantados. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Un Elfo Doméstico impartiendo Pociones?

- Para desprestigiarnos – aclaré -. Por mucho que intentéis esconder la noticia, El Profeta dará con la verdad, y si esto coincide con la ruptura de mi compromiso y las calabazas de Blaise, la Comunidad Mágica creerá que lo hicimos para unirnos a Lucius en su objetivo de alzar de nuevo el poder oscuro. Ya sabéis… - dejé el resto en el aire, como si fuera de lo más lógico. Luego observé en derredor, pero nadie me estaba siguiendo – Intenta aislarnos del resto, que nos veáis como una amenaza.

- Tendría bastante sentido – ahí estaba Granger, con su voz de sabihonda suprema. Y pensar que ayer mismo estaba llorando a moco tendido en su casa mientras yo la consolaba… bueno, realmente no la consolaba, simplemente quería que se callara. Caput. - Pero aún no hemos resuelto la principal cuestión, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Creo que deberíamos poner dos magos en vez de uno para vigilar. A más seguridad, menos sangre.

- Magos custodiando noche y día a una sola persona es llamar demasiado la atención, Hermione, incluso un tonto sabe que no se vigila a alguien por gusto – replicó Mundungus Fletcher, un tipejo resbaladizo que se me antojaba fuera de lugar en esa reunión.

- No hay otro modo – exclamó Comadreja, balanceando la carta de un lado a otro – Lucius está seguro que no le encontraremos antes del sábado, tanto así que nos ha dado margen para hacer lo que nos plazca con _ellos_ – el "ellos" éramos nosotros, no cabía duda cuando estrechó sus ojos azules, convirtiéndolo en dos pequeñas rendijas. Ah, sí, esa mirada iba dirigida exclusivamente para mí – Porque tú no sabrás, por casualidad, dónde se esconde tu padre, ¿me equivoco, Malfoy?

- Deja ya tus insinuaciones, Weasley y dilo de una vez: No te fías de mí.

- De acuerdo – convino – No me fío de ti, ni lo hice nunca, ni siquiera cuando escapaste de estar entre rejas una temporada. Aunque las investigaciones aseguran que no has tenido nada que ver, yo sigo pensando que lo sabías y no hiciste nada por evitarlo. Eso te convierte en cómplice de un asesino.

Iba a defenderme, lo juro, pero un torbellino de cabello negro pasó junto a mí, levantando una suave brisa con aroma a fresa. Lo siguiente que vi fue a Pansy frente por frente de Weasley, su mano alzándose con furia, y un sonoro ¡Plaf! que resonó en el despacho. No me caí al suelo porque guardé la compostura a tiempo.

- ¡Cómo puedes…! – le gritó, y vi que de nuevo estaba llorando - ¡Cómo puedes pensar eso después de todo lo que te conté ayer, de lo que sabes de mí, de mi vida y mis amigos! ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarnos como lo has hecho hasta ahora?

Los presentes contuvimos el aliento, algunos desconcertados y otros con la diversión dibujada en sus rostros, me incluyo entre ellos. Oh, ¡daría mi vida por repetir la escena y la cara de atontado de Weasley! El muy imbécil se había quedado sin habla –bueno, no le culpo. Lo increíble es que se mantuviera en pie después del zarpazo propinado por mi "gata" favorita-.

Comadreja tenía los ojos azules bien abiertos, asemejándose a un pez boqueando fuera del agua; la boca temblaba por el shock, y la mejilla izquierda roja y palpitante, con las marcas visibles de los cinco dedos de Pansy como un tatuaje.

La escena de mi vida.

- Si no lo veo, no lo creo – dijo Nott, pasándose una mano nerviosa por el cabello - ¿Desde cuando Pansy se toma tantas confianzas con _ese_?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – le espetó la loca de Lovegood a su lado, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa que me importe? – replicó Theo, cruzándose de brazos.

- No es el momento para una riña de enamorados – les increpó Diandra, su cabello castaño estaba sujeto en un rodete, pero se le habían escapado algunos mechones. Bufó de indignación cuando se fijó en Lovegood de nuevo – Por favor, Theo, creía que tenías mejor gusto.

Para qué negarlo: Yo también.

- No es mi novia.

Anda, una preocupación menos que añadir al saco.

- Más quisieras – resolló Lunática, desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado – Ni un Burbertúculo de los Andes me haría caer a tus pies.

- ¿Un qué? – preguntó Rufus, uniéndose a la discusión.

- No le hagas caso – le dijo Theo, espiando la reacción de Lunática de reojo – Se inventa animales por el simple gusto de llamar la atención.

- ¡Retira eso! – exclamó Lovegood, desenfundando su varita y puntando a la cabeza de Nott.

- ¡Oh, por favor! – se metió Blaise, poniendo los ojos en blanco – Iros a un Motel y practicar sexo como conejos. Cuando bajéis dos niveles vuestra tensión sexual, volvéis y empezaremos a trazar un plan.

- ¡Cállate! – gritaron Theo y Lunática a la vez, dándose rápidamente la espalda.

- Debemos centrarnos – llamó Shacklebolt, aún pasmado por el bofetón de Pansy y la discusión de Theo. Carraspeó sonoramente, y creí vislumbrar un atisbo de incomodidad en sus torpes movimientos – Bien, la cosa está así: Pondremos a un mago, uno solo –recalcó- perteneciente a la Orden para vigilar a cada objetivo, mientras el resto intentamos averiguar dónde diablos se metió Lucius. Siento tener que decir esto, pero es mejor que, tanto el señor Malfoy como Zabinni, hagan públicas sus rupturas. Sobra decir que no podrán mantener contacto, ni por carta y mucho menos físico, con la señorita Granger y la señorita Greengrass – Uff, Astoria iba a matarme. Literalmente. El ex auror recorrió los rostros de la sala uno a uno, solemne y más serio que nunca –. Como veo que muchos de vosotros os conocéis, no será difícil emparejaros. Zabinni será vigilado por Harry, Ron se ocupará de la señorita Parkinson.

- ¡Está de guasa! - le interrumpió Pansy, mutando su piel de un pálido enfermizo al púrpura en dos segundos - ¡No pienso convivir una semana con éste degenerado!

- ¿A quién llamas degenerado, banshee? – se burló Weasley. Bien, si yo estuviera en su pellejo, temería por mis órganos masculinos y la integridad de éstos.

- Mirad, sé que os resulta complicado aguantaros – les dijo Shacklebolt – Pero todos saben la animadversión que os profesáis, razón de más para que Lucius no imagine que es Weasley quién se ocupa de su bienestar. Si le atacan, Parkinson, se esperaría a la señorita Granger, o a Lovegood, o a Ginny, pues son sus amigas. Nadie en su sano juicio imaginará que se trata de Ron, eso nos da cierto margen de ventaja.

- Podría ponerme con otro – refunfuñó Pansy, cabezota como ella sola. Señaló a Neville - ¿Qué me dice de Logbottom?

El implicado palideció al instante, temblando como gelatina.

- Hannah me mata si aparezco con ella, y luego le mata a usted, Señor Ministro, por obligarme.

No lo puse en duda ni por un segundo. Con lo gorda que estaba Abbot y sus hormonas revolucionadas, capaz de mutar en loba en menos que tardas en decir quidditch. Shacklebolt tuvo que imaginárselo también, porque negó con la cabeza.

- Ron cuidará de de ti – y lo dijo tan tajantemente que no dio a más para discutir, por lo que Pansy simplemente bufó, lo que daba a entender entre líneas que se lo haría pasar lo peor que pudiera a la Comadreja. Bien por ella. – Los Kóstov estarán a cargo de Molly y Arthur. El señor Nott será custodiado por la señorita Lovegood.

- Esa decisión puede clasificarse como homicidio con grado de tentativa – señaló Theo, disgustado.

- Pues así se ahorra Lucius el trabajo – rezongó Lunática, y tuve que admitir que los tenía bien puestos la muy chalada.

- Narcisa Malfoy estará a cargo de Hermione Granger – añadió Shacklebolt, y casi me caigo al suelo del síncope que me dio.

- Granger no está capacitada para este trabajo – argumenté – Además, trabaja en el Ministerio, no puede vigilar a mi madre estando en el trabajo.

- Le daremos vacaciones - contraatacó. Maldito bastardo.

- Es mi madre, y yo digo que no.

- Vale – concedió, y me dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si hubiera ganado una batalla – Entonces, se ocupará de usted.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No pienso ocuparme de él! – exclamó la aludida, temblando de cólera.

- Entonces te ocuparás de los dos, junto con Ginny.

- ¡Tengo entrenamiento! – la pelirroja se adelantó unos pasos, posicionándose al lado de su fiel Rata de Biblioteca. Tal para cual.

- Pues practicarás menos. Y ahora, podemos retirarnos todos. Buenos y días y que tengan un feliz domingo – y así zanjó Shacklebolt la cuestión.

Definitivamente ese hombre era peor que Lucius, lo mires por dónde lo mires.

Nuevo objetivo añadido a mi lista: Sobrevivir a Granger.

¿Quién dijo miedo?

**********************************************************************

**El siguiente capítulo lo colgaré la siguiente semana. Está empezado, pero aún así todavía le falta.**

**Se acepta de todo menos virus, ya sabéis ^^.**

**¡Besos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, como ya terminé de escribir la parte que me quedaba, he decidido subirlo todo en un mismo capítulo y borrar el anterior, para que no haya equivocaciones. **

**Aquí teneís el capítulo completo, tanto la primera arte como lo que dejé por escribir.**

**Espero que os guste, y que dejéis reviews, porque últimamente me tenéis medio abandonada y no sé la causa. Éste fic lo tiene más de cuarenta usuarios en alerta, y sólo llego a los diez reviews. La verdad es que es un poquito frustrante.**

**Disclaimer: personajes paridos artificialmente por Rowling, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

**A Lu, como siempre, por ser ella la que se toma el tiempo para leer todo lo que escribo.**

**¡A leer!**

_**Capítulo once: Siete días menos uno**_

**Domingo. Felixlowe.**

La casa era un completo caos. Había todo un arsenal de calcetines, vaqueros, camisetas e incluso calzoncillos esparcidos sobre el parqué, mientras que el sofá apareció ante sus ojos decorado con túnicas multicolores que habían visto mejores tiempos. Dio un par de pasos indecisos al interior desde el umbral, sólo para tropezarse con una caja en la que se podía leer perfectamente Pizza-Hut. No quería ni pensar si tendría desperdicios en el interior, y de ser así, a saber cuánto llevaba allí. Se volvió hacia el hombre, regalándole una mirada desdeñosa, antes de volver el rostro de nuevo hacia la imagen desoladora del salón. Apenas podías diferenciar los muebles entre tanta ropa, por no contar que la cocina, unida al salón por una barra americana, tenía una montaña de platos en el fregadero capaz de hacerle sombra al mismísimo Himalaya, fijo.

- Debiste advertirme, Weasley, que necesitaba vacunarme de la malaria antes de venir a tu casa.

- Nadie te dijo que fuera un palacio, Parkinson, ¡y entra de una buena vez! Tus maletas están acabando con mi espalda.

Pansy se echó a un lado, dejándole paso a Ron, que tropezó con la caja de pizza y fue a dar con los bártulos y el trasero al piso. Masculló varios improperios que a cualquier mujer le haría subir los colores mientras se levantaba, pero como Pansy Parkinson era de igual o peor forma malhablada, simplemente se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta, sacudiéndose el polvo acumulado de las manos.

Después de la reunión en el Ministerio, ambos se habían marchado a casa de Pansy por red flú para recoger sus pertenencias, ya que acordaron –entre gruñidos y monosílabos, pues tenían bien presente la discusión y el bofetón como para dejar a un lado las rencillas- vivir esta semana de tortura en casa del pelirrojo, por si acaso a Lucius se le ocurría atacar el coqueto apartamento de trescientos metros cuadrados, propiedad de Alexandra Patricia Parkinson en las afueras de Hogsmeade.

Lo que más le fastidiaba a Pansy es que no había traído ni guantes ni mascarilla para sobrevivir en la selva que tenía Weasley montada en su zulo. Porque determinó que aquel loft, que no ocupaba ni la mitad que el suyo, no se podría llamar jamás hogar.

- ¿Cómo puedes vivir en un sitio con tanta mierda? – inquirió la bruja, pasando un dedo por el mueble-bar – Debes tener hasta Doxys acampando en los recovecos.

Mientras Pansy se paseaba por la sala, Ron se había acomodado en el sofá –_por fin_, advirtió ella, _puedo ver su color: beige_-, echando a un lado las túnicas. Cruzó los pies sobre la mesita de café, enlazando sus brazos en la nuca con desenfado. Lo malo de vivir en un barrio muggle, pensó Ron mientras boqueaba aire con rapidez para recuperar fuerzas, era que no podía usar magia para subir aquellas enormes maletas de piel de dragón. Además, Pansy había rehusado llegar a la casa a través de la red Flú –cuando Ron le mencionó entonces la aparición, puso el grito en el cielo y casi le lanza un Avada en toda regla- porque consideraba al auror lo suficientemente torpe como para perder una de las maletas por el camino.

"_Y no estoy dispuesta a que mis Jimmy Choo caigan en las manos de cualquier golfa que no sepa apreciarlos"_, recalcó mientras llamaba al autobús noctámbulo con la varita iluminada en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante.

Cuando Ronald Weasley se mudó de casa hace ya unos cuantos años, su madre insistió en que se acomodara cerca de Ottery Sant-Catchppole, en una granja aledaña a La Madriguera y al pueblo, pero él se negó en rotundo. Después de dos meses de búsqueda infructuosa, finalmente encontró un loft en Felixtowe, no muy lejos de Londres y de su trabajo, y allí plantó sus primeras raíces como adulto independiente. Si hubiese cedido a las exigencias de Molly Weasley, Ron jamás habría disfrutado de la libertad de la que tanto alardeaba ahora frente a Ginny –que todavía vivía con sus padres -, sobretodo a la hora de poner orden en sus cosas, o mejor dicho, desorden.

El descuido, para bien o para mal, era un hecho constatado en él.

- Disculpe, doña Remilgos, pero el Ministerio y la tienda de George no me dejan mucho tiempo para ocuparme del apartamento. Y de todos modos, ¿qué mas da? Dentro de seis días volverás a tu casa, para entonces seguro que habremos atrapado a Lucius – le dijo a la bruja, echando la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su hogar.

Un minuto más tarde, alguien le agitó la pierna con premura.

- ¡Qué! – le espetó, manteniendo la postura.

- Ey, ni sueñes que vas a quedarte ahí tumbado toda la mañana – le avisó Pansy, colocándose un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja – Necesitamos poner orden, si no dentro de poco vamos a encontrarnos un dragón rugiendo en la alacena.

- Tranquila, aquí no hay alacena.

- ¡Me da igual! ¡No quiero dormir rodeada de porquería! – al ver que Ron no se movía, Pansy adoptó medidas drásticas – Mira, Weasley, juro que si no meneas ese trasero pecoso que tienes vas a sufrir mi ira de nuevo, lo que deriva en bofetón, ¿capisci?

Ron abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con aquella mirada felina. Oh, sí, recordaba el bofetón, sin duda, pero prefería repetir la experiencia antes que ceder a sus caprichos de mujer dictadora. Resolvió que Pansy Parkinson era una copia exacta de su madre, sobretodo cuando sus brazos se ponían en jarras esperando su reacción. Se detuvo a observar su cuerpo lleno de curvas peligrosas de la bruja con descaro, embutido en un vestido de estampados florales cortísimo y sumamente peligroso para alguien con problemas cardiacos. También se fijó en sus sandalias de cuña, y en una fina cadena plateada que envolvía su tobillo derecho, dónde pendían una V y una O entrelazadas como serpientes en tonos plata y verde: los colores de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué estás mirando? – le preguntó Pansy, y cuando siguió la mirada concentrada de Ron hasta su tobillo se sintió sumamente molesta, aunque no sabía la causa exactamente. Bueno, sí que la sabía: Ese adorno tenía un significado secreto para ella.

- ¿Por qué llevas unas iniciales que no son las tuyas? – era terreno pantanoso, pensó Alexandra Parkinson, escuchando latir su corazón rápidamente, demasiado resbaladizo y peligroso como para enfrentarse a él.

- No es asunto tuyo – le espetó ella, pero la voz le tembló cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, delatando que había algo oculto detrás de esas letras. Pero, ¿qué escondían las siglas? ¿Un amante? Era lo más probable, dedujo Ron, pues había escuchado mil y una veces a Ginny calificar a Pansy Parkinson como _"una rompecorazones"._

Ron enarcó sus cejas, sosteniéndole la mirada envenenada mientras le decía:

- Te apuesto diez galeones a que es un regalo de uno de tus chicos. –ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, automáticamente las pecas de su rostro se multiplicaron, _al igual que le sucede a Bill,_ determinó la bruja con nostalgia - Ya sabes, para que no le olvides.

Le había tomado por sorpresa la revelación del auror, pero sobretodo le hizo arder de rabia. Era cierto que su lista de amantes era extensa –por no decir interminable- pero de ahí a aceptar _ese_ tipo de regalos, había un largo trecho. Nunca, jamás, se había aprovechado de un hombre. Alexandra Parkinson siempre dejaba claro lo que quería, el cómo y los límites hasta los que podían llegar. Dar falsas esperanzas le parecía una falta de respeto, más aún cuando las de ella –que era conseguir a Bill Weasley a toda costa- estaban totalmente destruidas. No quería que nadie sufriera lo que ella sufría. No se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

- Pues tal vez te equivoques, Weasley.

- Tal vez - se apartó el cabello pelirrojo del rostro, clavando su mirada azul en ella.

Silencioso, altanero y espontáneo, Ronald Weasley era, definitivamente, lo contrario a su hermano mayor. Pansy lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentir una minúscula atracción cuando esa sonrisa traviesa le bailaba en la comisura de la boca, para luego acabar, como en ese momento, en un despunte de dientes blancos, parejos, bajo su nariz larga y afilada. Tuvo que esforzarse al cien por cien para no devolverle la sonrisa.

Respirando con dificultad –o mejor dicho, sin respirar- se agachó para recoger una camiseta gris tirada en el suelo, hizo un ovillo y se la tiró a Ron, dándole en plena cara sonriente.

- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué me atacas?

- Ayúdame a recoger éste desastre – le mandó, y vio para su asombro que le obedecía, mascullando por lo bajo algo de un _"elfo doméstico"_.

- No me gusta limpiar – declaró el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a la figura de Pansy, que ahora se encontraba de espaldas a él doblando unos vaqueros desgastados por el uso con una rotura en la rodilla.

- Bueno, Weasley, si terminamos pronto puede que te invite a comer en un restaurante muggle que conozco. Hacen unas costillas con barbacoa y una tarta de chocolate espectaculares.

- ¿Y me contarás entonces el misterio de la cadena?

Pansy se giró bruscamente, para encontrarse de plano con un Ron Weasley en cuclillas, los músculos de la espalda vibrando en cada movimiento bajo la camiseta roja… y una mirada celeste, tan profunda y peligrosa como el mar, que casi hace que Pansy perdiese la compostura. Se la mantuvo unos instantes, para después regresar a lo que estaba haciendo. Por Morgana que el ADN Weasley le trastornaba la cabeza, y de paso, las hormonas.

- Tal vez – le ofreció ella, de espaldas de nuevo.

- Tal vez – repitió Ron, observando los andares de la bruja cuando se metió en el baño sin siquiera preguntarle su ubicación. Suspiró débilmente, preguntándose qué pasaría en una semana, sin saber con exactitud qué o dónde se estaba metiendo, y cómo de herido iba a salir de aquello.

Hubiese obtenido la respuesta de haber visto la sonrisa, esbozada a escondidas en el baño, de Alexandra Patricia Parkinson.

*******************************

**Lunes. Devonshire.**

Theodore Nott era un tipo duro, de esos que temes cuando vas por la calle paseando y te hacen agachar la cabeza, con el miedo carcomiéndote por dentro por si te descubre y decide estamparte en la pared como un póster. Theo sabía que inspiraba temor, y se vanagloriaba de aquella faceta intimidatoria siempre que la situación era la apropiada. También presumía de no quejarse demasiado, excluyendo alguna que otra ocasión en la cual se había visto obligado a pedir una ración extra de galletas con virutas de chocolate o pudding de limón en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Pero apartando esas nimiedades, Theodore Nott era tan duro como el acero.

Hasta que dio de bruces con la locura de Luna Lovegood.

- ¡Me muero!

- No seas quisquilloso, - le dijo Luna, extendiendo un poco más de cera sobre la pantorrilla de Nott – además, te lo mereces: La próxima vez, intenta apostar en un juego en el que no sea la maestra.

Acto seguido levantó la cera de un tirón, provocando con ello que un montoncito de vello corporal –Luna juraba que se haría una peluca con él- se desprendiera de una tirada, dejando la pierna de Theo suave, lisa… y roja.

- ¡Me estás matando!

- No, querido, simplemente te hago experimentar el sufrimiento femenino – alzó un poco más de cera, untándola de nuevo en la piel del Slytherin – Y, ¿por dónde iba? – volvió a tirar, ésta vez arrancando más vello del que esperaba, acompañado de una maldición malsonante regalo de Theodore Nott. Luna chasqueó la lengua, sonriendo – Ah, música para mis oídos.

Desde que Nott se había instalado en su casa, no había parado quieto ni un segundo. Leyó sus revistas –incluida el Cosmopolitan-, hurgó en su neceser, se hizo dueño y señor de la televisión y la obligó, bajo pena de muerte, a comprar dulces y comida basura. Incluso se tomó el privilegio de interrumpir su sesión matinal de Tai Chi, lo que acabó con sus nervios e hizo florecer el deseo de venganza.

Luna Lovegood era una mosquita muerta, pero la llegada de Theodore Nott había sobrepasado los límites de su paciencia hasta un nivel inexplorado hasta entonces.

Harta ya de sus continuas quejas, le ofreció enseñarle a jugar a un juego muggle: El Dominó. No es que fuera excesivamente divertido, pero Hermione y ella solían practicar una vez por semana cuando iban a pasear a Trafalgar Square y acababan merendando en un club de la tercera edad, dónde se podía beber el mejor chocolate de todo Londres. Fue así como Luna se hizo una jugadora experta de dominó, al igual que Hermione. Sin embargo, la oferta provocó un brillo curioso en los ojos oscuros de Nott, que tomó asiento a su lado e intentó seguir las explicaciones de Luna con verdadero interés –a pesar de que luego tuviera que repetírselas cuatro veces más para que se enterara-; después de una hora, comenzaron a jugar.

Las primeras partidas las ganó Luna, pero luego dejó que Nott le cogiera ventaja, dejándose vencer por temor a que el Slytherin regresara a sus continuas quejas –"¡quiero chocolate!", "¿por que el baño es rosa?", "Qué, está sobrealimentado"-. Pero éste hecho sólo provocó que Nott se envalentonara, retándola a una apuesta: Si él ganaba, Luna tendría que ir a comprar una enorme tarta de queso y frutas del bosque para cenar; si por el contrario perdía, atajaría los deseos de Luna Lovegood sin una mísera queja durante una hora.

Como veréis, las cosas no le fueron muy bien al pequeño Nott cuando perdió y tuvo que someterse a una sesión de belleza femenina. Había soportado estoicamente los pepinos en los ojos y la crema de algas en las mejillas –incluso luego pudo hincarle el diente a las rodajas-, sin embargo, la depilación al estilo muggle lo estaba haciendo caer al inframundo de la humillación masculina. Su ego estaba siendo, literalmente, masacrado, sobretodo porque sabía que Lunática Lovegood lo estaba disfrutando.

_Y luego dicen que los Slytherins dan miedo. Joder, eso es porque nunca han visto a una Ravenclaw que han interrumpido en su sesión de Tai Chi._

- Ya hemos acabado – le anunció Luna por fin, dándose la vuelta para alcanzar un bote. Nott empezó a temblar sólo de imaginar qué demonios se le ocurriría. Se agazapó en el sofá antes de que se diera cuenta – ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? ¡No voy a depilarte más! Ahora untaré una crema para refrescar la piel. Hala, túmbate y relaja el cuerpo.

- Ah, vale. –y obedeció, para su asombro, sin desconfianza alguna - Sabes, no entiendo cómo podéis aguantar éste sufrimiento – se lamentó el Slytherin, tumbándose en el sofá y dejando que Lunática le masajeara la zona dañada – Preferiría ser un hombre lobo a esto.

- La depilación mágica es indolora – sus ojos azules lo observaron burlones, divertidos – lo digo por si quieres repetir la experiencia.

- ¿Y por qué mierda entonces me hiciste pasar ésta calvario?

Luna Lovegood se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de aplicar crema a las piernas de Nott. No sabía cómo, pero el masaje estaba creando un sentimiento apaciguador en él, llegando incluso a cerrar los ojos y sentirse relajado, muy, muy relajado.

- Nunca he podido practicar fuera de los cursillos, así que pensé que tú podías ser mi conejillo de indias por una tarde.

- ¿Hay cursillos sobre depilación muggle? – le preguntó con voz soñolienta, aunque de veras intrigado.

- Claro que sí – le respondió Luna, bajando sus dedos de la rodilla con movimientos circulares a la pantorrilla de Theodore Nott – Y de cocina o tecnología muggle, también…

Luna continuó hablando, convirtiendo en un monólogo sus aventuras y desventuras en el mundo muggle, a pesar de que Nott ya no le respondía. Ya no recordaba apenas porqué estaba enfadado, y que aquella no era su casa. ¿Quién estaba amenazado? ¿A quién iban a matar? No podía ser él.

Luna Lovegood, por su parte, estaba satisfecha de haber puesto en práctica lo aprendido. Sus amigas nunca habían querido probar sus habilidades no mágicas, salvo una vez en la cocina, y había sido un desastre: El pescado estaba crudo, la ensalada con excesivo vinagre, y la pasta marinada se le pegó en la olla. Al ver el desbarajuste de Luna, Pansy optó por pedir una pizza a domicilio y Ginny juró no volver a juntar el verbo "cocinar" y el sustantivo "Luna" en la misma frase. Hermione fue más valiente al comerse sólo un trozo de pizza y medio plato de la pasta marinada, lo que produjo muestras de asco por parte de Pansy y que Ginny se santiguase de inmediato. Después de su atrevimiento, Hermione Granger estuvo dos días en cama aquejada de diarrea. Llevaba dos años sin probar la pasta bajo ningún concepto.

Para cuando acabó la historia, ella había parado de masajear, y observaba a Theodore Nott… roncando como un dragón.

- Ey, Nott, despierta – lo llamó. No hubo respuesta. Quiso zarandearle una vez más, sólo una, pero estaba tan sumido en su profundo sueño que no quiso insistir.

A su modo, era un tipo atractivo, pensó Luna, ladeando un poco su cabeza y haciendo tintinear sus argollas de cascabeles un par de veces. Era cierto que parecía un ogro, con esa gran altura y un cuerpo tan ancho, pero sus largas pestañas y esa sonrisa bobalicona que se le formaba a veces le restaba hostilidad a su aspecto. Nott se giró de lado, haciendo que mechones oscuros se cayeran sobre los ojos. Es curioso, prosiguió ella ensimismada en su arduo análisis, que este Theodore Nott sea el mismo que antaño temía medio Hogwarts.

¿Dónde estaba esa brutalidad de la que se mofaban los Slytherins, ese afán de venganza, de gobernar sobre los demás? ¿Se habían resignado a perder la supremacía mágica que tuvieron con Voldemort, o sólo esperaban su turno para volver al poder? Luna recorrió al mago de arriba abajo. Desde su cabello oscuro, pasando por sus hombros, la camiseta negra que le quedaba un tanto estrecha y los vaqueros, que por el contrario le venían demasiado holgados. ¿Sería Thedodore Nott cruel y vengativo como decían los magos de la Orden del Fénix? Le era imposible ubicar aquellos deseos en el rostro inocente de Nott, por mucho que lo intentara. Pero tampoco hubiese podido saber que éste grandullón de mal carácter iba a dejarse depilar, como había sucedido, ¡o que iba a invitarle a una no-cita! ¿Estaban todos equivocados respecto a los ex mortífagos? ¿O simplemente era él, que había cambiado con el paso de los años?

Por instinto, casi por inercia, Luna Lovegood extendió su mano –blanca, fina, huesuda, temblorosa, insegura- y apartó los mechones negros de los ojos de Nott. Él se removió unos segundos, suspiró, y continuó durmiendo, más ella no apartó la mano. La dejó allí, deslizándola lentamente hasta posarla en la mejilla de Theo, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo que avanzaba por sus dedos y se extendía por todo su brazo hasta llegar al corazón, que latía un poco, sólo un poco, más rápido de lo normal. Una parte de ella deseaba que despertase y la encontrase en una situación tan comprometida. La otra no lo quería ni por todo el oro de Gringotts. Una vocecilla interior se estaba muriendo de vergüenza por dentro (_¡Apártate rápido!¡Es un Slytherin, por amor a los unicornios alados!)_, riñéndola ante lo ridículo de la situación. Luna Lovegood partida en dos, la loca y la demente. El pequeño incordio de su mente se fue apagando a la vez que una pregunta se formulaba perceptiblemente.

- ¿Quién eres, Theodore Nott?

Sólo el silencio le respondió.

Luna Lovegood permaneció allí un rato más, luego se incorporó y fue a su dormitorio, dónde sacó un pergamino, pluma y tinta, empezando a esbozar el retrato de un dormido Nott tatuado a fuego en su memoria. Dibuja, se decía a sí misma, y piensa en él como el mejor modelo de que se puede ser bipolar y normal a la vez. Que si una vez eres malo, puedes llegar a ser bueno. Ten esperanza, y piensa que la gente cambia, que él cambia, que quieres creerlo.

Cree, cree, cree, cree.

_Y no caigas en el abismo de la atracción antes de conocerlo, Luna, porque entonces estarás perdidamente perdida. Perdida, perdida, y perdida. Por una no-cita, un no-amigo…_

_Por un no-novio._

Lo que ella no sabía es que sus gestos, - la caricia, los mechones, su latido desenfrenado, la pregunta nunca respondida- habían sido grabados en la memoria del Slytherin grandullón que descansaba, ahora desvelado y con los ojos muy abiertos, en su sofá de vinilo. Y es que la pregunta más simple hace que despierte el más terrible de tus miedos: Que alguien te encuentre –conozca, sepa, descubra- mucho antes que tú mismo.

Y Luna Lovegood, dedujo Theodore Nott, lo estaba consiguiendo.

*************

**Martes. Mansión Malfoy.**

**PVO Draco.**

Granger me provocaba jaqueca.

Después de la estúpida reunión de Potter y los súper amiguitos vamos-a-salvar- el mundo, Granger y yo mantuvimos una tensa discusión. La rata de biblioteca pretendía que nos mudáramos a su casa, y mira, puedo renunciar al compromiso con Astoria pero, ¿al lujo, la ostentación, el poder manejarme a mi modo? Perdona, eso no formaba parte de mí, _**eso**_ era yo en mi propia esencia. Prefería morir a manos de Lucius que dejar atrás todo lo que me pertenecía para instalarme en casa de una mojigata como Granger, ¿qué iba a hacer allí, encerrado a cal y canto en un apartamento que tenía las dimensiones de mi dormitorio? ¿Leer? ¿Estudiar? ¿Alimentar el nido de pájaros de su cabeza? Además, esconderme de mi enemigo era demostrarle que era un cobarde que huía. Lo hice una vez hace años, no volveré a repetir la experiencia, y mucho menos revivir las consecuencias.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestras rencillas, Malfoy. Me han encomendado una misión, fastidiosa, pero misión de todos modos, y no pienso fallar. Si debo atarte de pies y manos para que te quedes quieto en mi casa, lo haré. Pero me obedecerás. Por las buenas, o por las malas, además de que el código de...

Bla, bla, bla. Granger se puede definir en una simple frase: Mucha teoría y poca práctica. Weasley apenas abrió la boca, todavía molesta por el encargo, así que vencerla fue fácil.

¿Resultado? Nos quedamos en mi casa.

Su intrusión en la mansión había sido relativamente fácil, mucho más de lo que calculé en un principio. No quería correr el riesgo de que mi madre tuviera un recuerdo vago de la Rata de Bilioteca o Weasley, así que acordamos que durante el resto de la semana Granger sería Jean Parkinson, prima lejana de Pansy, la cual había tenido que salir de vacaciones y yo, muy amablemente, me ofrecí a acogerla en mi casa por unos días, a la espera de que volviese Pansy. Pelo de Zanahoria, sin embargo, era harina de otro costal. Cuando le dije que no iba a entrar en mi casa, casi explota como una bengala de la rabia.

- Weasley, ¿sabes cuántas veces has salido en la portada de El Profeta en los últimos años? ¿Crees que Narcisa Malfoy no sería capaz de identificarte como la capitana de las Arpías? Hasta el más idiota conoce tu rostro pecoso. A Granger la podría hacer pasar por un familiar de alguno de mis conocidos – miré a la recién nombrada, luego suspiré – al menos podría intentarlo – me giré de nuevo a ella, añadiendo - ¿Pero tú? Se ve a la legua a qué familia perteneces. .

Acordamos entonces que Weasley vigilaría los alrededores al anochecer, mientras que Granger se encargaba de permanecer alerta durante el día, pisándole los talones a mi madre constantemente.

Hasta el último segundo tuve serias dudas de hasta qué punto madre caería en la mentira que había entretejido, así que antes de ir a mi casa, obligué a Granger a aplicarse tanta poción alisadora que le durara al menos toda la semana, con el fin de cambiar –que no mejorar- un poco su aspecto de mojigata, aunque para ello tuviese que vender su hígado en el mercado negro para costearse tantos litros de mejunje. Como siempre, a ella mi idea no le entusiasmó.

- Convendría decirle la verdad. Es imposible que alguien crea que soy prima de Pansy.

En eso estábamos de acuerdo: era como comparar un burro con un pura sangre, valga la redundancia.

- Si abres esa bocaza que tienes – la amenacé – te meto a dormir en la alacena con tus amiguitos los elfos.

- ¿Intentas intimidarme? No me importa dormir con ellos.

Entonces pasé a las medidas más drásticas.

- Si mi madre sufre por reconocerte te crucifico, y si yo te crucifico, eso te haría pupa. Porque si Narcisa lo pasa mal, el mal debe desaparecer. Y quieres llegar al sábado sin un rasguño y con todos tus miembros, ¿verdad?

¿Final? Doña Remilgos obedeció.

La intrusión _discutiblemente_ femenina de Granger en mi casa –mi paraíso, mi privacidad, ¡mi vida!- me estaba conduciendo a una velocidad inusitada hacia la locura desde un principio. ¿Lo peor del asunto? Que Narcisa Malfoy parecía encantada con su estúpida presencia. Cuando bien entrado el domingo aparecí con Granger, mi madre había tragado mi mentira de cabo a rabo, incluso llegó a asegurar que Pelo de Rata se parecía un poco a Wendolyn Fitzpatrick, la tatarabuela de Pansy y, en teoría, ella misma. Llegados a ese punto, yo había tenido que salir como una Nimbus dos mil uno hacia al baño para no partirme de risa.

Lo más complicado, sin embargo, fue hacerle entender a Astoria que por el momento no podíamos seguir juntos.

- ¡Me estás mintiendo!

- No, no es así. Sabes que todo lo que te digo es cierto. Si te quedas aquí, Lucius te matará.

Había ido a su casa el domingo por la tarde para ponerla al corriente de los sucesos, y de las consecuencias en las que podría desembocar el que siguiéramos adelante con la boda. Sus padres estuvieron presentes en todo momento, ayudándome a derrumbar ese muro de obstinación que había creado en su cabeza.

- Bebé, tienes que sobreponerte – le murmuraba su madre, mientras le tendía un pañuelo de encaje para que se secara las lágrimas – Podrás casarte cuando todo termine.

- Iremos a visitar a mi hermana Claudette a Niza – sugirió el señor Greengrass. Si no estuviese tan gordo habría saltado de alegría ante la noticia – Pondremos tierra de por medio y regresaremos cuando todo se calme. Además, amapola mía, así conocerás a gente, y quién sabe si cuando eso suceda no desearás quedarte en Francia.

La familia al completo había partido hacia el país galo el lunes a primera hora de la mañana.

Yo creía que mi madre echaría de menos las visitas de Astoria, pero cuando preguntó por ella y yo le respondí que estaba de vacaciones con sus primos en Francia, a ella no pareció importarle. Tampoco preguntó por la ausencia de Lucius. Estaba tan absorta en agradar a nuestra invitada que pasó aquello por alto. Para mi completo asombro, asistí como espectador mudo a la estrecha relación que iba forjándose entre mi madre y Granger.

Fue como si rejuveneciera veinte años de una sentada. Mi madre salía a pasear por los alrededores de la mansión todas las mañanas en compañía de Doña Remilgada, que atendía con interés –no sé hasta qué punto cierto- sus explicaciones acerca del cuidado de sus plantas. Incluso los elfos domésticos se dieron cuenta del cambio. Luego se sentaban a desayunar, para más tarde acomodarse en la terraza a discutir sobre pociones e historias varias. El domingo por la noche, Granger había contado una anécdota de unas vacaciones en los Alpes dónde les cogió una nevada y estuvieron atrapados en la cabaña durante días, con sólo sopa enlatada para comer.

- Pero, Jean, ¿no se os ocurrió utilizar fuego mágico para derretir la nieve? – preguntó entonces mi madre. Casi me caigo de la silla. Sin embargo, Granger le sonrió tímidamente, y juro que incluso la vi enrojecer.

- Eso fue lo peor del asunto: ¡las olvidamos!

Fue la primera vez desde su salida de Azkaban que Narcisa Malfoy reía de verdad. No iba a admitirlo, pero estaba sumamente agradecido a Jean-Granger.

Nunca imaginé que dos mujeres tan dispares pudieran encontrar temas en común. Era como creer que el agua y el aceite podía remotamente unirse, una excepción que confirmaba la regla más alocada del universo. Narcisa Malfoy, sin saberlo, había roto los esquemas de su estricta educación. La pregunta que se formulaba en mi cabeza cada vez que las veía juntas era, ¿sería todo tan idílico si Narcisa supiera que Jean era Hermione Granger?

No, apostaba toda mi fortuna a que no.

*****

- ¡Draco!

- ¿Sí, madre?

- ¡Tenemos una fiesta!

Estábamos a martes, y habían pasado dos días de la llegada de Nido de Pájaros a la casa. Lucius no había dado señales de vida aún, cumpliendo extrañamente con lo prometido, y las vigilancias estaban siendo tan tranquilas que incluso Weasley había podido escaparse para entrenar con su equipo antes del partido.

Alcé mis ojos del Profeta, abierto por la página de sucesos, donde una foto con mi rostro – no era la mejor, desde luego, pero aún así salía estupendo- junto a otra de Blaise daban paso al titular "_Rupturas sospechosas" _en el que un kilométrico artículo especulaba –a su patético modo, por supuesto- con mil y una razones por las que nuestras respectivas relaciones habían terminado tan abruptamente. Como era de esperar, ninguna daba en el clavo.

Mi dolor de cabeza apareció nada más ver a Narcisa Malfoy, exultante de felicidad trotar hasta llegar a mi lado y abrazarme con efusividad. Reí, contagiado de su repentina alegría, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo que tenía alrededor de mi cuello.

- ¿Qué fiesta? ¿Quién nos ha invitado? – pregunté mientras se apartaba de mi, todavía con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios perfectos.

- Nadie – exclamó ella, sentándose en la silla enfrente de mi escritorio - He pensado en hacer una recepción en honor a Jean. Pobre niña, ha estado tanto tiempo viviendo en Estados Unidos que apenas conoce a nadie. Por eso creo que sería maravilloso organizar una fiesta en su honor, ¿qué te parece?

Sentí cómo me subía la bilis por la garganta. ¿Una fiesta? Si hacíamos una cena de gala, todos nuestros allegados reconocerían a Granger, se destaparía toda la trama, y mi madre volvería a refugiarse en sus rosales. Por no añadir que sería mi declive social ahora que ella no estaba con Zabinni. ¿Qué qué me parecía? Una mierda, simple y llanamente.

- Madre, no creo que a Gran… digo, a _Jean_ – me esforcé por pronunciar el nombre – Le guste la idea. Pansy me advirtió que es muy tímida, y que odia estar rodeada de gente. Al parecer, en Estados Unidos vivía en un pueblo sureño muy pequeño donde apenas había magos.

- ¡Eso es terrible! – se escandalizó mi madre, llevándose una mano al pecho con gesto dramático.

- Totalmente – convine.

– Ahora entiendo a qué se debe su gusto al vestir. Bien, ¿qué podría, pues, hacerla feliz? – meditó unos instantes, para luego proferir un gritó de euforia. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de excitación - ¡La llevaré de compras! Podríamos ir a la boutique de Chloe Savingon, hace unas semanas me envió una lechuza para que fuera a ver su nueva colección.

- Me parece una magnífica idea – Oh, sí, apostaría que Granger no duraba ni dos minutos. ¿Tiendas de ropa? Por su aspecto se podía deducir la alergia que les tenía. A saber si el espejo aguantaría su reflejo antes de hacerse añicos.

- Encontraremos algo bonito – continuó ella – Un traje de noche, con una túnica a juego, ¿te importa si se lo regalo? – iba a abrir la boca, pero ella añadió – Luego, podrías llevarla a cenar a un sitio bonito y…

- ¿Qué?

- Oh – se detuvo, formando una perfecta "o" con sus labios que me sonó a fingida inocencia - ¿Pretendes que Jean pague sus compras? Me parece muy descortés por nuestra parte, Draco. Nada caballeroso.

- ¡No, eso no! – exclamé, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano - ¡Lo otro!

Narcisa bufó impaciente, haciendo un revuelo con su túnica celeste antes de tomar asiento frente a mí. Hoy estaba realmente guapa, con su blanca piel sin pizca de maquillaje y el cabello recogido en un moño.

- Hijo, ella tiene tu edad, ¡no querrás que salga con un carcamal como yo! Podrías presentarles a tus amigos, tu círculo más íntimo, salir todos a tomar una copa y luego a casa. Lleva desde que llegó sin salir de la mansión.

- Madre, Jean es muy tímida, apuesto mil galones a que se asusta sólo con la perspectiva. Seguro que ve con buenos ojos eso de quedarse aquí encerrada hasta el sábado. Además, ¿llevarla con mis amigos?¿has olvidado el aspecto de Theo? Jean saldrá corriendo en cuanto se de cuenta que puede hacer puré de bruja con ella.

Admito que no era la mejor de las excusas, pero por algún lado tenía que objetar sino quería verme pegado a Granger con pegamento, después de haberme llevado esquivándola dos días. Sólo la visión imaginaria de tener que entablar algo más íntimo me daba náuseas.

Mi madre puso las manos sobre el escritorio, con el ceño levemente fruncido y aspecto sombrío. Yo empecé a masajearme la sien, intentando calmar mi jaqueca.

- Draco, – su voz me sonó severa - ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué? – pregunté distraído.

- De su tristeza.

Levanté la barbilla rápidamente, entornando los ojos con suspicacia. Granger salía a caminar todas las mañanas, comía con nosotros, hablaba con los elfos, leía en su dormitorio, donde pasaba gran parte de la tarde, y luego cenaba temprano para irse a la cama. ¿Tristeza? Joder, si vivía como una reina.

- Creo, madre, que estás equivocada. Yo la veo muy… normal - en la medida de lo posible, pensé - No deberías exagerar y preocuparte. Jean está bien, es sólo que ella es así de solitaria –. Seguidamente me encogí de hombros y seguí leyendo El Profeta, esperando a que Narcisa se fuera.

¡PAM!

Lo que no esperaba, era que me golpeara en la nuca.

El ataque me cogió tan desprevenido que el periódico saltó de mis manos, y yo me deslicé de mi asiento para dar de culo contra el suelo, seriamente contrariado. Mi madre jamás de los jamases me había levantado la mano salvo para acariciarme o adularme, entonces, ¿qué le molestó para que actuara de esa forma? Definitivamente, Granger le había contagiado algo, seguro.

Me palpé primero la cabeza, apartándome el cabello de los ojos, y luego le dirigí una mirada huraña a mi progenitora, de pie frente a mí con los brazos cruzados, y un gesto tan adusto que si lo presenciara McGonagall desearía comprar la patente. Parecía una diosa feroz en las alturas. Claro que eso era porque yo aún permanecía sentado en la alfombra persa.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – la increpé, sintiendo la furia y vergüenza subir hasta mi rostro. Podía ser el mayor cabrón del universo, pero siempre me sentiría un niño frente a mi madre - ¿Qué hice?

- Draco, yo te quiero – y puso mucho énfasis en las dos últimas palabras – Pero, a veces, hijo mío, no tienes corazón.

Y sin decir nada más salió del despacho.

Cuando eres alguien como yo que pertenece a una familia rica, de sangre pura y con una jerarquía que más de uno envidia – aparte de apuesto, sexy y rodeado de chicas babeando por doquier-, siempre desconfías de lo que te dicen. Te enseñan, desde pequeño, que es mejor pisar al enemigo antes que dejarte vencer, aunque sea con juegos sucios. También que no todo lo que te dicen es verdad, y por eso debes aprender a no confiar de los que te rodean, salvo de tu familia. La familia se convierte así en tu rincón de salvación, la estrella guía en la tormenta, dónde te sientes seguro y resguardado de las miradas extrañas, dónde te van a hablar claramente, sin hipocresías o mentiras. Y ese era el gran problema ahora.

Porque si Narcisa Malfoy decía que a veces no tenía corazón, es que me estaba diciendo la verdad. Y que lo pensaran los Weasley, Longbottom o incluso Granger era algo que me resbalaba. Pero cuando tu madre lo dice, entonces estás en un serio problema. Si tu salvavidas empieza fallarte en la tempestad, ¿dónde vas a acabar? ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a caer, antes de reconocer que estabas equivocado? Perder todo lo que tenía era una cosa. Que mi madre me diera la espalda, era otra muy distinta. Significaba que iba a desaparecer engullido por el olvido, más solo y abandonado que nunca.

Una cosa estaba clara: No quería estar solo.

***************************

**Miércoles. Londres.**

Blaise Zabinni vivía el día a día sin meditar sobre el ayer o en el mañana. Procuraba disfrutar de todo lo que se ponía por delante, obviando conjeturas o deteniéndose un minuto a pensar. Pensar equivalía a dudar, y si dudaba tal vez se arrepintiera, y él no quería dejarse nada en el tintero. La vida era una gran aventura para desperdiciarla. Por eso estar encerrado era una tortura para él, y Harry Potter, desde luego, no le hacía su estadía mucho más agradable.

Grimauld Place era una casa amplia, digna de cualquier sangre pura, pero de igual modo solitaria. La luz bañaba el salón nada más amanecer, lo que en invierno calentaba la casa desde los cimientos, pero en verano la convertía en un verdadero fuego del infierno. Blaise echaba de menos su casa tan fresquita y acogedora, con sus velas aromáticas de melocotón esparcidas por todas las estancias y sus discos de los Beatles. Frunció el ceño y le dirigió una agria mirada a Potter, que ojeaba pergaminos con los avances en la investigación sobre el paradero de Lucius Malfoy. Harry no le había permitido traerse sus velas o sus vinilos, sólo le dejó recoger una maleta con ropa antes de que vinieran a la oscura Grimauld Place, dónde llevaba confinado desde el domingo.

Tampoco le había dejado comunicarse con sus amigos. No sabía nada de Draco, Theo o Pansy, y sabía que Hermione estaría muy ocupada en la vigilancia de Narcisa como para dejarse caer por allí. Potter ya le había advertido que no podría utilizar el correo vía lechuza para nada por si los pergaminos eran interceptados por el enemigo, y no tenía sentido redactar una a lo muggle cuando ninguno de ellos tenía una dirección que se indicara en ningún registro. Por lo tanto, estaba solo.

Varias veces intentó entablar conversación con Potter, pero éste no estaba muy por la labor de participar, patente en cada "no", "ajá", o "cállate" que le prodigaba de vez en cuando. Convivir con el silencio se le estaba haciendo tan frustrante a Zabinni que había tomado la determinación de fastidiar a Harry y tener así un mínimo de diversión. Blaise debía admitir que Potter se tomó sus travesuras –atascar el váter, pintarle el pelo de azul, convertir en tanga sus calzoncillos, esconderle las gafas- con cierto estoicismo. La ruptura vino cuando decidió esconder a Homer, el huevo extirpado de Harry.

- ¡Homy! – se lamentó el mago, acariciando el bote con líquido viscoso en su interior - ¿Qué te hicieron, bebé?

- ¡Potter, es un huevo, por Salazar! Además, deberías haberlo tirado, si ese es su tamaño original, no quiero pensar cómo será tú…

- ¡Cállate, Zabinni!

- Vale, sólo quería dejar claro que ya entiendo porqué te dejó Weasley. –y bajó la voz, apenas en un susurro - ¿Es que no sabes que el tamaño importa? Pareces un novato, como si no supieras que hay pociones que alargan el…

- ¡CÁLLATE!

Eso fue el lunes. A partir de entonces, Potter había puesto más que ahínco en ignorarle y poner todas sus ganas en atrapar a Lucius. Pese a todo, Blaise había estado medianamente distraído todo el martes desde que había encontrado un objeto muggle llamado DVD. Potter, en una extraña tregua donde se mostraba amable, le había enseñado durante dos horas su funcionamiento con el fin de mantenerlo encerrado sin que hiciera el menor escándalo, mientras él se enfrascaba en una reunión con los aurores.

Zabinni estuvo encantado. Empezó viendo Moulin Rouge –con la que lloró: Nadie podía lucir mejor las plumas y lentejuelas que Nicole Kidman, determinó- luego pasó a El Sexto Sentido –en ésa se rió al comprobar lo traumatizado que estaba Haley Joel Osment por ver fantasmas, ¿cómo reaccionaría si conociese Hogwarts y su mundo? No sobreviviría- y así con unas cuantas más. Las películas dieron para todo el martes, cuando terminó de ver la escasa colección de Potter… hoy miércoles, volvía a su estado de soledad.

- ¡Me aburro!

- Lee.

- ¡Me aburro!

- Tírate por la ventana.

- ¡Me aburro!

- ¡Pues cuenta ovejitas!

- Eso es lo más aburrido que me han dicho en la vida, Potter.

Harry dejó de garabatear su informe, suspiró a la vez que soltaba la pluma y clavó una hosca mirada en Zabinni, tumbado como si nada en un sillón frente a la ventana del salón. Éste le sonrío.

- Para tu información, estás aquí porque has sido amenazado. No sé cómo puedes tomarte el confinamiento como unas vacaciones.

- Es cuestión de perspectiva – se encogió de hombros Blaise – De todos modos, ir de vacaciones contigo sería como reunirme con mi abuela a tejer bufandas: Infructuoso y una pérdida de tiempo.

- Sólo quiero tranquilidad, Zabinni – le informó Harry, reanudando su redacción – Me he llevado diecisiete años luchando contra Voldemort, no creas que estoy ansioso por repetir la experiencia.

- Pero te dio fama.

- Algo que nunca pedí.

- Y chicas…

Harry dejó de escribir, alzando un tanto la ceja.

- Y está conversación viene porque…

- No tengo nada qué hacer y me gusta sacarte de quicio – Blaise imitó su gesto - ¿Acaso no es suficiente?

- Eso ya lo consigues con tu sola presencia, así que intenta no gastar saliva en vano.

- ¡Hola!

Ambos magos volvieron el rostro hacia el recién llegado. Ginny Weasley estaba allí, enfundada en un uniforme embarrado de Las Arpía de Holyhead. Llevaba el cabello pelirrojo suelto y un poco enmarañado, pero mostraba un semblante tranquilo y agradable. Harry se levantó como un resorte de su asiento, sus ojos brillantes tras las lentes y una mueca bobalicona bailando en sus labios.

- Ho-hola – tartamudeó, pasándose una mano por la coronilla, consiguiendo sólo alborotarla más de lo que era normal en él. Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó el Slytherin, mientras Ginny avanzaba para tomar asiento en el otro sofá de la sala, un tanto alejada de Zabinni.

- Terminé el entrenamiento hace quince minutos y decidí pasarme para ver cómo os iba. No tengo vigilancia hasta la noche y todos están ocupados: Ojalá terminemos pronto, porque echo de menos mis reuniones con las chicas. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué estabais haciendo antes de mi intromisión?

Estiró las piernas, y luego echó su larga cortina de cabello pelirrojo hacia atrás. Ese simple gesto hizo que Harry soltara un gemido casi silencioso. Casi, porque Zabinni lo había escuchado. Harry Potter lo supo cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que el chico sonreía con malicia. Eso no era nada bueno, se dijo, tragando el nudo de su garganta, era esa sonrisa que siempre dibujaba cuando estaba apunto de cometer una de sus fechorías.

- Oh, pues Potter me estaba enumerando las ventajas de ser El Niño Que Vivió – le respondió Zabinni.

Harry lo crucifico de un vistazo, pero a Ginny ya le había picado la curiosidad.

- Vaya – exclamó, parpadeando inocentemente - ¿Y cuales son, supuestamente, esas ventajas?

Blaise fue nombrándolas, levantando con cada una un dedo de su mano.

- Fama, riqueza, entradas gratis, chicas… - el semblante de Ginny ante esto último se tensó, pero se supo recomponer en segundos, advirtió el Slytherin – Bueno, tú lo debes saber, Weasley, has sido su novia, ¿cierto? Seguro que apartaste a más de una fanática.

- Zabinni, no me confundas contigo – le interrumpió Harry, su piel en un tono verdoso que no auguraba nada bueno.

- Potter, Potter, Potter, ¡la modestia no te va! – repuso Blaise, tomando asiento al lado de Ginny. Le dio un codazo a la muchacha, la cual no apartaba la mirada de Harry – Vamos, Weasley, seguro que tú eres más sincera. Saca los trapos sucios.

Ginny Weaslely permaneció callada unos segundos, luego estampó una cínica sonrisa en su rostro pecoso.

- Un día que fuimos a tomar el té al callejón Diagon, una chica apareció con unas tijeras e intentó rasgar la túnica de Harry para poder quitarle la ropa interior.

- Ginny – gruñó Harry, pero ella continuó.

- También se chupa el dedo cuando duerme.

- Interesante – convino Zabinni, mirándole especulativo - ¿Y qué más cosas te gusta chupar, Potter, aparte de tu dedo?

Le dirigió una hosca mirada, el ceño fruncido y las gafas resbalándole por el sudor.

- Nada que a ti te importe.

- Prueba – le retó el Slytherin, acomodando un brazo en el respaldar.

Ginny miró de uno a otro, interrogante.

- ¿Me he perdido algo?

- Nada del otro mundo – soltó Blaise, y volvió a lucir su sonrisa – Por cierto, tienes que añadir ese baile – al ver que Weasley estaba confusa añadió – Le encanta mirarse en el espejo mientras se desnuda. Imita el baile de esa película… ¿cómo se llama?

- ¡Ey! ¡Eso es privado! – se quejó Harry.

- Full Monty –aclaró la pelirroja, soltando una risita - ¿Y viste cuando mueve el trasero? Le he dicho miles de veces que es algo vergonzoso porque parece gelatina pálida, pero no me cree.

- Eso es porque no has visto como intenta crearse un huevo mediante duplicidad mágica – le informó Zabinni, uniéndose a la risa de ella.

- ¿Lo ves? Esas son las cosas que echo de menos – se sinceró Ginny, enjugándose las lágrimas – Y porque no estuviste el día que intentó imitar a William Wallace en Braveheart… ¡me hizo coserle un kilt completo!

- ¿Hola? – los llamo Potter, totalmente fuera de sí - ¡No habléis de mí como si no estuviera!

- Potter, desde ahora ya no eres El Niño que Sobrevivió, sino El Niño Que Intentó Seducir con un kilt y Acabó Unihuevo.

Ante eso Harry no supo qué replicar, así que con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se marchó directo a su dormitorio, con la esperanza de olvidar esa terrible conversación.

Al menos podía estar tranquilo: Blaise no había descubierto aún que tenía un tanga de leopardo que imitaba el rugido del animal escondido en el fondo del armario.

********

**Jueves. Mansión Malfoy.**

**PVO Hermione.**

No podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Estaba sentada en una silla blanca de hierro forjado en el merendero, amparada por la sombra de los árboles mientras leía un libro. Narcisa Malfoy trajinaba a dos metros escasos entre sus plantas, echándoles agua con una regadera mientras frotaba sus hojas y le susurraba palabras de aliento. Pese al pasado, la señora Malfoy me caía bien. Al principio de mi llegada a la mansión no había entendido muy bien su actitud, sobretodo me sentí confusa la noche que preparando mi baño me habló de Lucius Malfoy como si estuviera de viajes de negocios.

- Mi marido trabaja mucho, es un hombre ocupado. No pasa mucho tiempo en casa.

A solas, estuve pensando en ello. No me atrevía a preguntarle a Malfoy –capaz de echarme un maleficio- así que cuando uno de los numerosos elfos apareció, lo dejé caer como si nada. Fue entonces que me enteré de la amnesia parcial que sufría. Una parte de mí –la más racional- sentía lástima por ella. La otra, más apasionada, repetía en mi cabeza que se lo merecía, que era culpa suya por escoger el bando incorrecto. Me negué a escucharla. Mi padre, hombre sabio donde los haya, me dijo una vez que todo el mundo puede cambiar, a pesar de que el pasado no se pueda borrar. Y eso era bueno, porque crecías y madurabas como persona, y aprendías de tus errores. En el caso de Narcisa, sólo era aplicable hasta cierto punto. Lo único que saqué en claro, es que Malfoy no debía enterarse de mi descubrimiento.

Vivir con los Malfoy me provocaba una ansiedad mayor de la que alguna vez había experimentado, más incluso que cuando Ron perdió mis apuntes de Transformaciones dos meses antes del examen. No me encontraba cómoda en ningún lugar, salvo en el dormitorio, situado a unos metros del de Malfoy, y el baño, que nadie compartía. Allí dónde iba, las imágenes de lo sucedido años atrás se formaban nítidamente en mi cabeza. Las torturas, las muertes, los silencios que se escondían en aquel viejo pero lujoso caserón. Intentaba aparentar que todo estaba en orden, que iba a la perfección, pero la realidad era bien distinta. Yo misma fui torturada entre sus paredes, ¿cómo olvidar el sufrimiento, mi cuerpo convulsionando por el dolor, y nadie para ayudarme?

El entusiasmo que mostré en un principio por ser amiga de Narcisa Malfoy se fue disipando, dando paso a la tristeza y soledad. Porque admitámoslo, estaba completamente sola. Ginny aparecía por las noches, pero apenas intercambiábamos dos palabras cuando Malfoy venía para llevarme de vuelta a la mansión. Por supuesto, deseché el sincerarme con la señora Malfoy. Era una mujer culta e inteligente, con sus propias ideas sobre política, música e incluso historia mágica, pero jamás de los jamases le podía decir que me sentía miserable en su casa y la causa, cuando en teoría yo no era Hermione Granger y jamás había puesto un pie allí antes. Por no añadir que la verdad podría trastornarla y sumirla en un profundo pesar. No tenía tanta maldad como para ello.

Observé su túnica lavanda, el cabello rubio igualito que el de su hijo, cayendo libremente por la espalda. Llevaba un gracioso sombrero campestre, y guantes de piel de dragón enfundados en sus suaves manos. Me sentía ridícula vistiendo mis pantalones cortos caqui con una camiseta naranja. Todo en ella era perfecto, mientras que en mí era defectuoso por naturaleza. Lo mío era meter las narices en los libros, lo suyo oler los más exquisitos perfumes.

Desde mi llegada se había mostrado sumamente cortés, jamás me faltó el respeto ni habló mal de los hijos de muggles, así que me estaba cuestionando seriamente hasta qué punto ésta Narcisa tenía que ver con la mujer que conocí hace años, esa que se enfrentó a Azkaban e hizo lo imposible por salvar a su hijo del destino que Lucius le había ordenado con mano firme.

- Jean, querida – al oír la voz de Narcisa me sobresalté – Es mediodía, ¿deseas tomar un tentempié? Puedo ordenar zumo y algo de picar.

- Eso sería estupendo, señora Malfoy. Gracias.

Se sacudió la tierra, dejando una mancha pardusca en su túnica. Arrugó la nariz como una niña pequeña, no se podía negar que Narcisa Malfoy era verdaderamente hermosa, incluso de jardinera.

- Espérame unos minutos, subiré a ponerme algo más decente – y partió con paso firme rumbo a la mansión.

Cuando las puertas de la entrada se cerraron, volví de nuevo la atención a mi libro, releyendo las tres últimas páginas sin enterarme absolutamente de nada. No podía dejar de pensar en los diferentes que eran Malfoy y su madre. Mientras que ella hacía lo imposible para hacer mi estadía mucho más cómoda, él no se había dignado a dirigirme la palabra en estos cuatro días, sin contar las ocasiones en las que debíamos interactuar en la mesa o delante de Narcisa.

Sin embargo, no le era indiferente.

A pesar de que los primeros días me hizo parecer el fantasma de la casa, sin mencionarme o permanecer más de lo requerido en mi presencia, las cosas habían cambiado. La primera vez que me di cuenta fue tras mi salida de compras junto a Narcisa. Me había insistido en que le acompañara, y aunque me hubiese encantado negarme a ello, yo estaba allí para protegerla, así que me comuniqué con Ginny por el galeón del ED para que le echara un vistazo a la casa y también a Malfoy en mi ausencia.

Madame Savignon nos había recibido en su boutique, una pequeña tienda dónde te hacían los diseños a medida, muchos de ellos exclusivos, y pagabas una cantidad indecente por sus servicios. Pese a mis negaciones, Narcisa Malfoy acabó comprándome dos túnicas de gala, cinco de diario y varios conjuntos de estilo muggle de fiesta y sport. Gastó tres meses de mi sueldo en una sentada sin inmutarse. Admirable. A nuestro regreso, Malfoy estaba en el comedor leyendo El profeta. Aunque ambas le saludamos, él nos respondió con un gruñido hosco y continuó leyendo. Luego, cuando me marchaba a mi dormitorio con la excusa de probarme mis nuevas adquisiciones, noté un estremecimiento recorriendo mi columna vertebral. Me giré espontáneamente, y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Malfoy, fijos en mí.

Esas miradas me habían seguido desde entonces de forma intermitente, en todos mis movimientos. Daba igual dónde me metiese, parecía que Malfoy siempre estaba allí cuando mi piel se volvía fría como el mármol y comenzaban a sudarme las manos. Me resultaba desconcertante e irritante a un mismo tiempo, pero él parecía totalmente satisfecho al comprobar lo que su escrutinio me provocaba. Mantenía, contra todo pronóstico, mutismo en mi presencia. Ni una sola vez dio muestras de querer hablar conmigo, simplemente intercambiábamos miradas, la mía reflejando incomodidad, la suya descarada y atrayente.

Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en ello que me provocó pesadillas.

Bueno, no eran exactamente pesadillas, pero sí sueños un tanto subiditos de tono, dónde yo estaba desnudándome en mi dormitorio mientras unos ojos se reflejaban en el espejo de cuerpo entero que presidía la estancia. Nunca veía su rostro, ni sabía con certeza que era Malfoy. Sin embargo, los ojos siempre aparecían claramente nítidos: Eran grises como la plata. Lo peor era la sensación. Yo no estaba asustada, sino feliz de esa atención que me profesaba mi visitante. Era sumamente excitante. Cuando despertaba, lo hacía bañada en sudor y con la respiración entrecortada, mi corazón latiendo desenfrenado. También tenía miedo; miedo de que aquellos sueños, todos ellos parecidos, se convirtieran en realidad; o peor aún, que yo deseara hacerlos realidad.

- Granger.

Y ahí estaba mi pesadilla repetitiva, justo delante de mí, vistiendo unos sencillos pantalones de lino blanco a juego con su camisa como si llevara un Armani de alta costura. Maldito bastardo. Ojalá no le quedara tan bien, pensé, así al menos podría conservar un poco de dignidad y evitar a toda costa comérmelo con los ojos.

- ¿El señorito ha recapacitado y piensa que soy digna de sus palabras? – no se había esperado el recibimiento. Pude recomponer mi máscara de seriedad antes que de mi imaginación pasara a mayores.

- El señor –anunció, poniendo énfasis en el "señor" – sigue opinando que usted no da el corte para dirigirle la palabra. Sin embargo, por hoy haré una excepción.

- ¡Qué halago!

- Pues no te acostumbres – me sugirió, tomando asiento en la silla situada a mi izquierda.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- Él ladeó la cabeza, removiéndose inquieto. Aquello no era típico de Mister Me Como el Mundo y Más - ¿Y bien?

- ¿Cómo te va con Narcisa?

La pregunta me hizo parpadear.

- ¿Narcisa?

- No me hagas repetirte cada una de mis palabras, Granger, no tengo paciencia con mis elfos, mucho menos contigo.

Ah, de nuevo volvía a ser el chico seguro que recordaba. Irritante como muchos, capullo integral como pocos. Único en su especie, y Merlín deseara que pronto extinguida.

- Tu madre es fantástica – le comenté, cerrando el libro para posar mi mirada en los rosales recién cortados, junto a las azaleas – ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que seas adoptado, Malfoy? Porque no veo similitud entre su carácter y el tuyo.

- ¿Tienes que siempre que ser tan cortante?

- ¿Y tú tan idiota? – frunció los labios, ensanchando las aletas de la nariz cuando inspiró airé. Luego, sonrió.

- Veo que tu cinismo se ha desarrollado.

- Aprendo rápido, Malfoy, sobretodo cuando vivo en casa del maestro.

Hizo un ruido seco, gutural, parecido al de un animal conteniendo todo su arsenal. Fijó sus ojos grises en los míos, calculadores, fríos y tremendamente hermosos. Porque lo eran, pese a su maldad contenida.

- No sabes nada de mí, Granger, y créeme cuando te digo que tampoco quieres saberlo.

Hubiera dicho que sí, pero ¿habría leído la mentira en mi cara? De repente me vino un flash del beso en la discoteca, ese beso que no me gustó, que sacudió mi mundo, no en ese momento, pero sí más tarde. ¿Un punto de inflexión? No, no, no. ¡Es malfoy, sólo Malfoy!

Intenté cambiar de tema.

- Lucius sigue sin aparecer. Las cosas se están tornando feas – la tensión desapareció de un bofetón. Malfoy se mostraba circunspecto.

- El sábado alguien morirá.

No lo quería decir en alto, pero todas las papeletas apuntaban hacia él.

- Tal vez no lo haga. A lo mejor cambia de idea y…

- ¿Decide atacar el Ministerio? – terminó por mí Malfoy, con un deje de impaciencia en su voz – No le des ideas, Granger. Intenta que tu mente siga entre libros. Lo tuyo no es la estrategia.

- ¿Querías hablarme de algo?

- Ah, cierto – concedió, y de nuevo me miró, solemne. Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, estudiándome – Madre quiere que te invite a cenar.

Si no fuera posible, creería que me iba a dar un paro cardíaco allí mismo. Mi temperatura corporal ascendió varios grados de repente, y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, como una estúpida adolescente. Sin poder evitarlo me levanté del asiento, intentando poner distancia entre los dos.

- Deduzco entonces que te negaste – aventuré, de repente interesada en una rosa amarilla que aún no florecía pero que me ofrecía la oportunidad para estar de espaldas a él – ¿Y se puede saber porqué?

- Granger, creo que es evidente que tú y yo no somos compatibles. Tú eres fea, yo guapo, tú apestas a polvo de librero, yo a Jean Paul Gaultier. Es querer mezclar el poliéster con el terciopelo: Por mucho que lo intentes, el resultado es deplorable.

- ¡No me refería a eso! – bramé, girándome para enfrentarlo – Sino al hecho de que tu madre quiera que salgamos a cenar.

- Es culpa tuya – me informó, peinándose una ceja con parsimonia. Luego me clavó una mirada acerada – No hace falta saber legeremancia para leerte.

- ¿Disculpa?

- No, si yo te perdono – respondió, todo sarcasmo y lengua viperina – El caso aquí es que Narcisa no está muy por la labor de pasarlo por alto.

- ¡Por Griffyndor, Malfoy, habla de una vez en claro! Eres peor que un jeroglífico egipcio.

- Madre cree que estás triste. Piensa que salir a cenar te hará bien.

La confesión me golpeó fuerte, tanto que tuve que sujetarme a un árbol cercano para no darme de bruces y comer hierba recién cortada. Así que la señora Malfoy se había dado cuenta de mis pensamientos, de lo terriblemente incómoda que me sentía allí enclaustrada en la mansión, y había deducido que salir con su hijo iba a llenarme de aires nuevo, ver mi estadía de una forma totalmente diferente. La rabia dio paso a un cariño extremo por la mujer, haciéndome casi daño. Estaba realmente preocupada por mí, tanto que había buscado en su hijo, ese inepto que apenas me dirigía la palabra, la forma de aliviar mi sufrimiento.

- Yo… yo… - intenté decir algo, lo que fuese, pero estaba tan shockeada que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía nada que objetar.

Quería salir a cenar con Malfoy tanto como raparme la cabeza, pero no podía tampoco cargar con el peso de tener a Narcisa preocupada por mí constantemente. Estaba en un dilema ético, ¿debía ser egoísta y mandar a la mierda a Malfoy, o por el contrario tragarme mi orgullo y salir con él? Lo último haría feliz a la señora Malfoy, tanto que quizá con un poco de entusiasmo fingido olvidara el tema. Si por el contrario me negaba, ella seguiría insistiendo hasta llegar al núcleo del conflicto, y eso le haría daño, mucho daño. Ni yo ni su hijo nos los perdonaríamos. Además, firmaría mi sentencia de muerte: Draco Malfoy me mataría antes que consentir que la verdad saliese a flote.

Yo había agachado la cabeza, pero vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo Malfoy se incorporaba de su asiento, las manos en los bolsillos con actitud arrogante, y se posicionó a mi lado, sin siquiera mirarme, sus ojos fijos en la lejanía. Su voz me sonó dura, distante y un tanto abrupta cuando habló:

- El Viernes, a las ocho y media, viste ropa muggle y, a ser posible, decente, Granger. No quiero que me dejes en evidencia.

- ¿Y a qué viene tanta seguridad? Aún no dije que sí.

- Pero lo harás – repuso, chasqueando la lengua – Eres una Griffyndor, amáis eso de ayudar a los demás, así que no perderás la oportunidad de satisfacer los deseos de Narcisa. Nos vemos el viernes, Granger.

Y dicho esto se marchó hacia la casa a grandes zancadas, sus zapatos pisando fuerte la hierba primorosamente cuidada. Yo alcé el rostro, observando su espalda ancha, enfundada en su camisa blanca.

- ¡Malfoy! – lo llamé. Y él me miró por encima del hombro, el ceño fruncido, los ojos llameantes - ¿Por qué lo haces?

Ladeó la cabeza, y los mechones rubios ocultaron parcialmente sus ojos, de un gris plata, bonito y letal a la vez. El bien y el mal en una sola mirada.

- Alguien dijo una vez que Draco Malfoy no tenía corazón – susurró, y tuve que esforzarme por escucharlo -. En parte, tiene razón. Yo dejé de existir en el momento que mi madre se entregó a la vulnerabilidad. Mi corazón le pertenece, Granger, y si salir a cenar contigo le hace feliz, lo haré, aunque tenga luego que vomitar la comida al llegar a casa y bañarme el desinfectante mágico. – ahora se giró completamente, mortalmente serio – No pienses en ningún momento que me preocupas, ni tú, ni tu absurda tristeza. En lo que a mí respecta, puedes hundirte en la miseria si te apetece.

- ¿Y porqué me espías a escondidas? – le interrogué, antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que decía – Creo que no eres tan frío como aparentas, Draco Malfoy, lo tuyo es pura fachada.

Él sonrió, y percibí, por primera vez, un atisbo de tristeza en su sonrisa.

- No intentes salvarme, Granger, porque ni puedes ni quiero que lo hagas. Quizá ese truco de mosquita muerta te sirva con tus tontos amiguitos, Comadreja y Potter, pero a mí no me va.- dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin apartar sus ojos de los mío - Mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy, un mago sangre pura y ex mortífago para más señas. En la historia, soy el chico malo.

Y antes de que pudiera responderle salió corriendo, sin saber exactamente de quién huía: Si de mí o de él mismo.

El viernes lo sabría.

********

**¿Qué os pareció? En el siguiente capítulo sabremos qué ocurre entre estos dos. **

**Se acepta de todo menos virus, así que ya sabéis ^^.**

**Besitos.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, espero que os guste mucho, porque me he hartado de escribir, corregir, cambiar de sitio las parejas etc etc**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews ¡no sabéis lo que me anima! Y para aquellos que me dicen que actualice más pronto, la verdad es que no puedo, ¡me es imposible escribir cuarenta folios en una semana! Aunque he tenido una semana inspiradora y ha ido bien, tan bien que me ha salido un capítulo kilométrico y lo he tenido que cortar XD.**

**Bien una cosa, hay una parte en árabe, y aclaro que yo no sé ni papa de árabe, así que lo traduje con un traductor, si hay errores, disculpas.**

**Y ahora una buena noticia: ¡Van a publicarme una novela! Hace tres meses una editorial se puso en contacto conmigo porque leyó éste fic y quería material original, lo envié, y ahora me quieren publicar una de mis novelas, lo que es un sueño hecho realidad ^^. Eso no implica que no vaya a continuar con los fics, ¿ok? Voy a seguir, aunque estoy tremendamente ocupada corrigiendo algunas cosillas y le echo menos tiempo, pero actualizaré cada diez días aproximadamente.**

**Y ahora sí, a leer.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Roweling, ya sabéis, nada es lucrativo y bla bla bla…**

**A Lu.**

_**Capítulo doce: Un día menos siete.**_

**Viernes 6.03 a.m. Edimburgo.**

Los pasillos eran largos, estrechos y envueltos en absoluta oscuridad. Las paredes estaban desnudas, y lo único que se escuchaba era el goteo incesante de la humedad filtrada por las piedras al caer, formando regueros de agua en el piso. La figura oscura andaba con paso firme, a sabiendas de dónde estaba y a quién iba a ver.

Una enorme araña descendió del techo por su fino hilo semitransparente, posándose en uno de los hombros de la figura con soltura, oculta por una capa azul medianoche. Ésta giró un poco la cabeza para observar al insecto. Medía al menos diez centímetros de largo por cinco de ancho, y era peluda, de color negro con manchas amarillentas en el lomo. Aunque normalmente las arañas poseían ocho ojos, ésta sólo tenía dos de un negro azabache inquietante. La figura encapuchada sonrió.

- Creía que no ibas a venir – su voz era suave, modulada, y le hablaba directamente al insecto. La araña le guiñó uno de sus ojos en respuesta, enseñando a la vez una hilera de dientes amarillentos, semejando a una sonrisa.

- Lo sé. Ya falta menos para el alzamiento. Pronto llegará el momento de reinar como dioses.

La figura encapuchada junto a su nuevo acompañante giró a la izquierda, siguieron recto un poco más y volvió a torcer. En el pasillo que ahora se encontraban no había humedades, y estaba iluminado con antorchas que lanzaban lenguas de fuego verde. La temperatura había descendido varios grados conforme avanzaban, y aunque llevaba una capa bastante gruesa no pudo evitar estremecerse. La araña chasqueó sus pinzas, dejando patente su molestia.

- Aguanta, ya hemos llegado.

Al final del túnel había una puerta de doble hoja en forma de arco. Estaba labrada en madera de cedro, barnizada. A pesar de los años que sabía que tenía no se observaban las típicas cicatrices por el uso en ella. Tallado de forma enrevesada se dibujada el cuerpo de un dragón alado, cuya cabeza era la propia aldaba de la puerta, trabajada en hierro y con dos rubíes imitando sus ojos. El misterioso encapuchado extendió sus brazo, las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y cubiertas de guantes negros. Sin llamar siquiera empujó con fuerza las dos hojas de la puerta y entró en la sala.

Se trataba de un salón medieval. La estancia era redonda, amplia, y permanecía iluminada gracias al hogar de la chimenea. Los muebles eran escasos. Sólo había una mesa en un lateral, varias sillas y un sofá enfrente de la chimenea. Y allí, sentado entre almohadones descansaba tranquilamente Lucius Malfoy.

La figura encapuchada no le saludó ni le hizo el menor caso, sino que observó un poco en derredor, deteniéndose en los cuadros y tapices que descansaban en el piso y de espaldas a ellos. Todos estaban destrozados.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con mis cuadros? – exigió saber el recién llegado, temblando de furia contenida. La araña, mientras tanto, se había deslizado hacia el rincón más alejado, temiendo ser objetivo de su ira.

- Por si no lo recuerdas, los lienzos mágicos se pueden mover libremente, y no queremos que ningún imprevisto enturbie nuestro plan – Lucius Malfoy habló de cara al hogar, sin volverse un ápice y con la voz templada, serena. La araña tuvo la sensación de que aquella tranquilidad no auguraba nada bueno.

- ¡Lucius, estas pinturas tenían siglos de antigüedad! ¡No puedes deshacerte de ellas sin mi permiso! – se escandalizó la figura, posicionándose enfrente del mago – Podrías haberlas llevado a otros aposentos, destrozarlas de este modo fue algo...

- Necesario – le interrumpió el mago. Esta vez sus ojos se alzaron, mirando fijamente al recién llegado, todavía oculto bajo la capucha.

Lucius no tenía dudas de quién se escondía tras esa capa azul, ni tampoco de quién exactamente era la araña que ahora trotaba con saltitos cortos por una de las patas del sofá hasta llegar al reposabrazo, dónde chasqueó sus peludas pinzas y se quedó mirando a Lucius y la figura a la espectativa de los acontecimientos.

El misterioso visitante suspiró, dando a entender que ya no se podía hacer nada por evitar el desastre. Era mejor no enfadar a Malfoy, se dijo, sobretodo a tan pocas horas del gran golpe. Se rascó la nariz con una mao enguantada, gesto que siempre repetía cuando algo no encajaba en sus planes y debía hacerle un hueco forzosamente.

- Intenta para la próxima vez informarme antes de hacer... remodelaciones en mis propiedades - le advirtió, con un leve tono de autoridad - Eres un invitado y no puedes tomarte tantos privilegios, ¿y si sospechan que estás aquí? ¿Y si viene...?

- Lo recordaré para la próxima vez - le aseguró de forma abrupta Lucius, haciendo gestos exagerando con la mano para restarle importancia - No quería importunarte. Te agradezco tu comprensión respecto a los cuadros, a pesar de que mi decisión no fuese la adecuada.

Al instante los hombros del encapuchado se relajaron, y Lucius Malfoy sonrió interiomente, observando cómo el misterioso visitante se acercaba a la araña para acariciarle el regordete lomo, provocando que los pelos se erizaran a su contacto. Sabía que funcionaría, se dijo, sus ojos fijos en la extraña pareja que hacía ese animal y su invitado. La adulación, el halago, eso mínimos detalles casi extintos en el mundo que a la hora de la verdad marcaban unas diferencias tan abismales cuando estaba en juego un asunto importante, como en esta ocasión._ Los países se conquistaron con palabras lisonjeras susurradas al oído antes de escupir el veneno,_ le decía su padre cuando era pequeño. Lucius había aprendido rápidamente la lección.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó, jugueteando con su varita nueva. Era algo más larga y gruesa que la suya, pero en la situación que estaban no podía hacerle ascos. - ¿Está todo listo?

- Todo en orden - contestó la figura, desprendiéndose de los guantes. Luego sacó unas botellas de debajo de la capa y se las entregó a Lucius. Éste las movió un poco entre sus manos, deteniéndose a observar si el color fangoso y la textura a simple vista eran los adecuados - Nadie ha sospechado de nosotros, tal y como teníamos previsto.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¿Por quién nos tomas? - se defendió el misterioso encapuchado, alzando un poco la voz con orgullo - Cuando digo que está controlado, no debes dudar de mí: Recuerda que fuimos hasta Azkaban y te sacamos.

- Con un alto número de bajas y no menos ruidoso plan. Admite que no fuisteis lo estrictamente cuidadosos.

- Nadie nos descubrió.

- Por ahora - recalcó Lucius, devolviéndole las botellitas al misterioso visitante - Si una de los ingredientes no fue mezclado tal y como se especifica en el libro... - dejó el resto en el aire, complacido al ver cómo la araña y la figura se removían inquietos - Esto es importante. Tiene que salir bien.

- Y así será. Mañana en el partido de quidditch ellos morirán, y volveremos a alzarnos pronto con el poder.

- Pronto - reptió Lucius, con un asentimiento grave.

La araña chasqueó sus pinzas, de acuerdo con el grupo.

***************************

**Viernes 8:11 a.m Mansión Malfoy.**

**PVO Hermione.**

- ¡Tiny, tienes que hacer algo!

- Eso intento, ama - se excusó la elfa con su voz chillona, poniendo más empeño en su quehacer. Cuando noté un tirón en el cuero cabelludo gemí inconscientemente - Pero la señorita Jean tiene un pelo algo... extraño, ama, si me permite el atrevimiento.

- Nada que no pueda solucionarse con una buena mascarilla hidratante - espetó Narcisa, pero cuando vio que el cepillo con el que Tiny me cepillaba primorosamente se quedó trabado entre aquella jauría castaña, añadió apesadumbrada - Bueno, quizá debamos recurrir a solucionas más drásticas. Tiny, ve y prepara el desayuno.

- El ama es sabia - le lisonjeó la elfa, antes de desaparecerse de la habitación con un sonoro Crack.

Narcisa Malfoy me miró a través del espejo, su rostro afilado desencajado, reflejando contrariedad. Vestía una sencilla túnica rosa palído a juego con las peinetas plateadas que recogían su cabello en la nuca con maestría y elegancia. Sus manos, con la alianza de matrimonio en el dedo anular, permanecían hundidas en sus caderas, la boca se torcía en un gesto obstinado, parecido al de Pansy cuando algo no sale como había previsto.

- Jean, querida, no quiero que ésto te desanime, pero... - ladeó un poco la cabeza, calibrando si lo que iba a decirme iba acausarme un serio trauma. Al parecer, pensó que no iba a seri así, porque suspiró y añadió - Niña, tienes un pelo horrible. No sé quién te aconsejó usar tanta poción alisadora, pero fue un error.

- Lo sé - contesté, hundiéndome en mi asiento frente a la coqueta. Entrelacé uno de mis mechones entre los dedos, que ahora estaba tieso y sin vida alguna. Era tan horrible como la melena grasienta de Snape - Señora Malfoy, usted ya hizo bastante. Puedo ir más avanzada la mañana y comprar una poción nutritiva en el Callejón Diagon. No tengo inconveniente.

- ¿Y vas a ir de compras con un cepillo incrustado en la nuca? - movió la cabeza, esta vez con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios - No puedo permitírtelo. Además, me hace ilusión rizarte esa peluca rebelde que tienes por cabello.- me palmeó el hombro, volviendo a su alegría inicial - Venga, mientras pienso en algo, vamos a buscarte un conjunto para tu noche con Draco.

Ahogué un bostezo como pude y la seguí por el largo pasillo, aún en pijama y con la bata sin cerrar. Los párpados se me cerraban solos, e iba tropezando con las estatuas de estilo griego que adornaban los largos corredores sin oponer resistencia. Incluso una mujer regordeta y cincuentona, que cabalgaba a lomos de un corcel de lienzo en lienzo, tuvo que gritarme para que no acabara estampada en una de las columnas de mármol rosado del pasillo.

- Lo siento - me disculpé avergonzada, trotando en pos de la figura de Narcissa Malfoy.

Me hizo entrar en una habitación que se iba iluminando con los rimeros rayos de sol lentamente, dejando atrás ese gris feo y sucio que siempre coronaba el cielo inglés cuando amanecía. Era una estancia espaciosa, llena de armarios empotrados de enormes puertas forradas con espejos y unos cubículos al fondo. Los enormes ventanales estaban descubiertos, sin cortinas, y se podía vislumbrar el jardín trasero de la casa, con sus sauces llorones y el estanque al fondo, lleno de peces multicolores y nenúfares. Había sofás en el centro de la habitación, junto a unas mesitas de café decoradas con floreros que combinaban con elegancia. Abrió una de las hojas correderas del armario, sacando varias perchas con prendas de vestir envueltas en fundas y con etiquetas colgando. Narcissa echaba un rápido vistazo al interior bajando las cremalleras y, si lo que veía le gustaba, lo cogía de inmediato.

- Son trajes que yo usé en mi juventud - me dijo, mientras acomodaba las perchas en su mano derecha a medida que las iba eligiendo - Algunos están pasados de moda, pero otros todavía se llevan - se volvió hacia mí, toda sonrisa y amabilidad - Me gustaría que ésta noche vistieras uno, ¿qué te parece?

- Eso es muy gentil por su parte, señora Malfoy, pero no creo que me quedaran tan bien como a usted.

- ¡Tonterías! - exclamó ella, arrugando su nariz respingona - Tienes un cuerpo estupendo, te irán perfectos.

Desde que Malfoy le había anunciado ayer en el almuerzo que hoy íbamos a salir, Narcisa estaba tan entusiasmada como aquel día que a mi padre le tocaron quince mil libras en la lotería. Había dado instrucciones a los elfos para que fueran a comprar cremas antiojeras, maquillaje, y perfumes a su tienda habitual en Dover. Era lo que ella llamaba "arsenal de emergencias". Me hizo tomar el té en la biblioteca, dónde me hizo entrega de un manual antiguo de cómo debía comportarse una dama de sociedad para que lo leyera e incluso se tomó el atrevimiento de inspeccionar mi guardarropa, santiguándose después de haberme probado mi traje de chaqueta color camel, que solía llevar para las citas con altos cargos del Ministerio.

- Tu modista debería cortarse las manos - me aseguró, y juro que escuché sus dientes rechinar de indignación.

Pese a que estuve abrumada por el giro de los acontecimientos y sobretodo por el entusiasmo despertado en Narcisa, era una situación gratificante. Después de la Gran Guerra, mis padres habían permanecido en Australia, sin desear un regreso a ese Londres moderno y neblinoso que les esperaba. Camberra, según decían, era un lugar idóneo para asentarse: No llegaba a ser tan cosmopolita como Londres, pero cumplía con las espectativas en cuanto a clima-nada de humedad a la vista- y nivel de vida. Además, a ellos la clínica que compartían en una de sus calles principales les iba bastante bien, tanto, que lograron ahorrar lo suficiente como para comprar una enorme casa de seis habitaciones con jardín y piscina en uno de los barrios residenciales más exclusivos de la ciudad. Sinceramente, con esos credenciales era difícil que desearan regresar a su aburrida vida en la capital inglesa.

Aún así, no voy a ser tan hipócrita como para negar que no me molestó. Mi idea era que ellos permanecieran en Australia con la mente borrada hasta que yo pudiera ir a buscarles, y hacerles regresar a la normalidad. Ni por un segundo se me pasó por la cabeza que a mis padres les agradara el cambio. Ellos me insistieron para que no fuera a Hogwarts en mi último año -quería hacer séptimo a pesar de que ninguno de mis amigos no estarían en la escuela- y que buscara un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia australiano, los cuales parecían ansiosos de que aceptara la vacante como secretaria que me ofrecían.

Camberra no era mi hogar. Allí no estaba Harry, ni Ron, que por entonces era mi novio; tampoco Ginny o Luna, con las que me unía una estrecha amistad desde la batalla en la escuela. Yo quería que mis padres fuesen felices, pero sin renunciar a mi vida y ambiciones, así que opté por la solución que me pareció correcta en ese momento: Decidimos que cursaría mi último año en Hogwarts, y que al terminar me darían todo el verano para buscar un trabajo en Inglaterra. Si mi búsqueda no ofrecía resultados, iría a vivir a Camberra y aceptaría el puesto vacante de secretaria.

Ese fue el comienzo del mapa de mi vida. Tenía dieciocho años y estaba sola en Londres. Echaba de menos a mis padres, al menos al principio, pero el trabajo me ayudaba a paliar la soledad hasta que llegaban las vacaciones e iba de visita a Camberra. No había pensado de nuevo en lo que sería tener a mis padres cerca hasta que llegué el domingo a casa de los Malfoy. Narcisa me había recibido con los brazos abiertos, y volcaba en mí todo el cariño que sin duda le hubiera ofrecido a su propia hija o a Malfoy, si no fuese tan idiota. Cierto es que la casa me incomodaba, pero Narcisa Malfoy no tenía nada que ver con aquello, en cierto modo, y estaba más que dispuesta a borrar todo atisbo de tristeza en mí. Por eso me gustaba su compañía. Ella ocupaba el lugar de una buena amiga, y en un tanto por ciento elevado el de mi madre ausente.

- ¿En qué piensas? - me preguntó de repente, y salí sin querer de mi ensimismamiento. Le ofrecí una mirada de disculpas - No estarás nerviosa por tu salida con Draco, ¿verdad?

- Para nada.

_¿Cómo que para nada? ¡Su sola mención me hace entrar en pánico! _

- Todo irá bien, ya lo verás - me aseguró Narcissa con intención de reconfortarme, pero la verdad es que no daba resultados, al menos inmediatos.

No había pensado en Draco Malfoy desde anoche a solas en mi habitación. Como era costumbre en él, no me dirigió la palabra más de lo imprescindible por el resto del día, y Narcisa había estado tan entusiasmada el jueves por la tarde que apenas había tenido tiempo de encajar la situación. Por eso, cuando me fui a la cama, toda la congoja y las dudas se unieron en mi pecho, ahogándome como la peor de las sogas. Lo primero que pensé fue en mis amigas, en qué pensarían si les hiciera partícipe de la situación. Por supuesto, Pansy habría adoptado una actitud provocadora sugiriéndome un vestido que enseñara mucho y ocultara poco; también me habría ofrecido un cigarrillo, eso fijo. Pero, ¿y Ginny? ¿Y Luna? Y entonces me vino un flash, una foto instantánea de un rostro ovalado que expresaba su desacuerdo con la cita; una figura pequeña de cabellos negros y mirada fría. Oh. Dios. Mío. Me había olvidado de ella.

- ¡Astoria!

- ¿Astoria? - escuché repetir a Narcissa, confundida - ¿Qué tiene que ver Astoria? ¿Y cómo es que la conoces?

Fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de mi error. Mordí mis labios con inquietud, intentando encontrar una solución antes de que Malfoy hiciera carne picada de una humilde servidora. Ella esperaba una respuesta convincente, sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos, escrutadores de cada uno de mis gestos. Desvié la mirada, un tanto atolondrada por mi estupidez.

- Yo... Pansy me habló de ella - se me ocurrió, y vi al instante el rostro de Narcissa relajándose por el rabillo del ojo. Casi chillé de alegría. Aquello era una posibilidad bastante acertada, dada que en teoría era su prima - Comentaba en una de sus cartas que están comprometidos.

- Ah, eso - No me pasó desapercibida la mirada sombría que se cruzó por su rostro.

Narcissa se encogió de hombros, dándose la vuelta para continuar con sus búsqueda del "traje perfecto" y sin dar más explicaciones, pero yo quería saber más sobre el tema, indagar qué ocultaba exactamente.

- ¿No le cae bien Astoria? - le pregunté, antes de que pudiera contener mi lengua.

Narcisa se puso rígida, y suspiró. Dejando las perchas a un lado amontonadas, tomó asiento en uno de los sofás, haciéndome un gesto para que me uniera a ella. Luego permaneció en silencio al menos cinco minutos, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía a través de los ventanales. Finalmente habló:

- Astoria Greengrass es todo lo que una madre sueña para su hijo: Guapa, inteligente, con una posición envidiable dentro del mundo mágico... - ella volvió su rostro hacia mí, y vi ternura en aquellos ojos azules y su sonrisa torcida - No tengo nada en contra de Astoria, siempre se ha portado correctamente conmigo, y sé que desea a Draco.

- ¿Entonces? -pregunté, indecisa -¿Dónde está el problema?

Narcisa acentuó su sonrisa aún más.

- En que una pareja no vive del deseo, querida Jean, sino del amor profundo y fiel profesado por ambas partes. También debe haber deseo, por supuesto, y pasión, odio, alegría y tristeza. La imperfección es el sabio camino hacia lo casi perfecto - alargó una de sus manos, y sentí el tacto suave y frío cuando la entrelazó con la mía - Astoria le desea como una colegiala, como ese primer novio que parece durar toda la vida hasta que desaparece en un suspiro. Pero eso no es amor, Jean, no lo es en absoluto, y es ahí dónde radica el problema. ¿y si nunca lo ama? ¿y si Draco es infeliz por el resto de su vida?

- Tal vez el deseo de paso a algo más, ¿no cree? - aventuré, dándole un apretón. Ella lo aceptó de buena gana. Estuvo meditando mis palabras unos segundos, luego negó con su cabeza.

- Yo me enamoré de mi marido cuando tenía veinte años - hizo una pausa, casi le costaba pronunciar las palabras. La verdad, es que no era un problema imaginarla con esa edad, lo imposible era recrear a Lucius Malfoy como un jovenzuelo arrogante. Como no tenía referencias, intenté ponerle el rostro de su hijo - Fue en un baile de máscaras.

Él estaba bailando con Mía Stravolos, una bruja que acababa de terminar sus estudios en Durmstrang y pensaba afincarse en Inglaterra. Lucius me había perseguido durante semanas, pidiéndome una y otra vez que asistiera como su pareja a ese dichoso baile. Siempre le daba una negativa por respuesta. Mi hermana Bellatrix me tachaba de loca, mientras que Andrómeda, mi otra hermana, me decía que estaba más cuerda que nunca. La verdad es que Lucius Malfoy no entraba en mi lista de hombres ideales en absoluto. Pero cuando lo vi allí, bailando con Mía, algo en mi interior se removió. Me dije: "Pero, Narcisa, ¡es Lucius Malfoy, ese tipejo egoísta que continuamente se pavonea delante de sus amigos porque conserva una reliquia del mismísimo Merlín!". Sin embargo, yo estaba enfadada, enfadada porque él no me prestaba atención, porque sus ojos permanecían fijos en Mía Stravolos. Así que me dirigí a él con paso decidido, aparté a Mía de un manotazo, y le estampé un sonoro bofetón en la cara.

- Eso me hubiese encantado verlo - admití, devolviéndole la sonrisa que ella me ofrecía.

- Oh, sí, Lucius estaba consternado por mi ira, pero ¿sabes qué hizo? Se echó a reír. Yo le pregunté, roja de rabia, que a qué venía esa reacción, y él me respondió: "A que por fin has decidido amarme, Narcisa Black" y entonces me besó, ¡delante de todos, allí mismo! Fue mi primer beso. Dos días más tarde, estábamos comprometidos.

- Es una historia bonita - le dije. Claro que me guardé para mí el hecho de que me había negado a dibujar el rostro de Lucius en ese chico que ella describía con devoción.

- Sí que lo es - convino ella, su mirada volvía a estar perdida más allá de los ventanales - De pequeño, Draco me pedía que le contara ésta historia para quedarse dormido. Me decía que, algún día, él también encontraría a una chica que le abofeteara antes de caer rendida a sus pies - chasqueó la lengua, y cuando se giró tenía una mueca burlona bailándole en la comisura - El caso es que en tercero, en vacaciones, vino muy malhumorado de Hogwarts. Le pregunté qué le ocurría, pero estuvo esquivando responderme durante semanas, hasta que finalmente, una tarde de agosto sin venir a cuento me lo confesó: "Madre, una chica me ha golpeado. Se llama Hermione Granger, es de Griffyndor, amiga de Harry Potter y para más señas, una sangre sucia".

Juro por mi tesis sobre la liberación de los elfos domésticos, que no podía decir o hacer nada. Permanecí muda, estáticamente sentada al lado de Narcisa Malfoy, mientras ella me miraba a través de sus ojos azules, estudiando mi reacción. Supongo que llegó a la conclusión de que su relato me estaba encantando. Se incorporó del sofá paseando la mirada alrededor de la habitación. Cruzó sus brazos antes de continuar el relato:

- Aún puedo ver con nitidez en mi mente su rostro desencajado, esos ojos grises despidiendo desprecio, un odio infinito hacia la chica, el ceño totalmente fruncido por su furia interna. Lo analicé detenidamente, palmo a palmo, desconcertada, y asustada - su rostro se reflejaba en los espejos, mirándome -. Le di un consejo, uno sólo, y era que no se relacionase con esa chica, con esa sangresucia. Él asintió con firmeza y se marchó, dejándome sola. Draco nunca lo supo, y creo que nunca se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo.

- Miedo - repetí en susurros la palabra, para grabármela a fuego en la cabeza.

- Sabes que los sangresucia no son bien vistos, y aunque a mí nunca me incomodó eso de la misma forma que a Lucius, supe que era de vital importancia que Draco no se viera involucrado con magos y brujas de padres muggles, porque sería su perdición, al igual que lo fue de mi hermana, Andrómeda. Ella se casó con un muggle, y mis padres la desheredaron al instante de desafiarles. No he vuelto a saber de ella desde entonces. - Pues perdió a su marido y su hija en la guerra, me dieron ganas de decirle, pero me contuve. Sus ojos estaban vacios, casi sin vida, sumidos en el recuerdo de lo lejano - Sin embargo, aunque eso me preocupaba, no era mi peor temor.

- ¿Ah, no? - pregunté escéptica, y ella captó mis ojos, seria de repente.

- Lo que realmente me hizo temblar en ese entonces, Jean, fue el hecho de que cuando Draco me contaba que lo había golpeado Hermione Granger, su mirada, su voz, incluso sus gestos fueron exactamente los mismos que los míos en aquella noche lejana frente a Lucius. Draco tenía trece años y era joven, pero yo lo supe al instante: Él la necesitaba.

Estaba sudando, un sudor frío que me recorría la espalda, en camino descendente por toda mi columna vertebral. Temblaba. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, de huir. No quería seguir escuchando, una parte de mí despreciaba esa historia, pero quería saber, quería, por mucho que me negara a admitirlo.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con Astoria y él - le espeté, de un modo tan abrupto que incluso a mí me sonó grosero.

- Por supuesto que tiene que ver con Astoria - me aseguró Narcisa, frunciendo lentamente la frente - Yo siempre he deseado que otra mujer apareciera en la vida de Draco, y ver de nuevo esa mirada que él tenía al mencionar a Hermione Granger. Por eso, cuando Draco me anunció su compromiso con Astoria, estaba feliz, pero a la vez triste, porque esa mirada de pasión desafiante, altanera y orgullosa no se encontraban en esos ojos que se clavaban en los míos de forma fría y serena. Astoria no le aporta nada a mi hijo, porque ella no es, simplemente, como Hermione Granger.

Permanecimos en silencio, ambas evaluándonos, pensando, meditando. Casi sentí mi voz temblar antes de escupir la pregunta.

- ¿Piensa que su hijo está enamorado de Hermione Granger?

Narcisa Malfoy, para mi completo y mudo asombro, se echó a reír. Una risa suave, cantarina, como de campanillas de crital entrechocando.

- No, Draco no está enamorado de Hermione Granger, pero _necesita a alguien _como Hermione Granger - luego abrió la cremallera de una de las fundas, sacando un par de vestidos vaporosos - ¿Negro o verde?

Parpadeé un segundo, antes de incorprarme de mi asiento y coger el vestido verde. Narcisa ayudó a desvestirme, ya que mis manos temblaban irremediablemente.

- Estás pálida, Jean, ¿quieres que dejemos esto para más tarde?

- Me encuentro perfectamente, Señora Malfoy, no se preocupe. - le respondí, aunque en mi fuero interno sabía que mentía como una bellaca. Pasé por su lado para dejar mi ropa en el sofá, y justo entonces noté un tirón fuerte en la nuca - ¡Ay!

Al darme la vuelta, ella tenía en su mano el cepillo que antes estaba en mi pelo con un mechón de cabello en él.

- Te llevabas esto - me dijo, balanceando el cepillo entre sus manos. No le contesté. Simplemente me deshice de mi camisola y empecé a abrocharme los botones del primer vestido, sin saber exactamente qué hacía.

Narcisa Malfoy creía que su hijo necesitaba a una Hermione Granger, no específicamente a ella.

Pero ¿y si fuera Hermione Granger la que necesitara a Draco Malfoy?

*****************

**Viernes 09:34 a.m. Mansión Malfoy**

**PVO Draco.**

Las malas noticias siempre llegan temprano.

Me había desvelado al alba, justo cuando mi madre entró dando gritos y órdenes al dormitorio de Granger para hacerla partícipe de un día de "ensueño" femenino lleno de cremas, masajes, peluquería y mil factores que toda mujer ansía experimentar al menos una vez en su vida. Hermione Granger no es así. Para cualquier persona con un mínimo de inteligencia, es más que perceptible que su sentido de la moda es... ¿cómo definirlo con suavidad? Nulo, así como que por muchas energías que madre gastara en hacerla ver decente, no llegaría ni a pasable. Crear de la Rata de Biblioteca a una mujer hecha y derecha equivalía a mover el Everest con un dedo: Muy romántico pero técnicamente imposible.

Pero es complicado hacer desistir a mi madre cuando algo se le cruza por la cabeza. Recuerdo una vez que quiso vestirme con una túnica de estilo gótico, llena de chorreras y encajes por todos lados. Yo contaba quince años y juré por mi escoba que jamás iría a la cena con los MacNair disfrazado de vampiro. Mi madre no dijo nada, y se retiró llevándose la túnica. Creo que ese fue mi error: Pensar que había ganado la guerra, cuando simplemente logré la victoria en una batalla. Cuando llegó el momento de ir a vestirme, encontré que todas mis túnicas habían desaparecido de mi armario. Todas, salvo la que mi madre deseaba que llevara.

Os podéis imaginar el resto.

Me arrebujé en las sábanas, cogiendo una de las almohadas para ocultar mi rostro con el fin de no seguir escuchando los quejidos de Granger y el positivismo de Narcisa respecto a su cabello. Pobre madre, no sabía lo que le esperaba. Tras una hora de incesante parloteo, se hizo el silencio. Me estiré, esta vez relajado y bien dispuesto a conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero un sonoro picoteo en una de las ventanas me lo impidió.

Se trataba de un halcón. Su lomo coloreado en tonos marrones, blanco y dorado que aleteaba tras los cristales con un sobre lacrado sujeto a una de sus patas. El estómago me dio un vuelco nada más fijarme en sus ojos ambarinos, como anunciando un mal presagio. Sólo una persona usaría ese tipo de ave para un recado, y no era precisamente halagüeño que tras tantos años de ausencia, apareciera de nuevo en mi vida. No ahora, no después de lo ocurrido.

Me incorporé lentamente de la cama y me restregué los ojos, esperanzado en que fuera fruto de mi imaginación. Banal esperanza, el maldito animal seguía allí, esperando permitirle entrar. Finalmente, con manos temblorosas, hice un click en el cerrojo de la ventana y la abrí de par en par. El halcón soltó un quejido lastimero cuando se posó en el escritorio, dejando claro que no estaba acostumbrado a mi descortesía. Abrí el primer cajón a tientas, cogiendo del fondo de papeles y libros una bolsa repleta de galletas saladas, todo ello sin dejar de observar al animal. Una vez se la di y le permití picotearme el dedo como amonestación por la larga espera –el bastardo incluso se tomó la osadía de hacerme una herida-, abrí con reticencia la carta y empecé a leer:

**لا بد ان نتكلم****, ****فان من المهم****. **

**ونحن نرى فى منتصف الليل فى دبلن****. ****غير اننى ****, **

**وانا الانجاز سيكون على تكنولوجيا المعلومات****. **

**لقد ارست الانجاز اقل****. **

**الف**

No reconocí su letra, pero sí el aroma característico que desde hace años intentaba olvidar. Me llevé el papel a la nariz, olisqueando: Fuego, madera, azafrán, canela y miel. Dulce y picante, qué mezcla tan extraña, y qué bien la definían. Al pasar los dedos distraídamente por el interior del sobre, unos granos finos de un rojo intenso se me quedaron pegados en las yemas, como si me dijeran lo que me esperaba. Sonreí con añoranza, recordando las noches que había vivido entre aquellas dunas de arena roja, con las estrellas observándonos allá arriba, testigos mudos de nosotros, simples mortales. El desierto del Tassili.

Habían pasado ocho años desde la última vez que estuve allí, que la vi a ella, un sueño de adolescente enamorado y como siempre engañado. Aún podía escuchar su risa, dibujar sus ojos negros en mi mente tras el velo semitransparente; y ese cabello sedoso, azabache, que una vez yo cepillé con fervor, cuando no conocía la palabra desengaño. En años ni una palabra, ¿por qué, entonces, aparecía en estos momentos? Debía ser algo importante si quería contactarme.

Hice una bola con la carta y la lancé al aire. Minutos después la hice arder con un fuego mágico frente a mis ojos, convirtiéndose en cenizas, dejando el aroma a canela y miel esparcido por la habitación. Pude releer de nuevo el texto en mi mente, y el nudo de mi estómago se intensificó:

_Tenemos que hablar, es importante. _

_Nos vemos a medianoche en Dublín. _

_No me busques, yo te encontraré a ti._

_Te he echado de menos._

_A._

Tenía una cita en Dublín.

************

**Viernes 17:15 p.m. **

**Londres.**

Ambos miraban el póster expuesto en la calle central, intentando analizar cada uno de los rasgos del hombre. Finalmente, soltó su sentencia:

- Es gay.

- No, no lo es. Está casado, tiene hijos, ¡no puede ser gay!

- Quizá es un gay reprimido.

- Pero ¡qué dices! ¿Tú lo has visto? Exuda masculinidad – apartó sus ojos del cartel, un tanto molesta – Creo que tu ego no soporta que Jack Sparrow, y más concretamente Johnny Depp, ocupe el corazón del noventa por ciento de las féminas.

- Entonces el diez por ciento restantes son las mujeres que conservan la coherencia.

- No. Son el tanto equivalente a las brujas que no saben ni una pizca de actores muggle.

Nott se removió inquieto, volviendo a analizar el cartel de la película Piratas del Caribe. Luna Lovegood lo había convencido para ir a verla, alegando que tenía un par de entradas compradas desde hacía un mes, y aunque había pensado el ir con Pansy, dada la situación actual no le quedaba otra que ir al cine con él.

- Considéralo una no-cita – argumentó ella, mientras balanceaba las entradas frente a él, esperando una respuesta.

- Una no-cita – sentenció Theo, a la vez que se hacía con los tickets y los guardaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

Sinceramente, pensó, ¿qué le veían a ese Jack Sparrow? Llevaba los ojos pintados, una mueca divertida en sus rasgos, barba trenzada y una melena descuidada. Lovegood ya le había advertido que era sólo un disfraz, pero cuando ella le enseñó fotos del actor, a él le pareció que tampoco cambiaba tanto su aspecto de chico rebelde y pobretón. ¿Sería que ahora las mujeres veían a los vagabundos como un tipo ideal de hombre? Cuando captó el rostro soñador de Luna observando a Depp, obtuvo rápidamente la respuesta.

- Es guapísimo…

- Un monumento…

- Lovegood, creo que se me están quitando las ganas de ver una película de éste tío.

Theodore Nott frunció el ceño, girándose para encarar a las dos jovencitas que a sus espaldas suspiraban a la vez que Luna se alimentaba visualmente de ese hombre que, aseguraba, era de lo más atractivo. Cuando sus ojos negros encontraron a los de las adolescentes, una masculló por lo bajo un "_celoso"_ que le hizo arder en rabia; la otra le sacó la lengua como una niña de cinco años antes de continuar su camino, no sin antes hacer patente su indignación por el comentario del Slytherin. Él las observó hasta verlas perderse entre el gentío que esperaban alrededor del recinto.

- Las verdades duelen, ¿eh? – Se mofó Luna mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas – Hala, hala, no te desanimes, Nott. Piensa que hoy en día una buena poción multijugos o una operación de estética muggle pueden hacer milagros con esa cara tuya.

- ¿Estás insinuando, remotamente, que no soy atractivo? – interpeló, levantando una ceja con escepticismo.

- Estoy intentando disuadirte de que te compares con mi Johnny. – le echó una ojeada, de esas descaradas que a Theo tanto le incomodaban y ella se esmeraba en recrear simplemente para fastidiarlo – Tú haces dos veces de él tanto de ancho como de alto. Además, Johnny es misterioso, sexy, encantador, y da igual lo que se ponga: Hasta con botas de plataforma, Johnny seguirá siendo terriblemente caliente. En cambio, aquí te tenemos a ti, que aunque hoy vistes decentemente, no hay nada que te quede peor que una boa de plumas en el cuello para resaltar a la mujer que llevas dentro.

- ¿Intentas ser graciosa o sólo cabrearme? – indagó, su voz llena de ironía.

- Ni una cosa ni otra, expongo simplemente un hecho objetivo.

Theo gruñó por lo bajo, mientras se encaminaban a la larga cola de espera del cine, uno al lado del otro. Cine era como se llamaba el lugar para ver películas, y películas era una especie de obra de teatro pero que veían en una pantalla o televisión, aunque no sabía exactamente qué significado tenía "pantalla". Al menos, eso es lo que le contó Lovegood como si ella fuera McGonagall y estuviera de regreso en Hogwarts.

- Intentaremos que parezcas normal, Nott. Si yo he podido, créeme cuando te digo que todos pueden – en eso Theo estaba de acuerdo.

Mientras la multitud iba avanzando, Theodore Nott observó por el rabillo del ojo que Luna estaba nerviosa. Sorbía coca cola de su enorme vaso de plástico, mientras que de vez en cuando agachaba la barbilla para zamparse un buen montón de palomitas de maíz directamente del bote, sin cogerlas con las manos. Nott no sabía si reír o llorar. Desde ese día que Luna le había tocado, ella cambió su actitud para con él: Más amable, simpática y habladora si cabía. Él acogió la transformación con cautela, sin derribar el muro que pretendía mantener entre ellos, pero se le hacía bien difícil conservarlo, sobretodo cuando ella, como ahora, le regalaba una de esas sonrisa envueltas en dulzura e inocencia.

- Me estás mirando – le dijo, sus ojos azules fijos en él, expectante. Theo tragó saliva.

- No me gusta que comas las palomitas así. Las babeas, ¿sabes? Es un poco antihigiénico.

- Oh – ella enrojeció para su asombro, entre confusa y avergonzada – Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a venir acompañada al cine.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Un chico vestido con chaleco azul y camisa blanca les pidió las entradas cuando llegaron a las puertas del cine. Nott rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros hasta que dio con ellas, se las entregó al muchacho, que no paraba de sonreírle a Luna.

- Hola – saludó dirigiéndose a ella, que sorbía coca cola sin parar de su vaso enorme. Theo vio que un rubor cubría sus mejillas – La semana pasada no viniste, ¿te ocurrió algo?

- Nada del otro mundo – le informó Luna, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro – No pensé que te percataras de mi ausencia.

- Claro que sí, eres una clienta fija del cine. Además, todavía estoy esperando la respuesta para merendar conmigo un día de éstos.

Theo se le echó un rápido vistazo, mientras a su vez él mismo era evaluado: Cabello castaño, alto, ojos oscuros, algunas pecas en el puente de una nariz ganchuda. De su chaleco pendía una chapa que llevaba su nombre: Albert. Todo en él resultaba normal y tremendamente aburrido, resolvió Nott, y pese a todo, ahí estaba, esperando que Luna Lovegood aceptara su invitación con una mirada incitante y lasciva. Bueno, a él al menos le parecía lasciva, Lovegood parecía encantada con la situación.

- ¿Me devuelves las entradas? Tenemos un poco de prisa – interrumpió Theo, arrebatándole las entradas de las manos a Albert. Éste se giró hacia Luna, con el interrogante tatuado en su rostro sorprendido.

- ¿Novio?

La pregunta le sonó a Theo impertinente, pero más que nada le hacía ver que lo consideraba un rival. Bien, no lo era, aunque no le gustaba demasiado el trato que tenía con Lovegood.

- Es un antiguo compañero de escuela – aclaró ella, sonriendo aún más – Thedoroe Nott, él es Albert Wiston, un amigo…

- Y en espera de algo más – finalizó Albert, tendiéndole la mano al mago, que se la estrechó con fuerza. Luego los dejó entrar, por fin, a la gran sala de espera del cine – Hasta la próxima semana, Luna. Estaré ansioso por conocer tu respuesta.

- Adiós, Albert, y gracias por el bonsái que me enviaste, es precioso.

- Sabía que te gustaría – exclamó él, hinchando el pecho y echando una acerada mirada al Slytherin sin siquiera despedirse, antes de proseguir con su trabajo.

Luna agarró a Theo por el codo y avanzó por el pasillo a paso ligero.

- Sala trece, fila dieciséis, butaca uno y tres – repetía una y otra vez, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por arrastrar a Theo y que no se le derramase la coca cola o las palomitas. Pero Nott sabía que eso era una excusa.

Luna Lovegood tenía memorizados esos números, por la simple razón de que se había llevado los dos días anteriores ojeando las entradas con un frenesí rayado en lo absurdo, por no decir que ella iba cada semana a ver películas, así que no se tragó ni por asomo que estuviera atenta a no perderse en el cine. Theo sabía que estaba preocupada por el tema del bonsái.

Llegó por un mensajero el día anterior a primera hora de la mañana, justo cuando Nott estaba enfrascado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con un hipogrifo en sus sueños. El timbre sonó insistentemente varias veces, pero tuvo la esperanza de que fuera un vendedor ambulante y se largara, así que se apretujó lo más que podía en la incómoda cama plegable situada en el comedor y siguió descansando. Fue al séptimo timbrazo que por fin se levantó para abrir. El mensajero, -un chico escuálido, con un serio problema de acné- le hizo entrega de una caja enorme cuyo destinatario era Luna Lovegood. Mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices, Theo fue a buscar a la dueña del regalito irrumpiendo como una bañes en su peor época en el dormitorio. Luna lo recogió con un escueto "gracias", empujó a Theo hasta la puerta y lo dejó plantado en el umbral de su dormitorio, cerrado a cal y canto con llave desde dentro. Minutos más tarde, Luna salió con un bonsái pequeño entre las manos, que colocó con cariño y cuidado en la encimera de la cocina.

- ¿Quién te lo ha enviado? – preguntó curioso.

- No te importa – le respondió ella, y luego se giró, con una mirada colérica – Y no vuelvas a entrar en mi cuarto, Nott, bajo ningún concepto. Es mi territorio.

El tema había quedado zanjado.

Hasta ahora.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que fue tu novio el que te envió el maldito arbolito? – estaban ya sentados en sus respectivos asientos en la sala, atestada hasta arriba de gente murmurando y especialmente nerviosa. Theo estaba tan enfadado que siquiera miró en derredor, toda su furia concentrada en Lovegood. Luna parpadeó unos instantes, interrumpiendo el camino de las palomitas a su boca.

- ¿Desde cuando te tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago y dejo de hacer? Y para que quede claro, no es mi novio. Albert es un chico que…

- ¡Vamos, Luna! – exclamó tan alto que la pareja de la fila de delante se sobresaltó – Estabais tonteando. Hasta un ciego habría vislumbrado las chipas que saltaban entre vosotros dos.

No sabía porqué, pero eso de imaginarse a Lunática en brazos de cualquiera era algo inverosímil, o raro, tan raro que le tocaba la moral hasta el punto de querer empotrar al maldito Albert contra la pared y hacer carne picada con su estúpida cara de niño tonto.

- No se de qué me hablas – se desentendió la bruja, echándose su mata de cabello rubio hacia atrás, que hoy decoraba con mariposas de colores – Albert y yo sólo fuimos a tomar café un día, luego me llevó a casa. Si tú a eso le llamas novio, es que no entiendes nada de las relaciones en pareja.

- ¡Y una mierda! – bramó. De repente tenía mucho calor, y la sudadera fina que se había puesto ahora le agobiaba – Te ha regalado un bonsái, pretende salir de nuevo contigo y ha dejado claro que quiere algo más. Ese estúpido no es tu amigo. Al menos, llega al nivel de "amiguito".

Cosa que le fastidiaba a más no poder, ya que Luna lo había presentado simplemente como "un compañero de la escuela". Era evidente que Albert estaba en clara ventaja contra él.

- Amiguito – repitió Luna, soltando una carcajada - ¿Pero tu quién crees que eres? ¿Mi padre? Tengo veintitrés años, yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero sin dar explicaciones a nadie – las luces se apagaron tenuemente, y empezaron a aparecer los primeros anuncios – Ahora, déjame ver la película tranquila y seguimos con la discusión en casa.

Al final, Theo le hizo caso y miró hacia enfrente, sólo para encontrarse con la televisión más grande que jamás hubiese visto… lo que le mantuvo distraído cinco minutos antes de soltar la pregunta que abrió la caja de Pandora.

- ¿Te has acostado con él?

- ¿Disculpa? – susurró perpleja Luna, sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

- Has dicho que fuisteis a tomar café y luego te llevó a casa. ¿Lo metiste en tu cama? ¿Es por eso que quiere repetir la cita contigo?

Ella lo miró al menos un minuto en silencio. Su rostro estaba serio, pero sus ojos eran la inequívoca evidencia del demonio que refulgía en su interior.

- ¿Me crees capaz de eso? – Theo evadió su mirada unos segundos, meditando la respuesta. Luna lo cogió por la barbilla, acercando sus rostros. Estaban a menos de dos centímetros de distancia, y pudo aspirar perfectamente su aroma. Olía a flores y caramelos, pensó Nott tragando saliva, y también a palomitas de maíz – Responde, ¿me crees capaz de eso?

- Sí.

Entonces Luna se marchó de la sala, dejando a un Theo que se odiaba a sí mismo sentado allí, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. ¿Iba tras ella lo la dejaba? ¿Estaba arrepentido de sus palabras? ¿Sería, Albert, su no-novio?

Pero cuando la última punta de su cabello torció la esquina y se perdió de vista, se otorgó un instante para deliberarlo, y llegó a la terrible conclusión de que la había herido, y que, muy en el fondo, quizá odiara la idea de verla con ese tal Albert porque, simplemente, Luna Lovegood le atraía, o le gustaba.

Mucho.

Lo que no le dejaba otro camino que ir al psiquiátrico.

Pero antes, hablaría con ella.

Y resuelto el dilema, bajó corriendo las escaleras de la sala en busca de su no-novia esperando una gran no-discusión.

**********

**Viernes 20:45 p.m. Mansión Malfoy**

**PVO Draco**

No estaba acostumbrado a esperar. Pese a lo que muchos opinan de mi, suelo ser una persona medianamente puntual, como marca mi sangre inglesa, y los que me conocen bien saben que no soporto que alguien llegue tarde. Granger no lo sabía, por supuesto, sino, no estaría aquí sentado en la biblioteca como un muñeco de trapo desparramado sobre el sillón.

En parte es compresible que tarde tanto, ya que le especifiqué que vistiera decentemente, lo que en Sabelotodo requiere no unas horas, sino todo un año de aprendizaje. Hay una cita que dice "El hábito no hace al mago". Bien, está claro que éste es el caso de Granger. Blaise le había regalado vestidos, zapatos y complementos, y con todo aún seguía viéndose ridícula comparada con otras chicas que conozco. Sin embargo, no voy a quitarle el mérito, ya que hoy ni siquiera bajó a comer para seguir preparándose para la cena. Al menos, eso es lo que dijo madre mientras tomábamos el té de la tarde.

Cerré el libro que estaba ojeando – "Pociones Avanzadas para después de la Escuela" - y me acerqué al ventanal. La noche era cerrada, y el jardín permanecía a oscuras salvo por las velas que guardaban como ángeles brillantes los rosales de mi madre, recortando las figuras altas y angulosas de los árboles. Apoyé una mano contra el cristal y acerqué más el rostro, dejando una cortina de vaho en la ventana, sintiendo el frío contra mi frente. Al instante me vino una imagen de hacía varios años, en la que había observado desde este mismo lugar a mi madre discutir con Lucius, sin que ellos supieran que estaban siendo observados.

Lucius es mi padre, el hombre que me dio la vida, y el que también quiere eliminarme cueste lo que cueste. Curioso, quién iba a suponer que llegaría tan lejos su odio hacia mí, hacia mi madre o mis amigos, aquellos que él pensaba lo habían traicionado para meterlo en Azkaban. Un conejo salió corriendo entre los arbustos, para meterse entre los rosales con rapidez. Me gustaría ser un conejo, ellos no tienen que preocuparse de nada, sólo de coger alimentos que le ofrece la propia naturaleza. Yo, sin embargo, estoy hasta el cuello de problemas. El principal es que no sé si mañana a esta hora seguiré vivo, o si estaré velando a uno de mis amigos en un ataúd.

Mi vida ya no era mía desde hacía tiempo, pero al menos era yo quién la manejaba, ahora ni siquiera eso. Tenía que seguir las directrices impuestas por Lucius a fin de que nadie saliera malherido, y aún así tenía la certeza de que era imposible evitar el derramamiento de sangre. Seguramente este sería mi único momento de paz antes de morir, la última vez, quizás, que contemplara mi jardín, la biblioteca de mi casa o incluso a mi madre, ignorante de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero incluso deseando disfrutar del momento, mi mente no me lo permitía.

Tenía que resolver mi cita en Dublín, lo que era otro quebradero de cabeza que añadir a mi ya interminable lista. Verla a ella iba a ser duro, y no por el hecho de que aún sintiera algo, que no es el caso, sino porque siempre se te hace incómodo volver a ver a la persona que más amaste en el mundo y te traicionó por la espalda. De todos modos el encuentro iba a ser inevitable, tarde o temprano, nos reencontraríamos, así que al menos me sentía agradecido de que me enviara la nota, así al menos estaba mentalizado de lo que me iba a esperar el resto de la noche.

Me enderecé lentamente, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos, y fue entonces que la vi. Había estado tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado la puerta abrirse, ni que la figura que ahora se reflejaba en el cristal de la ventana hubiera entrado. Me cogió tan de sorpresa que no pude ocultar mi asombro.

- Hola – me saludó un reflejo, dibujando una tímida sonrisa en aquellos labios brillantes.

Granger estaba ahí, un metro de distancia la separaba de mi espalda, exudando vainilla por cada poro de su piel y lo que es peor, increíblemente atractiva. Vestía un sencillo traje dorado brillante, que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Su escote asimétrico le dejaba un hombro al descubierto, y hacía largas sus piernas, algo en lo que jamás me había fijado. Lucía plataformas y bolso del mismo tono, y unas argollas enormes colgaban de sus orejas. Reí por dentro al comprobar que madre finalmente no se había salido con la suya a la hora de arreglar su cabello, así que finalmente habían optado por recogerlo todo en la nuca, en un moño sencillo, y adornado con una hosquilla de piedras ambarinas que recogía a medias su flequillo. Dio un paso hacia mí, y la vi perder un poco el equilibrio a través del espejo.

- Lo siento, aún no me manejo muy bien con estos zapatos – me dijo, a modo de disculpa.

Seguí mirándola a través del cristal. Yo no respondí nada, lo que no es normal, porque yo siempre tengo veneno en la lengua, es decir, soy malo, malo malísimo ¿vale? Y estaba mudo por ella, por verla. Ni siquiera pude hacer el ademán de volverme, y es que debía conservar la calma, es decir, transmitirla al menos, pero me era imposible.

Hermione Granger no era ya una escoba con peluca. Parecía, indiscutiblemente, una mujer de verdad. Una con piernas kilométricas, cintura estrecha y un pecho casi inexistente, pero joder, un hombre podía perder la cabeza por ese tipo de chicas. Una aclaración: Yo soy un hombre.

Ver a Granger como mujer, implicaba que:

1 – Mi gusto en cuanto al sexo opuesto estaba decayendo.

2 – Podía sentirme atraído.

3 – Mi esquema de la vida y jerarquía de magos podía irse a la mierda.

4 – Un filtro amoroso estaba haciendo efecto en mi consciencia.

Aquel pensamiento se me cruzó por la cabeza, con sus más, sus menos y sus Oh, mierda. Y vino tan rápido, tan, tan claro, que sólo me produjo un sentimiento que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo:

Miedo.

Yo Draco Malfoy, tenía miedo de Hermione Pelo de Rata Granger.

Hay que joderse.

*****************

**Y Hasta aquí llegamos, he tenido que cortar el capítulo porque quedan aún veinte folios más, y no era plan de colgar cuarenta hojas de un tirón, más que nada para que no os agobiéis, pero como ya está listo, esperaré unos días y lo pondré el lunes seguramente.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis: De todos menos virus.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de J.K Rowling**_

A LU

_**Capítulo Trece: Savin Me**_

_**Las puertas de esta prisión no abren para mí.**_

_**Me arrastro sobre estas manos y rodillas**_

_**Oh, intento tomarte de la mano.**_

_**Estoy aterrorizado entre estas cuatro paredes**_

_**Estas barras de hierro no pueden aprisionar mi alma**_

_**Todo lo que necesito es a ti**_

_**Ven, por favor, te estoy llamado**_

_**Y, oh, estoy gritando**_

_**Ven deprisa, que me caigo **_

_**Estoy cayendo, cayendo…**_

_**Savin Me By NickelBack**_

El salón del pequeño apartamento estaba a oscuras, iluminado intermitentemente a fogonazos cuando un relámpago surcaba el cielo. La lluvia en el exterior era una cortina plateada, una tela sedosa y en constante movimiento que apenas dejaba vislumbrar las formas de las farolas en la calle de en frente. Un paraguas de vivos colores apareció de la nada, amparando dos figuras que intentaban guarecerse de la tormenta en su interior sin conseguirlo. Lo siguió unos segundos, el tiempo que le tomó al paraguas desaparecer calle abajo, torciendo la esquina con rapidez mientras los zapatos de sus ocupantes chapoteaban en los charcos. Suspiró. Sus ojos enfocaron lentamente el cielo, de un morado intenso, y un relámpago tronó en la lejanía, augurando una guerra sin tregua allá en las alturas, la eterna lucha de los dioses. Entornó la mirada cuando exhaló el humo de su sexto cigarrillo, aspirando el aroma de la vainilla que impregnaba la estancia. Fumaba apoyada a medias en la ventana, observando la belleza de la tormenta, mientras la idea le rondaba una y otra vez como un cartel de neón en la cabeza.

_Mañana voy a morir._

Pansy Parkinson se había imaginado muchas veces lo que pensaron sus padres en el momento de su asesinato. Cerraba los ojos mientras dibujaba el sentimiento de la ira, la confusión, la decepción, en el rostro de ellos. Ciertamente, ahora los envidiaba. Sus padres, al menos, habían disfrutado de la vida, de un amor mutuamente profesado tras un largo matrimonio y años de noviazgo. Ellos crearon una familia, la hicieron feliz durante diecisiete años, y nunca, jamás, se sintió sola hasta que ellos murieron. Fueron sumamente felices, y lo sabía, igual todos sus allegados. Pero ella, ¿qué había hecho ella en la vida?

Apagó el cigarro en un cenicero cercano y prendió otro de inmediato, sintiéndose más desvalida y angustiada que nunca. En estos años, no hizo absolutamente nada que fuera memorable. Su día a día se basaba en ir al trabajo, de compras, con sus amigas, llegar al límite de lo permitido, de lo prohibido.

Como Bill.

Se convirtió en su amante, aún sabiendo que tenía una hermosa mujer esperándole en casa, pese a que tenía tres hijas maravillosas que lo amaban con locura, incluso a expensas de destrozar una familia. No le importaba. Ahora que estaba a punto de morir, Pansy Parkinson quería ser sincera, no con los demás, sino consigo misma: Ella lo engatusó porque sabía que era un imposible, simple y llanamente. Quería acostumbrarse a ese querer furtivo, frío e inherente que no la ataba a nada, que la hacía ser libre por si algún día muriese, nadie la llorara como ella tuvo que llorar por sus padres. Renunciar a ser ella misma, una y otra y otra vez, por miedo a enamorarse de la persona equivocada, por caer rendida a los pies de alguien que le destrozara el corazón sin contemplaciones. Se encerró en la coraza de _femme fatale_, yéndose a la cama de cualquier tipo guapo como una depredadora para, al amanecer, despertar de nuevo siendo Pansy, esa chica Slytherin que nunca sería feliz porque le da miedo atarse a alguien que luego pueda traicionarla, volverla independiente para luego marcharse por dónde vino.

Era el momento de arrepentirse.

Con pasos lentos y aún en la oscuridad, Pansy se dirigió hacia la puerta del apartamento de Ron, giró el pomo, y empezó a descender los peldaños. Notaba el frío recorrerla desde la punta de sus pies descalzos hasta llegar a la nuca, donde los pelos se le erizaban. Llevaba un camisón largo de tirantes, en un tono azul eléctrico. Sus manos se deslizaron por el pasamanos de madera que había visto mejores tiempos, sus manos hicieron clic en la cerradura, abrió el portal desvencijado y salió a la fría noche.

Alzó el rostro al cielo para que la lluvia golpeara sus párpados cerrados, el pelo, la boca, y se metiera sin tregua por la nariz o quedara suspendida en la punta de las pestañas, como perlas mágicas. Sentía las hebras pegadas en el mentón, e hizo ademán de apartarlas para sentir con más nitidez las heladas gotas sobre su cuerpo. En pocos segundos el camisón se convirtió en su segunda piel, mientras la lluvia seguía con musicalidad su incesante tap tap tap al morir en el suelo, lleno de charcos embarrados. Tenía frío, y temblaba, pero todo en ella era ahora tranquilidad. El nudo de su garganta, ese que la había tenido muda y absorta durante el día, la dejó respirar por primera vez en horas, mientras que un calor sofocante le corría por la venas, hasta desembocar en una explosión fulminante en los párpados cerrados.

Tiró la colilla al suelo y con voz temblorosa le habló al cielo, a los relámpagos que eran testigos de su locura. Pero, sobretodo, Pansy le habló a la verdadera Pansy, a esa que había mantenido oculta:

- Yo, Alexandra Patricia Parkinson, me arrepiento de no haber sido feliz, de haber consentido que el egoísmo me ganara la batalla y dejarle hacer de mí algo que no soy. Me arrepiento de nunca haber amado, de desear lo que sabía que no me pertenecía, destrozando a mi paso una familia entera para obtener mi propio beneficio. Yo, Pansy Parkinson, me arrepiento de no haberme enamorado nunca de nadie excepto de mí, cuando muchos han sido los que me han demostrado su cariño. Pero de lo que más me arrepiento, es de no tener el suficiente tiempo para dar marcha atrás y poder redimir mis pecados, convirtiéndome así en la mujer que quiero ser y...

No pudo terminar.

No quería morir, no quería morir, ella era joven y necesitaba la vida, poder crearse a sí misma, y conocer a ese pelirrojo que ahora dormía tranquilamente dos plantas por encima suya; a ese Weasley que se reía con tebeos, dejaba la ropa tirada y se ponía los mismos calcetines tres días seguidos. Ron, que le regalaba sonrisas por las mañanas, y la llevaba de paseo por el pueblo y cocinaba de pena. Weasley provocando que cuando su brazo rozaba el suyo el corazón se parara, como el espacio-tiempo, y sólo existiera él, y su mirada, y sus pecas, y su risa. Él, que lo iba a perder antes de haberlo tenido.

_Deseo… deseo…_

Él. Él. Él. Él. Él.

Pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas cuando sus piernas flaquearon, temblando, los dientes apretados, un grito ahogado en la punta de sus labios. Rabia, dolor, impotencia, decepción.

Amor.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, Alexandra Patricia Parkinson rompió a llorar.

*****************

_**Muéstrame lo que es**_

_**Ser el último esperando**_

_**Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal**_

_**Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser**_

_**Dilo por mi**_

_**Dímelo**_

_**y dejaré esta vida atrás**_

_**Dime que vale la pena salvarme**_

_**Savin Me By NickelBack**_

Había alguien en la habitación.

Estaba tumbado de costado en la cama a oscuras y en silencio, pero a pesar de todo, supo con certeza que sus instintos no lo engañaban. Se removió un poco sobre el colchón, fingiendo tener un sueño inquieto para así poder alcanzar la varita, que estaba escondida bajo la almohada. Buscó a tientas hasta que dio con uno de los extremos, aferrándose a ella con fuerza. Meditaba sobre si saltar de la cama hacia el lado contrario de su visitante o cogerlo desprevenido yendo directamente hacia él. La primera opción le convencía, aunque tal vez la distancia jugara a favor de su atacante y saliera huyendo. Mal asunto.

En el curso de postulantes para aurores había recibido mucha teoría al respecto, y siempre se les recomendaba mantener la calma, pensar fríamente las opciones y sobretodo manejar hábilmente el factor sorpresa. Era crucial esto último, ya que no ofrecería la misma resistencia, ataque o defensa si no se esperaba el ataque. Evidentemente, conservar la calma era harina de otro costal. Nadie en su sano juicio, aunque fuera un auror consumado, podía el nerviosismo que precede cualquier a Ron le gustaba experimentarlo: La garganta seca, el corazón latiendo desenfrenado, las manos sudorosas, el frío en la espina dorsal... Todos los factores implicaban una repsuesta natural de su cuerpo, y por consiguiente, la certeza inmediata de que seguía con vida.

Y a Ron le encantaba su vida.

Volvió a removerse en la cama, ésta vez tomando la postura adecuada para abalanzarse sobre el visitante. Los músculos tensos, las piernas felxionadas. Con suerte, lo empotraría en la pared y Pansy no se habría enterado del ataque. De repente ese nombre le hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato. ¿Estaría bien? ¿La habrían agredido? Podía estar viva o muerta, y la duda sólo hizo aumentar su nerviosismo. Sintió entonces una urgente necesidad de salir escopetado de la cama e ir a ver cómo se encontraba, ignorando completamente al atacante. Claro que su sentido del deber era más fuerte, ¿verdad? No estaba del todo convencido. Inspiró aire, conservándolo en los pulmones durante tres segundos.

_Vale, es ahora o nunca_.

Y atacó.

No contaba con que las sábanas se le harían un revoltillo cuando se incorporó, haciéndolo caer al suelo de boca de forma estrepitosa. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._ Aguardó un golpe seco en la espalda, o una maldición, pero nada sucedió. Al girar la cabeza, lo único que encontró frente a él fueron unos pies descalzos llenos de barro; la mirada continuó su ascenso hasta un camisón azul eléctrico de escote profundo, y allí, iluminada por la luz de un relámpago, pudo ver los ojos azules de Pansy Parkinson en la oscuridad.

- ¿Tú? - preguntó, levantándose del suelo. Un alivio le recorrió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perfectamente bien, pero pronto se vio reemplazado por el enfado. Con ayuda de su varita, encendió una vela que descansaba en la mesilla de noche y se preparó para regañarla - ¡Podías haber llamado antes de irrumpir en mi dormitorio! ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? Pensé que eras un mortífago y... y... - se detuvo al ver que estaba mojada de pies a cabeza. El cabello negro goteaba agua en la moqueta, y el camisón estaba manchado de barro y se le pegaba peligrosamente, exhibiendo más de lo que Ron deseaba admirar para no perder la compostura, sobretodo porque él mismo estaba en calzoncillos y camiseta - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Dio un paso hacia ella para comprobar su estado, pero Pansy retrocedió a la vez, guardando las distancias. Ron se sentó en la cama, dándole tiempo y espacio para ver si así reaccionaba. Los ojos azules de Parkinson estaban brillantes, algo enrojecidos, y aunque evitaba mirarle directamente Ron supo que había llorado. Se sujetaba los brazos ella misma, y le recordó a una niña desvalida, sola e insignificante en el mundo. Era desconcertante la forma en la que huía de él, como si le temiera.

- No voy a hacerte daño, Pansy, yo...

- Victoria y Orión.

Ron parpadeó, intentando comprender sus palabras.

- ¿Qué?

Ella alzó el mentón, mirándole de una forma extraña. No era la Pansy que conocía, esa chica fuerte, de carácter voluble y un tanto brusco. Allí solo había vulnerabilidad. Eso no encajaba para nada con ella y su personalidad.

- Una vez me preguntaste por las iniciales de mi tobillera, y aseguraste que eran de un amante - entonces abrió la mano, y dejó suspendida en el aire la fina cadena que Ron recordaba, dónde se podían ver las letras entrelazadas como serpiente - Victoria y Orión Parkinson. Son las iniciales de mis padres. - sonrió un poco, sólo un poco, como si hiciera un esfuerzo terrible por curvar la comisura de sus labios - Ya ves, estabas equivocado.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó él, confuso - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Si lo hubiese sabido, no me habría burlado de ti. Bueno, sé que soy un poco bocazas a veces, pero no era mi intención herirte ni nada - se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo - Joder.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

- Nunca se lo he contado a nadie. Lo considero demasiado privado.

- No quieres que te conozcan.

- No, no quiero.

- ¿Y ahora?

No le respondió. Ron observó su perfil recortado por la luz de la vela, lleno de sombras, de luz y tierra de nadie. Pansy se acercó a la cama. Ron percibió que olía a lluvia y humedad, a hierba cortada, y violetas; también a tabaco. A pesar de estar empapada, podía sentir el calor manando de ella. Sentándose junto a él, Pansy le cogió la mano y le puso en la palma la tobillera; luego, cerró sus dedos sobre ella.

- Quédatela - le dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¡No! - exclamó Ron, un tanto abrumado - Es tuyo, tiene un significado importante para ti.

- Por eso quiero que lo tengas.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- Porque mañana voy a morir.

No estaba llorando cuando dijo esas palabras, sino que permanecía allí, seria, con el cabello negro cayéndole sobre el rostro, evadiendo de nuevo su mirada, pero aún así decidida. Él cogió su mentón con el índice y el pulgar, obligándola a girarse.

- Mírame - le dijo, pero ella movió la cabeza, terca como siempre - Mírame, Pansy - esta vez su voz sonó autoritaria hasta para ella, así que le hizo caso - Mañana, en el partido, todo va a ir bien, ¿entiendes? Estaremos allí, Harry, Hermione, el departamento entero de aurores y cientos de personas para protegerte a ti y a los demás.

- Pero Lucius aseguró...

- Malfoy puede besarme el culo - le cortó, y ella soltó una débil carcajada - No vas a morir, Pansy, no mientras yo esté allí.

Ella apartó su mano del mentón, y suspiró un poco cansada, casi exhausta. De nuevo sus ojos eran esquivos, sin querer mirarle fijamente. ¿Asustada? se preguntó Ron, viendo cómo se retorcía las manos en el regazo.

- He hecho cosas malas, Ron, cosas muy malas. Quizá merezco lo que me está pasando.

En los días anteriores, Ron la había observado, hasta el punto de admirarla profundamente. Mientras que otra mujer en su situación hubiera tenido un ataque de histeria día sí, y día también, Pansy Parkinson se había comportando con naturalidad. Pasearon la mayoría de las tardes por el pueblo, fueron a tomar algo a la taberna de Tristan, e incluso jugaron al billar con los obreros de la fábrica de salazones. Había descubierto, así, que a Pansy no le importaba la gente y el lugar, siempre y cuando estuviera cómoda.

Y mientras meditaba sobre lo admirablemente diferente que era de otras chicas que conocía, también se dio cuenta de que era guapa, con una bonita sonrisa, y un hermosos tatuaje de una flor de lis en la cadera izquierda, que simbolizaba, según ella, uno de sus personajes literarios favoritos, una tal Madame de nosequé, protagonista de una novela llamada "Los tres Mosqueteros". También se descubrió, un día, imaginando besar ese tatuaje, y esa cadera, y esa piel blanca que se le antojaba sensual y apetecible, muy, muy apetecible. Por todo ello, no podía hacerse a la idea de que ella hubiese hecho algo en ésta vida lo suficientemente cruel como para morir de aquella forma o siquiera merecer la muerte.

- Te subestimas demasiado, Parkinson - aseguró - ¿Acaso eres un mortífago encubierto? - cuando ella lo miró alarmada, añadió - Bien, entonces, no veo nada que...

Pansy le puso los dedos en los labios para acallarlo, y ese simple roce hizo que Ron se estremeciera. Sus manos estaban frías, heladas, y las yemas palpitaban contra su piel, por el contrario caliente.

- Tú no me conoces - su voz sonó abrupta, y se fue elevando poco a poco - He estado con miles de hombres, Ron, ¡millones de hombres! Uno de ellos, incluso, es casado.

- La gente cambia – refutó – Tal vez sólo necesites un tiempo para dejar esos… hábitos.

- ¡Yo no puedo cambiar! - le gritó, poniéndose en pie. Estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa - ¡Nunca he mirado por los demás, Weasley, nunca! Siempre he sido yo, y mi mundo soy yo. No pensé, ni un instante, en esa familia que pude destrozar, en ese hombre con hijos, y esposa. Vivo el día a día sin mirar atrás, sin darme cuenta de quién o qué piso. ¿Es que no lo ves? Mi egoísmo me ha convertido en algo que no quise ser, en un monstruo, ¡un monstruo! Y ahora, es tarde para mí.

- Todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad. Si tú quieres puedes...

- ¡Es que no se trata de querer, es que no tengo tiempo! - apartó los mechones negros de sus ojos, y vio que ahora sí estaba llorando - No hay nada que desee más en esta vida que cambiar, que ser yo misma por una vez, sólo una vez, sin tener que aparentar delante del mundo. Experimentar el deseo, el amor verdadero. Tener una familia - se acercó a la cama, tomando asiento a su lado de nuevo - Tú has hecho que desee cambiar, Ron, y por eso quiero que te quedes con la tobillera.

Ron abrió la mano y miró la cadena plateada con las iniciales, luego volvió a fijarse en el rostro de Pansy, que, implorante, esperaba su respuesta.

- Quiero que me respondas una pregunta, y que seas sincera.

Pansy se secó las lágrimas, asintiendo.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Has fingido conmigo? Estando aquí, en mi casa, ¿has interpretado un papel?

No se lo había esperado, y se removió inquieta, evadiendo su mirada nuevamente.

- Ron...

- Contéstame.

- No - y entonces pasó algo maravilloso: Pansy colocó una mano en su mejilla pecosa, regalándole una sonrisa hermosa, de esas que a él le encandilaban - Contigo he podido ser, en parte, más yo que con cualquier otra persona. Y eso que eres un completo desastre. – le dio un toque en la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice, como si fuese un niño pequeño y añadió - Si fuera posible… me gustaría que fueras _mi_ desastre.

Ron tragó saliva, intentando comprender las palabras. Tal vez se estaba equivocando, o quizá escuchó perfectamente. Porque él pensaba que había interpretado la frase correctamente, es decir, todo lo bien que podía sin ser Hermione. Si ella estuviera allí, le hubiese pedido consejo, pero como no estaba, sólo quedaba preguntar, claro, por si las dudas.

- "Mi" es un pronombre posesivo, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Ah - se quedó en silencio, notando que su estómago le dio un latigazo de impaciencia, también que sus orejas ardían, mucho. – Vale. Guay. Genial.

Haciendo acopio de valor, Ron hincó una rodilla en el suelo, mientras que sobre la otra puso el pie derecho de Pansy, que guardaba silencio a la vez que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro

- Sabes, me gusta mucho ese "mi" - le decía Ron en voz muy bajita, mientras envolvía su tobillo con la cadena plateada de las iniciales. Cuando terminó, apoyó la frente en el regazo de ella, y añadió - Me gustaría que tú también fueras un "mi" para... mí.

Pansy le acarició con dulzura el cabello, y Ron notó que sus manos se sentían temblorosas.

- ¿De verdad lo quieres? - preguntó - ¿A pesar de saber que he estado con muchos hombres? ¿De mi maldad y egoísmo?

Ron irguió la cabeza, sonriente.

- Tú no eres así - le confesó, y Pansy vio cómo se multiplicaban sus pecas cuando amplió la sonrisa - No si me dejas estar contigo. El resto… puede mejorarse con el tiempo. Te ayudaré. Porque ya no habrá más hombres, excepto yo.

- Excepto tú. – le dijo Pansy, y la voz le salió rota: De nuevo lloraba - Eso me gusta.

- Bien.

Entonces, Ron se acercó a ella y con el dedo índice, recogió una lágrima de su mentón, llevándosela seguidamente a la boca. Luego, con lentitud, se incorporó y besó una de sus mejillas, junto donde resbalaba otra lágrima.

- Voy a beberme tus lágrimas – le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer – Voy a emborracharme con ellas, deteniéndome en todas y cada una, hasta que dejes de llorar. Y entonces será la última vez que derrames una sola gota de esos ojos en esta vida, Alexandra Parkinson, mientras yo esté contigo.

Pansy, sin responderle, se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose caer en esas nuevas experiencias que afloraban en su cuerpo. Notó los labios de Ron en la punta de su nariz respingona, en los párpados y de nuevo en la barbilla. Sólo abrió los ojos cuando él dejó de besarle el rostro. Cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron, él estaba muy serio, mirándola de un modo indescifrable, diferente completamente al de su hermano Bill. Era un nuevo cambio, y a ella le gustó.

Qué curioso, pensó Ron, que el destino cruce a dos personas como nosotros, cuando siempre nos hemos odiado. Primero en Hogwarts, luego en el mundo exterior. Ahora recuerdo la fiesta en ese restaurante moda como algo tan lejano, tan irrelevante… y sin embargo, fue el punto de partida de nuestra historia. Hilos transparentes que entretejieron mi vida, atándola a ella, con una hermosa trenza. Un helado, la camisa manchada, esa merienda extraña… y es que la vida, realmente, se alimenta de esos pequeños puntos de inflexión que, sin darte cuenta, casi inconscientemente, cambian el rumbo de los acontecimientos.

- ¿Qué piensas? – le preguntó Pansy, apartándole el flequillo del rostro.

- Cosas.

Y entonces, de un solo movimiento, la besó.

Ron había besado a muchas mujeres en la vida, pero apostaría su escoba a que ninguno era comparable a ese. No hubo colores, ni mareos, ni falta de respiración. Estaban tan compenetrados, que simplemente era… perfecto. Pansy sabía a tabaco, y a noches en vela. También, raramente, a moras. Sus labios, en un principio, permanecieron cerrados en respuesta, pero cuando Ron apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro, ella se envalentonó y le sujetó por la nuca, dándole la bienvenida entreabriendo la boca. La mano de la nuca le acarició el cabello, aferrándolo cuando le mordisqueó el labio inferior varias veces, mientras descendía por la barbilla hasta el cuello. Una vena latía visiblemente a un lado, y Ron le besó justo en ese punto, dejando un reguero de besos para deslizar su lengua a continuación. Se apartó unos instantes para admirar los ojos azules de Pansy, llenos de un brillo nuevo, incitante y excitante, que le invitaba a más, mucho más de lo que él hubiese esperado o imaginado.

Tragó saliva, abrumado.

- Creo que me das miedo – le confesó.

- Pues no muerdo – le advirtió ella, ladeando la cabeza – Al menos de momento.

Ron descendió la mirada hacia el hombro de Pansy, dónde sus dedos jugueteaban con el tirante grueso del camisón.

- Hazlo.

Después de un minuto de indecisión, lo deslizó suavemente por el brazo.

No era una súplica, sino una orden autoritaria de los labios de una mujer que se sentía deseable y deseada. Una mujer atractiva, fuerte y de incuestionable sabiduría. Una vez leyó un libro muggle, en el que decía que no había nada tan placentero como desnudar con tus propias manos el cuerpo de una chica. Nada era comparable a ello. Ni entradas para la final del mundial de quidditch, ni la mejor tarta de queso del mundo, o un juego de ajedrez milenario. Porque una mujer te pierde, se dijo Ron, te pierde y te vuelve loco, loco de atar hasta el punto de que no sabes dónde estás ni lo que haces, si esto está bien o te vas a arrepentir. Que te deja ciego de deseo, sólo anhelando verte reflejado en sus ojos, ojos azules, cristalinos, que suspiran por ti mientras te peleas con la cremallera de un estúpido camisón, mientras ella ríe y te alborota todo por dentro, muy adentro, allí dónde nadie ha podido llegar. Frío, calor, besos, sudor, lágrimas, diversión, deseo y secretos. _¿Cómo hemos acabado en la cama? ¿Dónde está mi camiseta?_ Y cuando por fin la tienes desnuda ante ti, sabes que has llegado al cielo, o al infierno, y que no puedes subir ni bajar más de lo que ya lo has hecho. Y es que ya no eres tú, no te controlas.

Porque tu mundo es ella.

_Porque ella, mi mundo, se llama Pansy._

************

_**Las puertas del cielo no se abren para mí**_

_**Con estas alas rotas estoy cayendo**_

_**Y todo lo que puedo ver es a ti**_

_**Las paredes de esta ciudad no tienen amor para mi**_

_**Estoy en la cornisa de la decimoctava historia**_

_**Y, oh, grito por ti**_

_**Ven, por favor, te estoy llamado**_

_**Ven deprisa, que me caigo, **_

_**Estoy cayendo, cayendo…**_

_**Savin Me By NickelBack**_

**PVO Hermione**

Cuando era pequeña, mi madre siempre me decía que era muy lógica. Mientras los niños de mi edad se distraían jugando en la calle, yo leía a Platón; si las niñas cuchicheaban sobre un chico, yo les hacía ver que era un hecho constatado biológicamente el que desde los siete años encontráramos atractivo al sexo opuesto; si mi mejor amiga, Madda, decía que estaba enamorada, yo le aseguraba que eran simplemente sus hormonas. Siempre he sido racional e inteligente, y todo en mi vida ha estado calculado hasta el mínimo detalle, salvo mis aventuras con Harry y Ron, por supuesto. Pero guardando las distancias, hasta para eso estuve preparada, ¿o no fue que al atacar en la boda de Bill y Fleur pudimos huir y vivir clandestinamente en los bosques de media Inglaterra gracias a mi astucia?

No hay nada que me fastidie más que algo que no esté pensado de antemano. No entiendo a esas personas que viven el presente sin fijarse en el mañana, ¿cómo pueden estar tranquilos? Por eso siempre estudiaba duro en Hogwarts: Me asustaba tener que enfrentarme a un examen sin tener ni idea del tema, o sólo habiéndome aprendido los tres primeros pergaminos de apuntes. Harry asegura que soy una maniática, Ron que lo míos es locura obsesiva. Yo pienso que es precaución.

Estar preparada es algo importante, necesario, si deseo estar contenta conmigo misma. Por eso tengo una túnica asignada a cada día de la semana para ir al Ministerio, u horarios en los que evalúo mediante anotaciones mis avances o las tareas programadas. Racional, racional, racional. Yo soy racional. Una pregunta, una respuesta. Una causa, un efecto. Daños colaterales, cero.

Entonces, ¿por qué, maldita sea, no puedo dejar de pensar en Malfoy? ¿Y porqué no tengo una respuesta lógica, coherente e inteligente para ello? ¿Y porqué me siento tan horriblemente mal?

- ¿Granger?

- ¿Ah?

- Te han preguntado qué vas a pedir.

- Oh.

Miré el menú rápidamente, escondiéndome tras él para evitar que alguien notara mi sonrojo. Ya era vergonzoso el estar ahí con Malfoy, -ya sabéis, porque es simplemente Malfoy-, así que no me quería ni imaginar las consecuencias desastrosas que acarrearía el que descubriese en qué estaba pensando… o que apenas había leído el menú.

- Sopa de langosta de primero y pescado marinado de segundo –miré al camarero, que apuntaba todo servicialmente. Cuando acabó, asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió – Gracias.

Cuando se retiró hacia la barra, dejé a un lado mi servilleta y recliné mi cuerpo hacia delante, mirando a ambos lados antes de abrir la boca.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacemos aquí?

Malfoy me miró por encima de su copa, que contenía un vino alemán rojo oscuro que yo en mi vida había escuchado, pero que debía ser bueno, ya que hasta el chico que nos atendió quedó complacido con su elección. Después de limpiarse la boca y relamerse los labios, se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Hemos venido a cenar, Granger, por si no lo recuerdas.

- No te andes por las ramas – le recriminé entre susurros, porque vi que la vieja de la mesa de al lado tenía un ojo y los dos oídos puestos en la conversación - ¿Qué pretendes trayéndome a un restaurante muggle?

Acto seguido me alzó una ceja. Odio que hagan eso en mi presencia, más que nada porque yo jamás he aprendido a hacerlo debidamente y me siento inferior. Además, en Malfoy quedaba perfecto. Demasiado perfecto.

- Imaginé que te sentirías mejor con los de tu _especie_.

- Eres un cerdo.

- Repítelo – me dijo, sonriendo de medio lado – Me excito cuando me insultas.

- ¡Vete al infierno!

Alzó el índice de su mano, dando vueltas con él sin dejar de observarme con desprecio.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, Granger, ya estoy en él.

Iba a responderle, pero en ese instante el camarero llegó con mi sopa y la ensalada de espinacas de Malfoy. Le sonreí falsamente hasta que se retiró de nuevo, luego miré ceñuda a mi acompañante.

- Estamos en Dublín.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¡Por favor, no sabías ni lo que eras un McDonalds hace unas semanas, en Londres! – abarqué con mis manos el salón, atestado de gente - ¿Cómo, entonces, pretendes que me crea que un restaurante de la capital irlandesa es diferente?

Malfoy tragó y posicionó los cubiertos a ambos lados, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa. Parecía un director importante presidiendo una reunión y yo una simple becada.

- Debo recordarte, Pelo de Rata, que te encuentras aquí por una invitación de mi madre. No estás en posición de juzgar el lugar, el modo, ni el trato que recibes. Yo no estoy aquí por gusto y tú tampoco, así que termina de comer en silencio y pronto nos iremos a casa.

- Has usado un traslador ilegal – Malfoy se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia al tema – Sabes que el Ministerio tiene prohibido el uso indebido de objetos mágicos que no obtengas por medio de una solicitud en el departamento adecuado.

- Denúnciame.

Se inclinó hacia mí, desafiante y altanero como siempre. Olía muy bien, a menta y regaliz. Tragué saliva y me aparté bruscamente, molesta por su actitud indiferente. Malfoy sufre el síndrome adolescente del "me-da-igual", pero al parecer con todo lo referente al mundo, salvo con su madre. Terminé mi sopa en silencio, y para cuando trajeron el pescado no me apetecía estar allí, ni con Malfoy, ni con cualquier persona. Me sentía extraña sabiendo que no estaba en Londres, y aún más sin considerábamos con quién iba. Miré de soslayo a Malfoy, con su camisa blanca pulcramente planchada, el chaleco gris claro y los pantalones chinos del mismo color. Estaba condenadamente guapo, pero sin duda era irremediablemente peligroso. Si me ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, estar con Malfoy se comparaba con andar continuamente en el filo del cuchillo más letal jamás habido. Si me dejaba cegar por mi atracción, pensaba en cosas extrañas, y tenía sueños extraños dónde yo me desnudaba ante un espejo. En el otro bando permanecía mi cordura, tirando fuertemente de mí, gritando a los cuatro viento un ¡aléjate, pero ya! intermitentemente. ¿A qué bando me unía? ¿A qué sería fiel? ¿A mis principios, o a mí misma?

Los minutos fueron sucediéndose, y Malfoy y yo permanecíamos mudos. El camarero apareció para llevarse el pescado marinado –que apenas toqué- y traer dos tazas de café: Expreso para Malfoy, capuchino para mí.

- Estás muy callada.

- ¿Acaso quieres que te hable? – pregunté, echando un terrón de azúcar en el café.

- Por supuesto que no – dejé de remover con la cuchara. Su sonrisa burlona, como siempre, dibujada en su boca –. Simplemente me es raro que no te pongas pesada, ni hagas preguntas. Es un hecho constatado que tienes que saberlo todo en esta vida.

- Me gusta planear las cosas – me defendí -. Como dice ese dicho famoso: Más vale prevenir que curar.

Malfoy apoyó los codos en la mesa, haciendo una V invertida entre el café y sus brazos, luego cruzó las manos y puso su barbilla en ella. Esta vez no sonreía, sin embargo, pero se me antojaba bastante peligroso, como un animal acechando su presa antes de matarla. De matarme.

- En la vida, Granger, es mejor arrepentirse de lo que has hecho, que estar pensando en qué hubiera pasado si te hubieses arriesgado.

- Eso es políticamente incorrecto.

- Es que yo soy políticamente incorrecto.

Nos quedamos en silencio, evaluándonos cada uno en nuestras posiciones. Yo, recta en mi silla, sin atreverme todavía a probar un sorbo de café. Él, allí, todo desenfado, elegancia y rebeldía a partes iguales. Frío en sus ojos y hielo en su corazón. Draco Malfoy en estado puro, of course.

- Siempre te arriesgas, ¿verdad? – no era una pregunta, y él lo sabía, lo percibí en el brillo de sus ojos – Nunca mides las consecuencias, ni cómo afectará a otras personas tus decisiones. Eres tú, tú y luego tú.

El comentario crispó la comisura de sus labios. Uy, si el ego del maldito podía ser herido y todo.

- Al menos yo vivo mi vida, Granger, no la observo pasar a través de los demás.

- Yo no hago eso.

- Oh, claro que sí – sacó un cigarro de uno de los bolsillos interiores del chaleco, lo encendió y entrecerró sus ojos, mirándome entre una bruma de nicotina - Pansy me ha contado que os reunís casi todas las mañanas para charlar. Lo que hace preguntarme, ¿de qué hablas tú? Estás en el mundo para trabajar, estudiar, y luego trabajar. Eso no es vida, Granger, es subsistir a un mundo en el que no encajas.

- Eso es cruel.

Malfoy se rió amargamente.

- Las mentiras duelen, pero aún más las verdades.

Ya está, hasta aquí llegué. Me levanté de mi asiento como un resorte, haciéndome en el mismo movimiento con mi bolso y mi chaqueta. Cogí mi cartera, llamé al camarero y pagué la cuenta, todo ello sin apartar ni por un solo instante la mirada de Malfoy, que no decía ni hacía nada. Tienes que ser fuerte, me dije a mí misma, aguantando las ganas de llorar mientras me dirigía a la salida, tienes que darte a valer, porque tú eres alguien en éste mundo y nadie puede negarte eso, ni siquiera un estúpido rubio oxigenado, por muy rico que sea.

Salí como un vendaval del restaurante, ignorando aposta al maître que se me acercó ofreciéndose amablemente a llamar un taxi. El frío me abofeteó el rostro, y sentí que mi cuerpo se helaba al minuto ¿era verano y hacía frío en Dublín? Me arrepentí un millón de veces, sorteando transeúntes calle abajo, de no haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de Narcisa a llevar pantys. Iba a paso ligero con rumbo incierto, y más de una vez tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no caer de bruces sobre el asfalto gracias a esas plataformas de infarto que sonaban como mi acelerado corazón. Harta de tropezar, opté por quitarme los zapatos y echar a correr. Pronto mi pulso se aceleró, el sudor cubrió mi frente con pequeñas perlas, y sentí un entumecimiento en mis piernas, los pies doloridos, y una punzada en el costado. Pero no paré, no podía parar. No ahora.

¿Qué se creía Malfoy, que podía tratarme como a una cualquiera? Yo no vivía a través de nadie, yo era… simplemente Hermione, una chica correcta, inteligente y algo inocente que trabajaba para el mundo mágico. Hermione Granger, que no tenía vida más allá del Ministerio y sus breves escapadas a una cafetería muggle con sus amigas para hablar de sus vidas, sus amores y desencuentros, que parloteaban como cotorras mientras ella callaba. Granger, sabelotodo donde las haya que estaba más atenta a entregar un informe para el lunes que en aceptar una cita o siquiera buscarse novio. Esa insoportable de cabello indomable a la que su novio y mejor amigo había abandonado años atrás por… ¿aburrimiento?¿Monotonía? Porque Hermione Granger era una simplona, insípida, y vivía una vida de cristal, una vida tan frágil que el aliento mentolado lleno de verdades de un narcisista como Malfoy podía quebrar.

Noté que sudaba aún más, ¿o es que llovía? Sí, estaba lloviendo, y fuerte, muy fuerte. Mis pies empapados pisaban firmemente el asfalto, una pareja me gritó que estaba loca, y un hombre que me ofreció un paraguas. Pero no me ú8+,lb8nm . lfimportaba, tenía que escapar. Escapar de mí, de lo que era, o de la verdad. Huir de Malfoy y de los últimos días. A la mierda él si moría, si tenía que cargar con la culpa, que así fuera. Yo… yo…

Me paré en seco, recostándome contra una pared de ladrillos y con la punzada del costado latiendo a ritmo frenético. Me puse de rodillas, deslizándome lentamente por el hosco ladrillo, sin detenerme a pensar que estaba lloviendo, que hacía frío y estaba parada en un charco. Y lo vi claro, tan claro que me ahogaba y me asfixiaba, que me agobiaba y quebraba por dentro, mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi todo.

Yo, Hermione Granger, estaba huyendo de la verdad.

Y dando rienda suelta a mis sentimientos, al fin pude llorar.

**************

_**Muéstrame lo que es**_

_**Ser el último esperando**_

_**Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal**_

_**Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser**_

_**Dilo por mi**_

_**Dímelo**_

_**Y dejaré esta vida atrás**_

_**Dime que vale la pena salvarme**_

_**Savin Me By NickelBack**_

Cuando Theodore Nott consiguió llegar a casa de Luna Lovegood, era casi medianoche. Todo estaba oscuro, y salvo los ronquidos de Qué en su jaula, el aire era denso, silencioso y con ese olor peculiar del apartamento, mezcla de jardines y animales que a Theo siempre le hacía recordar una pradera. Las cosas seguían en su lugar, y el queso putrefacto descansaba en la encimera, dónde Luna lo había dejado después de hacerse un aperitivo antes de ir al cine. Determinó, entonces, que allí no había nadie.

Nott había visto salir a la muchacha del cine sin decirle nada, y esperó a que despareciese de la vista para seguirle los pasos, amparándose en la muchedumbre con la esperanza de no ser descubierto. La vio bromear con una familia que pasaba, detenerse en una tienda de animales y incluso comprar un batido de fresa por el camino. La perdió de vista al entrar en el edificio, y permaneció al menos dos horas oculto entre las sombras, esperando. En todo el trayecto no le habló, por miedo a que montara una escena en plena calle, aunque Theo sabía en el fondo de su mente que aquello era mentirse a sí mismo. Luna no era así. Ella no gritaba en medio de un mar de personas, ni era dramática. Loca sí, pero no dramática. Más bien se quedaba mirándote, con esos ojos enormes y azules que casi parecía salírsele de las órbitas. En realidad, y aunque le costara admitirlo, se sentía sin fuerzas para enfrentarse a ella, o mejor dicho, enfrentarse a la verdad.

Porque una cosa era que su cerebro descubriese que le gustaba, y otra muy distinta reconocerlo ante los cuatro vientos, o delante de ella. ¿Qué haría Luna? ¿Reír? ¿Llorar? ¿Pensar que un escreguto de cola explosiva le quemó las neuronas? Eso tenía sentido, porque Luna estaba loca, y era maniática, y tenía una risa histérica y hablaba de cosas que Theo no entendía -como los cambios hormonales de los doxys en primavera o de unos seres que te causaban diarrea al instante con una sola mirada-. En definitiva, aguantaba a Luna doce minutos seguidos, porque al que hacía trece ya estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien relativamente normal.

Pero a pesar de todas sus manías y vicisitudes, Luna también era agradable, y le traía golosinas aunque no tuviera porqué hacerlo, y cuando sus labios se estiraban y aparecía su sonrisa, el mundo se detenía durante dos segundos. Ese pequeño mini-mundo en el que se paralizaba su corazón, le costaba respirar, y sólo tenía ojos para Luna y su sonrisa, su mirada azul de psicópata empedernida y esa piel casi albina. Para sus locuras y extravagancias, sus pendientes de rábanos y su pijama hortera. Pero era Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, bruja adicta al tai-chi y vegetariana para más señas, y a él le gustaba que fuera así. Porque de lo contrario no sería Luna Lovegood. Sería otra persona, como Miranda, o Roberta, pero no tendrían el encanto de ella, ni su sonrisa, ni su cabello recogido como un repollo. Por lo tanto, convino Theo, el amor no es que sea ciego, sino que _te hace_ ciego. Ahí radicaba la diferencia.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que le gustaría alguien como Luna hace un mes le habría golpeado. Ahora, no era el caso precisamente. Antes no conocía a Lovegood, y, bueno, no es que en esos instantes supiera mucho de ella, pero estaba claro que lo que había descubierto bien valía la pena de arriesgar su cordura por estar con ella.

Y eso, todo hay que decirlo, era un gran avance.

Avance hacia la locura, obviamente.

Theodore Nott anduvo unos pasos hacia el baño, pero tropezó con la jaula de Qué, el cual soltó un chillido que rasgó el aire. Masculló un par de obscenidades, antes de alcanzar la varita guardada en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros.

- Lumos – susurró al aire, y un halo de luz emergió de la punta de la varita al instante.

Avanzó hasta el baño, y luego, con inseguridad, llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio. Al ver que no respondía, se puso a hablar a través de la puerta:

- Ey, Lovegood, sal de ahí. Tenemos que hablar – esperó una respuesta pacientemente durante treinta segundos, pero estaba claro que ella no pretendía dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Típico de las mujeres, opinó Theo mentalmente, recordando a su hermana Diandra y las rabietas de las que hacía gala cuando algo no iba tal y como ella pretendía. Seguramente, todas las mujeres eran iguales en ese estilo.

La diferencia, sin embargo, recaía esta vez en que la culpa la tenía él. No pudo evitar enfadarse con Luna y Albert, a pesar de que sabía de antemano que no tenía sentido, pero en esos instantes de irracionalidad dejó que su rabia fluyera libremente por su cuerpo, y en especial por su boca.

- Mira, yo… - meditó un poco las palabras, escogiendo cada una con cuidado – No pretendía sonar grosero, ¿vale? Simplemente estaba… confuso, con Albert. No me gustó la forma en la que te trató. Así que… lo… lo siento. Siento lo que te dije y el modo en que te lo dije.

Hala, ya está, se había disculpado. Era la primera vez que pedía perdón en, ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco, seis, siete años? Tan lejano quedaba ya el recuerdo en su cabeza que apenas lo podía calificar en un esquema temporal. Esperó en otro intervalo de dos minutos, esperanzado en que Luna le perdonara, pero nada sucedió. La puerta seguía cerrada ante sus narices, y Theo empezaba a impacientarse. Se recostó en el marco de la puerta, haciendo dibujos invisibles con el dedo en ella.

- Oye, sé que cometí un error, pero estás sacando las cosas de quicio, ¿no crees? Sal de ahí, y aclaremos esto como adultos que somos. Hablarle a un trozo de madera me resulta bastante incómodo – al ver que ella no respondía y habían pasado diez minutos, tomó una decisión – Mira, si no sales de ahí cuando cuente tres voy, voy… a entrar. Sí, eso, a entrar. Y me da igual si te enfadas y me gritas.

Se cruzó de brazos con gesto triunfante, pero ni la amenaza tuvo efecto. Luna permanecía en un mutismo inusitado en ella, y para colmo de males Qué no paraba de emitir sonidos quejumbrosos. La cabeza de Nott estaba a punto de estallarle de la presión, notaba la sien palpitando peligrosamente, y la bilis subiéndole con un regustillo a palomitas de maíz.

- Muy bien, muy bien. – alzó un dedo – Uno. Uno… y medio. Dos. Dos y medio. Dos y tres cuartos. Dos y tres cuartos con cinco. ¡Luna, sal de una maldita vez!

Y abrió la puerta de golpe. Las luces se encendieron automáticamente – seguramente por un encantamiento- y Theo se encontró con unas paredes pintadas en un turquesa chillón, adornadas con guirnaldas de flores rojas y blancas alrededor; cojines, peluches, un póster de un chino y el estandarte de Ravenclaw… pero Luna no estaba allí.

- Oh, mierda.

Había una cama, pinturas y pinceles repartidos por el suelo, aunque por el resto todo estaba bien ordenado: La ropa en su sitio, el espejo sin una huella, y un león que rugía descansaba sobre la mesa de estudio. Fue entonces, al girarse, cuando Theo vio al otro Theodore Nott.

Descansaba sobre un caballete, rodeado de paletas y pinceles deshilachados y a medio colorear. No sabía cómo, ni cuándo fue que Luna lo vio en ese estado, pero podía verse reflejado con claridad en el cuadro dibujado a esbozos. El cabello negro revuelto, el ceño levemente fruncido, los labios entreabiertos. Incluso esas manos puestas como puños bajo su barbilla era un gesto característico en él, tanto, que Pansy le había apodado "el gran bebé" años atrás. Se acercó un poco más, lo justo para tocar su nariz en la tela con la punta de los dedos.

Ese era él, y Luna le había dibujado, pero ¿por qué?

No sabía si sentirse halagado o enfadado. Calibraba la respuesta cuando un vaso lleno de pinceles cayó de la tarima del caballete, yendo a parar al suelo. Theo se agachó a recogerlos, y al coger el de punta gorda escondido entre dos libros, vio que allí, oculto entre los lomos de uno, había una carpeta que ponía su nombre. Tardó diez segundos en procesar la información, tres en alzar la mano con dedos temblorosos, cinco abrirla y treinta el recuperarse. Sus ojos se dilataban con cada página que pasaba, con cada gesto, mirada, momento o pensamiento que Luna plasmaba en ellos.

Uno, dos, tres, quince, veinte, cuarenta y siete… había más de cincuenta retratos de su semana con Lovegood. En uno aparecía con Qué mordisqueándole el dedo. En otro, reía mientras comía caramelos. Uno que miraba por la ventana con mirada ausente, casi perdida en el infinito. Pero el que más le gustó a Theo fue el último. Estaba hecho a carboncillo, y en él se reflejaba un Theo sonriente, feliz, sus ojos achinados de la risa, con esas arruguitas típicas alrededor. Ese era él. Theodore Lucas Nott, visto a través de los ojos de una mujer. Y era tan bonito, tan hermoso, que le daba hasta miedo el ver cuán bien lo conocía.

- Lo siento – y Theo supo por su hilo de voz, sin mirarle a la cara, que Luna realmente lo sentía.

Se incorporó lentamente, volviéndose para enfrentarla.

- No tenía intención de…

- Lo sé.

Allí estaba ella, sus ojos azules sosteniéndole la mirada. Limpia, sincera, sin un atisbo de maldad o mentira, tan diferente a lo que Theo conocía, contrapuesta a sus principios e ideología impuesta, su educación, ética y moral. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró pronto, aturdido, sin saber qué iba a hacer o decir.

- Sé lo que estás pensando, ¿cómo es que esta loca me dibuja a escondidas? – estiró la mano y alcanzó uno de los bocetos – No lo sé, la verdad es que no tengo respuesta para ello. O tal vez sí. Siempre dibujo lo que tengo en mente, como unicornios, o mis amigos, o Johnny Depp. Pero desde que tú llegaste… ¡todo es un desastre! En mi cabeza no hay animales, ni revistas, ni excursiones. Sólo está Theo comiendo, Theo durmiendo, Nott riendo, Nott roncando o depilándose. ¡Y debo dibujarte! Porque no puedo hacer otra cosa para expresarme, para olvidarte o sacarte de mi cabeza. Es agobiante pensar en ti siempre, sobretodo cuando eres un capullo impresentable que aseguras me acuesto con cualquiera.

- Fui un idiota – se apresuró Nott a responder – No era mi intención dañarte o…

- Bueno, al menos admites que eres idiota – le concedió. Luego permaneció callada unos segundos, acariciando el dibujo entre sus manos – Crees que estoy loca, ¿verdad? Me refiero a esto de que me gustes.

Nott se rió con ganas, sintiendo el corazón latir en las sienes.

- ¿Te estás declarando, Luna Lovegood?

- Bueno, capaz de que me jubile antes de que te des cuenta de mis sentimientos. Tenía que hacerlo antes de quedarme con las ganas, ¿no?

- Estás loca – le aseguró, mientras se acercaba a ella y le rodeaba por la cintura, atrayéndola a él, dejando su frente descansar contra la de ella.

Piel con piel, sentimientos abiertos a un mundo incierto. Con cada latido de su corazón, Theo percibió que el aroma de la habitación cambiaba. Pum. Pintura y madera. Pum. Fresa y palomitas. Pum una sonrisa de Luna. Pum…

No pudo recordar más, porque cuando Luna lo besó, el mundo entero desapareció de su vista. Sólo podía sentir los labios de Luna, el cuerpo. El cabello de Luna entre sus dedos. Luna y su lengua, que jugaba con la suya, tan inexperta a pesar de los esfuerzos de ella. Lovegood y ese suspiro anhelante, casi obsceno, que resultaba intrigante. Las manos en su cuello, atrayéndolo más. Comiendo de su boca, beso a beso, palmo a palmo, suspiro a suspiro. Tan bonita como loca. Tan extraña como coherente. Día y noche, y sin embargo ahí estaban, el uno con el otro, sin importar nada más.

Mañana podía morir tranquilo.

Cuando se apartaron, mantenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa boba en el rostro. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, resguardándola entres sus brazos mientras se tumbaban en la cama en silencio. Se sentían perfectos uno junto al otro sin tener que ocultar nada, sin dar explicaciones a nadie, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, dándose cuenta que no todo lo que se dice de Theo es cierto, ni que Luna fuera una loca era verdad..

- Nott…

- ¿Mhmm?

- La próxima vez que me beses, deberías tener más cuidado.

Theo se incorporó un poco, el ceño fruncido y un gesto se asombro en su cara.

- ¿Te hice daño? Digo, no suelo ser un bruto con las chicas pero…

- No, no, no – le cortó Luna - ¡Todo fue perfecto! Es sólo que mi padre me contó que cuando dos magos se besan, los Snowies de cola brillante aprovechan los momentos de lujuria para meter hebras de sus colas en las bocas de los magos y dejar a la bruja embarazada.

- A la bruja.

- Sí.

- Embarazada.

- Ajá.

Theo tardó dos segundos en reponerse, antes de encogerse de hombros, volver a tumbarse y seguir acariciando el cabello de Luna.

- Intentaremos hacerlo la próxima vez con la luz apagada, así no sabrán donde estamos.

- Es una buena idea. Gracias.

Después de todo, cuando te gusta una persona lo aceptas con lo bueno y lo malo. En el caso de Lovegood, era lo bueno y extravagante.

********

**Me encantaría poder explicaros las razones de mi desaparición, pero realmente no puedo porque ahora tengo mucha prisa. Así que nada, com siempre, se acepta de todo menos virus.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Capítulo catorce: Miedo_

**PVO Draco**

Soy un auténtico cabrón.

No voy a negar lo evidente: mi culpabilidad ante la huida de Granger. Tampoco negaré que saberme autor de la hazaña me hinchaba de orgullo. Llegar al límite de su paciencia me divertía; una mera distracción que destacaba mi superioridad sobre ella. Pero no debía haberlo hecho, por el sencillo motivo de que ahora Pelo de Rata estaba perdida por Dublín, capital de Irlanda; lo que equivale a estar jodido hasta el cuello, ¿porqué? Bueno, no llevaba una correa al cuello para localizarla como a un perro, aunque me hubiese encantado, y patearme la ciudad no era precisamente una de mis actividades nocturnas favoritas. _Tendría que haber salido en su busca nada más largarse_, me dije, apagando el cigarro con premura. Claro que a ese pensamiento llegó demasiado tarde; exactamente treinta minutos. Ahora debía estar más allá de mi campo de búsqueda. No me importaba dejar a Granger abandonada allí, es decir, ¿qué era ella para mí sino el blanco de mi veneno? Sin embargo, tendría que contar con alguien que me cortaría en pedacitos si no aparecía con Doña Perfecta.

Mi madre iba matarme.

Sí, soy mayor de edad, un adulto hecho y derecho, pero una madre es una madre; la mía fue Slytherin, y da miedo. Mucho. En mi mundo el hecho equivale a haberme condenado inevitablemente a la guillotina.

Me quería demasiado para caer por una sabelotodo.

Hice gestos al camarero para que trajera la cuenta mientras sacaba mi cartera. Ya pagado y apurado mi café cogí la chaqueta para salir hacia mi búsqueda cuando una mano morena me detuvo. Era una mano de mujer, de uñas largas, bien cuidadas y lacadas en rojo escarlata. Sus finos dedos, adornados todos ellos con intrincados dibujos en la piel, me sujetaban firmemente por el hombro, como para detenerme si intentaba huir.

- Vaya, Thuban, los años no hacen estragos contigo - antes de escuchar su voz profunda, llena de sensualidad y con acento, sabía de quién se trataba.

Mi corazón bombeaba con rapidez, pero me negué, orgulloso como siempre, a que mi nerviosismo fuera captado por ella y me traicionara. Alcé el rostro con lentitud, intentando ganar tiempo para calmarme y dibujar mi sonrisa de siempre, socarrona y altanera. Sus ojos negros, maquillados en exceso y de pestañas espesas, se veían seductores, engañosamente inocentes cuando se encontraron con los míos.

- Un placer volver a verte, Álika.

Ella sonrió, haciendo que una hilera de dientes blancos, perfectos, resaltaran en su rostro ovalado. Sus facciones seguían siendo hermosas, pero tenían ese encanto de antaño, esa inocencia que me había cautivado cuando apenas éramos unos críos.

- Mientes, querido, pero agradezco el intento. - arrastrando una silla de la mesa, ordenó un vodka al camarero y se sentó, cruzando sus piernas enfundadas en un elegante traje negro - Me alegro que hayas tenido la sensatez de acudir a mi llamado.

- Sentía curiosidad - me sinceré, mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo y encendía un cigarrillo. Necesitaba calmarme, necesitaba salir de allí - Después de todos estos años, pensé, ¿qué hace una princesa del clan Dahara, bajando de su palacio en las estrellas y dignándose a dirigirme la palabra?

- ¿Es rencor lo que percibo en tus palabras?

- No, nena, es ironía, y tengo un doctorado en ella.

- Has cambiado, Thuban.

Alcé una ceja, fingiendo sorpresa.

- ¿Acaso tú no?

Álika permaneció un rato en silencio, tomando a sorbos su vodka. Sus ojos me recorrieron, examinando mi atuendo, mis rasgos, deteniéndose más de lo necesario en mi boca.

- Alim me ha enviado para advertirte - soltó a bocajarro, lo que hizo que todos mis sentidos se pusieran en alerta un segundo, para luego dar paso a la calma.

Alim era el profeta del pueblo, jefe de las tribus del Tassili y padre de Álika. Era, en resumidas cuentas, el vidente de la tribu. Así lo anunciaron las constelaciones cuando nació. Su nombre en árabe significa "Sabio", y como todos en el clan Dahara el nombre era elegido en virtud de la lectura de los cielos, ya que la magia de las tribus del Tassili eran más arcaicas, ancestrales, y se regían por las estrellas. Tu destino, según decían, estaba escrito en ellas, y nada ni nadie podía cambiarlo. Thuban, el apodo que Álika me había puesto años atrás, era de hecho la estrella alfa de la constelación Draco.

- ¿Advertirme de qué? Ya sabes que no creo en esas cosas - me incorporé lentamente, haciéndole una leve reverencia con sorna - Y ahora, tengo que ir a solucionar…

- Los astros no mienten, Thuban, y lo sabes. Ellos le susurraron a mi padre que Lucius anda por el Desierto Rojo - aquella información hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara inmediatamente. Tuvo que leer el recelo en mi rostro, porque añadió - Ya le dije a Alim que no me creerías, incluso le sugerí que enviara a otra persona, pero insistió que fuera yo. -al ver que no hacía caso, habló con voz más angustiada - Thuban, escúchame, no te miento. Raika asegura que lo vio, y Karim también. Estaba allí, hace cinco días. A ellos no les has perdido la confianza, ¿verdad? Te confirmarán mis palabras si les envías una lechuza.

Apagué el cigarro con fuerza, quemándome la punta de los dedos. Sí una lechuza, como si fuera tan sencillo. El mensaje tardaría días en llegar, al igual que la respuesta, y mi reloj biológico sabía tan bien como yo que no había tiempo. Debía arriesgarme, confiar en su palabra.

Vale, esto no estaba previsto. Me esperaba de todo, menos este problema, que se sumaba de paso a los que ya tenía. Los aurores habían peinado toda la zona de Inglaterra, pero los muy estúpidos ni siquiera se habían planteado que Lucius estuviera oculto en otro país. Claro, con el inútil de Potter a la cabeza y pelo de zanahoria secundándole, cómo van a hacer algo de provecho los aurores. Lo peor es que yo tampoco tuve la idea de vigilar Tassili. Fruncí el ceño, devanándome los sesos por encontrar un hueco donde encajara la historia que Álika me contaba.

- ¿Y qué busca mi padre en el Desierto Rojo? - pregunté, pero como respuesta obtuve un encogimiento de hombros.

- Ni idea, pero Alim augura sombras. Y tinieblas. Con esa predicción, algo bueno no debe ser - se llevó su copa a los labios con coquetería, mirándome atentamente - Me han comentado que te has comprometido.

Arqueé las cejas.

- Drástico cambio de tema.

Sus ojos brillaron, la impaciencia se reflejaba en ellos.

- Contéstame.

- Mi vida no es de tu incumbencia, Álika. No desde que me dejaste para casarte con un líder de otro clan, diez años mayor que tú, por cierto.

-Felicidades - me susurró, haciendo dibujos en la mesa con la uña del dedo índice e ignorando mis palabras - No me sorprende que te cases, aunque debo admitir que me la esperaba más… no sé, ¿elegante? Correr por las calles de Dublín con esta lluvia y descalzada no es propio de una dama. Incluso yo que me he criado en el desierto lo sé.

Mierda.

No estaba hablando de Astoria, sino de Granger, lo que, en resumidas cuentas, me dejaba entrever dos cosas:

1º- Álika me estaba vigilando, y no de ahora, sino de antes.

2º- Me iba a ahorrar el trabajo de tener que patearme medio Dublín en busca de la empollona.

Una de cal y otra de arena.

Me levanté como un resorte, asiéndola del brazo y acercando su rostro al mío.

- ¿Dónde está ella?

Todos los presentes nos miraron, y al instante apareció a mi lado un hombre alto, fornido, vestido con ropa muggle oscura y cara de querer machacarme la cabeza. El recién llegado se interpuso entre nosotros, pero Álika alzó la mano para detenerle y volvió a internarse en las sombras del restaurante. Poco a poco volvimos a sentarnos, y los comensales volvieron a sus platos y charlas.

- Calma, Thuban. Mis hombres la retienen en un pub llamado Barrons, justo a dos manzanas de aquí. Sigue recto hacia la derecha y no tiene pérdida. Por si te interesa, estaba bien cuando la dejé a cargo de ellos… -me informó sonriente, inclinando la cabeza hacia el fortachón - bueno, mojada y borracha, pero intacta, que es lo importante. ¿Quién iba a decir que una bruja de sue statura podría beber tres copas de una sentada? - luego se deshizo de mi agarre y me acarició el rostro, apartándome el cabello de la frente con sus dedos. Aspiré el aroma que desprendía su muñeca con disimulo. Olía a clavo y jazmín - No te recordaba tan guapo. En mis sueños, siempre te veo como aquel joven de dieciséis años con el que me escapaba a ver las estrellas.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, apartándola de mi piel con dureza. Dolía como el demonio. Ella, sus recuerdos, la fidelidad que le profesé en su momento, la lealtad que creía mía y traicionó.

- Ese niño murió, Álika, y con él todo lo que un día fuimos - ella desvió la mirada, incómoda de repente - Si ya no tienes más asuntos que tratar conmigo, debo irme.

Pasé por su lado hacia la salida, pero me retuvo por la muñeca. Sus ojos oscuros tenían una luz oscura, espectral, que los hacía tenebrosos y peligrosos.

- Ella no es rival para mí.

- Evidentemente - coincidí -. Tú hace años que perdiste.

Y salí de allí, dejando a mis espaldas a la única mujer que había amado en la vida, la única que me había dolido, y la última que me lo volvería a hacer.

Aunque para ello tuviera que hacerle creer que Granger era mi prometida.

Joder, qué bajo he caído.

**When the night has comeAnd the land is dark**

**And the moon is the only light we seeNo I won´t be afraid**

**No I won´t be afraidJust as long as you stand, stand by me**

Mientras tarareaba entre susurros Stand by Me interpretada por John Lennon, Theodore Nott supo que jamás había sentido esa tranquilidad. No quería comer, ni soñar despierto, mucho menos dormir -lo que era algo novedoso-. Simplemente deseaba disfrutar de esa extraña paz que había a su alrededor. La habitación de Luna permanecía en penumbra, y las velas creaban un aura de sombras que se perdían entre las esquinas de los escasos muebles, seres sin alma testigos de lo que ocurría. Los bocetos continuaban esparcidos por el suelo, y el olor de la pintura se mezclaba en su nariz con el que desprendía la mujer que yacía junto a él. Aspiró nuevamente, y una sonrisa fue dibujándosele lentamente en la comisura de la boca. Recreándose en la acción, acarició el largo y enredado cabello de Luna Lovegood, y ella afianzó más su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Theo, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello. Cuando notó los labios de ella, se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

Silencio, tranquilidad, paz. Palabras con lindos significados pero inexistentes en su vida. Mirando el techo decorado con estrellas brillantes, Theo se dio cuenta que no había tenido un momento sereno en su vida, ni siquiera cuando la Gran Guerra terminó y tanto él como sus amigos fueron absueltos de los cargos. Atrás quedaron los días oscuros, sí, pero por delante le esperaban años de rumores, cuchicheos y desconfianza. No había que ser muy listo para percibir el desconcierto que causaba su presencia cuando visitaba a Pansy en el Ministerio, o cuando era invitado a una de sus fiestas. La sombra de su padre, de los errores cometidos eran una fuerte carga que llevaba como podía. A veces la presión era tal que deseaba haber matado de verdad.

**And Darling, Darling, stand by meOh now, now, stand by meStand by me**

**Stand by me**

Y apareció Luna y su locura. Un vendaval de brisa fresca que le desarmó por completo, un terremoto que sacudió los cimientos de su cuadriculada vida. Luna era como un resfriado de los gordos: Un día empiezas moqueando y al otro acabas metido en cama y con fiebre sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Ella era así. Entraba sin llamar a la puerta, con su sonrisa anclada permanentemente en los labios, y sus ojos azules y saltones chispeando de alegría prometiéndote un mundo perfecto de fantasía, más allá de toda frontera conocida donde sólo estén ella y tú. Tú y ella.

Y nadie más, porque realmente no se necesita a nadie más.

- ¿Theo? - se sobresaltó al percibir lo bonito que parecía su nombre en los labios de ella.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿En qué piensas?

Nott acomodó su brazo bajo la nuca, y suspiró pesadamente. Mirando al techo, susurró la letra de memoria.

- _Si el cielo que vemos encima se desmoronase y cayese y la montaña se derrumbase sobre el mar. No lloraré, no lloraré. No derramaré ni una lágrima… siempre que estés a mi lado._

Luna se apoyó en su codo, incorporándose de la cama. Sus ojos reflejaban diversión, pero también sorpresa.

- ¿Eres un poeta? - preguntó con inocencia. Nott soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

- El poeta fue Ben E. King, y el maestro que interpretó ésta canción fue John Lennon, aunque también lo hizo un grupo llamado Temptations.

Luna frunció el ceño.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan ducho en la música muggle?

Theodore Nott se encogió de hombros, apartando incómodo el brazo del cuerpo de la bruja. Luna permaneció en su sitio, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y contemplándole.

- Secreto de Slytherin.

Luego permanecieron en silencio, roto cuando Theo se movió para alcanzar el vaso de agua que había en la mesilla de noche. Mientras bebía, escuchó la voz de Luna a su espalda.

- Theo, quiero acostarme contigo y tener un orgasmo.

No le dio tiempo a preguntar "¿qué?" o "¿estoy soñando?", porque todo sucedió muy rápido. Theo se atragantó con el agua, luego apoyó mal la mano, y eso sólo condujo a que su trasero acabara en el suelo, seguido de un micro-baño cortesía del agua que aún quedaba en el vaso. Mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura, Luna le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda desde la cama.

- Ey, ¿estás bien?

- ¡Joder! ¡No, no estoy bien! ¡De hecho, nada bien!

Nott se apartó como si quemara, dejando al menos medio metro de distancia. Sus ojos oscuros estaba abiertos, muy abiertos, y observaba la expresión inocente de Luna como si fuera la peor de las pesadillas.

- Tú… ¿cómo dijiste eso?

- ¿Decir qué? ¿Lo de tener un orgasmo? -preguntó ella sin comprender.

- ¡Exacto! - estalló Nott, y al parpadear algunas gotas se desprendieron de las pestañas - No puedes decir que quieres acostarte conmigo de esa forma.

- ¿De qué forma?

- ¡Pues tan inocentemente! - le aclaró él, su cara ahora roja como un tomate - Es como si hablaras del tiempo, cuando lo que me estás pidiendo es que mantengamos…

- Sexo - le cortó Luna.

Theo soltó un gemido y puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Pero es que suenas tan brusca!

- Aaaaahhhh - y Luna extendió mucho la vocal "A", lo que dio a entender al Slytherin que había comprendido. Se aclaró la garganta, y luego sonrió con simpatía - Espera, te reformulo la pregunta: Theodore Nott, ¿quieres, por favor, si no te importa, mantener relaciones sexuales, echarme un polvo o, en su defecto, hacerme el amor esta noche?

- ¡Luna!

- ¡¿Qué? - ella parpadeó, intentando comprender el verdadero motivo de su enfado y sonrojo. Quizá no se sentía lo suficientemente atraído por ella, o tal vez era virgen o… Lentamente se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida con su descubrimiento - ¡No me digas que sufres del "síndrome de la varita flácida"!

- ¿Del qué?

Y para demostrarle lo que significaba, Luna levantó su dedo índice, bajándolo de un golpe formando una parábola en el aire. Theo pasó al morado en cuestión de segundos, y su ego quedó hundido tres kilómetros bajo el subsuelo.

- ¡OH, joder, no! - exclamó, a la vez que se llevaba una de sus manos a sus partes más íntimas - ¡Mi varita funciona estupendamente!

Luna sonrió aliviada, y sin perder el tiempo o esperar más respuestas se desprendió de la camiseta que llevaba. Lucía un simple sujetador azul eléctrico, pero la prenda casi ocasiona un ataque asmático a Nott, que miraba embobado sin poder apartar sus ojos del cuerpo de la bruja mientras hiperventilaba._ Mierda, ¿qué haría Draco en esta situación?_ Bueno, no había que ser muy listo para dar con la respuesta. Luna fue gateando hasta el borde de la cama, estiró un brazo y sujetó a Theo por la barbilla, atrayéndolo sin remedio hacia ella y la perdición.

- Theodore Nott - susurró sobre su boca, y él juraba haber escuchado el ahogo de una risa - Tú me gustas. Yo te gusto. Y me encantaría que mi primera vez fuese contigo.

Y seguidamente lo besó, y Theo rezó a las estrellas para que el corazón no escapara por su boca y las mariposas del estómago dejaran de arañarle. Sin poder remediarlo comenzó a temblar.

- ¿M-m-mmmme esssstásss d-d-dddddiciiiiiennnnndo qque eeeeressss virgen?

- Sí.

- Ah - y no supo qué decir, o qué hacer, porque esto era terreno resbaladizo para él.

Jamás había llegado a tener una virgen en su cama, ni conocido ninguna más allá de los dieciocho años. Y ahora había una ahí, una Luna Lovegood inmaculada, en sujetador y esperando a que él hiciera lo que debía hacer. Pero, ¿el qué?

- Luna, yo no puedo - le confesó huyéndole la mirada - ¿Y si te hago daño? ¿Y si no disfrutas? ¿Y si…?

- ¿… me caigo mañana y muero? - terminó ella, y cuando Nott volvió a mirarla, vio la determinación reflejada en sus iris azules a juego con el rictus de impaciencia en la boca - Todo puede pasar en esta vida. No es un camino de rosas, sino pedregoso y duro como el peor de los desiertos. Si encuentras una piedra, ¿la bordeas y te desvías de tu camino, o por el contrario la saltas? - él no le respondió - Yo quiero hacerlo, tú quieres hacerlo. Y he esperado mucho a alguien como tú para dejarte marchar ahora, ¿entiendes?

- Sí - musitó impresionado, y Luna lo acercó más, la mirada fija en sus ojos negros.

- Entonces bésame y no hagas a una dama esperar. Es de mala educación.

Y ante eso, Theo sólo pudo obedecer.

**VPO Hermione**

Estar borracha es la sensación más increíble del mundo. Sentir el alcohol derramándose por tu garganta como lava líquida para luego dar paso a un mareo momentáneo que se convertía en desinhibición resultaba inquietante, pero no por ello menos agradable. Nunca en mi vida había bebido para olvidar, pero después de lo sucedido con Malfoy, lo único que me apetecía era borrar de un plumazo la escena del restaurante.

Podía mentirme a mí misma una y otra vez, pero en mi interior yo sabía que las palabras de Malfoy eran ciertas: Tenía miedo a vivir. Cuando tuve que pasar por el doloroso momento de poner fin a mi relación con Ron, quedé destrozada. Había luchado contra mortífagos en mi juventud, encarado a la muerte con valentía, y sin embargo no podía hacerle frente al vacío que se instaló en mí tras la ruptura. Respiraba, comía, iba al trabajo, dormía. Todo lo realizaba con calculada precisión, procurando salvaguardar lo poco que me quedaba de cordura. Era una muerta en vida. Intentaba que no se notara el nudo de la garganta cuando Ron aparecía con otra chica, o cuando Pansy venía contando sus muchas andanzas en camas ajenas. Evitaba no mirarles a los ojos para que no percibieran el anhelo en ellos. Ponía buena cara, sonreía y fingía que me daba igual, cuando realmente no era así. Resultaba más sencillo que admitir mi derrota, asimilar lo que realmente veía en el espejo todas las noches: Que esa ya no era yo.

Ya no tenía vida, ni sueños, porque todo lo que una vez había deseado -una familia, hijos, un trabajo decente- no existía. Fue así como dejé de salir, de interesarme por los chicos, por reestructurarme. Simplemente dejé que el resto de las personas que me rodeaban vivieran por mí. Ese es el motivo de desayunar con mis amigas. Cuando me cuentan sus secretos, sus idas y venidas en este mundo, yo me siento ellas. Vivo a través de sus ojos, siento los besos que les dieron como míos, sus triunfos y decepciones. Lloro, sonrío y siento, pero es sólo un espejismo. Y así sobrevivo mejor, observando como la montaña rusa que es la vida pasa a través de ellas sin mirarme siquiera, sin herirme o partirme en trocitos como cuando rompimos Ron y yo.

Me resulta más liviano convivir con los fantasmas ajenos que con los míos propios.

Malfoy lo había descubierto.

Le hice una seña al camarero para que rellenara nuevamente mi copa, escuchando con ello el gruñido del hombre trajeado y fornido que estaba a mi derecha, ¿o era mi izquierda? Habían aparecido tres de ellos de la nada, y casi en volandas y con escuetas explicaciones me habían arrastrado a este club en el que jamás hubiese entrado de no ser porque no tenía fuerza ni para negarme.

Lo miré unos instantes, parpadeando varias veces, porque ya me costaba enfocar la mirada en algo fijo, aunque ese algo tuviera dos metros de altura y fuera una mole indestructible. No sabía cual de ellos era, porque todos me parecían iguales, uniformados de negro, con gafas oscuras y gesto huraño. Como habían dejado claro que no me dirían sus nombres, acabé nombrándolos interiormente como Gorilas a todos.

- No hago nada malo, es sólo una copa - le dije al fortachón, y noté mi voz pastosa, trabándoseme la lengua a mitad de la frase. Tras sus gafas oscuras, sabía que escondía una mirada de desdén y reproche hacia mis actos.

- Acabará en coma si sigue a este ritmo.

- Mi sueño hecho realidad - repuse, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Luego de darle un sorbo a mi copa decidí ignorarle un rato y concentrarme en la pista de baile - ¿Crees que podría bailar? Nunca he bailado, es decir, no en un pub de este estilo. Mis amigas suelen ir de fiesta, pero yo siempre me quedo en casa estudiando, o leyendo, y nunca salgo. ¿Sabías que el noventa por ciento de los adolescentes prueba el alcohol a los quince años? Las estadísticas afirman…

- ¿Siempre es así de charlatana? - me cortó Gorila. Me sentí herida, y tuve ganas de llorar. Carraspeé para que no se me notara en la voz.

- Bueno, soy inteligente. Me gusta hablar de lo que sé.

- Y a mí me gusta cortar las lenguas de muchachitas borrachas y sabelotodos. Así que cállese y espere sentada. Con un poco de suerte pronto vendrán a por usted y nos librarán de la tortura.

Hice lo que me dijo, pero a los diez minutos estaba aburrida de permanecer sentada, sin hacer nada aparte de mirar como los cuerpos se balanceaban al son de la música. Recorrí sin entusiasmo las paredes negras del recinto, los cuadros fluorescentes de imágenes del demonio y bestias acompañados de muchachas voluptuosas y curvilíneas. Una bola ubicada en el techo lanzaba rayos verdes y azules a la pista, dejando entrever las sombras, todas ellas recubierta con poca tela, que retozaban con la música. Una pareja más o menos de mi edad bailaban a un par de metros. Vestidos con traje y pantalones estrechos de color negro, a juego con un maquillaje de sus ojos y sus labios, sudaban y se contoneaban con una sensualidad envidiable, rozándose con descaro para, de vez en cuando, acabar metiéndose mano o besándose apasionadamente. La mujer llevaba el cabello largo sujeto en una coleta, y le sonreía a su acompañarte, un chico de rasgos finos y mirada ardiente que no para de pasarle la mano por el vientre, jugueteando con el piercing que ella llevaba en el ombligo. La tensión sexual se palpaba en el ambiente.

- Algunas veces echo de menos tener compañía - el pensamiento salió de mi boca antes de darme cuenta. Gorila bufó, y por primera vez lo vi hacer el amago de sonreír.

- Puede comprarse un perro.

- No me refería a esa clase de compañía, sino a tener una pareja - tomé un sorbo de mi bebida, y agaché la mirada. No sé porqué, pero ahora estaba triste - Hace años que nadie me dice algo bonito, o me regala flores, o tengo una cita. Ni qué decir del sexo.

- Creo que eso es algo de lo que prefiero mantenerme ignorante.

- Oye - le espeté, dándole un codazo amistoso en sus costillas - que te estoy abriendo mi corazón.

- Pues vuélvalo a cerrar bajo llave. Joder, no estamos en el show de Willelmina.

- Oh, - no pude evitar soltar una carcajada - ¿Es ese donde las brujas mandan cartas para contar sus penas?

Otro fortachón se acercó a nosotros, acodándose al otro lado. Eran tan grandes que por un momento me sentí intimidada.

- Pues el otro día una bruja llamada Unicornio de Sussex le escribió una carta en la que relataba con pelos y señales cómo había convertido a la amante de su marido en un zorro.

- Tío, eso no es nada - un tercer Gorila apareció ante nosotros - Un tal Bujito Cachondo le preguntó si era una enfermedad el que le gustara pasar más tiempo con las cabras en el establo que en la cama con su pareja.

- ¿Y qué me dices de..?

Media hora más tarde y con tres copas más en mi estómago, me vi rodeada por cuatro hombretones envueltos en testosterona que discutían abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos, cartas de anónimos, y si esa Willelmina sería tan sexy como lo parecía por su voz en la radio.

- Pone un tono casi lascivo cada vez que pronuncia la palabra "sexo", ¿no os habéis fijado? Me apuesto mil galeones a que le encanta recibir cartas sobre los asuntos de cama ajenos.

- Tal vez sea una pervertida - aduje, y cuando ellos me miraron como un bicho raro, me encogí de hombros - Bueno, no es que los que le escriban sean mejores que ella, ¿a quién se le ocurre hablar de sus asuntos privados con alguien que no conoce?

- Eres una mojigata, Jean - me dijo Gorila, el que estaba situado justo enfrente - Deberías vivir la vida.

- Ahmed tiene razón - intervino otro, el sentado a mi derecha - Seguro que eres de esas que piensan que tener sexo sin compromiso es lo peor del mundo. Como que me llamo Urian a que tengo razón.

- ¡Yo no soy así! -exclamé, frunciendo los labios mientras casi me atraganto con la aceituna que masticaba ¿y cuándo habían empezado a llamarme Jean? - Sólo opino que para meterte en la cama con alguien debes sentir algo por esa persona. Nada más. ¿Sabéis cuántos embarazos indeseados se dan por mantener relaciones con un extraño?

- Eso puede ocurrir tanto si lo conoces como si no - afirmó el situado a mi izquierda, ¿cómo dijo antes que se llamaba? ¿Hassan?.

Los otros dos asintieron, dándole la razón.

- ¿Y qué me dices de un beso? - preguntó Gorila Ahmed con tono burlón - ¿Has besado a alguien simplemente porque te apetecía? ¿Por instinto y atracción?

La imagen de Malfoy besándome en la discoteca gay me vino rápidamente a la cabeza, haciendo que mi estómago se retorciera y un sudor frío recorriera mi espina dorsal. Recordé sus labios exigiendo respuesta, aquel tacto tan suave y a la vez posesivo. Su mano en mi cintura, atrayéndome a él sin que yo hiciera nada por evitarlo. Sabía a whisky, y a especias. A menta y algo más ácido, como limón. No sé porqué, pero empezaba a hacer calor. Intenté que el pensamiento quedara envuelto en una nube, sin darle más crédito del que debía.

- Un beso no significa nada - murmuré - Un beso es sólo un beso.

- Ah, no - me contradijo Urian, haciendo gestos teatrales con sus manos - Un beso es más que eso. Puede ser el comienzo de algo, el final de un todo. Mover montañas por el simple hecho de conseguir el siguiente. Es la espera y la ilusión, la tristeza o el anhelo. Un beso puede hacer nacer los sentimientos adormilados de un helado corazón.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándole consternados.

- Eso ha sido muy bonito - dije, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- Sí, tío - corroboró Ahmed, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la vez que metía un dedo bajo las gafas para limpiar una lagrimilla furtiva - Eres todo un poeta.

- Y de los buenos - añadió Hassan, al que le temblaba la barbilla -. Haces que quiera besarte y todo.

Urian se envaró.

- Ni lo intentes.

- ¿Y un abrazo?

- ¿Sabes el significado de eunuco? - nada más escuchar la palabra, Ahmed se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

- Aguafiestas.

En ese momento la canción que sonaba se acabó, y otra comenzó al sonar dos segundos más tarde. La pista estaba llena aún, y la gente no paraba de moverse con la música. Todos manteníamos nuestras copas en la mano, cabeceando de vez en cuando para seguir el ritmo atronador mientras observábamos a las parejas y grupos mezclándose con el vaivén de las caderas.

- Oye, Jean, ¿aún quieres bailar?

- Claro, Ahmed.

Entonces me tendió la mano, y los cuatro nos movimos hacia la pista como si fuéramos una piña. No sé si fue a causa de la música, o el alcohol, o quizá que estábamos demasiado juntos, pero no me costó nada apartarme del mundo. Olvidé quién era, con quién estaba y qué había ocurrido antes de salir a bailar. Borré de mi mente el que mañana quizá ya no estaría en este mundo, que nunca más me besarían, y me lancé de lleno a disfrutar el momento como nunca antes había hecho y como siempre había deseado. Ya no era Hermione la tonta, la mojigata y sabelotodo. Ahora, rodeada de tanta testosterona me sentía sexy, atractiva. En una palabra, mujer.

Sólo me importaba moverme, sin reparar en mi traje demasiado corto que me subía por los muslos, o que Ahmed, o Hassan me había cogido de la cintura y pegado a él con descaro.

Simplemente quería olvidar y bailar.

Bailar y olvidar.

**PVO Draco**

Nada más poner un pie en el club, supe que Barrons era el reino prohibido de la sensualidad. El local era amplio, de paredes oscuras y decorado con un estilo gótico que brillaba por la ausencia del buen gusto. Tanto los camareros como los clientes vestían de negro, encaje y vinilo a juego con todo el mobiliario. Tenía la sensación de estar en un agujero oscuro que olía a sexo, alcohol y tabaco.

- Qué lugar tan interesante. - Álika se posicionó a mi lado, sus ojos excesivamente maquillados brillaban de diversión. - Aquí uno podría perderse en el desenfreno, ¿no te parece?.

Ignorando su comentario, oteé el tumulto de cabezas intentando distinguir a Granger entre ellas, pero con tanta gente era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Una chica de labios rojos y ojos azules me hizo gestos desde la barra para que me acercara, mientras que cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas enfundadas en medias de rejillas con descaro, creando en mi mente ciertas imágenes. Álika siguió mi mirada y gruñó, acercándose aún más a mí. Si no fuera porque necesitaba encontrar a pelo de rata, quizá hubiera mantenido una larga conversación con la chica acerca de lo que los labios rojos pueden llegar a hacer en ciertas partes del cuerpo. Pero debía encontrar a Granger, sino mi madre me convertiría en comida para dragones ipso facto. Cabeceé para que Álika me siguiera, y poco a poco nos fuimos abriendo paso entre la gente hasta llegar a uno de los laterales de la pista de baile.

- ¿Estás segura de que la trajeron aquí? - Álika asintió. - Tal vez la hayan llevado a otro club.

- No. Tiene que estar por alguna parte. Mis hombres nunca desobedecen una orden, y les dije claramente que esperaran aquí.

La música sonaba interrumpidamente, y los grupos pequeños se movían con gracia por la pista, haciendo que sus melenas ondearan con los movimientos. Un par de chicos pasaron por nuestro lado en dirección al baño, y uno de ellos volcó parte de su copa en el vestido de Álika, la cual les explicó en pocas palabras dónde metería esa copa si no desaparecían pronto de su vista. El calor era asfixiante, y el suelo, que imitaba un tablero de ajedrez estaba resbaladizo.

- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo - me gritó al oído para que la escuchara por encima de la música - Volvamos a la barra.

Pero cuando me di la vuelta para seguirla, me quedé congelado en el sitio. Granger estaba allí, bailando encima de la barra del bar.

- Vaya, Thuban, tu prometida sí que sabe montárselo bien.

Estaba descalza, y el recogido que llevaba se había deshecho, dejando su melena castaña libre de las horquillas. En una de sus manos llevaba una copa que casi estaba vacía de tantos tumbos que le daba, y en la otra, un cigarro a medio consumir. Un grupo numeroso observaba sus contoneos de cadera, vitoreando y animando cada vez que ella se agachaba y se levantaba de un modo hipnótico y sensual. El traje dorado se pegaba a sus escasas curvas como una segunda piel, y cuando flexionaba las rodillas la tela se deslizaba un par de centímetros hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto una gran porción de sus muslos. De vez en cuando daba una vuelta, y entonces se tambaleaba, pero pronto volvía a coger el ritmo.

Me dije una y otra vez que debía ir allí y ponerla en su sitio, gritarle y zarandearla o burlarme de ella. Pero no me movía, no hablaba, no hacía nada. Simplemente la contemplaba allí, quieto, mientras ella seguía con ese baile que, de ser otra persona, parecería increíblemente sexy.

Tal vez lo fuera.

Pelo de rata, para mi gran asombro, había evolucionado de mojigata a mujer en un solo latido. No parecía ella. Era como si su ser se hubiera fragmentado en dos partes, dejando a la Granger listilla sepultada bajo el trasero de la Granger casi atractiva. O sin el "casi". Su cabello enmarañado ya no me parecía tan feo, y su cuerpo, que había tachado de insulso, parecía esconder más de un secreto. Una porción de alma que ella no dejaba ver nunca estaba allí en pie, expuesta al mundo sin titubeos, con seguridad y feminidad. Quería indagar más, mucho más de lo que mi pensamiento racional me dejaba admitir. Por primera vez en toda mi existencia, me sentí atraído por esa parte desconocida de Granger.

Y eso, daba miedo.

El pánico se apoderó de mí cuando tomé conciencia de mis pensamientos. Años atrás dibujé una línea divisoria entre ella y yo, un límite en el que estaba seguro, a salvo, que no debía ni deseaba traspasar. Pelo de rata era una sabelotodo, amante de los libros, amiga de Harry Potter, sangresucia y totalmente asexual. Pero ese límite autoimpuesto se estaba yendo a la mierda a pasos agigantados, y eso era algo que no me podía permitir. No podía sentirme atraído por Granger, no quería. El hecho equivaldría a perder mi alma en el infierno. Y ya había dado demasiado como para renunciar a lo poco que me quedaba.

Mi vida se estaba volviendo un caos y no sabía cómo manejarla, hacerla volver al camino que tenía trazado de antemano. En pocos meses estaría casado, atado a una mujer a la que no amaba, pero que consideraba lo suficientemente buena como para pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Astoria es guapa, inteligente, con unos antepasados envidiables y un estatus social que me abrirán las puertas a nuevos proyectos. Ella se merecía que la amasen, pero por mucho que me lo propuse, lo nuestro no pasaba de una mera atracción sexual. Y estaba bien, es decir, ambos sabíamos lo que había, y lo aceptábamos porque queríamos, no porque nos lo hubieran impuesto. Era mi decisión. Yo decidí condenarme a pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, con todo lo que conllevaba el hacer esa promesa. No iba a huir de mis obligaciones, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarme embaucar ni por una niña de labios rojos, ni por una sabelotodo con aspiraciones a stripper. No tiraría por la borda mi futuro por un mero revolcón.

Conté hasta diez y respiré profundamente. Joder, necesitaba un cigarrillo y una copa. No, mejor una botella entera. Palpé en mis bolsillos en busca de la cajetilla de tabaco, saqué uno y me lo lleve a la boca, pero hasta ahí llegué, porque en ese momento en el que me disponía a encenderlo dos tíos trajeados subieron a la barra para hacerle compañía a Granger. El cigarro se me cayó al suelo.

- Oh, joder.

- Bueno, bueno, - Álika parecía estar pasándoselo en grande - ¿nadie le ha explicado a la niña el significado de la palabra fidelidad? Thuban, deberías atar a tu prometida con una correa. Si desaparece en tu noche de bodas, búscala en el club más cercano.

- ¡Cállate! - le grité - Esto no te incumbe.

Sentí un regusto amargo en la boca, y sin saber si Álika me seguía o no, me dirigí con paso ligero hacia la barra del bar, abriéndome paso a empujones entre el gentío. La sangre hervía en mis venas, y sin explicación alguna quería sangre. Preferiblemente la de una rata de biblioteca.

Cuando llegué a los pies de Granger, ella ya estaba apretujada entre los dos hombretones, ambos con sus manos puestas en la cintura y la cadera de ella. Parecía una reina haciendo realidad su fantasía sexual. Cien por cien hedonismo. Para mi gran asombro, Sabelotodo estaba disfrutando de aquello. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban bajo las luces del local, y su sonrisa era tan exagerada que le hacía parecer una tonta redomada. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba el cuello del chico que tenía enfrente, mientras el otro permanecía estirado con la mano enredada en los cabellos del que la asediaba por detrás.

Por mi mente pasó la idea de sacudirles un par de puñetazos a los acompañantes, pero luego deseché la idea porque, seamos sinceros, estaba en clara desventaja. Soy un cabrón, pero uno inteligente. La magia estaba descartada, más aún en un lugar como aquel en el que había más de veinte pares de ojos y cualquiera podría ver algo. No me quedaba más remedio que centrarme en ella. Pero, joder, era complicado. Encaramada allí arriba parecía más altiva y orgullosa que cuando soltaba una de sus retahílas de memoria, incluso aunque se notara que estaba hasta las cejas de alcohol y apenas lograba coordinar un movimiento con decencia.

_Piensa, Draco. _

Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar, porque el chico que la tenía cara a cara le estaba bajando la mano por el dobladillo del vestido. Sin reparar en lo que hacía, me acerqué a su pierna y le metí un mordisco en la pantorrilla.

- ¡Ah!¡¿pero qué…? - al bajar el rostro para ver su pierna, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Frunció el ceño de inmediato-. ¡Me has mordido, pedazo de anormal! ¡Me has mordido!

Bien, no iba a negarlo, era más que evidente que lo había hecho. Le hice un gesto con la mano, señalándole el suelo.

- Baja de ahí. Inmediatamente - mi tono fue frío, pero por dentro bullía como un perro enjaulado.

- ¡No eres mi dueño! - dejó de bailar y se puso las manos en las caderas, plantándome cara desde arriba. El cabello le caía por el rostro, ocultándole parte de sus rasgos - Me dijiste que viviera la vida. Pues bien, eso hago, así que déjame en paz.

- Esto no es vivir la vida, sino humillarse.

- ¿Y tú que sabes? ¡Sólo eres un niño malcriado que disfruta haciendo daño a los demás!

A pesar de la música, todos los que nos rodeaban estaba atentos a nuestras palabras, y pronto los dos chicos que estaban bailando con ella se apartaron para dejarnos cierto espacio, el suficiente como para llamar la atención del resto de los clientes. Y pese a todo, Granger estaba obstinada en no obedecer. Maldije hasta al infierno.

- ¡He dicho que bajes!

- ¡Y yo te dije que no quiero!

Tensé la mandíbula, y apretando los puños intenté conservar la poca paciencia que tenía.

- Mira, esto no tiene sentido. Baja y así podremos hablar.

- Ya estamos hablando.

Uno de sus pies golpeteaba la barra con insistencia.

- Si no haces lo que digo te voy a…

- ¿Me vas a qué, eh? -tomó un sorbo de su copa, y le dio una calada al cigarrillo, lo que le provocó un ataque de tos, pero ella continuó hablando - ¡Tú… no… puedes… hacerme… nada! - tiró la colilla al suelo, y le dio un trago a lo poco que quedaba de su copa. Sus ojos despedía furia, y odio - Estoy harta de que me insultes, ¡harta de aguantarte! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida! Por muy atractivo que seas yo…

Arqueé una ceja. Vaya, mira tú por dónde, la sabelotodo parecía haber adquirido buen gusto de repente.

- ¿Te parezco guapo?

- ¡No me cambies de tema! - exclamó, y su cara se puso roja al instante - Eres un ser despreciable, arrogante y maleducado que no sabe nada de… - antes de que continuara su discurso la cogí por las corvas en un movimiento rápido. Granger se tambaleó unos instantes, y luego cayó en mis brazos, pataleando y gritando - ¡Ey!¡Suéltame!

- Eso ni de coña. Tú y yo nos vamos a casa, y quiero que cierres ese pico de oro que tienes, o voy a echarte una maldición que lamentarás hasta que quedes sepultada bajo tierra.

El mohín que hizo casi me hace reír.

- ¡Eres un salvaje!

- Sí, pero un salvaje muy guapo.

Y mientras cruzaba el local en dirección a la salida, medio bar empezó a aplaudirme, entusiasmados al parecer por esa escena que acababan de presenciar. Sin embargo, no todo estaba bien. Sentía los ojos de Álika clavados en mi espalda, recorriendo mi nuca. Un escalofrío descendió por mi columna vertebral, y me negué hacerle caso. Granger, mientras tanto, seguía lanzando improperios hacia mi persona, moviéndose como una culebra entre mis brazos. Su aliento declaraba a los cuatro vientos que tenía al menos dos botellas de vodka metida en el cuerpo, y el rímel estaba corrido, pareciendo un mapache borracho. Me hubiese reído de ella si no llega a ser porque no para de lanzarme golpes sin ton ni son.

Tres minutos más tarde, estábamos en la mansión.

**VPO Hermione**

Nos materializamos en el vestíbulo de la mansión, y dos milésimas más tarde, Malfoy dejó caer sus brazos y di con mi trasero en el inmaculado suelo de mármol.

- ¡Hijo de…!

- Vigila tu lengua, Granger, si no quieres que acabe en uno de los orificios de tu cuerpo.

Me aparté el cabello del rostro, levantándome para quedarnos cara a cara, pero Malfoy ya subía los escalones. Lo seguí. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Me lo estaba pasando bien, disfrutando y viviendo el momento que la vida me ofrecía. Hasta que llegó él, como siempre a estropearlo todo.

- Me has avergonzado - le espeté - Idiota.

Él continuaba andando, y juro que escuché cómo se reía.

- Me alegro. Te lo merecías.

- ¡Estaba bailando!

- No, estabas haciendo el ridículo, que es algo completamente diferente. -chasqueo la lengua y pude notar el tono burlón - Con lo lista que eres, y lo cabeza hueca que te comportas.

- Me comporto como me da la gana. Es mi vida. ¡Mi vida! Y no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en ella.

- Ni quiero hacerlo, créeme. Soy el primero que disfruta cuando te pones en evidencia, pero debía traerte de regreso.

- Yo no te importo.

- Muy vierto.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- Me dices que vivo mi vida a través de los demás, pero, ¿qué pasa contigo? Sólo te sientes dichoso cuando hieres, cuando ves que la persona que tienes enfrente se queda en nada. No tienes corazón, ni vida, porque no sabes apreciar lo que tienes. Tu egocentrismo y ambición, eso es lo único. Sin emociones, sin amar ni ser amado, ¡porque nadie te quiere!

Malfoy se paró en seco, girándose lentamente. Sus ojos grises me taladraron. A duras penas evité el impulso de retroceder.

- No sabes una mierda de mí.

Hice una mueca de desagrado, cruzando los brazos e instándome a mantenerme firme.

- Nadie es capaz de sentir afecto hacia ti porque eres frío. Estás solo, Malfoy. Tan solo que cuando mueras, nadie recordará tu nombre. Prefiero vivir a través de los demás que mantener mi existencia a tres metros bajo el hielo. Tú no eres humano, y nunca lo serás, porque no sientes nada.

- ¡Cállate! - su ataque de ira me cogió por sorpresa. Estuvo frente a mí en dos zancadas, y sujetándome por un brazo me cargó al hombro como un saco de patatas, quedando mi cabeza a la altura de su trasero.

- ¡No, otra vez no!

Pero él no me hizo caso. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Divisé una cama, un póster de Slytherin, las cortinas de terciopelo. Continuó su camino hasta llegar a otra puerta, y fue entonces cuando me soltó.

Sentí un mareo al enfocar la mirada, pero no tuve duda alguna de dónde nos encontrábamos: Era un baño. Los muebles eran oscuros, y en una repisa plateada había una cuchilla, espuma de afeitar, y varios botes que reconocí como perfumes masculinos. Supuse que era su baño privado. No me impresionó, es decir, no tanto como cuando me di cuenta de que ambos estábamos metidos en la bañera.

- ¿Qué te crees que haces?

Negó con la cabeza, un par de veces, chasqueando la lengua. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se hizo con el poder de la ducha. Su voz esra neutra cuando habló:

- Eres una impertinente. Una niña mala e impertinente. Esa bocaza tuya suelta cosas muy feas, y ya sabes lo que se hace cuando un niño se porta así.

Oh, Dios.

- No te atreverás.

- Pelo de rata, soy un Slytherin- abrió el conducto del agua - Y, como tu bien has dicho, no tengo corazón.

El agua estaba fría, muy, muy fría. Sentí que la piel se me ponía de gallina, y que me asfixiaba por la fuerza del agua al tomar contacto con mi cara. No podía ver, así que a tientas busqué la ducha para apartarla, pero con lo único que topé fue con los hombros de Malfoy. Me aferré a él para no caerme, moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro para tomar aire. Escuché su risa, noté que la camisa se pegaba a su piel, al igual que mi vestido. Luego la fuerza del agua me descendió por los pechos, el vientre y las piernas. Cuando pude volver a mirar, ambos estábamos empapados. Tenía el pelo pegado a las mejillas, y los dientes me castañeaban de frío. Malfoy no estaba mejor que yo. Su camisa blanca dejaba marcado cada porción de piel pálida, cada músculo de sus brazos en tensión por mi agarre y el de la ducha. Parecía no tener frío, o no sentirlo, porque su labio no temblaba, todo lo contrario: Sonreía. A través de las hebras rubias, observé sus ojos grises, y supe que aquello lo estaba disfrutando, y mucho. El verme allí indefensa, muerta de frío y casi sin aliento le satisfacía. Pero no iba a rendirme a él, no sin antes luchar.

- Bastardo.

- Sabelotodo.

- Egocéntrico.

- Niñata.

- ¡Mortífago!

- ¡Frígida!

Abrí la boca con espanto, y antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que hacía, le pegué un bofetón. Me arrepentí nada más hacerlo, pero no iba a admitirlo.

Una de mis manos aún seguía aferrada al hombro de Malfoy, y la otra, la que había utilizado como arma, me escocía. Cuando miré su rostro, este estaba ladeado, dejando expuesta su mejilla enrojecida con cinco dedos perfectos dibujados en ella. Tragué saliva, aguantándome las ganas de llorar. Mi respiración estaba acelerada, y seguía con el cuerpo entumecido, pero no me moví. Cuando se giró y sus ojos encontraron los míos, estaban llenos de furia, de rabia e indignación. Lo había humillado. Noté mi pecho subir y bajar; bajar y subir. No tuve tiempo de más. Las manos de Malfoy me sujetaron la cintura, atrayéndome a él sin dilaciones.

Y justo en ese momento, Draco Malfoy me besó…

Por segunda vez.


	15. Chapter 15

**Esto es parte del capítulo quince. No he podido subirlo todo porque tiene sesenta folios, así que he subido los veintiséis primeros para que nos os desesperéis, y el viernes subiré el resto. Lo hago así porque seguramente quedaría demasiado atosigante publicarlo todo de un tirón. Esta primera parte no tiene mucho de Hermione y Draco, pero no os preocupéis que las siquientes 25 páginas está plagado de Dramione, ¿ok? Ahora me he centrado un poco en Blaise y en su pasado, así que hay un poco de slash, espero que os guste.**

**¡A leer!**

**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowling.**

_**Capítulo 15 (Primera parte): Paranoid**_

**PVO Draco**

Está estadísticamente comprobado que en cuanto haces una promesa, tarde o temprano acaba rompiéndose. No es que sea culpa tuya, -en fin, casi nunca lo es- pero cuando ciertos factores se juntan, es inevitable que suceda.

Prometer es complicado. Si eres una persona de honor -lo que en la mayoría de los casos no me incluye- hacer un juramento de este tipo hace que la conciencia te corroa por dentro. Quizá alguien te hizo prometer que nunca le dirías a X persona que le robó una caja de ranas de chocolate; por ello, cuando X está buscando sus queridísimas ranas para zampárselas, tú debes callarte por honor y lealtad hacia esa persona, pero, por otro lado, sientes que estás traicionando a X.

Romper esa promesa, sin embargo, es lo más fácil del universo. No hace falta mucho más que ofrecer dinero y poder. Tú me dices, yo te doy. Tal vez, si eres de esos que aun conservas algo de decencia, incluso puedas faltar a tu juramento solamente a medias. Tú sabes quién fue el que robó las ranas de chocolate, pero no hace falta que le digas a X alguien en concreto. No estás obligado a ello, pese a que algo en tu interior te dice que deberías soltarlo. Quizá hasta lo hagas. Lo que sí se acaba haciendo la mayoría de los casos, es decir la verdad a medias: No le dirás quién fue, pero sí que se la robaron.

Eso te deja en territorio neutral, y lo que es peor: traicionando a los dos bandos. Has delatado que robaron las ranas cuando te hicieron prometer que no, y has confesado que sabes que se la robaron, pero no dices quién. Y al final, elijas la opción que elijas, y eres tú el que acabas jodido.

El ser humano es egoísta por naturaleza, un animal con mente desarrollada, pero animal de todos modos. Si pones a un león en un aprieto, lo único que éste querrá es sobrevivir a toda costa. Da igual si con ello debe sacrificar a otro león, o debe comerse un antílope. No hay lugar para el remordimiento cuando sabes que has ganado algo más de tiempo. Nosotros actuamos igual, aunque pocos lo quieran confesar.

Y este planteamiento es la causa de que yo prometa única y exclusivamente a mí mismo. Prometerse algo te deja condenado de por vida. Puede que no te importarse quedar como un chivato cuando se trata de otra persona, pero es algo completamente diferente en este caso: No traicionas a nadie, sino a la imagen que todas las mañanas se refleja en el espejo cuando te miras. No hago promesas a nadie, y no suelo hacérmelas si sé que no voy a cumplirlas. Vivo por mí y para mí, exceptuando a mi madre. No es que sea feliz, pero al menos me ayuda a convivir con los fantasmas de mis pesadillas. Aprendí la lección con diecisiete años a base de sudor y sangre, y ahora que soy adulto aún prevalece. Puedes vivir sabiendo que le has fallado a un par de amigos, pero es imposible cuando se trata de ti. Da igual si los factores externos no te favorecían, si es una fuerza mayor o un objetivo aún más alto lo que crea la consecuencia. Al final, siempre sabrás en el fondo de tu alma que te has traicionado.

Y yo me estaba traicionando.

Mientras mis labios y los de Granger se buscaban a tientas, ese pensamiento pasó fugaz por mi cabeza. Pero no podía parar, no quería parar. Si me preguntasen porqué lo estaba haciendo, no sabría qué responder, ¿venganza, odio, deseo? Ni siquiera yo mismo entendía qué me llevó a besarla. Pero no me importaba. Yo sólo quería aferrarme a ese momento, ese instante finito en el que me había dejado arrastrar sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin calcular los factores de riesgo.

En un primer momento creo que sólo quise incomodarla, transmitirle mi odio y supremacía, pero cuando dejó escapar un gemido lastimero y entreabrió su boca para encontrar mi lengua, supe que estaba perdido. Y esa verdad era un puñetazo a mis principios. Olvidé quién era ella, quién era yo, sucumbiendo a la atracción, ese hilo fino y transparente que un día aparece para no irse jamás. Es curioso que lo que la cordura no pudor juntar, acabe uniéndolo el sexo. Supongo que es porque, al igual que las matemáticas, es un lenguaje universal que todos entendemos.

Era increíble la sensación de tenerla cerca, lo que producía su contacto cuando me acariciaba la nuca con sus finos dedos, dejando que mi cabello se enredara en ellos. Mis manos recorrían con furia el contorno de su cintura, deslizándose a la par del agua que nos empapaba hacia terreno inexplorado. Llegué a sus muslos sin obstáculos imprevistos, y cuando le alcé una pierna para que rodeara mi cintura, interrumpió nuestro beso para dejar que un pequeño grito de placer hablar en su nombre. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, momento que yo aproveché para lamerle el cuello, mordisquearle la mandíbula y detenerme en el lóbulo de su oreja. Se estremecía con cada toque, cada aliento que se deslizaba por su piel. Me sentía poderoso, y el poder siempre me ha atraído, como la miel a las abejas.

Me deshice con rapidez del chaleco y la camisa, sólo para obtener el placer de notar cómo sus uñas arañaban la carne de mi espalda. Nunca imaginé que placer y Granger cupieran en la misma frase. Estaba resbaladiza, toda ella, y fue fácil subirle el vestido. Oh, joder, tenía un trasero de infarto. Toda ella era pequeña y apetecible, semejante a una onza de chocolate derritiéndose en tu boca.

- Te gusta - le dije, apartándome de ella un poco. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, el cabello pegado al rostro, y los ojos entrecerrados. Me acerqué a su oído, susurrándole las siguientes palabras-: No importa que tu mente lo niegue, porque tu cuerpo dice lo contrario. -Cuando una de mis manos rozó su pecho, sus piernas flaquearon y se dejó apoyar en la pared de la bañera. Tuve que sofocar su grito con un beso-. En el fondo de tu alma sabes que esto es lo que querías, y lo has obtenido. La pregunta es, ¿vas a jugar, o a retirarte?

Me jaló del cabello con brusquedad, mordiéndome el cuello con tanta fiereza que no albergué dudas de que mañana amanecería con una marca. Moriría con la señal de haber mantenido sexo en mi piel. Muy oportuno. Un estremecimiento me recorrió la columna cuando su lengua tomó contacto con mi piel, poniéndome aún más en el límite.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y supe que ella veía en los míos lo mismo que yo vislumbraba en los suyos: Pasión, ira y traición. Respirábamos con dificultad, pero ninguno de los dos movimos.

- Puede que me haya condenado, Malfoy, a descender a los infiernos. Pero tú te vienes conmigo.

Amén.

No era ni física, ni química. Aquello era alquimia: Dos elementos opuestos que al fundirse crean una magia sin límites. Lo teóricamente imposible, llevado a lo prácticamente probable, como el sol en la noche, o la luna en el día. Un hecho que se daba una vez cada mil años y cambiaba las reglas del universo.

No tuve paciencia para ocuparme de la cremallera atascada del vestido, así que finalmente lo desgarré en un ataque de urgencia. A la mierda, ya se compraría otro. Lo único que me preocupaba era tener tumbada en mi cama y hundirme en ella hasta lo más profundo una, y otra, y otra vez, que los dos cayésemos exhaustos sobre las sábanas. Quería verla gritar mi nombre, suplicarme que no parara, implorar que le diera más, que me deseara como nunca antes había deseado a nadie. Quería manejarla a mi antojo.

El único tirante del vestido se deslizó con un simple toque de mis dedos, y ella quedó expuesta de cintura para arriba. Su piel estaba erizada, y su pecho ascendía y descendía a un ritmo frenético. La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas cuando vi su mirada y supe lo que quería. Al pasar la lengua por sus pezones, jadeó sin poder contenerse. Ah, sí, era puro poder. Y que me lanzaran un rayo en ese instante si no me gustaba.

Volvimos a besarnos, mordisqueándonos los labios, haciéndonos sangre, y al apartarle el cabello del rostro, ella besó la palma de mi mano, reteniéndola con la suya. Era un gesto íntimo, excitante y sensual. Su lengua acarició mi muñeca sin apartar sus ojos oscuros de los míos, haciendo círculos alrededor. Luego, su boca fue descendiendo por mi antebrazo…

Su mano se crispó, sujetando mi muñeca con fuerza, y vi en su rostro contorsionado el reflejo de algo que antes no estaba ahí. Terror. Algo la había desestabilizado, y cuando seguí el rumbo de su mirada para saber qué era, supe antes de que lo dijera que aquello se había acabado.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? - intenté acariciarla, pero ella apartó su cara. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la Marca Tenebrosa que yo tenía tatuada en mi antebrazo. Aquellos dedos, que tan solo unos segundos antes me habían excitado, ahora parecían estar carentes de vida - ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

No pude responder.

- Hermione…

- ¡No! - me gritó, negando con la cabeza mientras me apartaba de un empujón. - ¡No me llames Hermione! ¡Tú, no! Para ti soy Granger, ¡Granger la sabelotodo, la sangresucia, la dientes de conejo! -emitió un sollozo y salió de la bañera - Oh, Dios, ¿qué he hecho?

- No hicimos nada malo - repuse -. Somos adultos, podemos darnos un revolcón y…

- ¡No podemos hacer esto! ¡No podemos! -Lloraba de rabia y desconcierto- Me odias, si me hiciste la vida imposible en el colegio, ¡hasta negaste reconocerme cuando me estaban torturando en esta misma casa!

- Eso sucedió hace años, y éramos unos críos.

- Incluso siendo una cría, supe elegir el bando correcto. No me convertí en mortífago.

Me envaré por la alusión, evaporándose la magia de golpe. Mis ojos eran fríos de nuevo, y mi actitud regresaba a su arrogancia de siempre.

- Ni te atrevas a juzgarme. -Exclamé, apretando los puños para aguantarme las ganas de zarandearla-. He pasado años escuchando la misma mierda, la misma cantinela allá por dónde voy. Sí, fui un mortífago, pero nunca he matado a nadie.

- ¿Y crees que eso te excusa? Intentaste acabar con Dumbledore. Si Snape no hubiera aparecido tú… - dejó el resto en el aire, esperando que yo dijera algo en mi defensa. No lo hice. El orgullo me lo impedía. Mis principios me lo impedían. Ella me miró unos instantes más, y un rayo de esperanza pasó por sus ojos, muriendo cuando no añadí nada. Se apretó la tela del vestido ocultando sus pechos, dándome la espalda se dirigió a la salida limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano - La gente nunca cambia, ¿cierto?

- No, nunca cambia - le mentí - Y si lo hace, siempre es para peor.

- ¿Como tú?

- Como yo.

Y sin añadir nada más salió del baño, dejándome solo con mis fantasmas.

El pasado regresaba a buscarme. Y vaya momento más oportuno para hacerlo.

Esa noche, me tocaba luchar para sobrevivir.

Otra vez.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ronald Weasley siempre ha tenido complejo de segundón. Desde que tuvo uso de razón, Ron no recordaba nada que tuviese que no perteneciera antes a sus hermanos. Incluso su rata Scabbers, que luego se descubrió que era Peter Petigrew, había sido heredada. Y antes de llegar al Hogwarts, tuvo la certeza de que tendría que lidiar con la reputación de sus antecesores: Bill el inteligente, Percy el correcto, y los gemelos y sus actitudes incorregibles. Hasta Charlie era conocido por sus hazañas. ¿Cómo podría él luchar contra todos ellos y ganarse un hueco por sí solo? ¿Qué sería él? La sombra se alargó aún más cuando Harry entró en escena. Apreciaba a su mejor amigo más que a nada en el mundo, pero no podía evitar el gusanillo de envidia que le corroía cuando él era reconocido allá dónde iban. Harry era llamado por su nombre y su apellido, mientras que él simplemente era considerado "el amigo de Harry Potter", sin nombre, apellido, ni nada que mencionar.

Cuando la guerra acabó, Ron pensó que toda la historia del segundón quedaría olvidada: Había sobrevivido, tenía un trabajo como auror y encima estaba enamorado de Hermione. La vida por fin le sonreía. Ahora era Ronald Weasley.

Sin embargo, la cosa no tardó mucho en torcerse. Su trabajo le satisfacía, le gustaba ver que la gente le reconocía e incluso le pedía un autógrafo, pero lo que no le hizo gracia fue ver que Hermione tuviese ambición. Se quedaba trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, apenas se veían en casa, y cuando estaban en el Ministerio, ella ni siquiera le prestaba la suficiente atención. Ron no pudo entender porqué no podía conformarse con lo que tenía, conformarse con él, sin desear esa maldita plaza en el departamento de Leyes Mágicas. Cuánto más intentaba acercarse a ella, más se alejaba Hermione, hasta tal punto que parecían dos extraños compartiendo cama. Volvía nuevamente a ser el segundón.

- Hermione, esto debe parar -. Le dijo una noche, harto de todo.

- ¿Parar el qué?

- ¡Esto! -exclamó, arrancándole los pergaminos de las manos para que le prestara atención- He estado dos semanas en Finlandia, y ahora que regreso buscando un poco de paz y tiempo para estar contigo, tú prefieres quedarte aquí, leyendo y traduciendo tratados sin parar, ¿es que no me has echado de menos?

Hermione se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada, acercándose a él para tocarle la mejilla.

- Claro que te extrañé, Ron, cada segundo -le besó en los labios rápidamente, y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio-. Pero tengo trabajo que hacer.

- Déjalo.

- No puedo. Tengo que entregarlo mañana temprano.

- No, me refiero al trabajo. Hermione, con mi sueldo de auror tenemos lo suficiente para mantenernos, y también le echo una mano a George en la tienda los fines de semana. Con esos ingresos, es suficiente para mantenernos. Tú podrías dejarlo, no trabajar más.

- Amo mi trabajo, Ron.

- Ese es el problema: Lo amas más que a mí.

Un mes más tarde, Ron abandonó la casa que compartían y no volvió a mirar atrás.

Después de su ruptura con Hermione, Ron salió con muchas chicas. Algunas guapas, otras no tan guapas, y unas cuantas simplemente feas. No le importaba cómo fueran, siempre y cuando pudiera sentir durante unas horas que era importante para alguien, aunque esa persona lo estuviera envolviendo en una burbuja de mentiras. Dicen que el ser humano miente más que habla, porque muchas veces se engaña a sí mismo. Ron era una prueba de ello.

Aquello le sirvió durante meses, hasta que un día, estando en la cama con una de ellas, llamó a la chica con el nombre equivocado.

- Me llamo Patricia.

- ¿Qué?

- Que soy Patricia, no Hermione.

Entonces, Ron comprendió que estaba en el camino equivocado intentando tapar su vacío, ocultar su dolor, en brazos de mujeres que ni a él le importaban, ni ellas le echaban cuentas. No podía seguir adelante si no superaba sus miedos, si no dejaba atrás su fatídica relación con Hermione y ese complejo de segundón.

Se propuso intentar ver el lado positivo a las cosas, recuperar no el amor de Hermione -aquello no tenia sentido- pero al menos la amistad que antaño habían mantenido, y sobretodo no verse como la sombra de nadie.

Hasta ahora había tenido éxito… pero llegó Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson, esa chica huraña que él recordaba de sus años en Hogwarts por se lo más petulante tras Malfoy. Pansy, que ahora dormía en su cama, desnuda bajo las sábanas tras haberle hecho el amor. Al principio, Ron no había preguntado, pero ahora, pensando fríamente, volvían a cernirse sobre él las dudas. Ella era hermosa, inteligente, y atractiva. Llamaba la atención, y ella lo sabía y se vanagloriaba de ello. Le gusta agradar, ser admirada por otros. ¿Por qué lo había elegido Pansy, teniendo tantos tipos atractivos a su alrededor? ¿Qué le veía que no tenían otros? ¿Se conformó con él porque no había nadie más?

Bajo su fachada de femme fatale, Pansy escondía a una mujer vulnerable, sensible y valiente, que tenía miedos y debilidades como cualquier persona. No estaba enamorado de Pansy, conocía muy poco sobre ella, pero lo que había visto hasta el momento le gustaba. Mucho. Y no le agradaba pensar que ella estuviera con otros ahora, que lo tratara como… como…

_Como un segundón._

Pansy abrió los ojos lentamente, y vio a Ron sentado en la cama, con los boxer puestos; tenía los codos apoyado en las rodillas, las manos cruzadas, y la cabeza gacha en actitud pensativa. Aunque era de noche, su perfil se veía claramente gracias a las pocas velas que permanecían encendidas. Tenía una espalda ancha, musculosa, llena de pecas por todos lados. Una cicatriz en el hombro derecho en forma de estrella resaltaba sobre la piel en un tono morado, señal inequívoca de que el hechizo le había dado de lleno en alguna trifulca.

- ¿Ron? - cuando escuchó su nombre, la miró por encima del hombro, pero no se movió.

- Vuelve a dormirte. Aún es noche cerrada.

- ¿Va todo bien?

- Sí.

Pansy se arrastró por la cama, manteniendo la sábana enrollada a su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo a espaldas de Ron, le sujetó suavemente el mentón y le hizo girar la cara para mirar sus ojos.

- ¿Seguro?

Él le acarició el cabello, la mejillas y sus labios. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

- No entiendo qué hace una chica como tú con alguien como yo.

Pansy pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Ron, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Notó un estremecimiento cuando posó sus labios en el cuello y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿cómo alguien podría estar con un tío que hace lo que puede para entenderme y que me ha prometido no hacerme llorar nunca más? ¿Cómo soportar tener a alguien al lado que me hace reír y desesperar a partes iguales? ¿Que le gusto por lo que soy y no por quién cree que soy? -lo empujó hacia atrás, dejándolo tumbado en la cama. Luego, Pansy se deslizó hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas entre sus piernas. Tenia los ojos azules brillantes, una ceja arqueada y la boca fruncida en una mueca divertida - No, no. Debo estar loca.

- Cuando lo expones de ese modo, parece que soy todo un caballero.

- ¿Acaso no lo eres? -Pregunto ella, fingiendo sorpresa.

Ron la sujetó por las caderas, arrugando parte de la sábanas entre sus puños. Estaba hermosa, con el cabello largo cayéndole sobre el rostro y esa mirada misteriosa.

- Créeme, no puedo ser un caballero cuando estoy contigo: Haces que mi mente se ofusque y empiece a imaginar la de miles de cosas que puedo hacerte en esta postura. Además, me provocas.

Pansy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

- ¿Me estás acusando de pervertirte?

- Por supuesto -convino él, apartando un mechón de su rostro-. Aunque debo decir que me encanta la experiencia.

Ella permaneció en silencio, observando su rostro, sus pecas, la nariz afilada y el mentón.

- Me gustas, Ron. Me gustas de verdad. Si fuera posible, me sentiría feliz si pudiéramos… -pareció dudar, pero finalmente soltó- Intentar algo. Ya sabes, como una pareja. Tener algo más allá del sexo. Serías mi primer novio -sonrió tímidamente-. No sé mucho sobre parejas, salvo por lo que me han contado, pero quizá nos vaya bien.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad.

Pero lo que más le gustaba a Ron, era el pensar que era el primero en su lista intimidantemente kilométrica de amantes -de la cual personalmente se encargaría de reducir a uno solo-. Estaba en su casa, su dormitorio y su cama. Para ella, no era "el amigo de…", ni "el hermano de…". Pansy quería que fuese su novio, y aquello, no era precisamente ser un segundón.

Por fin había llegado al primer puesto de la lista.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Blaise Zabinni fumaba en contadas ocasiones, y ésta era una de ellas: La hora bruja. Estaba sentado en el salón de la mítica Grimauld Place, con las velas apagadas, dando caladas a su cigarrillo de clavo de vez en cuando, mientras observaba el ir y venir del Londres muggle tras los amplios ventanales. En su casa, cuando tenía una pesadilla, siempre hacía la misma rutina. Se despertaba sudando, se daba una ducha, sentándose a oscuras en el sillón de su dormitorio a fumar hasta que su corazón regresaba a su ritmo normal y volvía a dormirse. Pero esa noche no podía, la ansiedad no le permitía conciliar el sueño por muchos cigarrillos y silencio que embargara la casa.

Un grupo de tres chicos apareció en la plaza. Vestían de manera informal, con vaqueros y camisas de diferentes colores, hablando a pleno pulmón como si fueran los últimos seres en habitar la tierra. Uno de ellos, de pelo corto y negro, se encaramó a una farola y entonó _Paranoid_ de Black Sabbath, una canción que trasladó a Blaise a Hogwarts de nuevo.

_**Las personas piensan que estoy demente porque frunzo el ceño todo el tiempo**_

_**Todo el día pienso en cosas pero nada parece satisfacerme**_

_**Pienso que perderé mi mente si no hallo algo para pacificarla.**_

La primera vez que Zabinni escuchó Paranoid fue el último día antes de las vacaciones de verano, en su tercer año en Hogwarts. Draco había desaparecido con Pansy hacía un buen rato, Nott se había ido a dormir, como siempre, muy temprano, así que ahí estaba Zabinni: solo a medianoche en medio de uno de los pasillos de la escuela, regresando a Slytherin sin ser visto por ese asqueroso squib y su repugnante gata. Volvía de una fiesta con los de su casa en la torre de Astronomía donde el lema _sexo, drogas y rock and roll _había tomado un nuevo matiz en la última fiesta del curso, cuando escuchó voces en una de las aulas. Acercárdose de puntillas, pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar; ésta cedió varios centímetros, dejando el hueco suficiente para que Blaise pudiera echar un vistazo.

Los pupitres de madera estaban retirados del centro, y tan solo una de las velas del aula parecía estar prendida, iluminando el pequeño círculo. Y allí, con sábanas y mantas por el suelo, había una pareja en pie. Ambos estaban desnudos, y al parecer, sumidos en una discusión.

- No puedo creer que me estés dejando - era una chica rubia, alta y bastante atlética. Aunque apenas se distinguía su rostro, Zabinni reconoció por la voz nasal de Alicia Spinnet, jugadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

- No te estoy dejando, Ali. No puedo romper una relación que nunca empezó. - Blaise se llevó las manos a la boca para contener la risa ante tal respuesta. Si no fuera porque ese muchacho era alto, fornido y de pelo castaño, habría creído que se trataba del propio Draco. El mismo tono neutro, aunque sin la prepotencia que caracterizaba a su amigo. Simplemente estaba exponiendo un hecho -. Sabías que esto pasaría. Nunca te prometí nada. Si te hiciste ilusiones, lo siento mucho, pero nunca tuve intención de llegar a algo más.

Spinnet empezó a vestirse, recogiendo piezas de su uniforme y poniéndoselas sin prestar atención

_- _Eres un cerdo -. Blaise no podía comprobarlo, pero por cómo dejó escapar un sonido lastimero, apostaría cien galeones a que estaba llorando. - Pero la culpa es mía, por ser tan idiota y creer que… que tú… - se restregó la mano por las mejillas con brusquedad, y luego encaró nuevamente al chico - Da gracias a que no traigo mi varita, sino bien podría echarte una maldición.

- Me odias. Lo sé. Pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que fue la decisión correcta. Espero que podamos ser amigos, al menos.

- ¡Y una mierda! - exclamó ella, terminándose de poner la túnica negra - No quiero que me hables, ni me mires, mucho menos que seamos amigos - se echó el pelo hacia atrás, y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta pero, antes de alcanzarla, se detuvo y giró la cabeza hacia el muchacho, que aún permanecía de espaldas - Para mí estás muerto, Oliver. Haz tu vida y déjame en paz.

Y dicho esto, Alicia salió como un vendaval por la puerta, pasando por delante de Zabinni sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia. Vaya, pensó el muchacho, así que Oliver Wood, capitán del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, tenía un lado más oscuro que podía rivalizar con el mismísimo Salazar. Sólo de pensar en lo bien que se lo pasaría contándole la historia a Draco se relamía de impaciencia.

Pero cuando Zabinni se dio la vuelta para proseguir su camino hacia las mazmorras, una figura alta, de anchos hombros y desnuda se interponía entre él y su destino.

_Mierda. _

- Ah, hola. Bonita noche, ¿verdad?

Blaise nunca supo la respuesta, porque Oliver Wood estaba más interesado en otros menesteres. Cogiéndole del cuello con una sola mano, lo arrastró hasta el interior del aula y cerró la puerta tras él, apoyándole en ella de un solo golpe. Zabinni masculló una maldición.

- Ey, con delicadeza, ¿vale? Me gustaría llegar entero a los dieciocho.

- ¿Nos estabas espiando?

Los ojos oscuros de Oliver se veían amenazadores, con el ceño fruncido y esa vena que le palpitaba en el cuello y no auguraba nada bueno. Blaise levantó las manos, intentando apaciguar los ánimos y ganar algo de tiempo para excusarse y no morir en el intento.

- No fue mi intención husmear. Escuché movimiento en el aula, y me acerqué a ver qué ocurría - le sonrió al jugador de quidditch, pero éste seguía serio, y bastante enfadado - No oí nada. - al ver que Oliver seguía sin soltarlo y en silencio, Zabinni recurrió a lo único que sabía que podría liberarlo de tal lío - Oye, no puedes matarme. Soy Blaise Zabinni, de Slytherin. Un alumno de tercero. Si desaparezco, mañana todos estarán buscándome. No creo que un chico como tú quiera pasar una larga temporada en Azkaban por un lío de faldas.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue por un lío de faldas si no estabas espiando?

_¡Improvisa! ¡Improvisa!_

- No hay que ser muy listo - exclamó con diversión, volviendo a levantar las manos señaló a Oliver - Chico desnudo. Chica que se larga convertida en banshee… una de dos: O eres una mierda en la cama o la estabas dejando.

- Te crees muy listo, ¿no?

- Bueno, habría dicho que sí hace cinco minutos, pero teniendo en cuenta mi situación, no estoy del todo seguro, ¿tú qué opinas?

Zabinni tragó saliva. Joder, ¿cómo podía ser que tuviese ganas de bromear cuando su aspecto físico estaba en peligro inminente? A esta velocidad, se veía en la enfermería en menos que se tardaba en decir Lumos. Sin embargo, Oliver pareció no tomárselo a mal. A pesar de que lo mantenía asido del cuello y aún con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos brillaron con diversión. Wood acercó su rostro al de Zabinni, y éste pudo percibir su aroma: olía a bosque, sudor y sexo mezclado con esencia de albahaca.

- No has visto nada. No has oído nada. Si mañana escucho un solo comentario, un simple rumor, estás muerto, ¿queda claro?

- Como el agua.

- Bien.

Por fin, después de unos momentos de incertidumbre, Oliver lo soltó. Blaise no alzó la mirada en ningún momento, ni siquiera preguntó si podía irse ya. Simplemente cogió el camino y salió del aula. No había dado tres pasos, cuando escuchó a Oliver llamarlo.

- Ey, Zabinni.

Cuando se giró, el puño de Wood le dio de llenó en la parte superior del pómulo izquierdo con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo. Estaba tan anonadado, que apenas sentía el pinchazo de dolor y quemazón en la mejilla. Mañana tendría un moratón del quince, ¡y él jamás había llevado su cara en mal estado! ¿Sabía Wood la de sudor, mentiras, adulaciones y galeones que le había costado mantenerla así?

- ¿Por qué me pegas? - nada más pronunciar las palabras se insultó a sí mismo. Qué tontería, ya sabía la respuesta.

- Un recordatorio. Por si acaso.

Eso. Por si acaso.

Y Blaise admiró en silencio como se marchaba desnudo hacia el aula, cantando por lo bajo esa canción, Paranoid, que a partir de ese instante no olvidó jamás.

Tras abandonar Hogwarts y quedar absuelto en el juicio contra Crímenes a la Comunidad Mágica, Blaise y Oliver volvieron coincidir. Fue en una fiesta del Ministerio, una de esas reuniones aburridas en las que se homenajea a un personaje famoso para hacerse un hueco en la portada de sociedad de El Profeta.

Zabinni acababa de obtener la plaza en el departamento de Leyes Mágicas -por fin su lengua viperina le valía para algo más que meter la pata- y su jefe, un tío entrado en la cincuentena llamado Jacobson, alias "El mala pata" por ser cojo, había insistido en que todos los del departamento, incluyendo a los chicos en prácticas, debían asistir si querían quedar absueltos de trabajar todos los fines de semana hasta que le salieran canas del estrés.

Y allí estaba él, ataviado con su mejor traje de gala con túnica a juego, luciendo la mejor de sus sonrisas y fumando por hacer algo.

- Esto es un infierno - exclamó Zabinni, tomando un sorbo de su copa. Nada más pasarle el líquido por la garganta, hizo un mohín -. Y ni siquiera puedo emborracharme con esta mierda, ¿qué es, cerveza de mantequilla caducada?

- Los elfos del catering aseguran que es cava, pero yo no les haría mucho caso - Jayden, un becado del departamento, estaba a su lado bebiendo el mismo mejunje y con igual cara de asco. Sus ojos azules se pasearon por la sala sin mucho interés -. ¿Te has fijado que la edad media de los invitados es de cincuenta años? Incluso la banda de música parece sacada de un geriátrico.

- ¿Qué es un geriátrico? - preguntó Mercy, una chica bajita y rubia que trabajaba en el departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales como secretaria. Jayden fue a darle una respuesta, pero ésta se vio cortada cuando Mercy empezó a dar saltitos y a jadear - ¡Oh, por Agripa! ¿No es ese Oliver Wood?

Blaise se atoró cuando exhaló el humo del cigarro rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

- ¡Allí! - y Mercy señaló hacia la entrada de la sala - Oh, ¡es tan guapo! - exclamó con aire soñador - Lástima que salga con esa cantante de La Oreja de Merlín. Mírala, si no lo suelta del brazo ni con la peor de las maldiciones. Corazón de Bruja publicó hace un par de semanas que se les considera la pareja más atractiva del momento.

Zabinni no lo ponía en duda. La novia de Wood no es que fuera guapa, sino despampanante. Su cabello caoba estaba recogido en un moño sencillo, decorado con pequeñas flores rojas que iban a juego con esa tela minúscula y de escote indecente que llevaba como vestido. Las largas piernas, el cuerpo de infarto y esos enormes taconazos le daban un aire de femme fatale que ni Pansy igualaba. Pero su acompañante no se quedaba atrás. A pesar de los años transcurridos, Oliver Wood parecía no haber cambiado en absoluto. Seguía conservando ese aire de chico rudo que recordaba de Hogwarts, con su corte de pelo sobrio, la mandíbula cuadrada y esa sonrisa que, cuando aparecía, le suavizaba los rasgos. Vestía camisa azul, pantalones grises y zapatos caros.

Zabinni pensó que el conjunto era atrayente, pero no cuadraba con el estilo de Wood, y el propio Wood lo sabía. No había más que observar su postura para saber que se sentía incómodo, saludando a esos altos cargos del Ministerio y llevando esos trapos tan de moda. Zabinni no conocía a Wood, tan sólo habían compartido un par de insultos y un puñetazo bien dado, pero el Oliver que tenía en mente Blaise iba con uniforme de quidditch a todas partes, fruncía el ceño a menudo, y no tenía una novia tan exuberante con la que aparecía en fiestas organizadas por carcamales.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a saludarle? - pregunto Jayden, encogiéndose de hombros - Con un poco de suerte, conseguiremos que nos firme un autógrafo y comprobaremos si ella está tan buena como parece a lo lejos.

- Mi amiga Maggie me contó que, una vez, se encontró con Wood en Gringotts. Asegura que le hizo firmar trece autógrafos para todos sus hermanos y que ni siquiera se molestó cuando le dijo que ella era fan de las Arpías. Dice que fue muy amable.

Blaise resopló.

- Os aseguro que es un arrogante - arguyó despectivamente -. En Hogwarts nadie soportaba sus aires de estrella.

- ¿Estudiaste con Oliver Wood? Pero si tú eres menor, ¿qué edad tienes? ¿Veintiuno?

- Sí. Bueno. Más o menos - tiró la colilla al suelo, pisoteándolo para apagarlo - Él iba a quinto cuando yo estaba en primero.

- ¿Y porqué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Podrías presentárnoslo!

Zabinni taladró a Mercy hasta que ella se encogió.

- No.

- ¿Y por qué no? - preguntó Jayden.

- Pues porque no. Nuestra relación no fue muy cordial. Además, ya os he dicho que es un presumido.

- ¿Y qué deportista no lo es? - Mercy se había cruzado de brazos, enfurruñada, mientras seguía observando a Oliver y su novia - Jo, ¡tiene tanta suerte de salir con él!

- Bueno, eso es discutible. Yo diría que el de la suerte es Wood- Jayden ladeó, pensativo - Aunque supongo que es cuestión de opiniones.

Y como sabiendo de lo que estaban hablando, Oliver Wood se giró, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los azules de Blaise. Su rostro reflejó reconocimiento, luego sorpresa, y más tarde, un poquito de desprecio. Sin poder contenerse, Zabinni llevó su mano libre a su mejilla izquierda, rememorando el dolor que sintió cuando le dio ese inmerecido golpe. Supuso que Wood también lo recordó, porque al observar su gesto, una sonrisa ladeada y socarrona fue dibujada en su boca. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Blaise, sacudiéndole como una descarga eléctrica, cuando vio que dejaba su acompañante hablando con los altos cargos del Ministerio para dirigirse a ellos.

La gente, sus compañeros, la música e incluso el cava de dudosa calidad quedaron en un segundo plano. Era como estar inmerso en una enorme burbuja donde escuchas todo lo que dicen de una forma embotada; estaba en una dimensión desconocida, dónde sólo se incluían Wodd y él. Sintió la bilis subirle por la garganta, y con dedos temblorosos encendió rápidamente otro cigarrillo, expulsando el humo en el mismo instante que Oliver se paró frente a él.

- Zabinni.

- Wood.

Simplemente eso. Ni un hola, un qué tal o un gilipollas. Todo muy formal, tenso e impersonal. Permanecieron en silencio segundos que parecieron siglos, sin apartar la vista ninguno de los dos, más por orgullo que por otra cosa. Cuando Blaise ya iba a darse la vuelta para huir de aquellos escrutadores ojos, la tímida voz de Mercy captó la atención de Wood.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Pregunté si me firmaría un autógrafo.

- Oh, claro -. Inmediatamente, la secretaria le tendió un trozo de pergamino arrugado junto a una pluma pequeña - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mercedes… ah, Mercy. Mercy Andrews. - mientras hacía un garabato y le dedicaba unas palabras, Mercy no dejó de parlotear - Sigo su carrera desde hace años, ¡todos en mi familia lo aman! Estamos encantados de que fichara por los Tornados… ah, gracias - exclamó con efusividad cuando le tendió el pergamino con su impecable letra. Ella le regaló una sonrisa, y luego miró a Zabinni - Blaise nos estaba comentando que estudiaron juntos en Hogwarts.

Oliver enarcó las cejas al ver como Blaise gruñía y giraba el rostro para evadirlo.

- Vaya, ¿en serio? ¿Y qué más os contó?

- Pues que usted es encantador - Oliver lanzó una sonora carcajada al ver que la cara y cuello de Blaise se tornaban de un rojo amoratado.

- Yo no dije eso. Más bien aseguré que es un presumido y un arrogante.

- Eso suena mejor - respondió Oliver, girándose para encararlo e ignorando el gesto de reproche que le dedicó la muchacha a su compañero -. Necesito hablar contigo. A solas.

Blaise iba a contestarle que se fuera a la mierda, que no iba a abandonar a sus compañeros o esa fiesta por una estupidez, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Mercy se llevó Jayden hacia otro lado de la sala con tanta rapidez que apenas vio un atisbo de mancha rubia sobrevolar la marejada de funcionarios del Ministerio hacia una de las terrazas.

- Cobardes - masculló Zabinni, siguiendo a sus amigos hasta que les perdió la pista. Se volvió a observar a Oliver, que se había cruzado de brazos como si hubiese ganado la peor de las guerras. - Habla rápido y vete. Dos asesinatos a sangre fría me esperan y no tengo tiempo que perder.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta. - aseveró Oliver, tomando una copa de cava de una de las muchas bandejas que paseaban por la fiesta. Tomó un sorbo, y casi escupió el líquido antes de obligarse a tragarlo con fuerza - ¿Qué diablos es esto? Sabe a orín de unicornio.

- ¿Me has alejado de mis amigos para hablar sobre el cava? - le increpó Blaise, dejando patente en cada sílaba su malestar - Escupe lo que tengas que decir y vete.

Oliver se pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo a su paso. Parecía avergonzado, tímido, en realidad.

- Yo… - fijo la vista en el suelo, cerrando los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos - Quería disculparme por, ya sabes, el golpe que te di la noche...

Blaise frunció el ceño, sin ocultar su rencor.

- ¿Cuál? ¿El puñetazo que me hizo un morado que no se curó en semanas y me provocó migraña por tres días?

Oliver se encogió de hombros.

- He pensado mucho. Meditado sobre lo que sucedió esa noche. Estaba frustrado y me descargué contigo.

- Ya.

Ahora Oliver parecía molesto.

- Al menos podría poner un poco de tu parte y aceptar las disculpas - hizo una pausa, y al ver que Blaise no decía nada apostilló - Tú tampoco es que te portaras correctamente.

- ¿Perdona? ¡El único error que cometí fue estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado!

- No. Tú error fue ser más curioso de lo que debías. Y ya sabes lo que dicen: La curiosidad mató al gato. -sonrió, y ese gesto le iluminó el rostro, pareciendo menos serio, menos brusco, más atractivo - En este caso, mató al mago.

- Si lo que quieres es limpiar tu conciencia, te aseguro que burlándote de mí no vas a conseguirlo.

- Ya. Cierto.

Oliver metió la mano en su bolsillo, y extrajo un par de cartulinas de colores que le ofreció a Blaise.

- Considéralo una muestra de paz.

Eran entradas de quidditch, para el partido del jueves. Los tornados contra los Monkey Islands. Llevaban semanas agotadas. Zabinni tragó, mordiéndose los labios.

- ¿A qué viene esto, Wood? - murmuró, levantando la mirada para captar sus ojos - Sucedió hace años. Años, ¿entiendes? No es como si nos viéramos a menudo y tengas que llevarte bien conmigo. En verdad, no me debes nada.

Oliver frunció los labios, ocultando una sonrisa amarga.

- Solo tómalas, ¿de acuerdo? Ven si te apetece, sino, puedes regalarlas, o venderlas. - puso su mano sobre la de Blaise, cerrando sus dedos sobre los suyos. Era cálida, áspera y fuerte. Tal como era él. - Solo deja que limpie mi conciencia, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame hacer las cosas correctamente.

Y cuando ni sus ojos ni sus manos se apartaron, tuvo el deseo nuevo, horrible e irrefrenable de besarle, de lamer ese cuello fuerte, y saber si era rudo en la cama o por el contrario atento y suave. Se imaginó arrancándole la camisa de un golpe, los jadeos entrecortados cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaran, el gemido áspero cuando…

_Oh, joder, ¿qué me pasa?_

Él, Blaise Zabinni, deseaba a Oliver Wood con tal ansiedad que temía que él viera sus intenciones reflejadas en su rostro.

- ¡Oliver! - Ambos se sobresaltaron, apartándose rápidamente. Su novia, la chica despampanante embutida en el escotado vestido rojo, le hacía señas desde uno de los laterales. Y allí estaba la triste verdad. Él le hizo un gesto para que le esperara.

- Debo irme - le dijo a Blaise - Piensa en lo que he dicho. Te estaré esperando el Jueves. Entenderé si no vas.

Girando sus talones se marchó, dejando el corazón de Zabinni latiendo a mil por hora… y más confundido que nunca.

_**¿Puedes ayudarme a ocupar mi cerebro?**_

_**Oh sí**_

_**Necesito a alguien que me muestre las cosas en la vida que no puedo hallar**_

_**No puedo ver las cosas que hacen la felicidad, debo estar ciego.**_

Para cuando Blaise regresó de sus recuerdos, el grupo de chicos ya se había marchado. Sin embargo, el desasosiego de aquel descubrimiento años atrás, aún permanecía atascado en la garganta. Cerrando los ojos se masajeó las sienes. Bueno, no es que hubiese descubierto en ese momento que era gay (eso lo descubrió cuando en segundo año entró en las duchas y encontró a Draco desnudo), pero nunca se imaginó cayendo en una atracción tan absurda como aquella.

Oliver estaba, por aquel entonces, a mil kilómetros de su mundo. Tan lejano como las estrellas, y pese a ello a un palmo de distancia. Por mucho que su mente le regañara una y otra vez, su cuerpo emitía un mensaje totalmente diferente. Era pura atracción, el más crudo sexo, lo que le llevaba sin remedio a pensar en Wood de la forma en que lo hacía, ¡y ni siquiera era su tipo!

Por ello, cuando ese maldito jueves salió de su casa rumbo al estadio de quidditch para verlo jugar, su conciencia se rebelaba como el peor de los enemigos. Estuvo tentado de largarse más de una vez, incluso se levantó un par de veces para huir, pero no pudo hacerlo. Cuando terminó el partido, tenía claro que se iría tal y como había venido. Sigiloso, como un ladrón, y en silencio.

Esperó a que el estadio se desalojara por completo, acurrucado en las gradas y soportando aquel frío de Diciembre que ni su capa más gruesa podía combatir. Estando seguro de que no quedaba ningún mago a la vista, se escabulló por la entrada, soplando aire a sus manos entumecidas. Iba por el pasillo, ya casi había salido del recinto. Su humor mejoró considerablemente, pero todo fue en vano. Allí, apostado en la jamba de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados a la defensiva, como un guardián, estaba él.

- Has venido.

- Sí.

Vestía jersey negro, vaqueros holgados, y unas deportivas blancas. Ninguna señal que verificase que era un mago. Su cabello estaba revuelto y húmedo, seguramente porque se había duchado, y un fresco aroma a albahaca le llegó hasta lo más profundo de su ser, revolucionando cada una de sus hormonas, llevándose la poca estabilidad que tenía. Una bolsa colgaba en uno de sus hombros, y había apoyado la escoba en la pared. Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, haciendo que los ojos oscuros brillaran en el crepúsculo de la tarde.

Era curioso, pensó Blaise en ese instante, siguiéndolo hasta la salida, que Oliver tuviera la costumbre de no saludarle. Él comenzaba sus conversaciones yendo directo al grano, sin aspavientos, sino dando en lo que era importante.

- Vamos, te invito a una cerveza.

_**Haz un chiste y suspiraré y tu te reirás y yo lloraré**_

_**La felicidad no la puedo sentir y el amor para mí es tan irreal**_

A esa cerveza le siguió otra, y otra más, junto a un café un domingo y un concierto dos semanas más tarde. Y así, poco a poco, casi sin pretenderlo, Blaise fue conociendo la vida de Oliver palmo a palmo, atrayéndolo sin remedio a la perdición. Su color favorito era el rojo (obviamente) y le encantaba la comida salada. Su padre era muggle; de él había heredado su afición al fútbol (era seguidor del Chelsea), y de su madre, una bruja que trabajaba de periodista, el autodominio. Odiaba ir de compras, los sabores amargos y el rap. Amaba el quidditch por encima de todo, y su novia, Darla, no entendía que prefiriera entrenar los domingos a pasar una tarde en su casa metidos en la cama.

- Es demasiado posesiva - le confesó una noche a Zabinni. Estaban en su casa, un bonito apartamento en una de las zonas muggles más exclusivas de Londres - A veces me ahoga. Siento que quiere más de lo que le puedo dar. Un día me pide una rosa y, al comprársela, me exige que le regale tres docenas.

- Si, te entiendo - pero era mentira. No podía comprender como un tipo como Oliver estaba tan ciego. Darla era su novia formal, pero ella pretendía pasar al otro nivel. Quería atar a Oliver en corto. Tener hijos, matrimonio, una vida cómoda basada en el lujo. Su amigo parecía no darse cuenta.

- Ella no te cae bien, ¿verdad? - Oliver se tumbó en el sofá, las manos en la nuca y los pies apoyados en las piernas de Zabinni, que estaba sentado mientras fumaba - Vamos, no me importa. Sé que no la tragas.

- Darla no es diferente a las chicas que conozco. Cínica, mentirosa, y adicta a los galeones. Todo superficialidad.

- Es buena en la cama.

Zabinni se rió, apagando el cigarro en el cenicero.

- Sí, pero no puedes tener una relación formal basada en el sexo, Wood. ¿Qué pasará el día que te pida que os caséis?

- Ya lo ha hecho - el estómago de Blaise dio un latigazo en protesta, pero lo ignoró.

- Ah -silencio. Un incómodo y tenso silencio-. Bueno, ¿y qué le has dicho?

- Que debo pensármelo.

- ¿Pensártelo? ¡Pero si llevas dos años saliendo con ella! - estalló Blaise, apartando los pies de Oliver y poniéndose en pie. Estaba celoso. La sensación era tan desconocida y humillante que lo cabreó aún más - ¡Has tenido tiempo suficiente para meditar las cosas!

- Oye, ¿por qué te pones tan furioso?

- ¡Si fuera la persona adecuada no te costaría tanto dar el paso! ¡Eres un cobarde!

El insulto hizo que Oliver se levantara también y encarara a Blaise.

- ¿Y tu que sabes? No puedes darme lecciones de moral cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de mantener una relación a largo plazo. En año y medio que llevamos de amistad, aún no he conocido a ninguno de tus ligues. Y no me contradigas. Sé que te ves con distintas mujeres de vez en cuando.

- Eso es diferente - contestó Zabinni, dando paseos por la sala de estar - Yo… les digo que es sexo. No quiero… yo… - desvió la mirada, tragando el nudo de la garganta - No puedo salir con nadie.

- ¡Eres un jodido mentiroso, Blaise! - le gritó - Lo que ocurre es que no me tienes la confianza suficiente para abrirte a mí.

Zabinni abrió los ojos, conmocionado.

- Oliver…

Pero Wood estaba fuera de sí. Se acercó a Blaise a empellones, y le empujó tan fuerte que casi lo tira al suelo.

- Vamos, ¡dime la verdad! Yo soy el que te hablo de mi vida, mi familia y mi día a día, ¡pero tú no eres capaz ni siquiera de decirme si prefieres el mar o la montaña, el calor o el frío!

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Mira, cálmate y j…

Lo volvió a empujar antes de que terminara la frase.

- ¡Dime la verdad, Blaise! ¡Sólo por una vez en tu vida no te escondas!

Y cuando vio que un nuevo empujón venía, Zabinni apartó sus enormes brazos y le dio de lleno con el puño en la mandíbula. Oliver no se cayó (era demasiado robusto), pero el impacto lo hizo trastabillar. Se llevó una mano a la cara, y sus dedos se mancharon de sangre. Se la lamió y miró a Blaise, que estaba apoyado en la pared, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos desorbitados. Tardó dos segundo en llegar a dónde estaba. Lo asió por el cuello del jersey, que se rajó al instante, y le devolvió el puñetazo.

En dos segundos, ambos estaban rodando por el suelo, dándose de golpes sin importarles nada. Blaise deseaba hacerle daño, descargar adrenalina, sentir que Wood sufría tanto como él. Lo odiaba. Detestaba desearlo como lo deseaba, añorarlo como lo añoraba, soñar que era suyo cuando no era cierto. En pocos movimientos, Oliver lo tuvo acorralado en el suelo. Sentado a horcajadas encima de Blaise, sus rodilla impedían que se moviera, sin oponer resistencia cuando lo alzó para asestarle un nuevo golpe. Lo único que impidió que le golpeara fue ver el profundo dolor en los ojos azules de Blaise. Y fue ahí, en ese instante, cuando Oliver descubrió la verdad oculta.

- Dímelo - le susurró -. Dime lo que quieres, Blaise, o te juro que aquí se acaba todo - al ver que no respondía, lo zarandeó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Maldita sea, dímelo!

Y como si fuera el pistoletazo de salida, Blaise pasó una mano temblorosa por un lado de su cuello, hundiendo los dedos en la nuca, lo acercó a él.

- A ti. Te quiero a ti - le confesó en un jadeo, para acto seguido besarlo con fiereza.

No había nada romántico en ese beso. Era urgencia, pasión, rabia y desenfreno. Oliver era puro poder, exudando dominación por cada poro de su piel mientras dejaba que Zabinni le tocara por todos lados. Era un choque eléctrico, una descarga increíble que te dejaba exhausto para luego inflarte energía. Pura adicción, ansias de querer más, mucho más de lo que tenía. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Zabinni lo acercó más a él, pasando las manos por la espalda en busca del borde de la camiseta. Estaba a punto de quitársela cuando, de un salto, Oliver se apartó. Tenías los ojos como platos, y en su rostro se reflejaba la confusión y los restos de la atracción. El momento había pasado.

Zabinni no hizo ademán de ir tras él cuando lo vio dirigirse al baño y lo escuchó vomitar. El sonido del agua, un golpe, y luego otro. Cinco minutos más tarde, Oliver salió del baño con los puños ensangrentados.

- Vete.

Y como aquella noche en Hogwarts, Zabinni se marchó sin decirle nada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

De eso hacía seis meses, y no había vuelto a ver a Oliver hasta la fiesta de compromiso de Draco, dónde acudió en compañía de Darla. Ambos se evitaron, no se hablaron, y jugaron a ser meros desconocidos.

Pero mañana sería inevitable. En el partido, Las Arpías jugaban contra el equipo de Wood, Los Tornados, por lo que nuevamente se encontrarían cara a cara. Otra vez sumidos en la guerra del querer y no poder, del desear lo inalcanzable.

Blaise suspiró, abatido.

Estaba harto de ver sus sueños rotos.

**Se acepta de todo menos virus.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16: El ataque**_

Lucius Malfoy se preparaba para la guerra.

Permanecía de frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, sin mirar, pero aún así sabiendo cómo se veía, cómo podía interpretarse, a su modo de ver, lo que estaba haciendo. Sus pálidos dedos abotonaban la camisa de seda negra con lentitud, recreándose en el tacto de los botones de nácar, la suave tela sobre su piel, el sonido áspero de ésta al acomodarse entre los recovecos de su cuerpo. Tenía los pies fríos de andar descalzo, y el músculo del muslo derecho le temblaba a causa de tosca piedra que conformaba el suelo.

Nunca en todos estos años de lealtad para con su sangre (pura, obviamente) Lucius Malfoy había cambiado el ritual a la hora de acicalarse antes de un combate, y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción. Eran sus propias normas y le gustaba seguirlas. Horas atrás había tomado un baño de agua helada, para luego peinar su cabello con parsimonia hasta convertirlo en hebras de un rubio platino que brillaban fantasmagóricas con el reflejo de las velas. Sus ropas, dispuestas en un chaise longe, permanecieron primorosamente dobladas hasta que comenzó a vestirse.

Se miró en el espejo, soltando un sonido apreciativo cuando el rostro maduro de un hombre de piel pálida, rostro puntiagudo y sonrisa siniestra le devolvió la mirada de unos ojos claros.

Una vez su padre le había dicho que un hombre se vestía por los pies, y que por ello siempre se empezaba por los calcetines, luego los pantalones, zapatos y finalmente la camisa. Lucius no pensaba igual. Lo más importante de un hombre era la mente. Ésta debía conservarse fría en todo momento, dispuesta, si la situación lo requería, a pensar con la claridad suficiente como para escoger el camino correcto en caso de necesidad. Por ello siempre se cuidaba de estar despierto y en alerta, fuera la hora que fuese, y reverenciaba esa parte tan esencial para conformar su identidad como podría hacerlo una hembra con sus cachorros.

Ésa era la causa de su baño matutino de agua fría, del esmero cepillado de su cabello, de ponerse la camisa antes que los pantalones. Todos y cada uno de sus movimientos rígidos, automáticos, pero dejando traslucir una especie de tributo a lo que le esperaba su mente, al largo recorrido que debía hacer para que su plan saliera bien.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en el momento justo de subir la cremallera de su pantalón.

- Entra.

Una figura encapuchada emergió de la oscuridad del pasillo de piedra. Era alta, delgada, de manos finas y enguantadas. Lucius siguió vistiéndose, colocando una chaqueta de vestir sobre sus hombros sin siquiera mirar al recién llegado.

- ¿Ya esta todo listo?

- Los cachorros mordieron el cebo y los depredadores salimos a cazar. - soltó de carrerilla, como si aquella frase fuera premeditada. Lucius sonrió.

- Excelente.

Engarzó la correa de piel de dragón en las presillas del pantalón, a la vez que le hacía señas al recién llegado para que abandonara la estancia.

No lo hizo.

Los ojos claros de Lucius se alzaron un momento, observando a la figura desde el reflejo del espejo. Su rostro denotaba contrariedad.

- ¿Y ahora qué ocurre? - elevó la voz un tono más de lo necesario, haciendo que sonase crispada, casi nerviosa.

La figura en la capucha se removió, y de entre sus pliegues Lucius vislumbró un colgante en forma de serpiente, que brilló oscilante cuando la luz de las velas lo iluminaron.

- El observador de Draco vino con noticias frescas, y no parecen halagüeñas. Álika Mahmadou y él tuvieron una breve reunión. Parece ser que Draco fue informado de tu incursión en el desierto.

Lucius dejó expandir una sonrisa siniestra, acabando de abrocharse el cinturón.

Álika, Álika, Álika.

Hubiese preferido que su breve visita al Reino de las Arenas permaneciese en secreto un poco más de tiempo, pero tampoco era algo excesivamente importante. Después de todo, su intención fue desde un principio que su hijo se enterase de sus planes. La intromisión de la muchacha solo aceleraba el proceso. Lo mejor de ser el malo, era que siempre sabías qué iba a suceder, aunque nunca el cómo sucedería.

- No importa. Seguiremos con lo planeado. - la figura alzó una mano enguantada. Parecía confusa por la réplica.

- Pero, señor…

- ¿Alguna cosa más? - interrumpió Lucius, sentándose en el chaise long para ponerse los calcetines.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, haciendo que el encapuchado no llegara a responder. Lucius, sentado aún en el sofá, suspiró con fuerza, asintiendo con la cabeza para saludar a su intempestivo visitante.

- ¡Tenemos que hablar!

El tono en el que se había expresado no dejaba duda de que aquello iba a pasar con o sin su consentimiento. Le molestaban las órdenes, más aún si venían de quien venían ahora, pero sabía que aquella era una conversación que tarde o temprano sucedería, así que decidió enfrentarla. Lucius acabó de atarse los zapatos, contó hasta diez, y miró con aire contrito a las dos personas que estaban en la habitación.

- Vete - le susurró a la figura oculta tras la capucha.

Cuando el recién llegado y él se quedaron a solas, Lucius tomó asiento en un sillón de piel oscura, mientras estiraba la tela de los puños de la camisa.

- No sé qué haces aquí, Astoria. Sin embargo, espero que tengas un buen motivo para molestarme en tan señalado día.

- Quiero romper el trato. - Lucius maldijo para sus adentros, pero su semblante era estoico cuando alzó las cejas inquisitivamente.

- Me temo que ya es muy tarde para eso.

Astoria Greengrass, envuelta en una fina capa azulina de brocados de plata, observaba a Lucius con el ceño fruncido y un mohín de niña consentida que desfiguraba su boca. Lucius pensó que era muy bonita, con ese cabello tan largo y negro, y su enjuta figura; incluso puede que un tanto exótica, pero una mujer como ella no pagaba los quebraderos de cabeza que estaba dando sus pequeñas intromisiones.

Cuando decidió meterla en el plan, Astoria no representaba problema alguno; era un peón más a utilizar en su objetivo para destruir a su hijo y adquirir poder. Fue fácil organizar un encuentro clandestino en Azkaban, más ahora que el Ministerio desconfiaba tanto de los dementores como para despojarlos de su autoridad y poner en su lugar magos de su confianza. Pobres ilusos, sólo utilizaban a los dementores en contadas ocasiones, y por ello Astoria pudo chantajear a uno de los encargados para hablar con Lucius. Después de esa reunión, todo quedó acordado: Ella le ayudaría a escapar y Lucius a cambio no le haría nada a Draco. Evidentemente, él no pensaba cumplir con su parte, pero eso era algo que no pensaba contarle a Astoria. Draco entraba en sus planes como otro peón del entresijo, y pensaba exprimirlo hasta la saciedad. Cuando obtuviese lo que ansiaba, Lucius mataría a Draco y a Astoria.

Pero al parecer, la muñequita empezaba a ser más un estorbo que un beneficio para sus objetivos.

- ¿Y bien? - inquirió el mago, poniéndose de pie.

- Tu hijo te odia.

Lucius soltó una carcajada.

- Créeme, el sentimiento es recíproco. - la sonrisa se borró de su rostro - Esto son negocios. Draco es un simple instrumento.

- Si se entera alguna vez de que yo estuve de tu lado para urdir en su contra, no se casará conmigo - pateó el suelo de piedra, furiosa, sus ojos con un brillo colérico - Nunca tuve que hacerte caso y sacarte de Azkaban.

La mirada de Lucius se tornó fría, letal.

- Tu familia está a salvo, ¿no te parece ese un buen pago por tus servicios? Por no mencionar de que has conseguido prometerte con mi hijo. Creo que es suficiente para lo poco que has dado.

Astoria tragó con fuerza, pero levantó la barbilla con orgullo, dispuesta a luchar.

- Quiero romper el trato.

- Eso es imposible.

- ¡He dicho que quiero romper el trato! - gritó la muchacha, apretando los puños - Ya fue complicado que Draco aceptara casarse conmigo sin estar enamorado de mí, pero si esto sale a la luz… no tendré forma de conquistarlo. Nunca.

Mujeres, pensó Lucius, echándose el cabello hacia atrás. En todos estos años, lo único que había aprendido de ellas era que su egoísmo era infinito. Cuánto más tenían, más querían. Si te acostabas con ellas, querían una relación, si eras su pareja, deseaban casarse, y cuando ya habías aceptado tener hijos, mantenerla y respetarla en la medida de lo posible, te exigían el divorcio.

Mujeres.

- ¿Vas a cambiar todo lo que has logrado, todo el poder que te espera, porque quieres que Draco se enamore de ti? - preguntó Lucius con escepticismo. No era cierto, pero debía de contraatacar con todas las artimañas posibles.

La duda pasó por los ojos de Astoria un segundo, un pequeño destello de inseguridad que supo apartar a tiempo. Luego, éstos estuvieron teñidos de tristeza al añadir:

- Me gustaría que me amara del mismo modo en que lo amo yo.

- Niña tonta - respondió Lucius, chasqueando la lengua mientras le dedicaba una mirada de desprecio - ¿qué importancia puede tener el amor, cuando vas a tener a tu lado al sucesor del Señor Tenebroso? Piensa bien en ello, Astoria, y verás que lo que sugieres no es una buena idea.

Astoria tenía ese semblante obstinado que toda mujer posee a la hora de luchar por lo que cree justo, y Lucius sabía, antes de que le respondiera, que aquella batalla estaba perdida.

- Quiero que me ame.

- Podrías tener el mundo en tus manos - la tentó.

- ¿Y de qué me valdría si el hombre que quiero está a mi lado por obligación?

Lucius suspiró con cansancio. Esperó varios segundos, intentando cabilar cómo enfrentarse a ella.

- No piensas con claridad.

- No son pensamientos, sino principios. Una vida con Draco maldiciendo por tenerme a su lado sería una infierno. Quiero casarme, tener hijos, estar a su lado. Y lo quiero todo para mí. Todo.

La última palabra la dividió en sílabas, dándole cierto énfasis que a Lucius le sonó a exigencia. Y él no obedecía a nadie. Había lamido botas como el que más cuando el Señor Tenebroso existía para sobrevivir, pero ese no era el caso. Ahora él estaba al mando, y pese a que no tenía tanto poder como su anterior amo, tenía claro que los que estaban bajo su mando lo obedecería, aunque le costara sudor y sangre.

Aunque tuviera que sacrificar una vida tan importante como la de Astoria por ello.

Levantándose con lentitud del sillón, se encogió de hombros, aceptando la pérdida.

- Bien, si esa es tu decisión, entonces no me dejas otra alternativa - susurró, alargando la mano para coger su varita. Astoria dio un paso atrás, los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y ya con una mano metida en la capa.

- ¡Pero qué…!

No tuvo tiempo de más.

- Avada Kedavra.

Ni siquiera gritó cuando lanzó el conjuro. Ni siquiera lo sintió venir, y eso satisfizo a Lucius más que cualquier cosa. Era lo que más amaba en el mundo: La sorpresa reflejada en la cara de sus enemigos, el pulso acelerado cuando lanzaba el hechizo, y el toque final, cuando éste emitía una luz brillante y todo llegaba a su fin. Como la vida misma, morir era una exhalación que surcaba el cielo para hacerte descender a los infiernos.

El cuerpo de Astoria hizo un sonido hueco cuando se estrelló contra el suelo de piedra, haciéndole una herida en la cabeza que sangraba profusamente. Lucius observó su obra de arte con auto admiración. El charco que se formaba, el cuerpo inerte, los ojos abiertos… era macabro, y sin embargo reflejaba la perfección de un trabajo bien hecho.

Ah, la muerte. Dulce, triste y gloriosa muerte, pensó, sonriendo a la nada.

Siempre se vanagloriaba de coger a sus enemigos desprevenidos, y le encantaba verlos morir con el rostro contraído por la herida de la traición. Astoria, desde luego, había hecho una magnífica actuación.

Lucius dio dos pasos, se agachó al lado del cadáver, y miró en los ojos de Astoria Greengrass, abiertos de par en par, sin encontrar vida en ellos. El iris azul, la redondez perfecta, sus largas pestañas. Qué desperdicio. Acariciándole el cabello negro como un padre haría con una hija, hundió los dedos índice y corazón de la otra mano en el charco de sangre, luego los levantó, trazando dos líneas rojas en una de las mejillas de la muchacha.

- Te dije que era imposible. Debiste seguir las pistas y te hubieses ahorrado este final - luego lamió sus dedos ensangrentados, y el sabor metalizado llenó su paladar, tan eléctrico que por un momento se permitió cerrar los ojos y deleitarse con su sabor, con la textura densa que casi lo llevó a explotar. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, inflándole energía -. Ah, qué sangre tan mal desperdiciada.

Lucius guardó la varita en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, y dedicándole una última mirada fría a su macabro asesinato, llamó a gritos al desconocido encapuchado. Cuando éste apareció, no hizo preguntas, pero Lucius pudo ver que temblaba bajo la tela.

- Sácale una foto, y déjala en mi despacho. Cuando hayas terminado, recoge todo esto.

- ¿Y q-qué hag-go con el cuerpo, m-mi señor? - preguntó el vasallo a trompicones, empezando a hacer florituras con la varita para elevar el cadáver.

- Mándaselo a su familia, entiérralo, quémalo. No me importa. Pero quiero esto despejado cuando regrese, ¿entendido?

- Sí, mi señor. - cuando el sirviense te marchaba, Lucius volvió a llamarlo - ¿Sí, amo?

- Deja el cuerpo en mi despacho, creo que sé quién lo querrá.

Se marchó sin cerrar la puerta, sus pisadas resonando en las piedras, anticipando sus movimientos, dejando al encapuchado atrás.

Lo peor del asunto, se dijo, es que ahora debía buscar a otra mujer para ocupar el lugar de Astoria. Alguien con ansias de poder, más incluso que su antecesora; estaba claro que no había sido aliciente suficiente como para evitar su deserción, así que debía encontrar a alguien libre de escrúpulos, alguien a quién no le importara sacrificar un pequeño tributo por el bien de la comunidad, alguien que…

Lucius dejó expandir su piel hasta que no pudo evitar enseñar los dientes. Sus ojos claros fijos en la nada, su cabeza a mil millas de distancia. La había encontrado.

- Te tengo - murmuró.

Lanzando una carcajada al aire, se acercó a la ventada más próxima, saltó por ella… y desapareció.

POV Hermione

Corría.

Estaba en un enorme campo de girasoles, sus pétalos amarillos vueltos hacia el oeste, abiertos de par en par, los tallos de un verde intento tan altos que me dificultaban el avance. Miré en derredor, hacia el cielo, que resplandecía. El suelo crujía bajo mis pies, lleno de hojas amarillas y flores marchitas.

Seguí corriendo buscando algo, intentando encontrar ese algo.

Y también estaba huyendo.

Notaba la respiración entrecortada, dolor en el costado. Barrí la frente con el dorso de la mano, apartando el sudor que me impedía ver con claridad. El aire azotaba mi cabello, y noté que lloraba, lo que me dificultaba la acción de coger aliento para continuar. Y hacía calor, mucho calor.

Pero tenía que correr, tenía que seguir.

Mis brazos, arañados de tanto apartar los tallos, dolían por el esfuerzo, y mis piernas se negaban a continuar a ese ritmo. La angustia me hizo caer de rodillas, arrastrarme unos cuantos metros y luego levantarme a trompicones. Abrí camino con insistencia, sin saber muy bien dónde ir, qué camino escoger.

La ansiedad me invadía con cada paso que daba. Busqué a tientas mi varita sin dejar de avanzar, pero no la encontré. Me sentía sola y abandonada.

Tras de mí, escuchaba el murmullo del viento batirse inquieto, una brisa que fue tornándose violenta conforme el ruido de las hojas al chocar se hacía más intenso. Giré mi cabeza un momento, dispuesta a saber a qué temía tanto, qué me perseguía con tanto ahínco.

No había nada.

La luz del sol me cegó durante unos instantes, segundos que aquella cosa que me perseguía utilizó para asestarme un golpe en la cara. El escozor del golpe impactó en mi mejilla, y cuando me toqué la herida vi que el sudor se había mezclado con mis lágrimas y mi propia sangre.

Corre, Hermione.

Entre jadeos, cogí hacia la derecha para despistar a mi perseguidor, rezando a quién pudiera oírme para que me permitiera vivir. Mis pasos se hacían más lentos, cada uno más pesado que el anterior. Tenía calambres en las piernas y el sudor pegaba la camisa a mi espalda. Un grito ahogado me desgarró la garganta, sin atreverse a salir del todo, y con mis últimas fuerzas, avancé unos metros más, despejando el camino a base de golpes.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Allí, mirándome fijamente, había un niño. No tendría más de seis años. Su cabello rubio oscuro estaba alborotado por el viento, y la luz del sol hacía que sus ojos se vieran muy claros, de un azul metalizado, casi grises. Vestía una camiseta azul, pantalones cortos de un blanco inmaculado e iba descalzo. El cabello, más largo de lo normal, estaba alborotado por el viento, y le caía a mechones alrededor del rostro.

- ¿Vienes a ayudarme? - su voz era dulce pero imperiosa. Firme y a la vez delicada.

- No puedo - le dije -. Me persiguen.

Tenía pecas en el puente de la nariz, y cuando sonrió -una risa triste, tan triste que debería estar prohibido que un niño sonriera así- se multiplicaron, haciéndolo todavía más hermoso. Más niño.

- A mí también me persiguen - me dijo, y luego volvió a preguntarme - ¿Vienes a ayudarme?

Eché un vistazo alrededor. La cosa seguía tras de mí, pero ahora estaba lejos.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres? - pregunté, y mi voz salió entrecortada por la carrera.

- No tengo padres.

- ¿Y tu familia? ¿abuelos, tíos? ¿Un primo quizá? -cuando volvió a negar con la cabeza, el pelo le cayó sobre la cara. Se lo aparté delicadamente - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- No lo sé. Aún no tengo ninguno - respondió, ladeando la cabeza. La respuesta fue de lo más extraña. Nos observamos en silencio unos segundos, sin emitir sonido alguno. Al cabo de un rato, me preguntó - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hermione - él arrugó la nariz, y el ceño se contrajo a la vez.

- Es un nombre muy feo.

- Ya. Bueno, mis padres no estuvieron muy inspirados, la verdad.

- A mi me gusta mucho el nombre de Mark, o Robert - sonrió nuevamente, esta vez la alegría se reflejaba en su pequeño rostro - Entonces podrían llamarme Bobby. Bobby haz esto. Bobby ayuda a lo otro. Tiene carácter, ¿Verdad? - al ver que no respondía, añadió - Mi nombre favorito es Adam.

- Adam es bonito - le dije, y él sonrió todavía más. Por unos momentos yo también sonreír, pero el chasquido proveniente de los girasoles me hizo reaccionar y volver a lo importante - No deberías estar aquí.

- ¿Por qué no? - parecía sorprendido.

- Hay una cosa que me sigue.

- No te sigue a ti. Me busca a mí - se rascó el brazo un momento, y luego volvió a mirarme - Me quiere para él.

- ¿Para hacerte daño?

- Creo que sí. Por eso necesito ayuda - parpadeó un par de veces, y agachó el mentón, concentrado en remover la tierra del suelo con sus pies descalzo - ¿Vienes a ayudarme?

- No.

Su mirada ahora era pura desesperación. Dio dos pasos y me sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca, zarandeándola para llamar mi atención.

- ¿Pero vas a ayudarme?

Y lo dijo con tal tono de aprensión, con tanta inocencia impresa en cada palabra, sílaba y letra, que lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y darme por vencida.

- Sí.

- Entonces será mejor que despiertes.

Y desperté.

**PVO Draco**

Lo peor de enfrentarte a un nuevo día, es no saber si vas a vivir el tiempo suficiente para ver el siguiente.

El ser humano, sin importar el que sea muggle o mago, tiene la certeza de que va a morir. Es algo natural, inevitable, y no por ello deja de generar desasosiego ante la incertidumbre, pues nunca se sabe cuándo ocurrirá. Puede que sea mañana, u hoy en la tarde, y siempre puedes pensar que morirás a una edad avanzada, cuando has visto crecer a tus hijos y nietos. Entonces mirarás a tu alrededor y podrás irte en paz, sabiendo que has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. Tal vez cometiendo errores, quizá no siendo siempre acertado en tus decisiones, pero así es la vida, y tú al menos la has vivido.

Esto es completamente diferente.

Me gustaría decir que era una mañana soleada, que el sol se alzaba entre las montañas y que el cielo iba adquiriendo tu tono anaranjado como cualquier otro día. Pero como un augurio de mala suerte, hoy el tiempo no estaba de nuestro lado. El cielo era de un gris plomizo, con nubes tan densas y oscuras que ni un mísero rayo matinal había escapado de su cautiverio. En el horizonte, podías vislumbrar cómo la tormenta descargaba su ira al otro lado de las montañas, dejando a su paso relámpagos centelleantes y un sonido que sólo era comparable a la ira de un dios.

Llevaba apostado en el alféizar de la ventana toda la noche, esperando el indeseado amanecer. Había fumado un cigarro tras otro, contaminando la habitación de un humo tan denso y gris como el de las nubes. Me imaginé en una celda, como un preso esperando el beso del Dementor. Sí, así me sentía, encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, en una jaula de oro que hoy llegaría a su fin.

Una mano sobre mi hombro me llevó de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Draco? ¿Qué haces tan temprano levantado? - me di la vuelta y enfrenté los ojos azules de mi madre, su tez pálida, su frente alta y distinguida. Le sujeté la mano y me la lleve a los labios, para depositar un beso en sus nudillos. Ella soltó una risita nerviosa. Olía a flores.

- ¿Y ese beso? - preguntó, pero no apartó su mano, sino que la alzó un poco, apartándome el flequillo y tocándome la frente. Su tacto era reconfortante, casi podía sentirme niño. - ¿Tienes fiebre?

- No - le dije, y mi voz sonó ronca. A duras penas, le sonreí. - ¿Por qué? ¿No puede un hijo rendirle cariño a su madre?

- Bueno, un niño normal, sí. Pero estamos hablando de ti; nunca muestras tus sentimientos - al vez mi ceño fruncido, meneó una mano - ¡No importa, no importa! Yo sé que me quieres mucho, aunque no me lo digas.

- Eres lo único que me queda, madre. Mi soporte en las noches más oscuras. El hogar.

Parpadeando para aguantar las lágrimas, se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Y como un niño pequeño, me aferré a su túnica dispuesto a disfrutar de ese instante. Si tuviese tiempo, me dije, si fuera posible permanecer así un día entero, escondido en el regazo de mi madre. Abrazándola, embriagándome con su perfume y el tacto de su cabello. Recordando los buenos momentos, y construyendo otros aún mejores. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado, tantos instantes perdidos por nada.

- ¿Bajarás a desayunar? - preguntó, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de hilo bordado.

- No, debo irme. Me esperan.

- ¿Quién? Es sábado.

- Negocios, madre. Negocios.

Iba a reunirme con Potter y Weasley a las afueras de Londres, donde supuestamente estarían todos los demás. Habíamos acordado que Granger se quedaría con mi madre, vigilándola, así que acudiría sin escolta, ya que la hermanita pequeña debía estar en el estadio un par de horas antes del partido.

Observé a mi madre de nuevo arrugar el ceño y fruncir los labios en desacuerdo. Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando no estaba conforme con algo. Cuando arrugaba sus labios, parecía más joven de lo que era. Intenté captar la imagen, ese momento tan bonito, para, si moría, irme con esa imagen de mi madre tan infantil hacia dónde me enviaran.

- Espero que vengas a cenar a tiempo. Hoy tengo pensado que comeremos pudding, y ya sabes que si no se come al instante de prepararse no sabe igual.

- Sí, lo sé. Estaré aquí alrededor de las seis.

- Bien - asintió ella, y tras el velo cristalino de sus ojos, pude leer que estaba preocupada. - ¿Estás seguro que no ocurre nada? Hoy pareces… no sé, diferente.

- No pasa nada, mamá. Nada en absoluto - la cogí por los hombros, y dándole la vuelta la empujé suavemente hacia la puerta - Vamos, tengo que vestirme y darme un baño. No creo que estés interesada en verme desnudo, ¿verdad?

- ¡Tonterías! - exclamó ella - Te bañé hasta que cumpliste ocho años, ¿quién sino te cambiaba los pañales? Te aseguro que te tengo muy visto, ¡más que visto, memorizado! Incluso me acuerdo de esa marca que…

- Adiós, madre - la corté, y luego cerré la puerta lentamente, dejándole con la palabra en la boca, pero pude escucharle añadir:

- ¡La marca que tienes en la ingle en forma de margarita!

Luego de que se fuera mi madre, me metí en el baño y me di una ducha, intentando despejar mi mente, pero no podía apartarla de Narcissa, ¿qué haría cuándo yo faltara? ¿qué sucedería con ella, se pondría peor, quedaría desamparada?

Solo de pensar que pudiese caer en manos de Lucius me hervía la sangre. Si la atrapaba, si la hacía prisionera, nunca me lo perdonaría. Debía protegerla, pero, ¿cómo? Para cuando eso sucediera yo ya no estaría. Entonces, como un haz de luz, la imagen de Granger se me formó en la cabeza.

Recordarla trajo consigo las imágenes de anoche, como si fuese una pesadilla. Un mal sueño con aroma a vainilla.

- Mierda.

Había sido un error. Me equivoqué en todos y cada uno de los pasos que di, y no estaba dispuesto a repetir la experiencia. Sin embargo, me era inevitable recordar los sucedido a pequeñas imágenes. Cada una de ellas venía a mi mente como una foto en movimiento, teniendo significado cuando juntabas todas las piezas del rompecabezas y tenías ante ti la escena montada.

Granger abofeteándome. Granger besándome. Granger suspirando, sujetándose a mis hombros mientras yo la tocaba, y le mordía, le rasgaba el vestido y… y… ufff.

Abrí el grifo del agua fría.

- ¡Joder!

Estaba helada. Tenía la sensación de cientos de cubitos de hielo deslizándose por mi espalda, contrayendo mis músculos e infligiéndome la paz mental que necesitaba. Paz, paz, paz. Dónde te metiste que no te encuentro.

Al fin y al cabo, pensé, no toda la culpa fue mía, ¿por qué, sino fuera por mera atracción, me habría correspondido el beso? Ella también lo quiso, tanto o más que yo. No, no, espera, yo no lo quise, en ningún momento. Aquello fue… no sé, decir magia sonaría estúpido, pero tal vez era eso. Un hechizo que tal como vino se desvaneció cuando vio la marca de mi brazo.

Observé el tatuaje una vez más, como muchas mañanas hacía mientras me duchaba. Es curioso cómo el ser humano ignora que ciertas marcas regirán su futuro casi en el instante en que éstas salen a la luz. Como si fuera un camino, ellas están ahí para crearte un destino, una especie de recordatorio que te haga imposible desviarte de lo previsto. Sino miremos a Potter. Esa cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente le hizo formar parte de una guerra que ni entendía y que, sinceramente, nunca llegará a entender. Antes de que lo marcaran era un niño como cualquier otro. Comía, bebía, dormía y jugaba. Tenía unos padres, una familia, un futuro incierto. Y ¡zas! Una noche, un mago poderoso entra en su casa, mata a sus padres, y le marca a golpe de maldición el destino que antes no tenía escrito. A partir de entonces, todos son obligaciones: morir o sobrevivir. Luchar. Salvar al mundo mágico. ¿Qué hacer entonces con tanta responsabilidad? ¿Cómo enfrentar el hecho de que fuiste creado para un fin, cuando realmente fueron los medios lo que provocaron ese cambio?

Mi marca es lo mismo. Nacido en una familia de sangre pura, educado por ellos para odiar a los muggles, instruido como Mortífago para tener riquezas y poder. Un destino elegido para mi, impuesto y obligado a seguir. Un futuro escrito tras un poco de tinta en un brazo. Qué poco se necesita para crear a un monstruo. ¿Y cómo cambiar? ¿Cómo redimirte sin caer en la humillación? Nunca podré demostrar mi valía, mi lealtad si gente como Granger continúa echándome en cara el daño que hice, el pasado que no puedo ocultar ni borrar. Llegará un momento en el que me cansaré de luchar contra corriente, de blandir una espada como el mejor de los caballeros. Acabaré abatido bajo tanto miedo y tanto prejuicio, de tanta duda o presunción. Y finalmente, para mi desolación, me daré por vencido y creeré lo que ellos creen: Que tengo mis manos manchadas de sangre inocente. Líquido rojo, y caliente que se escapa entre mis dedos como un suspiro en el aire. Entonces yo moriré, y mi esperanza de ser alguien diferente se irá conmigo.

Pero antes de que caiga por el abismo, salvaré a mi madre.

Terminé de bañarme y me vestí como de costumbre, escogiendo una camisa negra con pantalones a juego y túnica de ejecutivo. Cuando me di un último vistazo ante el espejo, pensé que la decisión estaba tomada. Dolería como el demonio, pero no me quedaba alternativa si quería ver a mi madre sonreír de nuevo.

Salí de mi habitación con paso seguro hacia la de Granger, repitiéndome a mí mismo que no tenía otra alternativa.

**PVO Hermione**

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré frente a frente con la cara de Malfoy.

- ¡Ah!

No pude evitar el grito, así como tampoco el miedo que me subió instantáneamente por la garganta. ¿Había dormido conmigo? No, no. Recuerdo perfectamente que me marché ¿vendría a ver cómo me encontraba? Demasiado angelical para un neardental. ¿Para matarme? La última pregunta cobró fuerza sobre las otras. Como si estuvieran automatizados mis brazos se extendieron intentando apartarlo y le di un manotazo en la cara.

- ¡Oh, joder!

Malfoy se echó para atrás, ambas manos ocultando su boca. Yo aproveché el momento para ponerme en pie y llevarme la sábana conmigo, lo que hizo que él, sentado en mi cama, resbalara y diera con su trasero en el piso con un golpe seco. No me importó. Aferrada como si fuera un escudo mágico, subí éste hasta la barbilla, ocultándome tras él mientras el terror y las náuseas sacudían mi estómago.

¿Cuándo me había quedado dormida? Tuvo que ser entrada la noche, porque durante horas estuve mirando al techo y sacando, una a una, esas imágenes que azotaban mi mente y retorcían mis entrañas hasta sentir remordimiento. Recordaba lo de ayer, es decir, todo lo que el dolor de cabeza y las ganas de vomitar me dejaban. Creía que iba a tener tiempo de enfrentarlo más tarde, no sé cuándo, pero mucho más tarde que justo después de despertarme.

- ¿Q-q-qué haces a-a-aquí?

- ¡Por Salazar! ¿Qué quieres, matarme? - al apartar las manos de su boca, vi que estaba sangrando. Sus ojos echaban chispas - Me has golpeado.

- No fue a propósito. Me has asustado.

- Por supuesto - dijo, poniéndose en pie -. Seguro que estabas pensando que nunca te has despertado con el rostro de alguien tan guapo al lado.

Aferré las sábanas con más fuerza.

- No seas tan egocéntrico.

Malfoy se pasó la lengua por los labios, luego sonrió.

- Se llama realismo, Granger, asúmelo de una vez. Para lo lista que eres, confundes los conceptos continuamente.

Estaba a dos metros de mí, con esa enorme cama con dosel por medio, uno a cada lado, pero podía sentir cómo sus ojos me traspasaban tan nítidamente que empecé a temblar. Me concentré en contar hasta diez, esperando que apartara la mirada, pero no lo hizo. Conté hasta cincuenta, pero la cosa no mejoró. Cediendo, bajé el rostro hasta que mi barbilla tocó el esternón. Algo en mí había cambiado.

Ya no podía sostenerle la mirada, y yo sabía porqué: Lo que sucedió, lo que hicimos, o casi hicimos. Oh, Dios, ya nunca más me imaginaría a Malfoy sin camisa, porque simplemente ya _sabía_ lo que tenía tras ese trozo de tela. Piel suave, pálida, musculosa y… y… ¡no, no, no! Aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, concentrándome en mostrar todo mi aplomo frente a él. Puede que ayer estuviese débil, pero hoy era fuerte de nuevo, al menos, eso debía aparentar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y luego los enfoqué en él, deseando con todo mi ser que aquello funcionara.

- Nadie te invitó a mi habitación. - mi voz salió firme al principio, pero luego noté el ligero temblor. Malfoy, sin embargo, no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

- No, no, Granger. Nuevamente confundes conceptos - señaló, volviendo a tomar asiento en la cama - Esta es _mi _habitación, _mi _cama y _mi _casa. Tú estás en ella porque no tengo más remedio. En todo caso, la invitada serías tú.

Enrollando la sábana alrededor de mi cuerpo, fui hasta el tocador para sentarme en el taburete. Cuando llegué a la casa, me había impresionado la ostentosidad del mobiliario, pero ahora, después de una semana, aquella habitación, que era más grande que mi propio apartamento, se me hacía familiar, casi diría que me sentía cómoda en ella. Daba igual si era de mi propiedad o no, en mi interior era como si formara ya parte de mí, y yo de ella. Me mordí la lengua y apreté la mandíbula con fuerza. Tenía la réplica en la punta de la lengua, iba a decirle que ayer no pensaba igual, pero claro, eso no sólo lo comprometería a él, sino también a mí.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- Malfoy, no andes con rodeos - me giré frente al espejo, alcanzando un bote de pastillas que tenía allí. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y las tragué del tirón, sin agua. - Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible, y no estoy de humor para jugar al gato y al ratón. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ya.

Cerré los ojos un momento, deleitándome en ese silencio que sobrevino después de mis palabras. Agradecida, apoyé un codo en el tocador y me puse a estructurar lo que hoy debíamos hacer. Llevaba sin contacto con la Orden una semana entera, salvo por las conversaciones esporádicas que tenía con Ginny a la hora de intercambiar puestos, pero el asunto había quedado claro desde el principio: Todo se decidiría hoy en el partido de quidditch. No había más planes que el presentarse allí acompañado de una horda de aurores y varios miembros de la Orden, y esperar. Un plan del todo sencillo, pero que implicaba demasiado riesgo, aunque también…

- Quiero que mi madre se olvide de mí.

Sentí mareo cuando abrí los ojos. La habitación se tambaleó un poco, pero pude centrarme en lo que Malfoy había dicho. Tendría que haber escuchado mal, no podía estar insinuando lo que yo creía. Él permanecía sentado en la cama, su rostro una máscara de oscura frialdad.

- ¿Qué?

- Si me pasa algo, si… muero - percibí que le costó pronunciarlo - Debes borrarle a mi madre cualquier recuerdo mío, y de Lucius.

Me levanté como un resorte, abriendo los ojos de incredulidad.

- ¿Estás loco? - grité - eso supondría borrar años, décadas. Incluso podría hacerle daños en el proceso, daños irreparables, ¿te das cuenta de lo que insinúas? No es borrar una mala cita, ¡sino toda una vida!

- Por eso debe hacerlo el mejor, y esa persona eres tú.

Negué con la cabeza, y apartando la sábana con el pie para que no me estorbara eché a andar hacia el baño.

- No estás en tus cabales.

- ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Estamos teniendo una conversación!

Me volví, apuntándole con un dedo.

- No, estás diciendo idioteces, pero esto, sea lo que sea, puede calificarse de todo menos conversación. - respiré hondo, retomando el aliento - Voy a ducharme, y cuando salga, no te quiero aquí, ¿entendido?

- Sé que lo has hecho antes, Blaise me contó lo de tus padres. Quiero que lo hagas.

Había determinación en su tono, pero también había un toque autoritario que solo hizo reavivar mi enfado.

- Que te quede esto claro: No soy uno de tus esclavos. Yo rijo mi vida, mis acciones. Si quieres borrarle la memoria a tu madre, hazlo tú, pero no cuentes conmigo.

Me volví y seguí mi camino hacia el baño sin esperar respuesta, pero Malfoy me sujetó por el brazo, haciendo que me diera la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula apretada, y sus ojos eran dos piedras grises a punto de estallar en fuego.

- Esto va más allá que tú o que yo. No tiene nada que ver con un capricho, mucho menos un concurso para ver quién tiene más fuerza - me zarandeó un poco, y la sábana que me cubría cayó al suelo, dejándome tan solo el traje de la noche anterior como escudo -. Si muero, él vendrá a por ella, y si mi madre lo ve, colapsará. Lo único que te pido es cooperación. Si yo caigo, quiero que ella no sufra.

- Borrarle la memoria no es la solución - repliqué.

- ¿Tienes algo mejor que ofrecerme? Estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia.

- ¡Es tu madre! - exclamé, conmocionada todavía por la propuesta.

- Y es por ello que quiero que sea feliz. Nunca lo será sabiendo que su hijo murió a manos de su propio padre.

Mis barreras comenzaron a flaquear, aunque no sabría decir si fue por lo que estábamos hablando o por el aroma a limpio que desprendía, o tal vez porque era la primera vez que lo veía tan preocupado. Estaba tan cerca, que su calor corporal casi acariciaba mi piel.

- No es tan sencillo - señalé-. Sabes que recuperar una memoria de tal envergadura puede ser complicado, por no decir imposible. El contrahechizo…

- Hazlo.

Su argumento era bueno, realmente bueno, pero aún había dudas que resolver. Pero antes de que pudiera encontrar algo más que decir, Malfoy añadió:

- Confío en ti.

- ¿En serio? - pregunté, ya con la guardia baja, y supe que mis ojos reflejaban esa esperanza. Malfoy sonrió de medio lado, de esa forma que hacía que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

- No. Pero sé, sin embargo, que lo harás lo mejor que puedas.

Su aliento era dulce, embriagador, y me llegaba con cada palabra, cada suspiro, cada pausa que hacía. Por un momento tuve la sensación de que iba a besarme. No supe cómo, pero me excitó hasta tal punto que tuve que huir.

- Necesito una ducha.

- Di que lo harás - dijo, sin apartarse un ápice de mí, sujetándome del brazo con fuerza.

- Yo…

- ¡Dilo!

- Lo… lo haré. Si no regresas, borraré los recuerdos de tu madre.

- Bien - parecía aliviado, como si le quitara un peso de encima. Pese a todo, aún permanecíamos allí, mirándonos, sin apartarnos el uno del otro.

- Tengo que ducharme - murmuré.

- Eso ya lo has dicho antes.

- Entonces déjame ir. - él me estudió, recorriéndome de arriba a abajo, luego sonrió. Una sonrisa traviesa, divertida y burlona.

- Hueles a vainilla.

- Es mi perfume.

- Me gusta la vainilla. Hace que recuerde cosas bonitas -. Se calló, sin dar explicaciones. ¿estaría en alguno de esos recuerdos yo?

Cuenta hasta cien, Hermione, y piensa en Inglaterra, porque sino va a notar que te estás poniendo más colorada que un tomate.

- ¿No ibas a ducharte? - me recordó.

- Ajá - asentí, perdida en sus ojos - Yo… me tienes sujeta por el brazo.

Cuando ambos miramos hacia abajo, me di cuenta de que no era así. Su mano caía a un costado, y yo estaba liberada. Estuve tan absorta que no me había dado cuenta. Sentí que enrojecía.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Malfoy, alzando las cejas.

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿No te ibas?

- Ah, sí, sí, claro… - abrí el pomo de la puerta, di un paso, luego otro, hasta que finalmente me encerré en el baño y eché el pestillo.

Esperé a escuchar sus pasos para respirar tranquila, conteniendo el aliento, pero no se movió. En cambio, hubo dos toques a la puerta. La abrí un poco, retirando el cerrojo. Él estaba allí, apoyado en la jamba como si fuera un actor de cine. Casi me quedo sin respiración. Casi.

Iba a preguntarle qué quería, sin embargo, cuando su varita se alzó sobre mi rostro, apuntándome, supe que estaba perdida.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Lo siento, Hermione, pero es mejor que olvides lo de ayer. Obliviate.

El hechizo salió como un haz de luz y me dio de lleno en la cabeza.

Harry James Potter era un hombre paciente, pero Zabinni estaba rebasando su límite.

- Blaise, por última vez en esta mañana: ¡No voy a dejar que entres con todo un arsenal que golosinas al estadio! Por el amor de Dios, estamos intentando salvarte el pellejo, no engordarte para hacerte tocino.

Desde que habían salido de Grimauld Place, Blaise Zabinni estaba haciendo todo lo posible por semejarse a un grano en el trasero. Había comenzado en la mañana temprano, mientras Harry tomaba una ducha y había entrado como un huracán en el cuarto de baño para afeitarse. Luego insistió en comer tortitas alegando que quizá fuera su último desayuno; cuando ya hubo terminado hasta la última tortita, se le vino a la cabeza que tenía, al menos, que conseguir un banderín de las Arpías para que Ginny supiera que sus gritos estaban con ella; al no encontrar ninguno, Harry tuvo que acabar maquillando sus mejillas de dorado y morado, los colores del equipo.

Zabinni hizo un puchero con el labio inferior, provocando que este temblara. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

- ¿No puede uno intentar morir al menos con un nivel de azúcar decente? Además…

- Blaise…

-… ten en cuenta que si fallas y me voy al otro mundo, siempre recordarás que no dejaste que ese chico guapo e increíblemente sexy llamado Zabinni cumpliera su última voluntad…

- Blaise…

-…me verás mientras te bañas, trabajas, comes o estás en tu dormitorio echando un polv… - Harry le tapó la boca rápidamente, sacó un sickle y solo le faltó darle una patada en el trasero para que se largara a otra parte. Blaise por fin sonrió - ¿Ves? Si no era tan difícil.

Mascullando una maldición, Harry lo observó perderse entre el gentío en compañía de dos aurores. Soltó un suspiro aliviado, y volvió a concentrarse en el mapa del estadio de quidditch que horas antes le habían proporcionado los encargados del evento. Por fin un poco de paz. Desde que Zabinni había llegado a su casa, su vida estaba del revés. Blaise era como un parásito que disfrutaba al máximo sacarte de quicio. Cuánto más sucio y macabra fuera el plan, más lo disfrutaba. Juraría que era adicto al sadomasoquismo.

- Harry - alguien lo estaba llamando en susurros.

Joder, ¿ni siquiera ahora que logró despachar a Zabinni podía estar en paz? Esperaba encontrarse a otro auror que no había entendido las órdenes, o que no sabía con qué equipo actuar. Sin embargo, al girarse, se encontró con su mejor amigo.

Ron no tenía buen aspecto. Sus ojos claros estaban brillantes, casi febriles, rodeado de círculos oscuros e hinchados, como si no hubiera dormido. El cabello pelirrojo estaba revuelto, y cada mechón salía disparado en punta hacia todos lados, empeorándolo aún más que Ron no parara de pasarse la mano por él una y otra vez.

Sabía qué significaba ese gesto, esa cara, incluso si él lo negaba. Lo peor de todo es que, en vez de alegrarse, se sintió completamente estafado.

- ¿Has jugado al quidditch? - sonó como una pregunta, pero Harry sabía que Ron había captado el deje acusatorio.

- Hace quince días que no cojo una escoba.

Harry frunció el ceño. Genial, hoy parecía que todos estaban dispuestos a enfurecerlo, y ya estaba cansado de ser el tonto que siempre caía.

- Sabes que no me refiero al quidditch precisamente - Ron se sobresaltó, pero sus ojos parpadearon de forma inocente.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- ¡De la cama, Weasley! ¡Te has hartado de marcar goles! ¡Hablo de qu…! - Ron le puso una mano en la boca, impidiendo que siguiera.

- Shhhh, baja la voz ¿quieres? No todo el mundo tiene porqué enterarse de mis asuntos privados.

Luna llegó en ese momento, y Ron asió a Harry por un brazo y lo llevó a unos metros del grupo. Harry parecía enfadado, casi colérico.

- Tío, dijiste que ibas a dejar toda esa mierda de ir dando tumbos de una mujer a otra. Aseguraste que cuando lo volvieses a hacer, sería especial.

- Y es especial.

Harry no parecía haberlo escuchado, porque siguió hablando como si nada.

- Además, ¿no se suponía que debías cuidarle las espaldas a Parkinson?

- ¡Es lo que he hecho durante toda la semana, no despegarme de ella para nada!

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Harry, gesticulando con sus manos de un lado a otro - ¿Y cómo fue que ligaste con Parkinson al lado?

- Pansy no estaba al lado, sino abajo, y arriba. En general, en todas las posiciones que te puedas imaginar.

Harry contuvo el aliento, sin querer creer lo que su mejor amigo, le estaba contado.

- Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

- No, no. Te aseguro que le encanta hacerlo de diferentes maneras.

- ¡Oh, Dios, Ron! Eso es demasiada información. - se pasó una mano por el rostro. Gotitas de sudor se habían formado en su frente y labio superior. Gimió.- No me lo puedo creer.

- En mi defensa diré que no estaba planeado.

- ¡Pero tú sabes en el lío que te has metido! - exclamó Harry, dando énfasis a la frase con un breve puñetazo en el hombro de Ron

Quería que aquello fuera un mal sueño, uno del que se despertara pronto, a ser posible, y que jamás se volviera a repetir. Aquello era peor que el día que soñó que Oprah le instruía para peinarse decentemente su rebelde pelo.

Buscó con la mirada a Parkinson y la vio charlando con Theodore Nott y Luna. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, su rostro exento de maquillaje, y una túnica que le marcaba todas las curvas. Claramente era una mujer increíble, de esas que quitan el aliento y te dejan, pensaba, exhausto después de un buen round. Entendía el porqué Ron podía sentirse atraído por ella, pero no cómo llegaron al punto de que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Además, también estaba el hecho de que Pansy Parkinson no tenía buena fama, de hecho, su popularidad subía como la espuma dependiendo de si el hombre de turno tenía más dinero que el de la semana anterior. Su interminable lista de amantes pasaba por políticos, millonarios, escritores y hasta jugadores de quidditch, ¿por qué ahora, sin venir a cuento, acababa con Ron? Él no encajaba en su prototipo.

Por un instante, el rostro de Pansy apareció unido a una hiena, y el de Ron a un conejo que descansaba muerto entre sus fauces. Oh, sí, esa era la triste verdad: Lo iba a dejar KO.

Reuniendo fuerza suficiente, cogió a su mejor amigo por los hombros, y habló lo más calmadamente que pudo.

- Esto tiene que acabar, Ron. Ella no es para ti. Mira, no es por cortarte las alas, pero ella juega en una liga superior.

Ron le frunció el ceño.

- Me gusta.

- Y lo entiendo - se apresuró a explicar Harry - ¿Quién no puede sentirse atraído por ella? Pero hablando con franqueza, no es que Parkinson tenga una lista de novios formales como para tirar cohetes. Su relación más duradera fue de, ¿cuánto? ¿Una semana? Podrías conseguir algo mejor.

- Ella es lo mejor - respondió obstinado Ron, apartando las manos de Harry - Esto es diferente, nos gustamos de verdad, y vamos a comenzar una relación.

- Es amiga de Hermione, ¡y de tu hermana! ¿Qué crees que dirá Ginny cuándo se entere?

- No lo sé, ni me importa, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que, cuando ella comenzó a salir con mi mejor amigo, yo la apoyé - Harry se puso colorado - Y también te apoyé a ti. Solo espero que tú también lo hagas ahora.

- Te hará daño.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- O me hará feliz, Harry. Esto no es un libro con un final determinado. Estamos viviendo, día a día, minuto a minuto, y créeme cuando te digo que, el día que me vaya, al menos quiero tener la certeza de haber hecho las cosas que hice en el momento indicado, y en este momento, quiero estar con ella.

- Tú hermana va a matarte, y sino lo hace ella, Hermione se encargará de terminar el trabajo.

- Entonces reza por mí, amigo, porque no estoy dispuesto a rendirme sin pelear.

En ese momento un auror apareció para preguntarle a Harry dónde ubicarse. Después de darle las señas, estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando con Ron, pero este ya se había ido.

**PVO Draco**

Cuando el árbitro tocó su silbato, la tregua se rompió y se desató una tormenta.

Llevábamos una hora de partido, y aún no había rastro de Lucius por ninguna parte. Cuando llegué al campo de quidditch, Potter había dado instrucciones de que un miembro de la Orden el Fénix nos flanquearía a Blaise, Theo, Diandra, su marido y Pansy durante todo el partido, por lo que prácticamente ocupábamos toda una fila de asientos. Justo delante nuestra, Potter con otros tres aurores estaban al acecho, más otros cuatro que se situaban atrás nuestro. Había magos del Ministerio ocultos por todo el estadio, y aunque no sabía exactamente sus nombres, podían identificarse porque no animaban a los equipos, sino que permanecían estáticos en sus puestos, varitas en mano, observando lo que ocurría en el campo y entre los aficionados.

Las Arpías llevaban dos puntos de ventajas sobre los Tornados, pero el partido fue reñido desde el principio, cambiando el liderazgo cuando menos lo imaginabas. Weasley, volaba veloz con su escoba por el cielo encapotado. La cortina de lluvia dificultaba la visión, pero era claramente distinguible por su singular cabello rojo.

A dos asientos a mi izquierda, Blaise gritaba a pleno pulmón, animando a las Arpías. Era el único que lo hacía, ya que el resto permanecíamos en silencio, lo que hacía más intimidatorio el griterío del público a nuestro alrededor. Potter nos advirtió que debíamos aparentar normalidad, pero es complicado hacer un buen trabajo bajo presión, más aún si el que había dado la orden era el peor de todos y no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro y sacaba su varita al mínimo ruido. Cuando un confeti azul voló sobre nuestras cabezas y Potter lo fulminó con un rayo de luz, Pansy lo agarró por la muñeca y le instó a permanecer quieto si no quería perder su virilidad.

- Es mi trabajo - argumentó Potter, mirándola a través del flequillo empapado y las gafas llenas de agua.

- Tu trabajo es atrapar al malo, no cargarte todo lo que vuela.

En esos momentos Oliver Wood paró un tiro y desvió por poco una bludger, que voló rozando la rodilla del árbitro.

- ¡Ojalá te quedes estéril, Wood! - exclamó Zabinni entre dientes, levantando el dedo corazón en una clara muestra de su exquisita educación. Se había pasado todo el partido insultando al guardián, lo que hizo que varios de los aficionados de Los Tornados lo miraran con desdén.

- Si no acabamos muertos a manos de tu padre - aseguró Theo, por encima de la cabeza a Lovegood - la boca de Blaise nos llevará a la tumba, sin duda.

- Es un buen lugar para morir: Al aire libre, con una tormenta desatada sobre nuestras cabezas y el frío calándonos hasta los huesos - dije irónicamente - Ideal.

- ¡Acaba de aparecer la switch! - gritó un aficionado detrás nuestra, señalando al cielo - ¡mirad!

Todos observamos un bulto azul deslizarse a toda velocidad, rasgando la cortina de agua varios metros por encima de nosotros. El buscador de Los tornados iba rápido, pero la buscadora de Las arpías no tardó en darle alcance. Ambos iban a la par, las manos estiradas, el ceño fruncido, los rostros concentrados en la pequeña pelota dorada.

Fue entonces cuando la grada norte explotó.

No hubo tiempo de nada. Al mirar, decenas de personas estaban cayendo como moscas hacia el césped desde varios metros. Otras corrían despavoridas, la mayoría sangrando y gritando, huyendo del desastre. Otro rayo surcó el cielo, dando a la base de la grada. Esta vez la estructura cedió, desplomándose. Hubo chasquidos de huesos rotos, lamentos, y sin saber cómo, pronto los asistentes del partido empezaron a correr, poniendo a salvo sus vidas. Hubo empujones, gritos y consternación. Pero sobretodo necesidad, una necesidad apremiante de escapar de aquel infierno desatado.

- Bonito, ¿verdad?

Y allí, a seis metros por encima de nuestras cabezas, Lucius Malfoy volaba sobre una escoba, flanqueado por varios mortífagos, los rostros cubiertos tras unas máscaras.

- Draco, hijo, te echado de menos.

No pude responder, aunque me hubiese encantado, pero estaba inmovilizado, absorto en él. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos el uno al otro, pero a mí me parecieron siglos. Estaba más viejo, su piel pálida brillaba bajo la lluvia, y el pelo se le pegaba a las mejillas. Sus ojos destilaban crudeza, violencia elevada a la máxima potencia. En una mano tenía una varita, en la otra, una cuerda.

- Oh, Dios Mío - susurró Lovegood a mi lado, llevándose una mano a la boca.

- No. Dios, no - contestó Lucius, una sonrisa siniestra desfiguraba su rostro - Pero casi. - se volvió a los mortífagos - Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

Y dicho esto, desapareció, dejando a sus compinches frente a nosotros.

Cuando los mortífagos levantaron sus varitas, dos rayos verdes salieron despedidos hacia nosotros, los más visibles, luego, otros de diferentes colores volaron en varias direcciones. Theo asió a Lovegood del brazo, agachándose con el tiempo justo para que uno de ellos diera en la fila de atrás de los asientos. El otro impactó a pocos metros, justo en el pecho de la hermana de Theo, que cayó con los ojos abiertos de par en par sobre un charco. Su marido, que estaba a su lado, no se movió.

- ¡Diandra! - gritó Theo. Intentó levantarse, pero Blaise, que se había arrastrado hacia nosotros, se tiró encima de él impidiéndoselo. Theo se removió una y mil veces, gritando el nombre de su hermana al borde de la locura.

- ¡No puedes hacer nada, Theo, mírame! - Luna le atrapó el rostro entre las manos y él pareció calmarse un poco - No… puedes… hacer nada. - miró hacia el cuerpo inerte de Diandra, desviando la mirada hacia el esposo de la bruja - ¡Eh, agácha…! - no puedo terminar la frase, otro rayo verde, justo igual que el de Diandra, le golpeó en la cabeza. Su cuerpo se tambaleó antes de caer por la barandilla de la grada.

Me desplacé a la fila delantera, justo al lado de Potter, que estaba teniendo serios problemas para darle a alguno de ellos. Sin pensar demasiado, lancé el primer hechizo que se me vino a la cabeza.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

El haz de luz salió con una fuerza sorprendente, dándole al mortifago más cercano en el hombro, que gritó perdiendo el equilibrio de la escoba.

- Buena jugada - me felicitó Potter.

Antes de llegar al suelo, el mortífago lanzó una maldición que me pasó rozando el rostro, luego, desapareció.

- ¡Cobarde! - gruñó Potter. Nos pusimos en pie, observando alrededor.

Pansy lanzaba hechizos una y otra vez hacia un mortífago que había descendido de la escoba. Su rostro permanecía crispado, la determinación afilando sus rasgos. Estaba teniendo serio problemas para darle, hasta que Weasley apareció por detrás del mortífago y le cogió del cuello, dándole un puñetazo que lo dejó atontado unos segundos antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Malfoy, detrás de ti! - oí que gritaban, pero no tuve tiempo. El impacto me dio en el costado izquierdo, haciéndome volar por los aires antes de estamparme contra los bancos, rodando.

El dolor se disparó, y lo único que pude ver durante unos segundos fueron estrellas. No sabía dónde estaba mi varita, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para buscarla. Cuando el paisaje alrededor se aclaró, pude ver dos mortífagos tendidos en el suelo, seguramente muertos. Había sangre diluida en el agua, formando charcos escarlatas. Mis manos temblaban, y al tocarme la sien y la mejilla, comprobé que yo mismo estaba sangrando. El respirar era imposible, me dolían las costillas, seguramente porque tenía varias rotas. Intenté levantarme, pero un pie se interpuso en mi camino, aplastándome. Todo el aire desapareció de mis pulmones, y comencé a marearme.

- Pobre, pobre Draco. - susurró la figura frente a mí. Al alzar la mirada, el agua se metió en mis ojos, pero no me hizo falta: reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio.

- Te… mataré - le dije a mi padre, entre jadeos -. Juro… que… te mataré…

Lucius chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza.

- Me encantaría ver cómo lo intentas. Créeme, ganas no me faltan, sobretodo ahora que tu madre está bajo mi merced. Será un gran incentivo, para que entres en el juego y muy, muy divertido.

Mi madre. La sangre se convirtió en fuego, y mi fuerza, que antes me había abandonado, renació en mí, llena de sed de venganza. Grité, furioso, lleno de ira. Me retorcí y sentí que presionaba más fuerte en mi pecho. Ni siquiera pude coger aire, pero no me importó.

- Juro… que si… le has… hecho algo…

- No te esfuerces, hijo: ya la tengo en mi poder. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿irás a buscarla? Porque eso es lo que quiero. Si lo haces, no habrá más muertes, ni enfrentamientos. Esto es entre tú y yo.

Entonces lo comprendí todo. Nos había distraído lo suficiente para llegar a su objetivo, que no era otro que mi madre. Desde un principio lo único que ansió fue atraparla, para atraparme a mí. Me sentí como un estúpido. Entonces me vino algo a la cabeza.

- Granger…

- ¿Granger? - repitió Lucius, frunciendo el ceño mientras se daba golpecitos en la barbilla - Oh, ¿te refieres a la sangresucia? ¿a esa que intentó detenerme en vano para acabar…? - sus ojos me observaron mi reacción, sorprendidos. Soltó una carcajada - ¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Nunca imaginé que cayeras tan bajo! ¡Y yo que pensaba que Astoria era importante para ti! ¿Cómo puedes elegir el cobre frente a una montaña de oro? - encogiéndose de hombros, añadió - Suerte que la maté.

Me rebelé, sacudiendo mi cuerpo de un lado a otro, hasta que él me liberó. Con gran esfuerzo me puse en pie, pero no tenía fuerzas, toda ella estaba drenada, agotada. Mi brazo, que iba hacia la cara de Lucius, se quedó a medio camino, cayendo, y yo con él, sobre un enorme charco de sangre.

El mundo se hundía por momentos. Aquella noticia fue más dura que saber que mi madre había sido atrapada. Al menos ella estaba viva. Granger no. Me la imaginé muerta, con sus ojos marrones abiertos, igual que Diandra, que su marido. Todo por mi culpa.

Lucius me agarró el pelo, alzando mi rostro. Pinchazos como agujas clavándose en mi nuca me aguijonearon insistentemente, pero no quise rendirme, no aún.

- Si quieres a tu madre, búscame en Tassili. Si haces lo que te digo, no atacaré más. Tú decides cuantos cadáveres quieres que decoren tu tumba antes de caer.

Y con un último golpe en mi cabeza, el mundo se volvió negro. Tan negro como mi alma.


End file.
